Sunny Day Showcase!
by SpunkAnimeDolphin
Summary: Tatewaki and Ranma, get arrest in Tokyo Dome City, end up in prison for six years. In order to shorten their time, to only two years, they have to perform a swing- musical, called Sunny Day. Will they go through with it? Will they ever make it out?
1. TABOO!

_[AN: At End, like always! PS. Do not own Ranma1/2, or anything else that obviously doesn't belong to me.]_

Chapter One- TABOO!

That morning, Ranma woke up a little later than usual. He headed downstairs, when he heard, that Akane, had already left the house. In a hurry, he gobbled up his food, and was about to step right out of the house, until he heard a voice.

"Ranma Saotome, prepare yourself, for I Tatewaki Kuno, shall smite thee, and take back, Akane Tendo and the Pig- Tailed girl!"

Ranma, stepped back in a daze, until his thoughts, had caught up with him. He signed, officially annoyed. (Awe...man, not this _again_.)

Yet, there he was, one moment here, another there, he was _everywhere_, at Ranma's, every corner and turn. Not only did Tatewaki, challenge Ranma, before school as usual. He challenged him after, during lunch, by their locker's, and in the halls. During passing period, during Gym, and even in Study Hall. Now, at _that_ moment; he was_ here_, standing right there, on the Tendo's door steps, with he's Bokken appointed at Ranma.

By this time, Tatewaki, poked his head in, as he searched for Akane and Ranko. Afterwards, he fixed his glare, back on Ranma. "Tell me, where is Akane Tendo and the Pig-tailed girl?"

Ranma, glared back at Tatewaki. "Akane's already at the school, Kuno. As for the _Pig- tailed girl_, she-" Ranma, paused and shook it off; before he growled aside. He finally, stepped out the door. "Look, I don't have the time for this Kuno. Don't you think, we should put this off, until school's out?"

Tatewaki, glared right back, as he brought his Bokken, closer to Ranma; stopping him in the process "Thou not try to think, that thee, can get out of this one. "Where is the Pig-tailed girl?"

Ranma, sweated as he stepped back, with his hands out in surrender. "Eh…"

Tatewaki, held back, as his eyes widened with the same glare. "You did something to her, haven't you?"

"Eh…"

Tatewaki, with is bokken in his left hand; he pulled Ranma, in by his shirt, with his right. "None of your tricks Saotome; tell me where she is!"

Ranma glared, sick and tired, of repeating himself to Tatewaki. "Why, can't you get it, through your thick skull already. The Pig- tailed girl and I, are one and the same."

Subsequently, Tatewaki, dropped his sword with a frown; as he tighten his fierce glare, and grip on Ranma. "Nonsense!"

Ranma, scowled. "Look, I told you already; my pop's dragged me off to Jusenkyo, China. And while we were training, he knocked me off into spring called Nyanniichuan. So now, every time I get splashed with cold water, my body takes on the form of _your_ so- called _'pig-tailed girl'_."

Tatewaki, pulled Ranma closer to him, as he threw daggers at him. "The love of my life, and my nemesis, the same….NEVER! Never…never…NEVER! I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall not stand here and listen to such lies."

"Am I?"

Tatewaki, was about to strike him, until Ranma, held back. "All right, hold on, why would I lie?"

"To make me think you're her, as way to keep me from her, obviously Saotome."

Ranma, scowled at Tatewaki, as he held his own fist, up to him. "That is, what I want you to think… imbecile."

Tatewaki, raised his voice. "Which means, thou art are lying, infidel."

"Ranma, stood there with his fist at his sides, as he sighed. "And what makes you think, I'm lying to you, huh?"

Tatewaki, finally released his grip. "It's quite simple, Saotome. Thou art my nemesis, what makes thee think, for one seconded, that I would believe, what ye hast to say?"

Ranma, scuffed aside, having enough. "Look, Kuno, just because I say it, don't mean it's not true. You can even ask Akane, or even the Pig- tailed girl herself; you could ask all the Tendo's if you want. You can even ask, Shampoo, or Ukyo; the whole school even, just about anyone" Then Ranma, shrugged aside. "Heck man, even Happosai, sure won't deny it."

Tatewaki, lifted up his Bokken, as he swung it at Ranma. "Enough!"

Ranma, jumped over Tatewaki's sword, all prepared, to boot him in the head; until Ranma, felt something hit his own head. Ranma, reached back at his sore spot. "Hey, what the-"

Tatewaki and Ranma, finally saw a metal pail, laying there, next to them. Then, at the same time, they both looked up, to see a giant panda, grunting at them; he held up a sign with kanji saying. "YOU'RE LATE BOY!"

Ranma, glared at the Panda, as he pointed a finger to Tatewaki. "Why won't you try, telling _him_ that?"

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma with a glare. "I'll leave, once thou tell me, where ye hid the Pig-tailed girl."

Soun, and the panda, exchanged looks across the table; while Ranma and Tatewaki, continued to argue and bicker, about Ranko. Without anymore explanation, they both, finally got kicked out the front gate.

Soun, stood there, tightened and huffed up. "And, don't you two come back, until the two of you, have settled your differences; you hear me!"

[AN: Well….that's the understatement of the year.]

Ranma and Tatewaki's argument, led them into another fight, when they made their way, down the cemented path; which was leading nowhere towards Furinkin High. Instead, they needed up at one of Nerima's subway stations.

After train- hopping onto the Oedo line, from Nerima, to Iidabashi; the boys switched onto the Chuo- Sobu line, to the Suidobashi Station. After that, the two of them, finally ended up at Tokyo Dome city; around 8:30. [AN: Just to let you know that Tokyo Dome City doesn't open/close until 11am-7pm; or until 10am-7pm, on weekends and holidays. Also, cause I forgot to mention it before, it's the 4th of July. Funny, how I was working on this fanfic, when the 4th of July did hit. Wheatear you believe me or not.]

The minute, the boys broke passed the Tokyo Dome City sign, they first ran into a hall of buildings. Buildings, which classified as Tokyo Dome Bowling Center, Virtual Sports Plaza _DAGEKIOIT_ , WINS, and offt. They came out on the other side, and then ran up the steps; that were near the Information Center, Tokyo Dome Advance Ticket Booth, the Baseball Hall of Fame, and Museum.

Out of breath, Ranma, decided to dash off in the Museum, to hide himself, trying to lose Tatewaki. Once Ranma, thought it was clear, he stepped out. However, the minute he did, Tatewaki ,held his bokken out, to stop him in the process.

"Thou, try to run from the great Tatewaki Kuno, you must be sadly mistaken. Think not that ye could escape that easily. I shall smite thee!"

Ranma, pulled back in surrender. "Oh come on now, can't you just give it a rest." Ranma, held his hands out. "I mean- hey, look where we are; we miles will enjoy ourselves, while we're down here."

Tatewaki, pointed his bokken closer to him. "I didn't come here to go on rides, and share daifuku ice- cream with you."

"Well, I didn't ask you, to appear on the Tendo's door step, challenging me to fight; and I defiantly didn't ask you, to be chasing me all over Tokyo Dome City!"

"I chase not, thou just keep running, like coward you are!" Tatewaki, snapped back.

Ranma, looked around him. "Speaking of which, how'd we end up here in all places anyway? Where is everybody?"

Tatewaki, turned away in thought for a minute. "Umm… could it be, that they're closed today, or maybe, we've came too early."

Ranma, narrowed at Tatewaki, as he folded in his arms. "Did it ever occur to you, that we aren't even suppose to be here, in the first place!"

Tatewaki, retorted back. "How was I suppose to know, where we were headed." After that, he aimed his bokken down on Ranma. "FIGHT SAOTOME!"

Ranma, simply grabbed Tatewaki's sword, in the process. "All right then, you asked for it…but can we at least finish this outside, before you destroy anything else, with that thing.

"That we shall," Tatewaki, responded at last.

With all that said, nothing changed; their chase scene continued, as they both ran across a walk-way bridge, downstairs, and finally down the Prism Hall pathway.

After that, the two ran over the LaQua bridge; Ranma, studied the rides, when an idea popped into his head. Ranma, hopped over one of the fences that said _employ- only_ on it; he searched around, until he found out on how to turn on the ride, he was by. [AN: You can find your own reason, keys, switches, it's not up to me.]

The minute, the ride started to move, Ranma, jumped on. Tatewaki, on the other hand, came from the other side, to see that the Big- O, was the only thing moving, out of all the rides. Tatewaki, smirked aside, as he simply shut his eyes, for the moment. (The only moving ride, before 10am in the Tokyo Dome, please.)

Tatewaki, finally jump on after; only to realize, that, after two spins, no one got off, since he's been on. Tatewaki, dropped his head, as he sighed. (He must had escape, the minute I got on.) Tatewaki, turned his head aside, in thought again; he clenched his fist. "I'll admit, that was a cleaver poly, but that devious miscreant, won't get away with it."

Tatewaki, stayed on, to look out for Ranma; just when he saw a roller- coaster moving. The minute, Tatewaki, was low enough, he jumped out of the Big- O, and headed to the Thunder Dolphin.

[AN *laughs*: I swear, I did not plan this next part.]

Tatewaki, run up the steps, and got on the first coaster he saw, available; to see that Rama wasn't there. (He must be on the other coaster then.) With that said, his coaster started to move, when more thoughts hit. (Well…at least, this gives me the chance, to see, if he is or not.) The coaster, started to slowly head upward, to the peak; when, all of a sudden, his coaster, paused, at the dropping point.

Tatewaki, sat there confused. He turned back and forth, and every- which way, until he heard a voice.

"Yo, hey Kuno, how's it hangn'?"

Tatewaki's eyes, widen in anger. "Why you conceited, presumptuous, wretch-" Tatewaki's raised his fist, towards Ranma. "Get me down, from here!"

Ranma, put one hand on his waist. "Was it good, for you too?"

Tatewaki, growled to himself, as he tried to push the bar back, to get out. "Mark my words, you insignificant infidel; thou shall release me at once!"

Ranma, sumged, as he smirked aside. "Huh?" Ranma, looked back up at Tatewaki. "Give me, one _good_ reason why I should!"

Tatewaki, turned, to raise another fist at Ranma. Thou shall, dismount me, or ye shall rule the rue the day, thou hast ever meet me!"

Ranma, frowned up at Tatewaki, with both hands on his hips. "Hey, I all ready do!"

"What have I, ever done to you!" Tatewaki, shouted.

"Huh…that's a good one," Ranma, muttered to himself. After that, he simply put his hands, behind his head, as he started to walk off.

Anger, struck Tatewaki, even more. "Thou shall feel my wrath, the instant, I get down from here-" Tatewaki, then turned to notice, Ranma, walking in the _wrong_ direction. "Hey wait, come back! Don't leave me up here!"

"Saotome!"

"Saotome!"

"SAOTOME!"


	2. PUSH

Chapter Two- PU$H

A good 30 minutes later, Ranma, walked back the opposite way, to find himself behind the Tokyo Dome, when he heard a voice.

"Ranma Saotome, prepare thyself!"

Ranma, turned around, as he blinked shocked. (What in the- how'd he get down?) Ranma, as he folded his arms in, in thought. (He must've climb down- from there.) [AN: Or, you could find your own explanation, of how Tatewaki, got down.]

"How dear ye, trap me up there, and walk away as such. I shall smite thee!" Tatewaki, went in for his attack.

Ranma, booted Tatewaki in the head, but not enough to knock Tatewaki, completely out. Then he, narrowed his brows inward, straight to him. "You're still on that!"

Their fight continued, until Ranma, heard something rolling toward them, humming, to a tune of a song. Ranma, paused as he took a hold at the end of Tatewaki's Bokken, to prevent him from striking. Ranma, blinked, trying to hear, where humming was coming from. "Hey, Kuno, is it just me, or do you hear that?"

"Thou shall not change the subject, Saotome!" Tatewaki spat, bitter.

"I'm not! I'm telling you Kuno, I think I hear something coming!"

"Methinks, someone's hallucinating!"

"Well at least, I'm not the delusional one!" Ranma snapped back.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not the one hearing voices!"

"Well, I'm not the one who's _so_ blind, that _they_ can't even take a hint. Even though I've transformed into the _Pig- tiled girl_, right in front of _them_ like a trillion times already!"

"That's impossible!" Tatewaki, who had just gained, position of his sword, once again. "Thou cannot change into-"

Just then, Ranma, practically leaped at the Tatewaki, with his hand; which now covered Tatewaki's mouth. "Shhh…. I think someone's here." Ranma, examined the air for any kind of sound at all, when he had finally released his hand..

Pending the moment, the two boys saw a trashcan, that rolled out, right in front of them. Ranma and Tatewaki, exchanged glances with each other; before, they had turned back, to the garbage can. Tatewaki, simply stashed his sword aside, when he had, finally heard it himself.

Ranma, glanced aside at Tatewaki. "See, I told you, that someone was here."

Tatewaki, glanced back at him. "Someone? All I see, is a trashcan."

"Well, someone must had rolled it over here. I mean, trashcan's just don't move on their own, you know."

"Well, it's not as if, they could talk either," Tatewaki, pointed out.

Silence hit again. Tatewaki and Ranma, gawked at the mysteriously, yet bazaar trashcan, as they obtained a strange feeling form it.

"_I feel pretty."_

Tatewaki and Ranma, jumped surprised. They turned to each other, with huge eyes, in stun silence.

"_Oh so pretty." _ PUSH, hummed along some more lines.

Ranma, blinked. "Was that- trashcan, _just_ talking to us?"

Tatewaki, narrowed at Ranma "It wasn't talking, it was singing."

Ranma, took a step in, bending over it, as his brow raised. "Tsubasa?"

Tatewaki, shot back questioning looks. "Now it has a name?"

Ranma, sighed, had he, had not want to explain, who Tsubasa _really_ was, to Tatewaki.

"_And witty and gay…."_

Ranma, wore an odd expression on his face, as he twitched. "What the heck is it singing anyway?"

Tatewaki, went back in his thoughts. "Umm…now that thee hast, mentioned it."

Ranma, blinked confused and surprised. "Huh?"

Tatewaki, put even more thought into it. "It _does_ sound filmier."

Ranma, lifted his brow, a bit uneasy. "It _does_?"

"Ah, yes indeed, it does Saotome."

PUSH, hummed along some more lines.

Ranma, frowned, disturbed. "Take it from someone like you, to know a song like that."

"_I feel charming. Oh so charming."_

Tatewaki, snapped his fingers. "Ah, that's it!"

"_It's alarming how charming I feel."_

Ranma, drew a blank stare, alarmed. "You mean to tell me- that you actually _do_ know, what that _thing_ is singing."

"Yes, indeed, it is singing the song called, I Feel Pretty." Tatewaki, answered in a straight tone.

Ranma, feeling a bit ridiculed and edgy, because of his girl- form, he gave out odd glare. "I feel _pretty_?"

Tatewaki, cleared his throat. "As for someone, such as thee; I figure thou wouldst not. I Feel Pretty, is written by Hayley Westenra, from West Side Story." Tatewaki, replied.

PUSH, kept humming along.

"West Side Story?" Ranma, questioned back confused. [AN: Seeing as he, wasn't into musicals and plays, and such and such.]

"Ah, yes, one of the most famous classical musical's, taking after William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet!"

Ranma, slap his hand to his head. "You're not talking about the dumb play, that we did at the school?"

Tatewaki, now eye to eye with Ranma. "Oh course that's the one I'm talking about; what thee think I speakth?"

Ranma, glanced away. "Tell me why, I'm not surprised?"

"Why Saotome," Tatewaki, voiced shocked. "West Side Story, is one of the greatest Broadway musicals alive!"

"_What a pretty face."_

Ranma, scuffed aside. "Yeah, for a Shakespearean loser, for someone like yourself."

"_What a pretty dress."_

"As well as the rest of the world!" Tatewaki, grew angry. "Furthermore, how dear thee insult me with such a deceitful name."

"_What a pretty smi-."_

Ranma, raised his hands to his hips. "And here, I thought that you would want your last name, to be Shakespeare. I mean who knows, the way you are, you miles will be one of his mysterious, missing children; who he had never met before." Ranma, put in some thought. "Umm…Tatewaki Shakespeare…umm…" Ranma, looked directly back at him. "Oh….hey that _does _have a ring to it."

"_What a pretty smile."_

"Why you infidel, how dear thee mock William Shakespeare; whose work is which at best, above all classics. Whose work, which has been broadcasted all over the world. Famous for its brilliant elegance, magnificent grace, and splendor beauty. Of course someone such as thee, could never understand such admiration. Thy simple ignorance shall show thee-"

"_What a pretty meeee." _

Ranma, snapped at the trash- can in annoyance. "Well you, shut the heck up already!"

"Dum-dum, you give me gum-gum," PUSH, offered. "And I shall, shut up for thee."

Ranma, simply swayed his arm aside, as he gave PUSH an odd look. "I don't- have any- gum."

"Aue…that's too bad," PUSH, rolled aside.

"Is there something _else_, we can do for you then?" Tatewaki, asked.

PUSH, first turned back to Ranma. "Dum-dum, sing for me." Then PUSH rolled to Tatewaki. "Dum-dum, dance for me."

"No way man! I ain't singing that stupid song. If you want someone to sing that dim-witted song," Ranma, pointed right at Tatewaki. "Have him do it?"

Tatewaki, sighed as he practically laughed at Ranma. "Thou shall know, one who is an inability, to perform such a simple task, akin to a song, is enrollment for impeachment."

Ranma, glared at Tatewaki with a slight growl under his breath.

PUSH, turned to Tatewaki. "Very well… Dum-dum, we're going to sing a song."

"I refuse to take orders, from some trashcan, that calls me Dum-dum!"

Ranma, scuffs with his head aside. "That's rich. See, you won't even do it."

Tatewaki, scowled at him. "That's not why!"

"Oh come on, please, I'll be your friend, in all of tomorrowland." PUSH, implied.

"Never!" Tatewaki, spat back.

"Pleeeeeease."

"No."

"Petty-pleassse."

"Won't you just do it already, so it'll such up?" Ranma, added in.

Tatewaki, snapped back. "Hey, I don't see you doing this."

"Aue…come on now buddy….I'll even get you started. Bum-bum-bum"

"I said-"

"Bum-bum-bum" PUSH, sang with his lid, swinging back and forth. "Bum-bum-bum…."

Tatewaki, sighed as he glanced at Ranma, back at the trashcan.

Ranma, smirked. "Oh, I gotta see this."

Tatewaki, looked aside, as he blinked.

"I feel pretty."

Pause

"Oh, so pretty."

Pause

Ranma, just smirked, when Tatewaki, glanced back at him with a glare.

"I feel pretty and witty and…. gay…."

This time, Ranma just twitched, as he gawked at Tatewaki.

"And I pity-" 

"-any girl who isn't me today."

PUSH: Lalalalalalalala

Despite Ranma's remarks, Tatewaki, just continued, as he got pulled more into it, himself. 

"I feel charming." 

Pause

"Oh so charming." 

Pause

"It's alarming how charming I feel."  
>"And so pretty that I hardly believe I'm real." <p>

PUSH: lalalalalalala, 

Ranma, dropped his jaw. (He's actually pretty- good. I didn't know Kuno, could sing.)

Tatewaki, continued, as PUSH, hit the side notes.

"See that pretty girl in that mirror there?"

PUSH: What mirror where?

"Who can that attractive girl be?"

PUSH: Which one where- hum?  
>"What a pretty face."<p>

PUSH: Hum  
>"What a pretty dress."<p>

PUSH: Hum  
>"What a pretty smile.<p>

PUSH: Hum  
>"What a pretty meeee…"<p>

PUSH: Hummm

Just when Ranma, thought the song had ended, Tatewaki and PUSH, continued.

"I feel stunning."

PUSH: feel stunning."

Ranma's eyes, widen in surprise. "You mean to tell me, there's more?"

"And entrancing."

PUSH: And entrancing.  
>Both: Feel like running and dancing for joy.<p>

Both: For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!

Tatewaki and PUSH, ended with Tatewaki's head, to PUSH'S lid, with his arm's spread out, shaking them.

Ranma, narrowed, as the last line, resound in his head. "Okay, now this is just getting wired."

PUSH: Come on Dum-dum, you give me Cha-cha.

Ranma, glared at the stubborn trashcan. "I'll give you _something_ all right!" With that, Ranma, kicked PUSH on his back, leaving a huge dent, as he started to walk away. "I'm outta here man." Then he grumbled to himself. "Stupid- lousy trashcan."

Tatewaki, then pulled his wooden-blade out, as he called after. "Holt! Saotome! Thou wish to fight, then fight I shall. Thou shall not take it out on PUSH! Holt I say! Hark, my words you cretinous fiend!" Then Tatewaki, muttered to himself. "Not only has that deceitful, arrogant, little wretch, have a hold on the Pig-tailed girl; not only does he have Akane Tendo, or have trapped me, up on the Thunder Dolphin, but now he has offended PUSH, unforgiveable."

The chase was on, again. This time, they headed through the back doors; an act, that was pretty much prohibited, to those who did not work, perform, or had a ticket to be there. [AN: Oh, and why the door was still unlocked, beats me…you can make up your own reasons why it was.]

They jumped from seat to seat, before they made it behind the red stage curtains. Ranma, hid amongst the customs, props, and equipment; just as he used them, to block Tatewaki's attacks. Leaving ripped up customs, ruined props, and damaged equipment; Tatewaki, made it to the other side of the curtain, where he finally saw his nemesis, on the other side of the stage.

Another dispute poured out, as their little _match _continued. With more props in the way, Ranma, used everything at his disposal, as he continued to block Tatewaki, off. He used Styrofoam walls, wooden doors, huge metal signs, plastic tables, boxes, crates, the piano, and now…mannequins. It wasn't Ranma's normal fighting style….hiding behind displays and all. Nevertheless, Tatewaki, was losing control more and more, by the minute.

"Why you presumptuous miscreant! Get back here! Stop hiding behind everything, like a little coward, and fight me like a man!" Tatewaki, hollered, as he severed the mannequins head off.

Ranma, jumped to the next mannequin, swopping from left to right; surprised, by just how wiled up Tatewaki, had got. "Come down, Kuno!"

Tatewaki, ignored Ranma, as he persistently launched his attack, over and over, again and again. This time Ranma, came back to the right, as he blocked the blow on his own. Nevertheless, the power from his block, made Tatewaki's sword veer off a little too left, jammed in-between the mannequin's arm and side. The mannequin turn left in the process, as it drew the Bokken, away from its owner. The mannequin, finally dropped to the floor; when the sword went flying, somewhere by the piano.

"No! My Bokken!" Tatewaki, cried out. Then he turned to Ranma, with a glare. "Don't think this is over yet, Saotome!" After that, Tatewaki, went off, to search for his sword.

Ranma, swiped his forehead. "Few…and here I thought it'll never end. Well at least, _that's_ over with." In the meantime, Ranma, just stood there, as he scrutinized Tatewaki, rummaging around for his Bokken.

Tatewaki, fumbled around, when he found a box, filled with bats, brooms, paddles, staffs, Tikis, really small- art-type- totem poles, and additional swords; including the leg and arm bones, from skeletons, including wooden and non-wooden mannequins. Tatewaki, looked at each prop at a time, side to side. "Where is it? Where is it? Where could it be?"

Ranma, sighed annoyed. (I would leave right now, but he seems so pathetic and lost, without out that his sword of his.) Ranma, rolled his eyes. (Ugh jeez, I guess I gotta go and help him.) However, the moment Ranma, stepped out, to help Tatewaki, a white, plastic arm came flying at him.

Ranma, stumbled backwards a bit, into a blue curtain, that was laying on the ground. In the ignorance of the curtain, which wrapped around his feet; he gawked at the arm oddly. After that, he brought his head up to Tatewaki, as he scowled. "Hey, Kuno, just what the heck-"

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, a white skeleton leg, leaped out at him. Ranma, staggered through the blue curtain, before he tumbled down the three, red- carpeted stairs. Ranma, finally shrugged it off. However, the minute he got to his knees, a white plastic head, battered him, right in head. "Kuno, cut it out already, will ya?"

Tatewaki, too absorbed in his search, simply continued to ignore Ranma, as he continued his excavation for his bokken. Prolonged, with his search, Tatewaki, lifted the next object, but tossed it aside, while he shook his head. "No."

"No."

"No."

"It's not that."

"Or that."

The next thing Tatewaki, hoisted was a miniature Totem pole, as he shrugged. "Well….It's not that." He tossed it aside, while he sadly shook his head, with a shrug. Then, he pulled the next object, out of the box. This time, it was a half skeleton- half mannequin head, that Tatewaki, held in his position. An odd expression appeared on his face, when he had fixed his eyes on it. In spite of this, he simply re- shook his head. "It's not that either."

This time, when Tatewaki tossed the _head_, it aimed towards Ranma, as it almost collided with his face, once again; yet Ranma, dodged it instead, as the _head_, made its way through the window, of the forbidden dome. Ranma and Tatewaki, paused at the sound of broken glass. Ranma, glanced from the broken window, back to Tatewaki. "Ugh! Kuno, you idiot! Look what you done now!"

Tatewaki scowled. "What I done! This is all your fault!"

Ranma, pointed to himself. "Give me one good explanation, why I'm the one at fault?"

Tatewaki, brought his scowl in, and twisted into a narrow. "We wouldn't be here in the first place, if not for you!"

"What do you mean, if it wasn't for me! You were the one at the Tendo's door steps this morning, challenging me Kuno."

"Aye, that's only because, thou art keeping the Pig- tailed girl and Akane Tendo, away from me. So, you can give me, one good explanation, why all this isn't thy fault."

Ranma, held his hand to his sides, aggregated. "Erg…I _did_ give you a really good explain, for why _I'm keeping_ the Pig- Tailed girl and Akane _away _from you. You just never wanna listen."

Tatewaki, alreadybored of Ranma's rambling _lies_, he picked up something from the floor; when he thought it was his sword. Which in reality, was a glass- blowing torch; and one, that Tatewaki, himself didn't know how to work.

Ranma, feeling cast- offish, he grew furious. "Hey! Hey, are you ever listing to me- at all! Here I am, trying to explain things to you and-" Ranma, lost the last of his words, when he saw a huge flame, that popped out of the torch. His eyes widen immensely, as he dropped his jaw. "Kuno! What the hell, are you doing!"

"I'm not sure!"

"Well turn it off!"

"I don't know how!"

Ranma, walked over, and put his hands, where Tatewaki's hands were; so that he could get a hold of the torch. He snuggled it back lightly enough, so he wouldn't cause any more trouble. "Here, let me take a look at it."

Tatewaki, just simply, pulled it back from him. "No way! I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall figure it out!"

Ranma, pulled back a bit rougher this time. "Just me see it!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"No!"

"Yes!"

The auguring prolonged, as they both continued to yank, jerk, and tug at it, until the torch started to lose balance. The torch finally hit the blue curtain, as the flames, climbed up the red one, to the ceiling.

Suddenly, the sounds of an alarm sat off, when a series of sirens arrived, as well as ambulance vehicle's, police cars, and firefighters. Tatewaki and Ranma, where about the flee, until a voice stopped them.

"Not so fast!"

Tatewaki and Ranma, froze in their places.

"Stay where you are."

The Japanese police man, slowly took out a pair of hand-cuffs. "It's a good thing, you guys hadn't turned around yet; this just makes my job, so much easier." He snapped the cuffs, first on Ranma's wrist; then the next pair, on Tatewaki's; stating the oath of the law to them. [AN: Or however it goes in Japan.]

However, Tatewaki, more or less, didn't care. "Thou cannot arrest me. I Tatewaki Kuno, shall never allow it!"

Ranma's eyes widened, as he gave Tatewaki the '_Are you kidding me? Shut the hell up'_ glare.

Another police man, sumged, as he mockingly coughed aside, to his partner. "Is this guy, for real or what?"

Nevertheless, Tatewaki just continued on. "If it's anyone that should be behind bars! It's that foul sorcerer Saotome! He's the one that started all this mess. He's the one who has a hold on Pig- Tailed girl, keeping her hostage away-" Tatewaki's eyes willed up. "- away from me; my only one true love….it's so horrible!, I tell you….just so horrible. Why, that- that insolent infidel; has no morals whatsoever. Why, that wretched fiend is nothing, but an enslaver of women, I tell you! Enslaver of women!"

Ranma, _had it up to here_, with Tatewaki. "Zip it Kuno!"

With no other words, besides Tatewaki's constant complaining. The two, were finally escorted out of the dome, and into the cop car.


	3. Sometimes

Chapter Three- $ometimes

The prison gates, of the Tokyo Detention House, slammed on them; locking the two boys in cell, number six. Tatewaki, frowned as he blinked, more surprised, that they were actually behind bars. Ranma, on the other hand, held on to the two bars, infuriated.

"Great! Out of all the people, I need up in prison with, and I end up with you-" Ranma, paused for a moment. "-hand-cuffed!"

"Words, were not evermore truly spoken." Tatewaki, lifted his wrist as he grimaced back. After that, he simply turned his head away, downward. "How dear they take away, the great sword of Tatewaki Kuno, away."

"Geez, just when I thought, that you couldn't get any stupider…. They don't allow weapons in prison; if you call that stupid stick, you carry around all the time, a weapon that is."

Tatewaki, shot his head back up. "Thou shall know, that even a piece of paper, placed in the wrong hands, could become a deadly weapon."

"QUIET!" A voice interrupted, behind a book.

Ranma and Tatewaki, snapped quiet, as they watched the guard; who at the time, was walking down to their cell. At last, the guard, put his book down. "Tatewaki Kuno and Ranma Saotome, is that correct?"

Tatewaki, simply open his eyes. "Aye, I am Tatewaki Kuno, The Blue Thunder of Furinkin High!"

Ranma, just glared annoyed, towards Tatewaki.

The guard turned to Ranma. "And you!"

"Ranma Saotome, of the Anything Goes School of Marital Arts."

The guard studied them, throwing the topic aside, he brought up a new one. "You two, don't look like Broadway performers."

Ranma, narrowed as he folded his arms in. "That's because we're not."

"Aye, thus, unlike me, thou wouldst make role not." Tatewaki, bragged.

Ranma, glared at Tatewaki. "Who said, I even wanted it, in the first place!"

"Don't speak, innless spoken to an upper authority." The guard ordered.

Tatewaki and Ranma, became silent again.

For the rest of the time, the guard went on integrating Ranma and Tatewaki, about every aspect of their lives; including, about what had happened, that morning.

"How come, we're in the same cell anyway? Aren't we, suppose to have our own cell?" Ranma, held up his cuff. "And, why are we hand cuffed together? Aren't there rules against this?" I thought prisoners, were suppose to be separated!"

"Furthermore, how is it that, we're the only ones in this hall?" Tatewaki, asked right after. "What is, the meaning of this?"

"You two are in the same cell, cuffed together, as a means, to keep you two, from escaping. Besides, these cuffs will teach you guys how to get along, and to help the both you-" The guard's eyes drifted to Ranma to Tatewaki. "-corporate with each other." The guard, answered. "

The boys' eye's broadened, as they gave out, priceless face expressions.

Ranma, scowled. "That's _never_ going to work!"

"I shouldn't have to tell you two, how hard it is to contain a prison." The guard replied. "In meantime, you two will remain cuffed together, for your remaining time here."

Ranma, eyes, widen with shock. "You're not serious!"

"That's not fair!" Tatewaki, retorted, with his fist snapped up.

"Life's not fair, get use to it."

"The only one that shall be hand-cuffed here, shall be him," Tatewaki, pointed.

"If there's anyone that should be hand-cuffed, it's him-" Ranma, pointed right back. "-to a shrink, may I not add."

"Take it from a sorcerer, who thinks thou art my Pig- tailed goddess, to tell me to go see a psychologist," Tatewaki, spat back.

"And that's exactly why; I'm not a sorcerer!" Ranma, quarreled flipside.

"And this is exactly why, you two are hand-cuffed together!" The guard shouted at last. "Now enough, with the pointless and useless arguments; that are more of less, going to get the two of you, out of prison."

"I still don't know, how this is going to work," Ranma, added in, as he lifted his cuff again.

"Well, you'll both start learning, when you two join, the rest of your juvenile friends, on Striker's Island!" The guard, answered.

Ranma, blinked. "Striker's Island?"

The guard, blinked confused. "You mean, you don't know what Striker's Island is?"

Ranma, held up his fist. "Of course I don't, that's why I'm asking?"

Tatewaki, looked directly at the guard. "Striker's Island, huh?"

Ranma, was taken aback, with his lowered brow, appointed to Tatewaki. "Wait a minute, so you mean to tell me, that _you_ know, what it is?"

Tatewaki, glanced behind him. "Why, it's an island, of course."

Ranma fell, dragging Tatewaki, along with him.

"Ahh!" Tatewaki, yelped out. After that, he turned to Ranma, with his free hand, clenched. "Saotome! Why, you incompetent fiend."

"Well, that's your fault for making stupid comments like that, you idiot!" Ranma, scowled back.

Tatewaki, glared after. "Thou art, the idiot. " Then, he turned back, at the guard.

The guard, stared right back at Tatewaki. "At least, _someone_ knows better than to ask."

Ranma, took in an angry stare. "And what's that suppose to mean, exactly; that clueless moron, doesn't know anything.

"Sometimes, ignorance is bliss," The guard, expressed wisely.

Ranma, held his fist up. "Well, I wanna know!"

"It's the land of the sleazy and corrupted, which do illegal and forbidden trade," The guard, explained.

"Well, if it's forbidden, then why do you let people, get away with it?" Ranma asked.

"We don't, that's the type of thing, we're trying to stop. You two have no idea, what it's like to contain a correctional facility."

Ranma, snapped, bewildered. "Correctional facility! I thought, we were just going to prison!"

"Well, you are, except, you guys aren't filling your time here; at least, not after judge takes a look at your guys file."

"File! Since, when do we have a file!" Ranma, inquired in distress.

"Ever since, the other police interrogated, the two of you."

"Who says, that the judge will rule that, by looking at our file?" Tatewaki, asked afterwards.

"I donno, ask the thousands of inmates, who have walked into this very room; they've all been sentenced to Striker's Island." The guard, shrugged. "Look, I donno for sure, about what's going to happen with you two. If not, then you two will be fillings the next twenty-two days here. If so then-"

Ranma's eyes lifted, in disbelief. "You mean, I'm gonna have to stay here, with this freak fortwenty-two days!"

"Maybe…. maybe not, your judge, or your prosecutor, will have the final word.

Following the _rituals_, the guard explained to the two boys; Ranma and Tatewaki, were taught how to fold their futons, kneel to the tenken, how to prepare meal mats, cope with eating habits, and how to return their bowls and bento trays. After that, the guard, also went through their cleaning rotation.

A good hour past, after the guard got a call, and left to see what the call was about. This left Ranma and Tatewaki, to themselves, plus the camera watching them.

Ranma, turned to Tatewaki. (Look at him all smug.) He narrowed a bit, as he clenched his fist, in anger. (Ugh! How can he be so clam!) After that, Ranma went to kneel down in front of Tatewaki. Ranma, raised his un-cuffed arm. He was about to give Tatewaki, one good strike, until a voice stopped him.

"It could've been worse."

"Worse?" Ranma, held back surprised. "I think it's as bad, as it could get, don't you think?"

"Well, thou could be trapped in here with Ryoga; the one with no sense of direction. Or you could be trapped in here with Mousse; the useless one, who turns to each person, automatically thinking they're Shampoo. At least you're with someone, who has a few ideas, on how to get out of here."

Ranma, blinked in surprised. (Well, at least he isn't oblivious to _everything_.) "Heh, considering, that it's not all _talk_."

"If I can get down from _that_ roller- coaster thou entrapped me on, I can do the same with leaving this place, or the other." Tatewaki, added aside.

Silence hit.

"Well?" Ranma, started.

"Well what?" Tatewaki, asked.

"What, are your ideas?"

Tatewaki, glanced at the ceiling. "Sure my ideas- with thee." Then he turned to Ranma, with an intent look. "Thou realize, we are- in fact, still in a prison."

"Just, whisperer _them_,to me then," Ranma, stating the obvious.

"Thou, only think, it would be that easy."Tatewaki, filled in, without explaining_ his_ reason why.

"Just tell me."

"I refuse."

"Let me get this straight, you have all these ideas, to get us out, and you won't let me in on it. How am I gonna get out, if I don't know what they are!"

"I just said, that I _could_ get us out of here; I speakth not, that I _was _going to let you come. Thou actually thought, that I would let out, all of my ideas to ye, as some sort of ransom to get you out?

Ranma, grew suspicious. "Ha! I knew it! It was just all talk; you don't have any ideas. And without any ideas, the whole argument kinda falls apart!

At the moment, the guard eventually came back; he glanced at his watch. "It's already going on eight, and you two have get up at six-thirty tomorrow. So get your futons ready, because lights go out at nine."

The guard, just went back to his book, when he overheard the other two sigh. Ranma and Tatewaki, eventually did as they were told, and the lights finally turned off. The guard left, locking the gate behind him. After that Ranma and Tatewaki, just gradually drifted off to sleep.

Day Two:

Tatewaki and Ranma's day, started all over again, six- thirty AM. They did everything has instructed, with the exception for the off and on fighting, and auguring, of course. After returning their cleaning supply, they both had awaited for the guard; to find out, that he didn't come, until a good hour later. The guard, at last, had stepped inside.

Ranma, raised his fist. "When are you, gonna take these damn cuffs, off of us!"

The guard, opened and bars, and stepped inside. He, came to unlock Ranma, free from Tatewaki; leaving the cuffs, hang from Tatewaki's wrist, therefore, leaving Ranma's cuff unlock. He, looked back and forth, at the two. "You two, have an hour."

Tatewaki, lifted his wrist. "May I ask wherefore, these hand-cuffs, art still on me?"

"QUIET!"

Tatewaki's suspicions grew, when he walked to the guard, as he took him by his shirt, shaking him to death. "Why thee not, answer my question!"

Ranma's eyes widen, bewildered, by Tatewaki's actions.

The guard, looked more annoyed, then mad, for what Tatewaki did. He just simply found a technique to keep Tatewaki, off of him. "I shouldn't have to explain; they're on you, because they are. So consider yourself, lucky, that I'm not going to hold that against you."

The guard, look side to side again, to the two. "Now, I have something you guys." The guard, walked out of the cell, and to his desk. He pulled out three paperback, Manga volumes. He, walked back in the cell, as he held the first Manga, out in front of them. "These are for you guys; to keep you two, out of trouble."

"What, art Manga about?" Tatewaki, simply asked.

"I only read the two, the last one, was an afterthought." The guard, held the first one up. "This one's called Mannequin-"

Ranma, lowered his brows, drawn out. "How, convenient."

Tatewaki, tuned to Ranma. "Quiet, Saotome!"

"It's about this female psychologist, who studies abnormal emotions, in men; through dating. Anyways, she dated this one guy, who has no heart or soul, and acts just like a mannequin; she just can't figure him out. The twist is, is that he's also a psychologist, who has been messing with her, the whole time. The thing is, they were getting closer over time, so they end up falling for one another; no matter how insane it got." The guard, nodded along. "It's quite interesting; I least I thought it was anyway."

The guard, handed Ranma, the Manga. "Here, hold that."

Ranma, looked at the volume oddly, as he tossed it on the ground.

The guard, held up the next Manga. "This one is called, Much Ado Blindness! Via Nothing!

Ranma, stood there, in question. "Huh?"

"Much Ado Blindness! Via Nothing, is a Manga, about a school play; where everyone gets trapped into a room, with empty bucket. Eventually, everyone rushes into all this hype, about the bucket. Then, it all comes down, to all these drastic measures. It turns out, that there was no special reason, for why the bucket was there. It's just there, so that you make it, whatever you want it to be." The guard, paused. "At least, it really had me going; I've already read it twice.

This time, the guard, simply switched the books. "This one, is the one I picked up, on my way out. It's called Shichi, and yes, nonetheless, it is a yaoi-"

Ranma, cringed. "Yaoi?"

"Not that I'm interested in it; I got, just in case, if one of you two are."

Tatewaki, with his own plans ahead, gently grabbed the book out of the guards hand. "Here, let me see…"

Tatewaki, flipped through some pages, while Ranma, stood there, with a disgusted, yet red face. He hands, clenched by his sides. "Why you- pervert!"

"Thou shall not judge, what thou knowledge, not in mind." Tatewaki, stated.

Ranma, glared at the guard, as he held out his arm to Tatewaki. "How could you buy something like that, in the first place!"

"I didn't buy it. The shop keeper, actually handed to me, on my way out, because he wanted to give it away. Now, I have to check up on a inmate. Don't do anything I wouldn't." The guard, left again, leaving Tatewaki and Ranma, to themselves ones more.

Tatewaki, continued through the pages, with on hand his chin. "Umm…"

Ranma, just tossed an odd look, aside, to his inmate; in the same moment, he sat on his side, by the wall. Tatewaki, eventually made it to his side, as he actually started to read the Manga.

A few minutes later, Ranma, skimmed over the Manga, he threw on the ground before; until he heard laughter, from the other side of the room. Ranma, glanced up from the book, to Tatewaki. Ranma, just shook his head, when he turned back to his Manga. (There's something wrong, with him.) Ranma's currently irritated thoughts, of Tatewaki, grew on him, more and more, by the second. At that point, he re- glanced, at Tatewaki, to the book, back to Tatewaki again, again, again. Ranma, then grew just plain frustrated, as he slammed his book, down on ground. (Seriously, how could he read, that nasty junk.) A voice, finally interrupted his thoughts.

"Thou not like Manga, one is reading?"

Ranma, looked aside. "Er…" After that, he slowly crawled over, sitting front of Tatewaki. "So, um…" He gave out a small scuff- cough, before he glanced aside, for the second time. "How's your um- Manga?"

"Hilarious!" Tatewaki shrugged. "Thou seem uninterested in yours?"

Ranma veined. "I wasn't even reading it."

"Thou, rather read this instead?" Tatewaki, patted the ground, beside him. "We could always read it together."

Ranma scowled. "No way pervert!"

Tatewaki, shrug. "Suit yourself."

Silence took over, before Ranma, let out his next question. "Why, are you even reading that disgusting junk, anyway?"

Tatewaki, just took a quick peek, up at Ranma.

"Heh," Ranma, put in, seriously. "So what, you finally got nothing to say?"

Tatewaki, just went back to his Manga.

Ranma, grew upset. "So, what, you're just gonna sit there, and ignore me! UGH! Why you little-"

"Nay ignorance, but in profound thought."

Ranma, eyed the Manga, oddly. "Then, I guess, I shouldn't have to ask, what you're thinking about."

"Thou shall ask away," Tatewaki, offered.

Ranma, tossed his head aside for a minute. "Okay then, what are you thinking?" Ranma, gave him a look of wonderment, waiting for the answer. "Well, there's gotta be _something_ on your mind."

Tatewaki, padded the ground, next to him again. "Ah, there is Ranma Saotome."

Ranma, glared at Tatewaki. "What are you planning, huh?"

Tatewaki, tossed Ranma a glimpse, from the corner of his eye. "I plan not. I am simply stargazing."

Ranma, pushed more force, into his words. "Same difference! Planning, stargazing, whatever; what's up your sleeve Kuno?"

"Unlike thee, I am stargazing, on how, I am going to get out of here."

Ranma, tossed his head aside. "Humph. I would like to see, how you're going to pull that one off."

"With yen, what else; thou think I'm that stupid, to run off and escape, in the middle of the night? They would be after me forever, if that happened."

Ranma, tossed Tatewaki, a look, as he smirked. "You seem, pretty clueless to me."

Tatewaki, clenched his fist, towards Ranma. "That's not what I meant!"

Ranma, held his hands up in defense. "Woo, woo, okay pal, take it easy."

Silence, appeared between them, before Ranma, continued. "With what yen?"

"Indeed, not mine, I'll tell ye that much."

"With Nabiki's?"

"No, you imprudent fool; from the inmates."

Ranma, shrugged in question. "How?"

There was a slight pause; Tatewaki, let out a long sigh, before he swallowed. "If, what I have in mind works, I'll let thee know."

Ranma, blinked. "Really?"

Tatewaki, nodded, as he began to shut his eyes.

"Why, are you, all the sudden, willing to give me your tactics, to get out of prison?"

Tatewaki, shrugged. "Why not?"

Then, Ranma, finally noticed it; he narrowed at Tatewaki. "Wait a minute, this is some kind of trick, isn't?"

"It is not!" Tatewaki, snapped back. Then he relaxed, with a shrugged. "Methinks not, it'll work for thee."

Ranma, grimaced. "What do you mean, it won't work for me?"

Tatewaki, signed again, trying to find a way, to explain _it _to Ranma. "It's just different methods work, for different people." Then, he shrugged aside. "That's all."

"So, what makes you think, that this particular _method _of yours, won't work for me?"

"According, from what I Tatewaki, hast acknowledge from thee. This is something, that thou would hate, despise, feel disgusted, and will never be able to handle."

"What- what do you mean _never be able to handle_; I could handle anything. You should at least, know me that well, by now."

"Not with this method."

"Oh yeah!" Ranma, held his fist to Kuno. "And what makes you think, I can't, huh?"

Tatewaki, cleared this throat, as he simply, put the Manga to rest. He, sneered as he smirked. (Well, this is going to be interesting.) He shrugged. (Not to mention hilarious.) "Let's test this, shall we?"

Tatewaki, approached Ranma, slowly, narrowing his distance. Tatewaki, moved in, as he laid on hand on Ranma's cheek, eye- to- eye. (That should be enough, to scare him.)

Ranma's vibes, already fled, as he grew even more nervous. Completely frozen, his with eyes glued right back, into Tatewaki's; until he came in too close. Ranma, tried to kicked him to the other side, until he felt a tug on his wrist. Ranma, took a good look, at what grabbed him. Ranma, turned back to Tatewaki, and scowled. "What the hell Kuno!"

"I guess, this proves my main point. If thou couldn't handle that, then there's no way, thou wilt, be able to handle such method."

"Which method, would that be exactly; staring guys down, or hand- cuffing them to you."

Tatewaki, gave Ranma an odd look. "That wasn't my intention. I only cuffed thee, as a small, last minute tactic.

Ranma, gave Tatewaki and bizarre look. "Then, what were you going to do, huh?"

"Ah! Thou shall, find out about, if we end up on Striker's Island. Hence, leaving in three weeks, is nothing compared to getting out within two to six years; or escaping death."

Ranma, nodded along, as he came up, with his own evil payback. "Oh yeah….say Kuno, you still wouldn't be reading _that Manga_, would you?"

Tatewaki, handed Ranma the Manga. "Ah! So thou, art finally interested."

Ranma, took it into his hands, as he quickly glanced at the front cover, to through Tatewaki, off of any suspicion. He, nodded along some more. "Oh yeah, I'm interested all right!"

Before Tatewaki knew it, Ranma, stood up, as he whacked Tatewaki, over the head, with the book.

"Ow! What didst thee doth that for?" Tatewaki, snapped.

Ranma, raised his cuffed- wrist. "I shouldn't have to, spell it out for ya! Keep me out of your stick, twisted escape plan, pal!"

Tatewaki, turned away. "Humph, fine by me; thou were just a test subject. 'Tis, not as if thee, hast any extra yen to spare anyway."

Ranma, fisted up to him. "What was that!"

Tatewaki, grabbed his pillow, as he wacked Ranma, back with it. "I merely said nothing, Saotome!"

"Oh yeah!" Ranma, got his pillow and had hit Tatewaki, right back with it.

"Indeed!"

The pillow fight went on, as they chased each other, around the room. They banged into walls, slammed into bars, smashed into their futon sets, and had constantly, crashed into each other, themselves. They, finally ended up on their knees, testing whatever strength, or in this case, whatever energy they had left. After, that they both hit the floor, exhausted.

By the time, the guard came back, the two boys had already drifted asleep.

Day Three

Tatewaki and Ranma, got out of the police car; two Japanese police men, escorted them, right into the prosecutor's office building, around two-thirty. Tatewaki and Ranma, eventually walked into one of the office rooms, still cuffed together; with the addition, of being tied along, to one of the police man, with a long rope. The two boys, casually, yet nervously, took their seats.

The prosecutor, took a good look at the two juvenile delinquents, before they heard voice pop up; it was the voice of the register, of the prosecutor. "You need to know, that the prosecutor, will ask you a few questions. If we find that you have committed a crime, you will be sued, and sent for a hearing." [AN: Originally trail.]

The prosecutor, exchanged more looks with Ranma and Tatewaki, before he continued. "I think the police, have asked you guys, a lot of questions. You have the right to remain silence, and ask for a defense attorney, if you wish. Do you two boys understand?

"I want/demand a lawyer!" Ranma and Tatewaki, commented at the same time.

Tamatsu, turned to his register. "Very well then." Then, back to Ranma and Tatewaki. "I will get a defense attorney ready for you two."

The register finally left, before Tamatsu, went to his other paperwork. He glanced at the boys for a minute, before he looked back at the page. "So, Tatewaki Kuno, you want to sue Ranma, for Akane Tendo and the Pig-tailed girl."

"Aye, indeed."

Ranma, dropped his jaw, bewildered "You filed a claim against me, for that!"

"I filled out a summon, the minute I walked into the building!"

"Ugh…Kuno, I knew you were clueless, but I didn't think you were this stupid!"

"And Ranma, you want to sue Tatewaki, to put a restraining order on him."

"Exactly!"

Tamatsu, gave out an odd expression, as he went down the page. "Interesting."

"You put a restraining order on me!" Tatewaki, spat back.

Ranma, glared back. "Of course I did." His raised his cuffed wrist. "I mean, look at this."

Tatewaki, glared right back. "Thou shall know, that we were gonna be cuffed back together, in the morning anyway. Withal, this _is_ all thy fault, Saotome, why wouldn't have I, file an impeachment against you?"

"Against me! If there's anyone who should have a lawsuit, it should be you! Something, I should've done a long time ago!"

Tatewaki, glared at him. "I am not the one, keeping the Pig-tailed girl hostage!"

"Well, I'm not the oblivious one, who pursues after a guy all day, without even knowing it."

[AN: You should see the look on Tatewaki's face.]

"And since, when dost thou think, that I chase after guys!"

"Oh yeah, well you seem to be pretty interested in them, reading that disgusting junk, pervert!"

Tatewaki, looked away. "That's not why, I was reading it, thou just misprise such."

"I what-"

"GUYS!"

Tatewaki and Ranma, turned to the prosecutor. "Uh?"

"That's enough you two, because the way this is going, you're both going to end up in Striker's prison; then it won't matter whose suing who, because you'll both be too busier than a beehive of factory workers."

They both, kept silent after that.

"That's better." Tamatsu implied.

"No, I'm just so mad, I don't wanna speak to him right now." Ranma, stated.

Tatewaki, simply turned away. "Humph, feelings mutual."

Ranma, turned to Tamatsu. "What is it with that prison and that guard, anyway? I mean, why are even going to that prison, why can't we just stay here?'

"As for you two, going to Striker's Island, hasn't been decided yet, until your hearing. Besides the obvious counter-claim, there are some other issues we need to discuss." As it turns out, that you guys might be sued for Burglary, Truancy, Assault, and Battery; so you guys might wanna start explaining what really happened. Foremost, why you two weren't in school in the first place."

"Well, I was on my way to school, until _someone_-" Ranma, took out a quick glare on Tatewaki. "-popped on the Tendo's door, step this morning, challenging me to fight him; for the same thing, he does almost, every other day."

Tamatsu, turned to Tatewaki. "So, by _same thing_, he means, Akane Tendo, and the Pig-tailed girl?"

"Aye, but only because that vile sorcerer, is still engaged to Akane; and still has the Pig- tailed girl under his spell." Tatewaki, pointed directly at Ranma, while looking straight at Tamatsu. "I'm telling you, he's an enemy of women!"

"Will you quit saying that already! For crying out loud, I'm not the casting out spells over here; I'm the one whose cursed! Look I'm not some stupid sorcerer all right. No one kidnapped no one, no one's holding anyone hostage, and I am not an enslaver of women! The only reason why I live under the same roof as Akane, and the only reason why I'm engaged to her, is because my pop, and Mr. Tendo. On top of all of that, the Pig-tailed girl and I, are one and the same!"

Tamatsu, paused and blinked, for a moment. "You're the Pig- tailed girl?" Ranma, nodded to Tamatsu, before he glared back at Kuno. "But _someone_ around here, doesn't seem to understand that _yet_."

"So, you kidnapped yourself, and made yourself a hostage?" Tamatsu, asked confused; not clear of the situation.

Ranma, eyed Tatewaki. "No, that idiot just made all that up!"

"I did not!" Tatewaki, piped. "He's the impostor, there's no way he could be the Pig-tailed girl. Thus, I have no idea why, he keeps insisting he is."

"So, what's your reason, for changing into a girl?" Tamatsu asked.

"It's not I choose to be like this; like I said, I'm cursed."

"So, are you part of the LGBT community?"

"The what?" Ranma asked, not understanding, cause he isn't _into_ that kind of thing. [AN: Well, considering the time period, where it was more or less known.]

"What's LGBT?" Tatewaki asked.

Tamatsu continued. "You know what, if don't know, then don't brother, it's not really the important issue here. What's more important, is why you two broke into the Tokyo Dome? Which is prohibited, unless you have a pass or a ticket; which means you either work there, perform there, or bought a ticket to see a game or concert. Do either of you have tickets or passes?"

Tatewaki, looked aside. "No."

After that, Ranma spat out the next line. "Do we look like performers, to you?"

Tamatsu, took a breath, and exhaled, as he looked at the police report. "Okay, it says here, that the ferries wheel and roller coaster, was on, before they came to check out the scene. So, what's going on with that?"

Tatewaki, automatically pointed to Ranma. "Not only, did that vile insignificant whelp, turn on the Big O, but he stop the Thunder Dolphin, while I was on it."

Ranma, glanced aside to Tatewaki, annoyed yet content. "Hey, you asked for it."

Tatewaki, raised his cuffed wrist, this time to Ranma. "I did no such thing!"

Tamatsu, smirked aside, before he eyed the two boys. "So, you too were messing around with amusement property?"

Tatewaki, re-pointed straight at Ranma. "Like I said, he was the one turning the rides, on and off."

"But you still went on them, didn't you?" Tamatsu, asked in clearity.

"That's because, that foul miscreant, kept on escaping like the cowered he is!"

"That-" Tamatsu, started. "- doesn't change anything." After that, he went under his desk, to pull out a box, that had the half skeleton/mannequin head, and last but not least, PUSH. "So, what happened with these? Do these look filmier to you?"

Ranma and Tatewaki, gawked oddly at the displays, that sat on the table. After that, they exchanged with each other; before Tamatsu prolonged to his questioning, the two boys, pointed fingers at each other.

"He broke window."/ "He hid behind the props, because he feared my attacks." Ranma and Tatewaki, put in unison.

Ranma, gave a _you're unbelievable _look, towards Tatewaki. "Hey! I was not afraid, I was just trying to protect myself. Beside, you were out of control!"

"Out of control! You were the one who dented PUSH!"

"That's just a lousy-stupid trashcan. You amputated one of those dumb mannequin heads! Not to mention the fact, you almost burnt the place down."

Tatewaki, forced his glare on Ranma. "That would not have had happened, if _someone_ hadn't interrupted!"

"Hey, I was only trying to help you, turn off the stupid thing."

"Well, I need thy help not." Tatewaki, sneered away, with his eyes closed.

"You didn't even know, how to work it. Heck, you didn't even know how you turned it on."

"Well I would've figured it out, if thou had not gotten in the way!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

Tamatsu, sighed, having enough. "Oh brother."

Ranma and Tatewaki, finally stopped, as they both glared at Tamatsu.

"Well, now that I have your attention again." Tamatsu, put the head back in the box, as he pushed PUSH in front of him. He gave Ranma and Tatewaki, a look. "You know what PUSH is right?"Tamatsu, quizzed.

Ranma, glared at it. "A worthless trashcan, that won't ever stop singing."

"No. It's actually a very useful trashcan, that fallows and entertains people; so they don't have to walk a half- a mile across the theme park, to throw something away. Now, I don't know about your encounter with PUSH, but PUSH is a famous icon, for tomorrowland. A place located at Disneyland; not only in the America, but also overseas, such as Hong Kong. Do you two know, what that means?" Tamatsu, examined.

"It's famous?" Tatewaki, questioning the obvious.

"Who invented a stupid- talking trashcan anyway?" Ranma, asked smug.

"It means, it's a rental, browed from Hong Kong Disneyland."

Ranma, was just getting annoyed now. "Your point?"

"What are _we_ going to tell the company, when we return a _battered trashcan, that doesn't talk anymore_, to them?"

Ranma and Tatewaki, were in complete silence now.

"Do you know what else, was in that trashcan?"

Ranma, shook his head, with a frown on his face. "No."

"A security camera, alarm system, not to mention speakers, and a few computerized circuit boards."

[AN: You should see the look, on Tatewaki and Ranma's face.]

"What, you thought that trashcans, could just magically talk and walk on their own?"

Ranma and Tatewaki, paused in a moment in thought.

"But we didn't see anyone there. Well, at first I thought it was someone, but it was just _that_ trashcan," Ranma, voiced.

"However was controlling PUSH at the time, was probably in the control room, in Hong Kong."

"So you're telling us, that we might have a witness, all the way in Hong Kong?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, and whoever was there this morning, now, might have to come all the way here from Hong Kong, just because of you two," Tamatsu, put in a bit frustrated himself.

"Nonsense! That miscreant, shalt be the one at fault!" Tatewaki, protested. "I am not the one, who turned PUSH into a can, that looks as if it's been crushed by a bull-dozer."

Ranma, leaned back in his chair. "Well,_ it_ deserved it."

Tatewaki, clenched his hand toward Ranma. "Why you-"

"Enough!" The prosecutor, bellowed out. "Anyways, we'll also need Akane Tendo, and the Pig-tailed girl, to come court as well."

Ranma sighed. "You're gonna make me, do this the hard way, aren't you?"

Tamatsu, gave Ranma a questioning look. "Do what?"

Ranma, who had been eyeing a small cup of water, on the table for some time now, finally picked it up and splashed it over his head. "Do you get it now?"

Tamatsu, glanced at Tatewaki oddly, back to Ranko. "Jusenkyo, I presume."

Ranko, blinked "You know?"

"Let's just say this isn't my first case…." He words, got trembled off, as he saw a silly- grinned Tatewaki.

Tatewaki, held his arms out. "Ah! My Pig-tailed girl, my goddess, you've returned to me, my love!"

Tamatsu, gave Ranko an odd look. "Goddess, you've retuned to me my love?"

Ranko, rolled her eyes to the side; before she realized it, Tatewaki, had his arms around her. Ranko, froze in place, gaining more odd looks, from the prosecutor. She flushed, embarrassed. "Look, it's not what it looks like."

"So, you just stood there, and let him hug you?" Tamatsu asked.

"NO!" Ranko protested, trying to push Tatewaki off of her. "I- I just don't have any room, as you can see, I'm kinda stuck here!" Ranko, raised her cuffed hand to the guard. "Remember!"

Tamatsu, gave out an strange- questioned face, out to Ranko. "You have room."

"Not, while I'm tied to him, and not to mention the guard!" Ranko, hissed, as she nodded her head aside. "Could you, at least get me some hot water?"

Tamatsu, turned to the guard, as the guard nodded his head. "I'll be back." Tamatsu left for the hot water; Ranko, stop struggling, deciding it was pointless. So she just stood there annoyed, as Tatewaki, on the other hand, had never let go.

"Oh Pig-tailed girl, my love; how I longed for this moment. Ever since, I've been strung in here with that cretinous fiend, I was afraid, I would never see thee again. Only if thou were the one, who went with me to Striker's Island instead."

Ranko, raised her brow, mad. "I don't think so." On the other hand, Ranko couldn't help it, but the hug, felt nice to her, after a while. At this she blushed, turning more red. (What am I thinking? Where is that prosecutor anyway? It shouldn't take that long, to get hot water.) Ranko, let out a breath. (At least if I turn back to a guy, I know Kuno, will let go. Then again, after he read _that Manga_, of his, who knows what he'll do.)

The prosecutor, came back with some hot water, as he finally poured it over Ranko's head. To see that Tatewaki, still had his hands around Ranma.

Ranma, let out another sigh, annoyed. "Mind, letting go now, pal!"

Tatewaki, blinked in question. "Ranma?" Tatewaki, leaned back, as he still had his hands on Ranma's arms, nearby his shoulder. Tatewaki, simply glared this time, confused. "Ranma Saotome." He finally, lifted his right hand off. "Where have you hid my Pig-tailed goddess; she was _right_ there."

Ranma, glared back, as he leaned in. "For the last time, I am her!"

Tamatsu, bit his bottom lip, as he looked back and forth. "Now, wait a minute."

Tatewaki and Ranma, broke eye contacted, as they both turned to the prosecutor.

"What- what just happened?" Tamatsu, not understanding much more, then what was on the paper.

Kuno, doesn't understand the fact that the Pig-Tailed girl and I, are one and the same.

"That's absorbed! There's no way that my nemesis, and the love of my life, art one and the same!"

Ranma, snapped at Tatewaki. "That's because you're delusional!"

"I'm delusional! Thou art the delusional one!" Tatewaki, shot back, with the same expression on his face.

"BOYS! ENOUGH!"

Silence hit.

"That's better." Tamatsu replied. After that, he sat back in chair, with his hands, behind his head. "Now I've talked with the other performers, and mangers of the Sunny Day showcase. Since, they have lost around Forty-eight thousand and two- hundred million yen, due to you two; they obviously, can't put on their performance, at the showcase. On the other hand, they told me, that if they can find, two more people to perform with them; then they could change their routine, and continue working on their musical. If the show goes on, then they'll have more than enough, to cover for what they've lost. So, I was thinking, since you two were the ones, that case all this mess… that you two should fill-."

Ranma, practically jumped out of his seat. "NO WAY!" Pulling Tatewaki's cuffed wrist in the process.

"SAOTOME!" Tatewaki, yelped.

"Look at this way, the 400 hours you two spend, practicing for the Sunny Day showcase, will be consider, as part as your Community Service; thus reducing your stay, in prison by 4 years. You two will simply practice, one week in prison and the other on the Tokyo Dome stage, with the rest; under hotel arrest." Tamatsu, sat back. "Or, you two could spend the next, full six years in Striker's prison, and believe me, no one wants to stay in Striker's prison, or any prison of that fact, for six years. Now, I'm all for it, but we will have to see what the court decides, when we're done with our hearing.

"Hotel arrest?" Tatewaki, asked confused.

"It's just like house arrest, but you two will be located at the Tokyo Dome Hotel," Tamatsu, explained.

"But aren't you the one, whose suppose to decided for us?" Ranma, inquired, puzzled.

"Most times yet, but sometimes the judge decides, like I said, it all depends on how court goes."

"Wait, 400 hours!" Tatewaki, protested.

"400 hours?" Ranma, blinked in question.

"Roughly around two weeks." Tamatsu, answered.

"Two weeks!" Ranma, sounding a bit ticked.

Tamatsu nodded.

"So you're telling me, that I have to practice for some dumb musical-" Ranma, pointed to Tatewaki. "-with him for two whole weeks?"

Tamatsu, nodded again.

"I think I rather spend six years, in that dim-witted prison, thank you very much." Ranma, folded, his arms in, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Why, had plans to go to Hong Kong Disneyland?" Tamatsu, asked.

"No, but I have plans of, going to back to Jusenkyo, to get cured." Ranma, paused for a minutes. "Wait a minute- that witness, is suppose to come to court right?"

"By law, yes," Tamatsu, answered. [AN: Well, I'm sure about that, since it's Japan and all. It's said, that Japan dose haven't witness….so…let's just continue with the fic.]

"Then that will give me the chance, to ask that guy, from Hong Kong, to bring me back to China, so that I can get cured." Ranma, brought his fist up, as a grin popped on his face. "It'll be the perfect opportunity."

Tatewaki, lifted his brow. "Uh, but-" (How is that fool, going to end up China, if he's just going to, end up in prison? Besides, who said that _PUSH_ would even be there?)

Well, sorry to shatter your hopes and dreams, but you'll most likely end up in Striker's prison. I think that's the closest, you're gonna get to China," Tamatsu, bringing Ranma back to reality.

"Oh, oh yeah," Ranma, paused again, before he shrugged. "Well, I haven't gonen back to prison yet!"

Tatewaki, simply shut his eyes for the moment. "Thou hast point, he should take off the China, cause there's no way, you'll see me, locked up some cell, practicing a musical with him, for 400 hours.

Ranma, scowled. "Not even for a minute!"

"Not even for a seconded!"

"Not even half!"

"Not even a tenth of a seconded!"

"Not even a hundredth!"

"Not even a thousand!"

"Not even a millionth!"

"Not even a billionth!"

"Not even a trillionth!"

"Not even half of a trillionth!"

"Not even less, then that!" Ranma, turned to Tamatsu. "What's smaller than that?"

"A quintillionth."

"Well then, not even a quintillionth."

Tatewaki, turned to Tamatsu. "What's smaller than that?"

"Sextillionth." -" Tamatsu, turned to Ranma. "And the next septillionth."

"Not even A sextillionth

"Not even a septillionth."

It was Tatewaki's turn. "What's smaller than that?"

Tamatsu shrugged. "I think that's how far, the unit of time goes. As far as I'm concerned." He pointed at Ranma. "You're most likely aren't going anywhere near China." Then he pointed at Tatewaki. "And you are, going to be most likely end up spending 400 hours in with Ranma, practicing for the Sunny Day showcase, End of story!"

Ranma and Tatewaki, stop talking that moment. At least, until a thought hit Tatewaki. At that point, he turned to Ranma. "Not even a 1/2 of a Quadrillionth, of a seconded.

"Not even 1/4."

"Not even 1/8."

"Not even 1/16."

"Not even 1/32."

"Not even 1/128."

"Enough!" Tamatsu dragged out, as he sighed. In spite of this, Ranma and Tatewaki kept on auguring. Tamatsu, then shook his head, as he gave the signal to the guard, to take Ranma and Tatewaki, out of the prosecutors building.


	4. Ignorance

Chapter Four- Ignorance

[AN: Seriously, this is going to be the most ridiculous case, you've ever read in your life.]

*Flashback*

For the rest, it was just an ordinary day in Nerima, when everyone ended up at the Tendo Dojo; looking for Ranma, for one reason or another, _before_ he went _missing_. As for Tatewaki's case of absents, not so much. At the time, Ryoga and Mousse, were fighting Happosai, when everyone else was watching TV. With an accidental click of remote, thanks to Happosai, the channel had flipped to the news channel. A great deal complaints went around, when someone had noticed that Ranma and Tatewaki, were on the screen, in cuffs, talking with the police. Everyone's eyes or jaw, or both, dropped in stunned silence, in the process.

As in alternative for everyone's judgments, comments, and complaints; the 23 female, Japanese news anchor did it for them. "This is channel 7 news at 9. Behind us here, we have two young men; who, according to police, had broke into, what is also behind us, the Tokyo Dome." The news anchor, had the camera show the sign, on the dome."A dome, which clearly states here by law, that it's strictly _prohibited_, to those, who evidently aren't allowed."

The cameraman fallowed the women, to a pile of things that were left on the ground, while she spoke. "The performers, were practicing for a Broadway musical, called Sunny Day. However, with a tragic turn of events, there were storm windows broken at the scene, by this-" The anchor women, gave an odd look at the half mannequin, half skeleton head. "-mannequin- head." Squirming somewhat, she quickly gave it to the cameraman, to hold.

"As you can see here, that the other demolished props, and-" The view switched, to the inside of the building, where the ceiling got burnt. "-the ceiling itself , got damaged in the fire. According to police, the two boys, who are known to be sworn enemies of each other, were fighting over a glass-blowing torch beforehand. Speaking of the two men, here they are walking to the police car, as we speak."

The cameraman continued to fallow the women, to a battered trash-can, that was lying on the ground. "And over here, we have, the one and only talking trashcan; icon of tomorrowland, PUSH. Yes, PUSH is sadly beaten; the good news is, is that, our poor trashcan, didn't get caught on fire as well. Let's move on to what Mr. Tashiya has to say, about this tragic event.

Next, a 26 male Japanese news anchor popped on, as he described some more of the details. "Thank you Mrs. Ishikawa." The TV finally posted two pictures up, as the anchor man laid down his _facts_. "Tragically speaking of our friend PUSH, these two men have their own paradox to figure out. According to police reports, Tatewaki Kuno, age 17, claims that Ranma Saotome, age of 16, is a practitioner of the black arts. Tatewaki, also claims, that Ranma uses this method, as a way to keep Tatewaki's two loves, away from him." The TV popped up two pictures of Akane Tendo, and Ranko.

Half of everyone, in the living room, broadened their eyes, bewildered. The other half dropped their jaw. The other half, where about to laugh their lungs out, and the rest just froze; however the news wasn't, so the broadcast continued.

"He believes that the foul sorcerer, Ranma Saotome, has captured the Pig-Tailed, and is keeping her hostage. As for Akane, Tatewaki, believes that Ranma, has forced her to be engaged to him; and has also been forced, to live under the same roof as him. This leaves Tatewaki Kuno to consider, that Ranma Saotome, is an enslaver of women. Ranma Saotome, on the other hand, keeps insisting that he and the Pig-tailed girl, are one and the same; and also, has been in a forced engagement, by his dad, and Akane's father." The pictures finally faded, when the screen was focused on the newscaster. [AN: You know how news is; never 100% correct.]

"Is Ranma Saotome, really an immortal sorcerer among us, practicing black magic? Is he really the Pig- Tailed Girl, in disguise? Did he and Akane, really get forced into an engagement? Is he really an enslaver of women? And if not, will Tatewaki Kuno, ever get Akane Tendo and/or Pig-tailed girl, back from the evil sorcerer, will stay tuned for tonight."

CLICK

No one moved that moment.

Akane, finally let her voice out first. "Ranma?"

Kasumi, almost dropped the tray of dishes, out of her hand. "Oh my."

Nabiki, spat out her drink, as she busted out laughing.

Genma's thoughts, came before his actions. (Ranma, my son, what have you gotten yourself into.) "Oh my son, my only son, getting dragged away, behinds bars, for the rest of his life. Oh what good are these hands of mine? If they cannot teach my son, my only heir, the true path of martial righteousness, if he's copped up in jail?"

Nabiki, smirked. "True path of martial righteousness, huh?"

Soun, went over and took Genma, by his shoulders, shaking him to death. "Genma, what is this? Haven't you taught you son, any morals, any lessons. What kind of father are you huh; teaching your son to get into trouble like that?"

Genma, glared back at Soun. "Do I, really look like that kind of father to you?"

"You do."

Genma, lowered his head. "No! Say it isn't so!"

Akane, dug through her own thoughts. (Look at that? What kind of parent joke's around like that, while their kid's on their way prison?) "Gee…you're acting like he just died or something…" Akane, scuffed aside. "Honestly."

Ukyo, clenched her fist together. "I was right, something terrible did happen to Ran-Chan. I guess that would explain why he wasn't in class today."

"Speaking of which, aren't you guys still suppose to be at school….Akane…" Soun let out.

Akane, ran out of words. "Uh?"

"That's not good, Akane." Kasumi warned.

Then Soun, turned toward Nabiki. "….Nabiki…"

Nabiki, shrugged, as she just got done reading a letter, that Sasuke, had handed before. "What's the point, if we're just going to end up at the courthouse anyway."

Soun, tossed out his hand. "Here, let me see that." With the letter in his hand, he read it slightly to himself."

Genma, hovered over Soun's shoulder. "Wait…let me read, what it says." He adjusted his glasses, before he got a good look at himself. "Ummm…"

"It's about time that idiot, got a taste of his own medicine. Maybe, sending him off to prison, will make him think twice, about the way he's been treating Akane!" Ryoga spat.

Akane, was about to say something, when Moose interrupted.

Mousse, with fist clenched, agreed at a certain point. "That's right, if Ranma's gonna be locked up behind bars, all his life, that means fair Shampoo will be mine!"

Shampoo, knocked Mousse, back to his senses. "Shampoo, don't think so. Shampoo, only belong to Ranma.

Tears raised up in Mousse. "But- but Shampoo."

"Not if I let him out first," Ukyo, pressed in.

"No, Shampoo let him out first." Shampoo, snapped back.

"Ahahahaha! I don't think so ladies," Kodachi, cut in.

"Don't you have, that annoying brother of yours, to take care of?" Ukyo, asked.

"Yeah! Bokken boy, probably one, who got Ranma in trouble, in first place," Shampoo started.

"Then I'll let them both out." Kodachi, paused, with hand on her chin in thought. "Then again, why should I let him out; when all he does, is go after my true love."

Nabiki and Akane, got a kick out of that one. [AN: Including me, may I not add.]

"Or, I'll just have Sasuke, do it then." Kodachi finished.

Sasuke sat there, and pondered at his own thoughts. (Oh, Master Kuno…) At least, until he felt a pair of eyes on him.

"Well, you are going to get him out, right?" Kodachi asked.

Silence came out, from Sasuke's fear.

"Right!"

Sasuke, jumped as he shook. "Yes- yes of course Mistress Kodachi."

"Well, Ranma's the only one, I'm worried about getting out. I can careless about that other guy," Ukyo, remarked.

"Same here," Shampoo stated.

At this point, Ukyo, Shampoo, and this time Kodachi got dragged back into it again. This left Happosai and Cologne, to their own thoughts.

First Happosai. (Well, well, well…it seems, as though Ranma, has gotten himself into some trouble…umm…) "Uh, I'll be right back. There's something I have to do, before I go to court with yous."

"Uh- uh, you're coming too Master?" Soun, asked.

"Why of course I am. It would _rude_, if I choose not, to extended my presents there."

"Uh-uh, but Master, I mean, wouldn't you prefer to, you know, to go after girls' underwear, or something like that."

"That's why I'm leaving now. See' ya later."

Everyone, at that point looked sickened..

"Panty-riding before a hearing, please." Nabiki, added in the end.

Shampoo, turned to Cologne. "You help us get Ranma, out too, won't you grandma?"

"Of course I will, anything for the groom, that my Shampoo will wed, one of these days."

Shampoo, in her happy- place.

Ukyo, narrowed with one brow to Cologne. "Hey!"

Cologne laughed. "Well, I should start getting ready soon myself. Are you coming Shampoo." Then she looked aside to Mouse. "Mousse."

"Anytime, to see Ranma," Shampoo, chirped in.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on his face, in court!" Mousse declared.

"All right then you two, let's go."

Ukyo and Ryoga, exchanged looks, before they turned to the rest.

"Uh, you guys can come with us, if you like," Genma, invited.

"Uh sure, I mean, if you don't mind then." Ukyo, put in.

"Thanks," Ryoga, put in politely, and guilty for no reason whatsoever.

[AN: I know, it's kinda repeated a bit, just deal with it.]

Tatewaki and Ranma, finally arrived at the courthouse, finally not cuffed together. They exchanged glances, before they fallowed their defense attorneys, and two different police men, to the main desk. After a few phone calls, and pages of paperwork done, Tatewaki, Ato, Ranma, and Senko, arrived inside courtroom #6.

The maroon courtroom, with beige walls, was a bit different from your normal courtrooms, because of the way the hearing was designed. Since, there wasn't really a plaintiff; or you could say that Tatewaki and Ranma, were both plaintiff's and defendant's. [AN: Just work with me here, I couldn't decided, okay. Besides, it just a fanfic….on with the courtroom.] After the gallery, that was on the far back of the room, had a small fence/gate/invisible barrier- [AN: Whatever the hell, you wanna call it.]- before the main view. The prosecutor, was on the left, like almost all courts in Japan, and both defends, with their district attorney, on the right; sitting at two different tables.

If Tatewaki and Ranma, had been sitting this moment. Tatewaki, would have been, sitting in the front of the table, left of his attorney; who would've been sitting, in the back right, of the same table; yet still left, of Ranma and Senko's table. Ranma and Senko's table, was just the same, except, right, of Tatewaki and Ato's table. [AN: I'm sorry, if this confuses you.]

The stand, stood in the middle, past the three tables, close to the court clerk; whose seat, was left to the court stenographer. This is also, a normal set up, in Tokyo's courtroom. The only difference with this, is that the security clerk, had his own round-table, in between the bench, and Ranma and Senko's table. Last, but not least, of course, the judge's bench, was located in the same place, like they all are; way on the right, of the room. There was also one more security clerk, by the door, just in case, if he had to pull anyone out, into the hallway.

Not only, did they approached the judge, but the audience, who were there before them. Ranma, dropped his jaw, as Tatewaki, held his eyes wide open.

There they all were, Soun, Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi, Sasuke, Mousse, Ryoga, Happosai, Cologne, Hiroshi, Daisuke, Sayuri, Yuka, and even some members of the Kendo Club; that went by the names of Ryota, Akihiro, Takashi, Shiro, Yukito, and Hiroto.

Most of them made little comments here and there, when Ranma and Tatewaki, were trapped in their own thoughts. (What are they doing here!)

Ranma and Akane, exchanged looks, before Ranma turned to his lawyer, pointing to the cameras. "Is this allowed too?"

Senko, lowed his voice. "For this hearing, yeah."

The two made it to their seats, as Tatewaki and Ato, made it to theirs.

At the bench, Judge Emiko, stacked some documents, the court clerk gave her before the four arrived; the audience finally heard a voice call out. "All rise."

Everyone, stood up, waiting for the rest of the session to continue.

Judge Emiko, glanced at one of the papers in her hand, then to Tatewaki. "Tatewaki Kuno." After that, finally to Ranma. "Ranma Saotome." She re-glanced at the top page. "Case # 49, Tatewaki Kuno; you want to sue Ranma, for Akane Tendo and the-" She gave, Tatewaki, an odd look. "Pig- tailed girl- correct?"

Tatewaki, nodded. "Indeed your honor."

[AN: You should see the look, on everyone's face, in the audience. There are some things out there, that you just can't describe.]

Judge Emiko, turned to Ranma. "And Ranma Saotome; you want to sue Tatewaki Kuno, to put a restraining order on him."

Ranma nodded. "Yes, your honor."

Judge Emiko, sat down, as the rest fallowed. She re- read the summon, that Tatewaki wrote. "Tatewaki Kuno, you claim that Ranma Saotome, is a- foul sorcerer, who has kidnapped your- pig-tailed-" She gave Tatewaki a good. -goddess."

"Aye, your honor."

She smirked and rolled her eyes, to the side, before she looked back at the summon. "Furthermore, he is also engaged to Akane Tendo, and lives under the same roof, as him, because of their engagement, correct?"

Tatewaki nodded again.

Judge Emiko, shook her head. "Oh, that's all believable to me…along with talking trashcans, and boys who could turn themselves into girls, using cold water. And here, I thought I've heard it all."

Tatewaki, stood in his protest. "But it's true, your honor!"

Judge Emiko, raised a brow in question. "Do you have proof on this, perhaps other victims, psychical evidence, where Ranma, might had obtain this magic from. Like, wands, certain spells, bruise marks, or any marks at all.

"Of course, your honor!" Tatewaki let out.

Ranma, fell.

Everyone, turned to Ranma, distracted.

"You okay there, son?" Judge Emiko, asked concern.

Ranma, slowly got up, as he rubbed his head. "Yeah-" Ranma, glared off to Tatewaki. "I'm fine."

Tatewaki, pointed to Ranma. "See, your honor, there's your proof, right there. Why won't you just ask him yourself."

Judge Emiko, then just flipped. "Fine pal, but let me tell you something, Mr. I'm Blue Thunder of Furinkin High. I don't care, if you are Michael Jackson, Cyndi Lauper, Diana Ross, Pat Benatar, Burt Reynolds, or even Aerosmith. If you don't like it, then you can take it to the next form. But you do not sit there, and tell the judge what to do, like you're the king of world, because you're not.

"Bu-"

"Don't even utter another word. I don't care, what you do at your school, but in here, you have to respect this process."

Tatewaki, just stood there as he blinked. (What did I say?)

Silence hit, before the court clerk, had called out for Akane. "Will Akane Tendo, please come up to the stand?"

Akane, slowly, walked to the stand.

Judge Emiko, continued, holding the summon Ranma, wrote in her hands. "Akane Tendo," Then, she turned to Ranma. "Ranma Saotome." She held the summon up to them. "Okay, it says right here, that you are in a forced engagement to Akane Tendo, by your parents."

"Yes, your honor. My pops and Mr. Tendo, want me, to take over the Tendo Dojo."

Judge Emiko, tuned to Akane, before Akane, went. "It wasn't like it was our choice; it was all of our parents' idea."

Judge Emiko, continued down the summon. "It also says, that you-" Judge Emiko, eyed Ranma. "-are, in fact, the Pig-tailed girl?" Then, she glanced down a bit. "And, that Kuno is a delusional moron, who dose understand, your cruse."

Ranma, sighed, as he turned to Senko.

Senko, stood up. "May I have your attention, honor?"

"We need, some hot and cold water," Senko stated.

Judge Emiko, nodded to the court clerk. The court clerk, went out for some hot and cold water, as they precede with their hearing.

Judge Emiko, first looked at Akane. "You may be seated."

Akane, sat back down in the gallery, exchanging looks with the rest.

A thought hit Judge Emiko, as she skimmed over the papers again. "Wait a minute, I'm confused here." The judged, tossed glances, back and forth at the two.

"Tatewaki Kuno."

"Yes, your honor?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you stated that Ranma, was a foul sorcerer, who has kidnapped your Pig-tailed girl?"

Tatewaki Kuno, nodded. "Aye."

"Then, let me ask you this. How could Ranma, kidnap the Pig-tailed girl, if he says, that he_ is_ her?"

Tatewaki, simply shut his eyes, as he turned his head aside. He shrugged, as he re-opened them up to the judge. "I not know why the villains cretin, keeps claiming that he's my pig-tailed goddesses." Tatewaki, paused, before he continued. "Because, your honor, there's no way, that he is in anyway the Pig-tailed girl."

Judge Emiko, turned to Ranma. "Are you saying that, just to tease, because this by- far isn't making any sense."

Ranma's voice ranged. "Not at all your honor! His just a delusional idiot, who doesn't under the fact, that she and I, are one and the same!"

Before Tatewaki, had a chance to protest, they heard the court clerk come back in, with a glass of cold water, and a mug of hot water; which he brought up to Senko and Ranma's table.

Ranma, grabbed the cold water. "Watch this," Ranma, finally splashed himself with the cold water, as he transformed into Ranko.

"Jusenkyo, I take it?" Judge Emiko, asked.

Ranko, nodded. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Let just say, this isn't my first case, but I thought they could only turn into animals."

Ranko, twitched from the memory. "Well, I happened to fall into, spring of drowned girl, your honor."

Then, suddenly Ranko, felt a pair of arms around her. "Ah! My Pig- tailed goddess, how you've returned to me, again, my love!"

Judge Emiko, whacked her gavel against the bench. "Order! Go take a seat, Tatewaki Kuno!"

Ranko, flush hot- red. "Erk! Get offa' me!" She, was about to kick a close- eyed Tatewaki off of her, until Happosai, interrupted, flying into her chest.

"Ah Ranma!"

"Ughhh!"

Happosai, held a bra out towards her. "Now, let's see how you look, with this little number on!"

"I told ya, to get offa' me!"

Judge Emiko, whacked her gavel at the bench, again. "Order! Order!"

Tatewaki, eventually opened his eyes, to see Happosai there. Tatewaki, loosed his grip on Ranko; then he re-closed his eyes, as he brought his right arm around, and fist down, on Happosai. "Unhand, my goddess at once, you wretched fossil of evil. Thou, shall never go near her again, ye understand?"

Ranko, narrowed aside her, to Tatewaki. "As if, you're the one to talk."

And again. "Order! Order! Gentlemen!"

They all, turned to the judge for a minute, before Happosai, interrupted again.

"Oh, so you want Ranma then, huh?" Happosai, referring to Ranko.

"Of course I-" Tatewaki, caught himself. "Wait, who didst ye say, I wanted again?" Tatewaki, paused again. "I referring to the Pig-tailed girl."

"So was I," Happosai, smart- mouthed back.

Ranko, clenched her fist together, as she glared at her defense attorney. "Well, is hot water, too much to ask for, or what!"

Senko, finally nodded, for the security clerk, to bring out the hot water.

At last, hot- water, splashed over her head. After that, Ranma, finally kicked Happosai away from him, who came flying by the door. "Get lost, you old freak!" The guard, at the door, finally kicked him out of the courtroom.

Tatewaki, blinked, at the black hair, before him. "Ugh! Not you again. Ranma Saotome, where have you hidden my-"

Ranma, turned around, to face him. "Will you just shut the heck up, already! I swear, I don't know whose more annoying you, or that stupid trashcan." Ranma, then turned around to the judge. "Do you see, what I have to put up with!"

Judge Emiko, nodded, as a mean look appeared on her face. "Yeah, I see, but do two you see, that I'm trying to proceed a hearing over here." After that, she turned to Tatewaki, pissed off. "Along, as that goes, Tatewaki! I won't let you get away, with that type of disrespect; not in this courtroom. When I say order, it means, sit down and behave yourself; innless, you're otherwise, called upon. Do you know how stupid you sound all ready, in this courtroom?"

Judge Emiko, lifted up her papers. "Because, from what I've heard, and what I've seen, as we've all just witness; you've made your situation worse, then what it already is. Something isn't adding up; now I don't know what it is, and you may not know earthier." Judge Emiko, glanced at the papers she held up. "Your statements may sound dense in court, and Ranma Saotome, may think you're a delusional moron; yet, the words you've wrote on your statement here, are quite extraordinary, and shrewd. So, if there's anything else, you need to say; before you leave this courtroom, today; I would highly recommended, that you say it now."

Tatewaki, sweated, as he stood there. "Not adding up?" Tatewaki, turned to Ato, as they exchanged looks; Ato, nodded on for him, to go on with it.

Tatewaki, gritted his teeth together, thinking of how he was gonna say, what he was gonna say. "I guess, I have one proclamation to profess too."

Everyone, turned to Tatewaki, as they blinked in surprise and confusion.

The audience, started whispering among another.

Akane and Nabiki, blinked especially surprised.

Nabiki, shrugged. "Who knew, Kuno-baby, would be the one to hide anything."

"Yeah, no kidding," Akane, added.

"I wonder what Samurai Boy, has to say?" Shampoo, thought aloud. [AN: I know Samurai Boy, is Ryoga's thing, but Shampoo's stealing it for right now.]

"My thought's exactly," Mouse implied.

"What did she mean, by extraordinary and shrewd?" Ukyo, asked.

Ryoga, was the one that shrugged, this time. "Who knows."

Kodachi and Sasuke, exchanged looks.

"Do you know, what he's talking about?" Kodachi asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "Not, that I know of."

The rest of the crowd, continued to mumble along, louder and louder.

"Order!" Judge Emiko, said, in order to keep everyone in line.

"I can say this-" Tatewaki, paused, as silence rose again. "It's this."

Everyone, was at the edge of their seats.

Tatewaki flush, bright red, but was also serious in the process. "In sooth, I Tatewaki Kuno, acknown of Ranma's Saotome's juxtaposition with the young maiden, who had fallen' unto the fresh. In order to conceal myself, I shrouded, feigning ignorance, under the circumstances, I hast dealt myself with. So, enamored, amorousness, and captivating, my essence belongs to one individual; who is at foot among us. One, who I must evoke on. So, 'tis without father explanation. I plan to clandestine myself, upon these risk, so that discharge could be possible."

Ranma, had never been more confused in his life. "Huh?"

The audience, almost fell out of their seats, surprised. Not because, they knew what Tatewaki was talking about; it just wasn't what they had expected him to say.

Ato, Senko, and Judge Emiko, widened their eyes to the max. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

The prosecutor stood up. "Do you know, how much time, you could've saved, if you would've just told us that from the start."

Ranma, looked back and forth, from Tamatsu, to Tatewaki. "Just, what heck _did_ you say?"

Judge Emiko, just eyed Tatewaki, as she nodded. "I underestimated you Tatewaki, you're a lot more cleaver, then what I thought you were." Judge Emiko, cleared her throat. "However, you two, can discuss that among yourselves later."

Judge Emiko, sacked the papers in here hand, with a quick pause. "Ranma Saotome, Tatewaki Kuno, the law has sued you both, for Truancy, Burglary, Assault, and Battery. Truancy, for skipping school. Burglary, for trespassing on the rides, and in dome, within Tokyo Dome City; without permission, or a pass. Assault and Battery, on their property, and each other. Such as, destroying the props, PUSH, the windows; including that fire, that you two had let off, while fighting over the glass- blowing torch. On the day for July 4th, at 6:30 AM. I will leave it up for your prosecutor to decided. If I agree on the teams, and then will I make the final verdict." Judge Emiko, turned to Tamatsu.

Tamatsu, glanced back and forth at Ranma and Tatewaki, as he cleared his throat. "I believe with the forty- eight thousand, and two- hundred mil, you two owe to the mangers, performers, and other workers; I still think, you two should spend 400 hours of community service, while sentence to 2 years in Striker's prison. One week, on Striker's prison, the other, with hotel arrest, in Tokyo Dome City, _with the others_." Tamatsu, folded his arms. "With the fine of 48000, 200000yen. Which will be paid off, after the performance of the Sunny Day musical." Tamatsu, turned to Judge Emiko.

"In addition, with extra security around, I accept with the terms. However, if you two get into anymore trouble, or fail to show for practice, or fail to make a commitment to the Sunny Day showcase, or try to tamper with your monitoring device bracelets; you two will, spend the next 6 years in Striker's prison! With that being said-" Judge, turned to Ranma. "Ranma Saotome, Tatewaki Kuno, just saved you, and himself, four years from prison, you're one lucky man."

Ranma, stood there, still confused. "Huh?" He turned to Tatewaki, back to the judge.

"That is my final verdict! This case is dismissed!" The gavel went down, as everyone finally left. The gallery, who hadn't had a chance to meet up with Tatewaki and Ranma, afterwards, finally left back to their daylily lives. Tatewaki and Ranma, however, ended up fallowing the police, back to the Tokyo Detention Center, as they awaited for father instruction.


	5. Paparazzi

Chapter Five- Paparazzi

After a long lecture from the guard, Ranma and Tatewaki, headed to one of the boat docks; back in cuffs, this time, separated. The large bright- white prison ferry had finally arrived, as Ranma and Tatewaki, just gawked at the size of it. That is, until they had noticed, that they weren't the only ones there. Other prisoners, from other prisons in Japan, were all swarming in their lines.

Tatewaki and Ranma, finally saw different drill instructors, roaring out numbers to each small groups, who wasn't in line just then. One of the drill instructors, finally walked up to them. He looked at the list, in his hands. "Tatewaki Kuno, and Ranma Saotome. Ferry 1; C2."

There were four ferries. Ferry one, was for those who were sentenced, for less than 4 years. Ferry 2, was for those who were sentenced for 4 - 6 years. Ferry 3, was for those who were sentenced, more than 6 years. Ferry four, death row.

A good two hours passed by, when Tatewaki and Ranma, finally saw the view of Striker's Island, closing in on them. Green palm trees, blue waters, white sand; historical and also mysterious. Within the next five minutes, they got off the dock, to notice a few buses pulling up, awaiting them. All of the inmates, then, got in a line, and finally bordered the bus. A few minutes after that, the bus finally pulled up to huge white/grey building; which sat in the middle of the island. There was a barbwire fence, that circled at the top, all around it. It was dreadful looking, yet oddly inviting at the same time. There for four main parts, of each division; that matched, each seaport, and bus path. It was no other, then Striker's Prison.

At last, the Inmates, got off the bus, and formed a line, that was directed by the police. The line slowly moved along, as each person went in for their intake, screening, and assessment process. The intake screening, and assessment process, was almost like them, going through air port security.

After a minority of inmates went, Tatewaki and Ranma were up. Tatewaki, put some bills down in a box, while Ranma, put some pocket change of his own, in another; they stepped, through the metal detector, and came out clean on the other side. After that, the police simply gave their yen back to them. [AN: At least, in their prison anyway.]

Subsequently, Tatewaki and Ranma, were padded down for a specific weapon search. That's when the thought hit Tatewaki, like how the watermelons, off from Watermelon Island could.

"Ah! My bokken! It's gone!"

Ranma, turned to Tatewaki, as he raised his brow, with stupid look on his face. "They all ready took your stupid sword away, at the detention center, remember?"

Tatewaki, was about to say something, before a guard, had interrupted them. "Keep the line moving, you two." After that, took them down to the other side; where Tatewaki and Ranma, saw a line, waiting by an entrance way. Lots of chatter went among the inmates, as they chatted about Striker's Strip Search System. It was just like any kind of search, just looking for contraband; yet, whoever was in line, close enough, to the glass wall; they could see just about everything, that went on, to whichever, inmate in front of them at the time.

A same amount of people went, before the guard came out. "Next!"

Tatewaki and Ranma, exchanged looks, before Tatewaki, walked in. At first, Ranma, just watched a in a 'I don't care' way, as he saw Tatewaki, take off each piece of clothing at a time. Ranma, just watched what the police were doing, as he scanned Tatewaki, up and down himself, completely unaware of his actions; at least, until his thoughts finally hit him, as he just realized, that he just saw a completely thorough, naked Tatewaki.

Ranma, automatically blushed. (Ah! Naked Kuno….) He, then simply turned his eyes away, as he tried to focus on everything else, except Tatewaki.

Once, Tatewaki had undress, and turn around, the security police man, had Tatewaki, open his mouth, and, a few other things.

Just when Ranma, thought it was over, he saw Tatewaki, do the cough and squat. Ranma, just felt sickened out then. (Awe man…..I didn't need to see that!)

[AN: I just put that in there, to make you guys laugh….this is one fanfic, you shouldn't take seriously.]

After all that, Ranma, took one last glance, when he saw Tatewaki getting hosed off; when the security man, had provided him, with an orange jumpsuit, with clean underwear, socks, and shoes, as they stored his other clothing away.

"Next!"

Ranma, swallowed as he growled. (Great, seeing Kuno, was enough, but now I have go in there, and let everyone find out I'm a girl, I don't think so…)

The security man, walked up to Ranma Saotome. "Didn't you hear me, I said next.

Ranma, backed up a bit, nervous. "Do you guys, hose everyone down?"

"Of course we do," The security guard, gently pushed Ranma, forward. "Now, stop acting hesitant, and get up there."

Ranma, glared up at the guard. "Do you guys, really have to have glass walls, so that everyone can see?"

The guard, sobered back. "I can think of a lot more worse things, that can happen you, if you don't get in there."

"Well, I can think of a lot more worse things, that can happen, if I do go in there."

The guard, pointed to the door. "Just, get in there already, you're holding up the line!"

Ranma, look from the door, back to the guard, back to the door, and then back to the guard. Ranma, backed up again, has he scowled. "No way! You can't make me go in there."

"Don't make this worse, then what it already is."

"If you don't want to make this any worse, then what it is, then don't put me in there.

The guard, lend in. "Are you hiding something?"

Ranma, back away, he swallowed, as he sweated nervously again. "Uh."

Just then, some of the inmates, send out Oh's.

Then after that, another inmate alleged. "He's so busted."

"Look, you won't understand what would happen, if I went in there."

"Oh yeah, then why won't you show me," The guard, spat back.

Then Ranma, overheard a voice from behind him. "Look, I wouldn't argue with the guard, if I were you."

Ranma, glanced behind him as he sighed; then he turned to the guard again, with another glare . "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Ranma, went in, and been through everything Tatewaki been through, before he found himself, standing face to face with the hose. Now a naked Ranma, backed up against the wall, away from the hose, waving his hands in front of him. "Wait…."

The guard, paused, as he turned from the hose, to Ranma. "This better be good, kid?"

"I'll do anything, just don't use that hose on me."

"Why not? Afraid of a little bit of water?"

Ranma, scowled. "No, I just- I just-"

"Well, get over it kid," The guard, started to lift the hose up.

"No! Don't do it-"

It was too late, the cold water from the hose, hit Ranma. By the time the guard was done, he went to turn off the hose, to see Ranko in Ranma's place. "Who are you? How, did you get in here? Where did your friend go?"

Ranko, swallowed nervously, as she caught a few odd expressions, from the outside. She, turned back to the guard. "Uh…"

The guard, went on his talky. "A prisoner has escape! Repeat, a prisoner has escaped!" Then, the guard, set his talky on a different signal. "Officer, we have a young lady, and the men's strip- search area."

Ranko, heard another voice, reply an okay, as the guard, handed her, her jumpsuit. "You can use this for now; it might not be a little big, but it'll do."

Ranko, nodded in reply. "Uh, thanks." Ranko, grabbed the orange jumpsuit, that said Striker's Island, Inmate #202 on it. At the same time, the guard, was talking to the other; by the time the Ranko, came out, she saw that one of the female guards, were waiting for her.

"Come with me, " The guard, ordered.

Ranko, nodded quietly, as she walked along with the guard, cuffed. The guard, took her down to one of the integration rooms.

"Take a set," The guard, commanded.

Ranko, took her seat, before the guard started to question her on _anything_ and _everything_; as Tatewaki, on the other hand, headed to get his paper/file work done. By the time, after Ranma, pretty much proved to them, that he was a guy, the guard stepped out the door, with him, behind her; in utter and complete shocked. "Fallow me."

Ranma, just stood there, as the guards carried on a conversation, about what they were going to do with Ranma, and how they were going to handle him. One guard, mentioned about Jusenkyo. The other guard, talked of the judge. Then, the last two, talked about civil rights, rape, prostitution, and sodomizing.

Ranma, gritted his teeth together, as an odd expression hit his face. "Prosti-tu-tion?" After that he blinked, confused, as to what they were talking about, next. (What did they mean by sodomizing?) Just then, Ranma, felt everyone's eyes on him, he sent out a blank stare, before he saw one of the guards, walking up to him. "Ranma Saotome, come with us."

Ranma, tagged- along behind the two, as the other two guards, went their separate ways. Subsequently, he fallowed the two, into another room, with a desk. One of the officers, entered on the other side, with a Ranma's file in his hand. After more interrogation, the officer, went through Ranma's comprehensive criminal history. At last, the officer dropped a packet of paperwork, in front of Ranma.

"This is for your background check; mark all the things highlighted, if you don't understand something, wait until I come back, and I'll go over it with you." At that, the officer left, to speak with the other guard, about Ranma's file.

Once all the paperwork had been filled out, one, out of the two guards, finally took Ranma, to get his finger prints done. After that, Ranma, fallowed him, into another room, to see a X- mark on the floor, and a camera, in a glass window. Ranma's guard, stepped into the door, that connected the small office area. He took the paperwork up to the camera guard, that was behind his desk. Once, the camera guard, got done, viewing Ranma's paperwork, Ranma's watch- dog, finally stepped out, and handed him a black message board, that clearly stated Striker's _Island- Inmate #202_.

The camera woman spoke. "Please step on the X- mark sir!"

Ranma, simply did as he was told, with a sigh, that rolled out after. After his smug-shot had been taken, Ranma, thought he was free to leave; until his guard, gave him a cup of water.

Ranma, held the cup in his hand, has he looked up at his guard strangely. "What's this for?"

"Are you going to do it, or are you going to make us do it?"

Ranma, sounding stupid and not stupid at the same time. "What do you mean, am I gonna do it? Do what exactly?"

"Half the police, and security guards, thought you were missing today," The guard, clearly explained.

Then, it finally came to Ranma, as he looked back down, at the cup. "Oh." He heard someone else, enter the room, because of door- slam, but he wasn't sure who it was. He finally drew a breath, as he finally, and quickly dumped the cold water, over his head. After that, he heard a voice, coming from the same side, of the person, who had came into the room. It was about to become clear.

"OH PIG-TAILED GIRL!" [AN *Narrowed* :Like really, you didn't see that coming?]

Tatewaki, leaned in, on her side, with a rose in his mouth; with a love- sick- puppy face. "How, I would hold you in my arms; however my love, thou see, I'm cuffed. Woe is me."

Ranko, held back, as she sweated nervously. "Just where the heck, did you get that from?"

"Why, from one of the visitors, my love."

Ranko's guard, and Tatewaki's guard, turned to one another, back to Tatewaki and Ranko.

Ranko's guard, started. "Pig-tailed girl?"

Tatewaki guard, after. "Woe is me?"

Ranko's guard, went again. "My love?"

Ranko, glared at the guards. "Some hot water wouldn't kill, you know."

"I need to get your photo first," the picture guard, stated.

"Oh- oh, right," Ranko, stood in front of the camera, when she finally got her smug-shot done, before she notice Tatewaki, talking through to small glass- cut- hole, that was also in the window, next to the camera.

"Thou shall keep camera on, and take more pictures of this gorgeous maiden. For she is lovely, attractive, splendor, gorgeousness, magnificent, and exquisite."

Tatewaki, ran up to her, as he held her cuffed hands, in his. Ranko, on the other hand, flinched uneasy; with the feeling of, everyone's eyes on her.

"Ah, what aspect comes of such a fair maiden. No other beauty- beyond compared, could interrupt your magical moment." Tatewaki, closed his eyes for moment, before he continued. "Withal, the only man, that shall be with this photo with you, shall be me; without a price to pay. Ah, what aspect lies upon us, prepared for those flashing lights, because-"

Ranma's guard, gawked at Tatewaki, in irritation; so he went to dump the hot water, Ranma asked for, over Ranko's head.

Tatewaki, didn't stop, ignorant to Ranma's change at first. "-every tear drop from my eyes, cry for your captivating ones."

"Mine?" Ranma, stated perturb; while he gawked oddly, at Tatewaki.

Another picture was taken', only because, they hadn't had a chance to take Tatewaki's yet. Although, this time, the smug- shot had caught Ranma's head in it.

Ranma, turned to them. "Well you guys, quit taking pictures of us."

Tatewaki, blinked confused, when he finally realized, that Ranma, was the one standing, before/aside him. With this in mind, he automatically let go of Ranma's hands. "Saotome! I demand for you to tell me, where you've hid my Pig-tailed goddess!"

Ranma, looked aside, fed up with the whole situation. "Okay, that's enough….Ugh, I've had it! I can't take _this_ anymore. I've had it up here, with you, and your stupid nonsense and crap. This is the last straw Kuno; so get it through your damn brain already numbskull, I AM THE PIG-TAILED GIRL! THE PIG-TAILED- GIRL AND I ARE ONE AND THE SAME. We both SHARE the same SOUL AND BODY! Get it now, moron? Because, this is the last time, I'm going to say it.

"And here I thought- oh well," Tatewaki's guard let out.

Tatewaki, let his harden eyes go, before he pressed on. "I guess, one thing, such need be said. Coming out as thy enthusiast, I shall shadow befall unto thee, until thou had admire your acquaintance. There's no one else. Thou shall take knowledge, that of what I shall be. I promise I'll be accommodating, but I won't stop until that affair is mine."

Ranma, fell. (Not _this_ again!)

All the guards, stood there in utter and complete shocked. "YOU WHAT!"

Ranma, blinked confused?" (Not _that_ again!)

"Oh, so, it is what I thought." Tatewaki's guard replied.

Ranma, glowered at Tatewaki. "What's he talking about?"

Tatewaki, glowered back. "What's it to you Saotome?"

"How is it, that I try to explain, one very simple thing, out loud and clear to you, and you seem complete oblivious to it; yet you say all this junk, and non- one will understand in the million years, innless they have some kind of a degree, or somethin'? I mean, really, It feels like I'm speaking to you in the different langue or something."

"It doesn't take a genius, to figure out what I've said," Tatewaki, pointed out.

"Yeah, because everybody understands 'something shadow befall unto whatever', everyday?"

"If thou not understand that one, then thee lack education."

Ranma, scowled. "Well, I least, I understood that." He turned to the guards. "Are we gonna get out of here or what?"

"The camera guard, held out two forms, under the small window path. "Just sign these and date these, and then the guards will take you guys, to your cells."

Shocking, without argument, Tatewaki and Ranma, signed the papers, before they walked on out, waiting for their guards. Tatewaki's guard, gave him a forest- brown sheet, and blanket; then a white pillow. Ranma's guard, did the same thing for Ranma, in the process. They walked down the hallway, with their things, before, they stopped by, what Tatewaki and Ranma, at first believed, to be their prison cell. However, it was a sports gym, with bars around it. It even had it's on wooden gym floors, and it's own mirrors.

Ranma and Tatewaki, eyes popped wide open..

Ranma, went first. "This is, one of our cells?"

Tatewaki, went next, as he breathed in the air of the cell. "Very well, I accept."

Ranma, turned Tatewaki, filled with retort. "Oh yeah, well who said it was yours, to being with, huh; I don't see your name on it."

"As wealthy as the Kuno, estate is, and as captain of the Kendo Club- it only makes sense Saotome."

The two guards, exchanged glances, at one another; to see which one wanted to tell the two boys the news. Ranma's guard, stepped up, as he decided to be the one to do it.

"This is where you two, will be practicing for the Sunny Day Musical."

This, pulled both the boys off guard; in bewilder and disbelief. "What?"

"That's observer!" Tatewaki, protested.

"Yeah, I could be practicing my own stuff, in here. Beside, how are we even suppose to begin practicing for this thing; we don't know how it goes."

"With this," The guard, pulled out a white binder, filled with all the information; that the two boys would need, through their practice. The guard, handed it to Ranma. Ranma, took a good look at it, before he read the words, that was printed on sheet, inside the clear plastic slip.

"Sunny Day."

Ranma's guard, continued. "Now, whatever free time you two have together, you will be spending it here. And if you two don't do it; we'll take it up to your defense attorneys and judge, and we'll recommend, we double your time.

Tatewaki and Ranma, lashed out again. "What!"

Tatewaki, folded his arms. "Not, that I have a problem with this whole Sunny Day thing, but why do I have to be paired up to someone, who thinks this musical is lame in the first place, and most likely waist more of the time, then fulfilling it?"

Tatewaki's guard, gave Tatewaki, a look. "What was that, that you said in the other room about a promise to be accommodating, and won't stop until that affair is mine."

Tatewaki, gave the guard a 'I can't believe you look'. "That doesn't count."

"Exactly," Ranma, started. "Why would I want to dance, with that freak anyway; what if I turn into my other form?"

"As if that insignificant fool, really knows how perform, any kind of formal dance out there," Tatewaki, started.

Ranma, tossed his eyes aside to Tatewaki. "And I take it, you do?"

"Of course I do!" Tatewaki, spat back. "If you ever have a younger sister, you'll understand."

"Okay, well then, what do you know?" Tatewaki's guard asked.

Tatewaki's cleared his throat. "Watch, as I demonstrate."

Ranma, sent out an odd expression on his face; no other words that expressed sarcasm better. "I gotta see this."

Tatewaki, turned around, as he began to shake his hips side to side, with one hand behind his head.

The guards, just stared at Tatewaki, plain and simple.

Tatewaki's guard, peered towards Tatewaki. "What's he doing? The Macarena?"

Ranma's guard, wore the same expression, that was on Ranma's face. "The Macarena, really?

"I've never meet someone has fool of it, as you," Ranma, probing Tatewaki's moves.

Tatewaki's guard, walked over to Tatewaki, before he set a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, I'll take you and your-" The guard cleared his throat. "-acquaintance, to your cell."

Tatewaki, snapped at his guard, as blush formed across his face. "Hey, watch thy tongue."

Tatewaki and Ranma, finally followed the guards reach their real cell, before the two boys, where finally, face to face with their, actual prison cell.

"Wait, you mean, we don't get our own cell?" Ranma, gripped.

"This is a correctional facility, and quit a crowded one too; of course you two are going to be sharing the same cell."

The white prison bars, of 204, finally slammed on Tatewaki and Ranma. Free of hand-cuffs, has they took a good look around the cell. The cell bars, weren't the only thing painted white; so were the walls, and the metal bunk-bed; that was placed on the right side of the room. On the left, there was a black chair, a light- green- ugly- fashioned self, and a black toilet on the other side. Outside the cell, the rest of the prison- hall, was just the same; except for the two shaded- windows, that faced cell 204, and the brown steps, that led to the next level. [AN: Kind of like on the My Cousin Vinny movie.]

Ranma, cringed, at the site of the toilet, before he turned to Tatewaki, with a scowl on is his face. "I should stick duck tape on your head, and write, what were you thinking?" After that, he placed his blanket and pillow, on top bunk, and sat on the bottom one.

"If it weren't for I, Tatewaki Kuno, thou would be spending six years in this very cell." Tatewaki, finally placed his things down on the shelf, before he took a seat on the chair.

Ranma and Tatewaki, turned fiercely toward each other.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be here in the first place," Ranma, started.

"I'd admit that I've shared my mistakes, but so have you."

"Did you really think I enjoy getting arrest, hand-cuffed, and locked up; with you of all people?"

"It's not exactly my cup to tea either. Nevertheless Saotome; for someone, who entraps people on roller- costars, and then saved four years from prison; don't ye think some gratitude could be optimistically justified."

"Why'd you even brother?"

"Hey, thou art not the only person, who has been saved by four years. Thou freedom, only came by fluke."

"Well, then, if it was by fluke, then why should I be grateful to you."

"I never said, you had to be grateful to me. Unlike someone such as thyself, I know how to get out of here, and I have no problem using my plan, to do it."

"What plan, I thought you said, you were just stargazing?"

"I was stargazing, until I put it to the test. Now, it's a plan."

Ranma, just then, tossed Tatewaki a look. "Stealing yen from the other inmates, isn't a plan."

Tatewaki, held his fist out to Ranma. "Who said, I was going to steal yen, from the other inmates!"

Ranma, lifted his finger, as he made his point. "Isn't extortion a criminal offence?"

Tatewaki, gave Ranma a rough look. "I am not extorting yen from anybody. If there's anybody that would pull a stunt like that in prison, it'll be Nabiki."

Ranma, smirked aside. "Huh, she probably would."

Tatewaki's look softened. "Indeed Saotome, indeed."

Ranma, sent how a questioning look to Tatewaki. "So, how are you going to get it then?"

Tatewaki, leered in. "You'll see…" Tatewaki, glanced around the room. "As well as within in this case literary."

Ranma, apprehensively swallowed, knowing, that whatever Tatewaki, had in mind, couldn't have been anything pleasant.

Tatewaki, withdrew himself. "And if thou like not, thou hast to watch not; more or less afraid, then thou could conceal himself in his sheets."

Ranma, winced, a bit edgy. "What do you mean by that, huh?"

"Thou really wanna know?"

"No."

"Then shall not ask!" Tatewaki, paused for moment, with a hand under his chin. "I'm sure it would be better, if thou used other room, while we-" Tatewaki, momentary, looked at Ranma. "Withal-" Tatewaki, then glanced at the door. "Getting in and out, would be a problem."

The only words Ranma, heard was, 'other room'. "Oh, so that's in then, I see."

Tatewaki, gave a questioned look towards Ranma, this time. "See what?"

Ranma, held up his finger up again; when, a grin popped on his face. "You're going to sing that wired song, and do that stupid dance, to come up with the yen."

Tatewaki, scowled. "I'm not doing that!"

"Then, you're having other people to it for you."

"As if."

"Or, you're finding a partner replacement."

"I wish," Tatewaki, sighed. "It's not like anyone is going to want to waste their time, practicing for some musical, they don't know of, or not even interested in."

Just then, at that moment, Tatewaki and Ranma, heard the gate open; they saw one of the guards walk in.

"Speaking of musicals, you two will start practicing, fist thing, tomorrow morning," the guard took out to bag, for Tatewaki and Ranma. "Enjoy supper, because lights go out at nine."

With that, the guard finally left, leaving the two to their meals. Tatewaki, peered inside his bag, before he glanced up at Ranma. "It's been quite a day, hasn't?"

Ranma, scuffed aside. "Huh, no kidding."

After a good ten minutes, the boys where done eating, and left their trash in a bag, by the gate. Tatewaki, gather his things from the shelf, and brought them to the bed Ranma, was sitting on. Tatewaki, started to spread out his blanket, when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He paused for a minute, before he brought his own eyes, up to Ranma. Tatewaki, first narrowed. "What is it Saotome?"

Ranma, dropped his brow, in a stare, as his own questions ran through his mind. Tatewaki, on the other hand, just blinked. "Well?"

The staring-contest continued, until Tatewaki, recoiled back, as he flushed. "Well- what is it?"

Ranma, saw the redness spread through his face, quite clearly. He blinked himself, surprised, as more questions ran through his brain. "Uh?" (What's he blushing for?) Ranma, shook it off, before he continued. "It's nothing, really- I just- I thought you would've said something by now."

Tatewaki, tossed a glance aside, in thought; he turned back to Ranma. "Now thou hast lost me?"

Ranma, looked aside. "And here I thought-"

Tatewaki, still red, backed up even more, practically having a heart-attack. "Thought what?"

Ranma, brought both his brows together. "You mean, that you don't mind sleeping down here?"

Tatewaki, flicked his eyes in disbelief. "What other choice do I have?"

Ranma, raised his eyes to the top bunk. "The top."

Tatewaki, widen his eyes, stunned. He, leaned in a bit towards Ranma. "You want me to-" Tatewaki, peeked up for a moment, crimson. "-I can't do that."

Ranma, gave Tatewaki, a bazaar narrow. "You can't do what- sleep on the top bunk."

Tatewaki, leaned in some more, with his own peculiar look. "Well, isn't obvious?"

"What are you, suddenly afraid of heights or something?"

"I think doing any of your crazy ideas, are a lot more freighting then heights!"

Ranma, leaned in this time, as he retorted back. "What are you talking about!"

Tatewaki, shouted angrily back. "You know exactly, what I am talking about!"

"You're the one, who's always bragging about being all top- notch and all that other crap."

"Yeah, but that doesn't-" Tatewaki's eyes, expressed outward. "-mean anything."

Ranma, folded in his arms. "Oh, so-" He glanced aside for an instant. "-great upperclassmen Kuno-" He turned back to Tatewaki. "-doesn't want to sleep on top."

Tatewaki, scrutinized Ranma, from head to toe, up and down; he swallowed, as he re- redden. "Not that I would _really_ have anything to prove."

"What do you mean, _you wouldn't have anything, to prove_; aren't you the one always telling everyone, pearls before swine?"

"Umm…I don't think it works like that."

Ranma, looked aside, as he scuffed. "Well for you it is."

"Well, that depends on several factors."

Ranma, held his hands out. "Like, what kind of factors?"

"Well, obviously, whoever's the one with more experience."

"Uh, Kuno…I don't think, it takes that much experience, to climb up the ladder, and sleep on top…seeing as sleeping seems to be naturally easy."

"Easier said than done, Saotome."

"So, what are you- afraid of ladders now?"

Tatewaki's voice, grew harsh. "I'm not afraid of ladders."

"So, you don't wanna sleep on top?" Ranma, inquired.

"I normally would, but-" Tatewaki, flushed again.

"What, had some kind of traumatic event, during your childhood or something?"

Tatewaki, scowled, "NO!" Then, threw dagger-eyes at Ranma. "Besides, it'll be a traumatic event for the both us, if you make me go up there."

Ranma's interrogation went on. "So, you don't wanna be 'above' me?"

Tatewaki, went bright red. "NO!"

Ranma, exhaled, as he sat back. "And here I thought-"

"Who on earth, told you that I wanted too?"

"Because you do."

Tatewaki, redden into crimson. "I do not!"

"And here, you insist on hammering me, one of these days."

Tatewaki, went scarlet. "NOT LIKE THAT!"

"But-"

Tatewaki, pointed to the top. "THOU SHALL GET UP THERE NOW! AND STAY UP THERE!"

Ranma, held back in surprised, on how wild up Tatewaki, was getting. (What's wrong with him?) "Okay, fine then, I'll go on top instead. Okay, Kuno, just calm down."

Tatewaki, held his hand out to Ranma, has he moved back, into the corner of his bed. "Stay back."

Ranma, gave him a look of concern. "Are you sure, you're feeling all right?"

Tatewaki, clenched his blanket in his hands. "Just do as said Saotome. Make me not kick you off."

Before Tatewaki, knew it, Ranma, slowly crawled on over to him, without notice, ignorance, to Tatewaki's last words. "Are you sure, because- you're all red and acting weirded and stuff-"

Tatewaki's eyes shot wide open, as he heart bet faster and faster. "I specifically told ye to stay away from me."

"Relax!" Ranma, instructed.

Tatewaki, sweated anxiously, on the brink of kicking Ranma, away from him.

"You're sweaten', well that's good; that means you shouldn't have a fever, or anything like that. But let me check, just in case." Ranma, was practically already on Tatewaki, as he drew his hand near Tatewaki's forehead,

Tatewaki, shrunk back, away from him. "Get offa me."

Ranma, pulled back for a minute, and closed his eyes; he clenched his fist, holding in his anger. "You know I'm tryin' do ya favor, over here, and-"

"And since, when did I ever ask you too!"

"You didn't, just let me check your temperature."

Tatewaki, glared angrily at Ranma. "Look, I don't have a fever!"

Ranma, ignored him, when he pressed his palm against Tatewaki's forehand; swiping his bangs aside. "Well your kinda hot."

Tatewaki, couldn't glow any redder. "Saotome…"

The moment Ranma's eyes hit Tatewaki, he let out a small smirk. "But, you don't have a fever."

Ranma, leaned back up, as he swiped his own forehead. "Speak of it being hot." He, started to unbutton his jumpsuit, and finally took it off; reviling nothing but a white shirt, and underwear.

Tatewaki, couldn't move; well he swallowed a bit, as he try to focus on breathing, an d only breathing. [AN: You gotta love this fanfic; I'm getting a kick out of this, and it wasn't even planned.]

Ranma, then just realized it; he blinked in thought. He turned back to Tatewaki, with one hand on his near his bottom lip. "That's why you're so hot."

"GET OFF!"

Ranma, pulled Tatewaki, near him by his shirt; he heard him breath heavily. "First things, first." Ranma, started to unbutton Tatewaki's jumpsuit, before a hand stopped him.

Tatewaki, with his eyes closed, and head aside, he let out a deep breath. "Please Saotome, just let me do it.

Trapped in silence, they both entered a small staring contest.

Ranma, blinked. "Well-"

Tatewaki, blinked. "Well what?"

Ranma, rushed in again, as he start to unbutton Tatewaki again. "Hurry up and take the darn thing off all ready!"

"Ranma!"

"I said take it off!"

"Stop!"

"Take it off!"

"What if I don't wanna!"

"You're already sweating the way it is. You need to cool down."

"How is that possible, when thee won't get off; all you're doing is dragging body heat."

"It's better than nothing!" Ranma, finally ripped Tatewaki's white shirt off, as they both paused, to catch their breaths.

"That better?" Ranma, inquired.

"Not much-" Tatewaki, turned his head, to hide his light blush.

Ranma, smirked happily, as he shrugged. "Sorry about that pal."

Tatewaki, blush redden. "It- it was nothing; let's just get some sleep."

Ranma, laid down, as he yawned. "Sure thing Kuno…"

Tatewaki, turned around, to see Ranma, laying there. "NOT HERE YOU IDOIT! UP THERE!"

Ranma, drawn a warned/tired –out type of look; he groaned. "Ugh…you're gonna make me climb, all the way up there."

"Art thou that lazy!"

"Is this all because you thought, I was gonna rape you or something?"

"What makes ye think, I was thinking that?" Tatewaki, asked without thinking clearly.

Ranma, gave a tried/scared look to Tatewaki. "Then, what were you thinking?"

"Lots of things," Tatewaki, answered so- called wisely.

"Or-" Ranma, gave out another expressed look. "Is it that you do like this?" Ranma, wrapped one leg around Tatewaki's.

A dark- red blush, wrapped around Tatewaki's face again. "Hey Saotome! Cut that out, and get some sleep.

"I'm just kidden'," Ranma, put in last, before he fell asleep.

Tatewaki, just turned to Ranma, as flashbacks rolled his head, before he fell asleep.

Day Two

The next morning, Tatewaki, woke up the next morning to see Ranma, snuggled on him, like he were a long fluffy pillow; with Ranma's arm around Tatewaki's chest, and Ranma's top leg, tangled with his. Tatewaki, tried moving, but his arm was stuck behind Ranma's neck. Tatewaki, flinched, in his small predicament; without a clue, of what to do. That is, until Ranma, yawned and blinked awake; just before he came, face to face with an upset Tatewaki. He blinked twice, quit lost and confused, of the situation. That is to say, until Tatewaki, pointed outward from his bed. "GET THY FOUL SORCERY OFF MY BED, OUT OF MY BED, AND AWAY FROM ME!"

Ranma, turned away. "Humph...fine with me." (What's his problem, all of a sudden?) That is until, the flashbacks, from the night before, struck his head. Ranma, grimaced aside, as his brows contracted inward. "Oh yeah…"

Tatewaki and Ranma, fixed up…well Tatewaki's bed, and got dressed back in their jumpsuits,; by the time, they saw the guard unlocking the gate.

"Ready to hit the gym boys?" The guard, asked in sarcasm.

Ranma, drug a narrow, behind him, at Tatewaki. "Not with that lunatic."

Tatewaki, appeared next to him, with his arms folded, and eyes, veined to Ranma. "Watch thy tongue, Saotome! I wouldst not be the one talking, if I were thee."

Ranma, gave Tatewaki a look, as he asked away, with his arms out. "But what'd I do to ya?"

Tatewaki, scowled, closing the space between him and Ranma. "When thou ask thee such, to sleep in its own living required space, I highly recommend it be done."

"What'd I keep you up all night or something?" Ranma, plainly asked.

Tatewaki, cleared his throat. "Well, most of it-" He looked aside. "-anyway."

"Well, gee, I'm sorry, for accidently/unknowingly, keeping you up. It's not like I propose kept getting up and down, to annoy you or something."

"That's not the point!"

"Well, if it annoyed you that much; you could've just climbed to the bunk yourself." Ranma, drifted his thoughts aside. "Innless, you're still afraid of ladders."

"I'm afraid, not of ladders, and that _still_ isn't the point." Tatewaki, held a clenched fist, straight at Ranma. "The point is, I have plans, and I am not going to let a miscreant like thyself, meddle it up."

The guard, cleared his throat, as he glanced back and forth, from Ranma to Tatewaki. "Word of advice, for you both… is that I highly suggest that you two, leave some of your very- entertaining conversations to yourselves, around the other inmates; especially around this place."

Ranma, stood there sort of perplexed. "Uh…okay…"

The guard, turned to Tatewaki. "Especially you…"

Tatewaki, pointed to himself. "What thou mean, especially me?"

"Oh come on…" The guard, rolled his eyes. "Like I haven't heard, what had happen."

"Heard about what?" Tatewaki, inquired.

The guard, gave a quick look away from Tatewaki. "What was that you said before?" The guard, turned back to Tatewaki. "Coming out as thy enthusiast, 'My essence belongs to one individual. One, who I must evoke on. There's no one else. I plan to clandestine myself, but I won't stop until that affair is mine…Really, Tatewaki?"

Tatewaki, took a step back, with enlarged eyes; with one that twitched. "So, you know too, hey?"

The guard, gave Tatewaki, his own look. "By the time you find a way to discharge yourself, every guard in this unit will know; or figure it out, one way or the other."

Ranma, glanced back and forth at the two. "Know what?"

Tatewaki, glared at Ranma. "Thou shall keep out, where thou art not wanted."

The guard, narrowed a sarcastic look at Tatewaki. "Talk about prison with benefits, say Antonio….or is it Orsino."

Tatewaki, growled. "Hey, watch who ye speakth!"

Ranma, turned to the guard. "Who are you talking about?"

Tatewaki,, winced at the guard. "Like _he_ really understands."

"Well I understand; you remind me of my younger brother,"

"Thou have no idea, how hard it's been on me," Tatewaki, griped with a start.

Ranma, rolled his eyes aside. "It _could_ be harder."

"Thou try to be the man you are, and compete with three women, a sister, a dead girl, and a secret; not to mention unjust compulsory. Or, a guy, who has to cover his every track, so things don't get even more chaotic, then what they already are."

Ranma, gave Tatewaki, a anomalous look. "Like you aren't apart of half of the chaotic stuff, that dose happen all around Nerima?"

The guard, stood there confused, to Tatewaki. "Why did you even start?"

"So I'll have a reason, to cover my tracks."

Ranma, turned to the guard. "What's he talking about?"

"So, you had half of the male school body, go after Akane, for what reason again?"

"That was before hand-" Tatewaki, shook out of it. "How much did the guards tell you."

"A lot."

Ranma, gave a unreadable expression on his face. "How'd we get from Sunny Day to Akane?"

The guard turned to Ranma. "You'll have to ask him-" He nodded aside to Tatewaki. "-that one?" The guard, turned back to Tatewaki. "So, how did they manage to quit- again?"

"Because they found out about my 'engagement' to Akane," Ranma, popped in.

The guard glanced at Ranma, to Tatewaki. "The real reason?"

Ranma, spun around to Tatewaki. "Real reason…Kuno, what's going on here?"

"I'm the one, who declared for them, to stay away from Akane," Tatewaki, half- way lying across his teeth.

Ranma, laid a finger on his cheek in thought. "Well, that make sense."

The guard, trying to figure things out. "So, you are after Akane, as a way to-" The guard, finally caught on, to what Tatewaki, really meant. "Ohh…" Then, he put his head back to Tatewaki's level. "You're good."

Tatewaki, glared at Ranma. "Seeing as it's not getting me anywhere."

"Hey, I'm not one who asked for three fiancés, and that crazy sister of yours, to start up on me and all!" Ranma, shouted in complaint.

The guard, turned to Tatewaki. "Oh….you really got it rough, don't you?"

Tatewaki, scowled at the guard. "Thou, shall not say another word."

"No, but I will say this," The guard pulled out some duck- tape, and taped it to Tatewaki's forehead. Then, he grabbed a sharpie and wrote, 'I AM AN IDOIT!' on it.

Ranma, just laugh.

Tatewaki, glared at the guard. "What did ye write?"

Ranma, walked up in front of him. "It says, I 'Am an idiot!' on it."

The guard walked up to Tatewaki. "Now, think though this moment very thoroughly."

Tatewaki, look a quick look at the guard. "Okay."

"Now, you have two choices, you're either a fool, or a very wise person."

Tatewaki, stood there has he started to _really_ think it over. He, narrowed at the guard. "What's thy point?"

"Now, do you think that this was foolish act; or do you think this could've helped in some way?"

Tatewaki, put his head down, as he slowly, tore the piece of type, off his head. "I get it."

"Then, you should be happy."

"Do you really take me for a fool? If I were happy about this, it wouldn't be for me?"

"Exactly."

"Art thou, trying to get me busted?"

The guard thought back, as he folded in his arms. "Wow, not even a spark; you know what, you make my head spin kid."

"That is, just the way I work," Tatewaki, admitted.

Ranma, just looked back and forth from Tatewaki to the guard. "Not to mention me, you both make my head spin."

"Then, that means Tatewaki, must know what he's doing then."

"Of course I know, what I'm doing?" Tatewaki, admitted again.

The guard finally ended the conversation. "Okay, enough talk boys; how about I get you two to that gym- cell now?"

Tatewaki and Ranma, walked into the gym- cell, to find some mats in the corner, including a CD player, a few CDs, and a few things, that the choreographer sent.

Ranma, stare oddly among the pile. "Jazz shoes, Tail coats, canes, and Top- hats?"

Tatewaki, lifted some lighter clothing up. "Ummm…I wonder what these could be for?"

Ranma, looked into the guide. "It says, it's for our Pilates, and some other exercises."

Tatewaki, looked over Ranma's shoulder, to the binder, Ranma, held in his hand. The list of chapters, went on and on. Dance History, Therapy, Basic Techniques, and Dance Sets; such as the Charleston, Boogie Woogie, Swing, Lindy Hop, and the Jitterbug.

Ranma's brow dropped. "The Boogie Woogie, Swing?"

"Ah traditional jazz dance, one of the most predominant dances of the late 19th and 20th century; which hath originated from the African American vernacular dance. Thus, modern jazz, took on the soul of Caribbean traditional dance, after the 1950's; turning it into a performing art. Jazz, finally made its way to Broadway; which embodied shows, such as Chicago, Cabaret, and the Pajama Game. Even, up to today, many musical's fallow such essence. A inheritance, that shall be carried out forever and beyond life itself," Tatewaki, explained.

Ranma, barely catching on. "Are you, talking about that dumb, West Side Story thing again?"

Tatewaki, grimaced. "Didn't ye just listen to a word, I've just said?"

Ranma, narrowed. "You lost me at African American vernocoular dance, whatever you said."

"It's not vernocoular, it's vernacular, a dialect, in many traditional dances."

Ranma, glanced aside, back to Tatewaki, seeing as he didn't care much, more or less. "Right."

Tatewaki, grabbed onto Ranma's jumpsuit. "Art thou trying to mock me, or something!"

"You're feeling ridiculed? I'm the one who feels scorned to death. I mean come on, dance therapy? Since when has dancing become some kind of healing remedy?"

Tatewaki, let one hand go, as he held a finger up; letting the other hand relaxed. "Thou taketh knowledge that leisurely dancing, with a cherished one, could be very therapeutic."

Ranma, brought his look, directly to Tatewaki. "That's considering, on who you're dancing with?"

"Thou wouldn't survive this training, without me," Tatewaki, scowled back.

"Oh yeah!"

"You know it Saotome!" Tatewaki, sneered in tone.

"Yeah, coming for a guy, who can't do more, then a bad impression of the Macarena, the other day."

"Thou art just jealous!"

Ranma, sneered this time "Of who- you? Pa, yeah- right."

"Of my talent, don't make assumptions," Tatewaki, pressed in.

Ranma, scowled. "Not even in your dreams, pal!"

"What's make you think, I'll ever have dreams of you!" Tatewaki, implying too much information.

Ranma's scowled, turned into a narrow. "It looks like I've hit a nerve."

Tatewaki, sweated, as he stepped away. "Thou, hadn't hit anything."

"Then, why are you all upset over it?" Ranma asked. "Do, you not like that fact, that I'm not jealous of you or something."

"OF COURSE NOT!"

Ranma, gave Tatewaki a strange look.

Tatewaki, peered aside. "That's _not_ what I meant." Tatewaki, pulled his hand out. "Thou shall hand over guide."

Ranma, simply handed Tatewaki, the guide. "Humph- here."

Tatewaki, looked over the guide. "It states here, that the seven most important fundaments found, in the Basic Techniques of Sunny Day, are Flexibility movement, footwork, toe- work, center control, balance, spotting, and physics control; Without it, injuries may occur.

"Physics control?"

Tatewaki, shrugged, as he turned back to the guide. "Physics control in Sunny Day, includes Newton's Laws. Force- the 'push' or 'pull' method. Speed and Velocity- the motion and direction of change. Work and Energy; energy which includes potential energy, kinetic energy, friction, momentum, and a combinations of the three."

Ranma, held out his hand, puzzled. "What does_ this_, have to do, with this stupid musical again?"

"Let, I Tatewaki Kuno, enlighten you."

Ranma, just narrowed, right up at Tatewaki. "Enlighten me then."

Tatewaki, quickly Ranma by his jumpsuit again. "Very well then."After that, Tatewaki, had let go for the moment, before he pushed Ranma, back; hard enough, so that Ranma, would fall to the wooden floor."

Tatewaki, threw an angry look back. "That my foe, is simply Force; the 'push' or 'pull' method."

Ranma, got up, teed off; when his furious looks, reached Tatewaki. "Why you little- why'd you do that for, huh?"

Tatewaki, simply folded in his arms, as he gave infuriated looks back. "Look, I never said, I was going to go easy on you."

Ranma, shot up at him. "Oh yeah, well who said I wanted you, to coach me in the first place?"

Tatewaki, shot up back at Ranma. "Who said, I was even coaching thee in the first place!"

"Well, you sure were acting like it to me," Ranma, responded, as he folded in his arms.

"Fallow me," Tatewaki, commanded.

Ranma, took a step back. "Why should I?"

"Thou want to spend the next six years in prison? Remember the judge said?" Tatewaki, quizzed.

Ranma, sighed, as the flashbacks it. "Fine, what's next."

"Come over here," Tatewaki, instructed.

Ranma, fallowed Tatewaki, to the wall, that was closest to the door. "Stay right there."

"Okay."

Tatewaki, walked towards the middle of the gym-cell. "Now, all that you have to do is run, and I'll catch you, and then lift thee up, ye understand?"

Ranma, just stood there, as he tossed Tatewaki, a intimidating look. "You want me to um…" (It's a good thing, I haven't turned back, into a girl yet.)

Tatewaki, tapped his foot impatiently. "What's taken' thee?" Tatewaki, tossed his own look aside. "I don't got all day, you know."

Ranma, sweated aside, before he turned his head, with his eyes closed. "Um…don't take this the wrong way, Kuno- but I'm not gonna just- jump into your arms, buddy."

"Thou, hast choice not; it's one of our basic moves. It's not my fault, that's just the way it is. Thou think I enjoy this, anymore then ye do? Nay so."

Ranma, glared at Tatewaki, as he held his own hand in a fist. "Fine." Then, he pointed right at Tatewaki. "But if you try anything funny, the only thing that's going toward you, is my foot, directly to your head."

Tatewaki, veined, as Ranma's last words, shot through him, like an arrow would. "If not, thou art would mess up the chemistry, and throw off the physics; then end up flat- faced on the floor," Tatewaki, warned him. "Would thou prefer to do that instead?"

Ranma, growled under his breath.

"Would ye just go already!

Ranma, started to run, just past Tatewaki, as Tatewaki, lifted him up, and spun him around, before he felt, Ranma's legs warp around his waist.

Tatewaki, stopped. "What art thou doing?"

Ranma, scowled, as he drew a fist near Tatewaki. "You didn't say, you were gonna spin me around like that?"

Tatewaki's shut his eye lids for a minute, before he turned his to the side, once again. "Just, consider it has a last minute thought."

"A last minute thought!" Ranma, shrieked.

Tatewaki, cleared his throat, before he scuffed aside. "Now, let's try that _again_."

Ranma, just glared back at him. "_Fine_." He, started at the wall again. "Is there anything I need to know ahead of time, before I run to you?"

Tatewaki, shook his head. "No."

"All right then," Ranma, went for it, when this time Tatewaki, lifted Ranma, up by his legs, and spun him around again.

This time Ranma, whacked Tatewaki, over the head, with his fist. "I thought we were doing the same thing, you idiot."

"Thou art mistaken Saotome," Tatewaki, looked at the page by his feet. "I'm simply fallowing all the basic moves from the guide."

Ranma, frowned as his eye flinched, and his fist clenched; among the feeling, with the intention to clobber Tatewaki, to death. "Be quicker with that information next time, doofus; if you don't, you know exactly where my foots gonna be!"

Tatewaki, shrugged. "Well, what else was I suppose to use, for an example?'

"I thought, you were just making, your own lame stuff up," Ranma, let out.

Tatewaki, closed his eyes for a minute. "Thou shall consider this Saotome, if I Tatewaki Kuno, were to compose my own shifts, I would not have constructed them like this. For I Tatewaki, wouldst lieu them a lot more handy and inviting."

Ranma, gawked at Tatewaki, with an annoyed look on his face. "Got nothing better to do, then to spit out those stupid speeches all day?"

"There are a lot of things, I rather be doing," Tatewaki, answer. "In spite of this, such cannot be done."

"Like what-" Ranma, paused for a minute, with a tight narrow. "-chase after Akane Tendo and the Pig-tailed girl?"

Tatewaki, simply shut his eyes. "Ah! That wouldst be one thing."

Ranma, never lifted his brow. "And the other?"

Tatewaki, re-opened his eyes. "Make my own moves, of course- to create the perfect chemistry, to make the perfect connection, for the one I must perform with, and accomplish the many things, I myself, have not achieved yet."

Ranma, looked at Tatewaki, stupidly. "Aren't I the one you're performing with?"

Tatewaki, plainly turned his head aside. (Dart! I all most got figured out! I need to come up with something, and come up with something- fast. Well just don't stand there, THINK! THINK! THINK! THINK!). "Ah! Yes, indeed Saotome! Although, I speakth of thee not; however the upcoming one I must perform with."

"So, where is the physics in those future plans of yours, huh?" Ranma, teased as he tested Tatewaki, at the same time.

Tatewaki, turned back, face to face with Ranma. "Obviously the connection. The force of the chemistry wouldst be the linkage, that would pull the intimate one's into the package. That would include me, and my future wife."

Ranma, gave Tatewaki, more stupid looks. "Your future wife?"

Tatewaki, sent the same stupid looks back. "No, my future husband," He added, in sarcasm.

Ranma, poured out an awkward look. "Your what?"

Tatewaki, just continued. "I was just joking; of course I meant my future wife.

"Yeah, whatever," Ranma, put aside, not caring anymore; at least, he still noticed that he was in Tatewaki's arms. "Speaking of which, would you put me down now?"

"First things first Saotome, Pop quiz," Tatewaki, stated.

Ranma, looked at Tatewaki in disbelief. "Pop quiz!"

"Which example of physic, did we use during position one?" Tatewaki, asked.

Ranma's disbelief looks, turned into daggers, until he saw the guide below Tatewaki. "Force."

Tatewaki, gave Ranma, a look. "The seconded?"

Ranma, pulled himself up, closer, over Tatewaki's shoulder, to take a closer look at the guide. "Speed and Velocity."

"And third?"

Ranma, sent him more irritated looks. "Don't you think this is getting stupid?"

"Third Saotome?"

"Work and Energy."

"Very well, Saoto-" Then, that's when Tatewaki, finally saw Ranma, looking at the guide. "Why you, thou were cheating?"

"Uh, duh, it's not like I remember all the crap you mentioned earlier," Ranma, answered.

"Do ye really think, that daubery is a way of surpassing such hardships?" Tatewaki, questioned. "Saotome, thou art shall be ashamed of thyself, and in true regret."

Ranma, blinked before he brought his brows down, toward Tatewaki. "So, what are you going to do, ask me a bunch of Chemistry questions next?"

Tatewaki, slumped Ranma, a frown. "Chemistry itself, has nothing to do with dancing; unless it's between two couples, who want to dance together, to show their love for one another.

"You talking about you future husband, when you say that?"

"My future wife, you idiot."

"I'm sure, whoever your future wife is gonna be, would be jealous, if she ever walked in here on you,-" Ranma, glanced aside. "- _still_ holding another guy of all things."

Tatewaki, drew back, as he grew anxious. "What art thee talking about?….We're practicing."

Ranma, turned back Tatewaki, before he snapped. "Ever gonna practice _letting your partner down_?"

Tatewaki, glared back. "Very well, I have no problem with that. Furthermore, along with some advice; here's another physics lesson for you." He, finally let go of Ranma, as he let Ranma, fall to the floor.

Ranma, glared fiercely at him. "Ow, hey, that hurt, you jerk!"

Tatewaki, sneered. "Just like the apple tree, Saotome."

Ranma, stood with his eyes closed, as he started to crack his knuckles. "Okay, that's it pal." Ranma, then booted Tatewaki, in the head. "I've had it man!"

Ranma, went to go take a break, as he studied the battered body, that was laying unconscious on the floor. At least until, the CD player, and stack of CD's had caught his interest.

Tatewaki, woke up a few minutes later, as the past events had entered his mind. Tatewaki, eyed the guide from across to the room, to Ranma; when new ideas had taken over. (Revenge time.) Tatewaki, got up, grabbed the guide, walked up behind Ranma, and finally swung the guide, at Ranma's head.

"Ow…what the-" Ranma, held his sore spot, when he turned back to Tatewaki. "What the heck man!"

"That's what thou deserve, for knocking me out!" Tatewaki, flared.

"Oh yeah, well you deserved it," Ranma, spat.

"I, hath not done nothing of the sort," Tatewaki, glanced aside, to the open albums.

Tatewaki, kneeled down, as he took a look at the cases. "What art thou doing?"

Ranma, peeked out his right, to Tatewaki. "Looking through this music. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Without me?" Tatewaki, protested.

Ranma, gave Tatewaki, an obvious side-look. "Uh, yeah."

Tatewaki, just sighed, with his head down. "Miscreant."

Ranma, lifted an brow toward him. "And what's wrong with me, going through our music myself?"

Tatewaki, leaned towards him. "Thou think that ye could sneak by and decided on what music we're going to dance to? I think not, Saotome!"

Ranma, face to face with Tatewaki. "Get a grip Kuno! I haven't decided on anything yet; beside-" Ranma, hoisted up the guide. "-the music has already been picked for us, in the order of what we're suppose to practice first."

Tatewaki, grabbed on the other side of the guide. "Then thou shall let me see, what we have to do?"

Ranma, had never let go of the other side. He gave out a frown, to Tatewaki. "Why should I trust you; knowing you, you'll do something stupid with it- rip it, burn it, swing it at me again."

"Give it here, Saotome," Tatewaki, pulled.

Ranma, scowled, as he tightened his grip on his side, of the guide. "No way!"

Tatewaki, tugged at it again. "I said hand it over, Saotome!"

"No way man!"

"Hand it over!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"Never!"

This time, Ranma, yanked the guide out of Tatewaki's hands, so hard, that he pulled Tatewaki, never over him in the process.

Tatewaki, was no better. The minute, he plunged down on Ranma, he crawled up on him, as he reached for the guide."

Ranma, blushed as he scowled. "Aren't you suppose be like seven feet, away from me, against a corner wall!"

"Once thou hand me the guide, I'll gladly move another country, if thou would like."

Ranma, handed the guide to him. "Then take your stupid book-" Then Ranma, kicked Tatewaki, off of him. "-and go."

Ranma, sat up, when he failed to realize, the guide was flying back at him. The impact, made Ranma, go back on his hands, before the guide, fell in his lap. After that, Ranma, rubbed his nose and forehead. "Grrr…I just knew that idiotic jerk, was gonna do something stupid again." Ranma, held the guide in his hands, before another two hands snatched it away."

"That was just retribution," Tatewaki, put out clearly.

Ranma, stood up erked off. He closed his eyes, as he cracked his knuckles again. "That dose it. If you asking or a fight, then let's get on with it already."

"Fine by me Saotome," Tatewaki, spat back.

Tatewaki and Ranma, both went at it, when Ranma, accidently knocked the CD player to side, without it falling over. On the other hand, old French classical, music begin to play; despite the fact, they weren't doing any classical French music, for their musical.

By the end of the long- dragged out song, Ranma and Tatewaki, ended up on the floor, facing each other, all huffed out.

Ranma, popped out an odd glare. "I am never, going to have a session with you _again_!"


	6. Telephone

Chapter Six- Telephone

Ranma and Tatewaki's cell, opened up, to see a new guard there.

"15 minutes!"

Tatewaki and Ranma, both sat up tired.

Ranma, rubbed his eyes. "15 minutes, for what?"

"To get up, shower, changed, and to the court yard."

"Changed into what?" Tatewaki, asked.

The prison guard, opened up the top drawer. "Your PT clothes are in here." He opened up the next. "Your washing kit's are in here." Then the prison guard opened up the last one. "And, the rest of it's in here."

"PT?" Ranma, differ, annoyed.

"Now!" The guard shouted, before he left, to the next cell.

Tatewaki, grabbed his clothes, as Ranma, came down from the ladder. After Tatewaki and Ranma, got their things, and found their way down to the showers. They both walked in, when Tatewaki, noticed Ranma, twitching.

"What's with thee?"

"We-" Ranma, swallowed. "-have to share?"

Tatewaki, glanced from one side of the room, to the other, before he turned to Ranma. "Apparently so, Saotome."

They both walked father in, until they reached the actual shower." The two, exchanged looks with one another, as they felt a bunch of eyes on them.

Ranma, leaned towards Tatewaki. "They're staring at us."

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma. "Ignore them then." Tatewaki, pulled himself back. "Not to mention me- we don't know each other, got that." Tatewaki, continued to look around.

Ranma, glared right back at Tatewaki. "That's perfectly fine by me." Just then, Ranma, noticed that Tatewaki, wasn't listening, too prolonged in his search. Ranma, kept his voice low. "Who on earth, could you be possibly looking for anyway?"

Tatewaki, shot a mean look back. "None, of your business Saotome." Tatewaki, was about to leave, until they saw two male inmates walk up to them.

"So, you two must be new here?" Inmate one, questioned out.

"We are," Tatewaki, answered back.

"Or, are you looking for a guy?" Inmate two, added.

Tatewaki, blinked. "I'm simply looking for a way out here, just like the rest of you."

"Ohh…pretty boy's looking for connections," Inmate two, stating the obvious.

"Connections, huh?" Inmate one, queried.

Both inmates, exchanged looks with another, as they lowered their voices to whispers, dragging on short conversation. They, both turned back to Tatewaki.

"So…" Inmate one, held his arms out, to each side. "Anyone in particular or-" He glanced at Ranma, back to Tatewaki. "-is that space already filled?"

Tatewaki, closed his eyes for a minute, as he let out small light blush. "That space hast already been filled."

Ranma, back to the most confused guy in world.

Tatewaki, blinked again, as he tossed, a quick narrow aside. "Not to mention unknown and furtive."

"Ohhh…so I guess this means, that Shorty over here, is empty- handed," Inmate two, denoted, speaking of yen.

Ranma, scowled. "Hey!" Then, he drew out his hands, looking at them. "What do you mean by empty- handed, huh?"

"So, does this mean, that Shorty is looking for a connection too, or-"

Tatewaki, held a hand back toward Ranma. Then, he glanced back at Ranma, right back to inmate two. "Keep him, out of this."

"Word of advice, you should at least, let him know _something_," Inmate one, suggested.

"Oh, don't worry, he'll have a whole front- row seat, given the unfortunate fact, that we have to share the same cell; that's why if we tell him now, he might just kill himself."

"Unfortunate fact?" Inmate once, questioned a bit confused.

Ranma, snapped, getting sick of them making references to/about him. "Hey! Just what the heck, are you three talking about, anyway!"

Inmate two, wrapped his hand around inmate one's, testing Tatewaki's theory.

The other two, both caught on pretty fast. Tatewaki, just shrugged aside, when he noticed Ranma, handing them, with awkward expressions, across his face.

"What possessed the two of you, to get locked up in here for?" Inmate, one asked.

Tatewaki and Ranma, pointed at one another. "It's his fault."

At this point, they both got into a huge argument, which floated right back to square one."

"Feww….look at them go," Inmate two, implied.

Inmate one, elbowed inmate two, lightly, as he tossed his he quickly behind him. "I know, I mean look at the that, the whole shower-room is watching them."

Tatewaki and Ranma's arguments, got drawn' out to this….

Ranma, turned to the two inmates. "Why are you guys, still holding hands anyway?"

The two inmates, simply grinned with a small smirk, as they elbowed each other playfully.

"We'll be gladly to show you?" Inmate one, replied.

The two inmates, wrapped themselves at the shoulders, before they shared a seven- seconded kiss, together.

Tatewaki's eyes drifted from the two inmates, back at Ranma. "They're obviously in love, can't you see that?"

The only response Tatewaki, got back, was a short boy, who was twitching and flinching, and all the above.

Ranma, flushed in disgusted- embarrassment. "Why- why you perverts!"

After that, Tatewaki, saw the two wrap their arms around each other; the seven- second kiss, turned into a short French one. He stepped forward. "Uh, guys…guys," Tatewaki, waved his hands in front of them. "Take it easy! Take it easy! Watch, what thou art doing!"

The two inmates, finally separated.

"Oh, sorry about," Inmate, one replied.

"That's young love for ya," Inmate two, replied after.

Ranma, put his head down, still in embarrassment. "I am never going to walk into another shower or locker room, with you _again_."

"So, your fri-"

"Nemesis."

Both inmates, shouted at the same time. "Nemesis!"

Inmate one, gave Tatewaki, an odd look. "Yeah, and I wonder how you're gonna pull _that_ one off."

"I have my ways; seeing as I'm one who calls the shots, most of the time." Tatewaki, turned back to Ranma. "As, for my nemesis here; all he has to do is show up and fight."

Inmate one, wrapped his arm around inmate two. "Well, look luck with that."

"Yeah, I guess we'll be seeing, at least one of the two of you next time," Inmate two, ended. The two inmates finally left.

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma, as he sighed. "You can look up now, Saotome."

"I think, I'm gonna puke," Ranma, stated at last. On the other hand, he picked his head up, as he let out a mean stare, towards Tatewaki. He held his fist up. "How could you, take me to a prison like this?"

"All prisons are remotely the same Saotome," Tatewaki, narrowed back. "Now, if thou don't mind, I need to get my shower." Tatewaki, walked up, leaving Ranma, blinking confused.

Ranma, sighed, as he went to the other end. (It's a good thing the warm, or I'll be in really, big trouble.)

After Tatewaki and Ranma, drop their dirty clothing at the laundry mat, and headed to the courtyard, when they noticed, that everyone was in a line.

An inmate, singled the two boys over, as the inmate, ordered them in. [AN: They went by the their inmate number.]

"What are we, standing in a line for?" Ranma, asked.

An inmate, just turned to him, as he gave Ranma the single, to stay quiet.

At last, everyone noticed a drill instructor, who had walked out, facing the line. He looked at his watch. "45 minutes, go!"

Tatewaki and Ranma, eventually got the hint, that they were suppose to run; in this case 5k, in 45 minutes. The run became a mute issue, when Tatewaki and Ranma, were arguing about their speed. After they try to throw in a few punches, elbow strikes, uppercuts, kicks, stomps, and arm twist, they literally dragged each other, to the ground. They rolled around, adding in more hits and strikes, before another two guards, pulled them off from one another.

The drill instructor, leaned over them. "You two wanna be on the ground that much, then 200 push- ups and sits up; then you'll redo your runs afterwards."

Another court guard, came to cuff the two together. Tatewaki and Ranma, lifted their cuffed hands, with an 'not again' look. (Awe man…)

"Kinda like a weeding. I now pronounce you, convict and convict." The drill instructor, pointed directly to a small work-out area, sneering at the two. "Get going!"

Ranma and Tatewaki, glared at one another, before they got in their positions.

"What are ya doin' Kuno!" Ranma shouted, in his so- called push – up position.

"Sit- ups, Saotome, what dost ye think I am doing?" Tatewaki responded, in his so-called sit- up position.

Ranma, clenched his hands, into fist. "Why you little-" He growled a bit, before he continued. "Can't you cooperate at all?"

"I am cooperating, I'm doing two-hundred sit-ups, because of you."

"Are you purposely, trying to find every way, to erk me off!" Ranma, pissed off as ever.

"Purposely so, Saotome," Tatewaki, answered.

Ranma, held up his un-cuffed fist. "Why you-"

"I am not the who's been dragging thee around like a rag-doll. Thou almost ripped my arm off, twice back there, wretch!"

Ranma, glared back, aside at Tatewaki. "Well, you should've kept up then."

Tatewaki, jumped at Ranma, causing them, to go at it again. "Why, you fiend!"

Another two court guards came, to pull them off of each other, which almost seemed nearly impossible. Tatewaki and Ranma, continuously to exchange hits back and forth to one another.

"Come on you two, cut it out!" Guard one, shouted.

"That's enough, the both of you!" Guard two, yelled.

Tatewaki and Ranma, glared fiercely at each other, huffed out.

"You'll pay- Saotome," Tatewaki, let out under breath.

"As if, you could ever beat me," Ranma, huffed with a hiss.

The two guards, practically had to drag the two, back to building.

"Where should we put them?" guard one asked.

Just then, guard two, spotted out the men's locker/shower room. Then, he turned to guard one. "I know exactly, where to put them."

Before they both knew it, Tatewaki and Ranma, stood inside the same men's room. Face to face, with two old rags, small dark- blue buckets, and cheap- crappy soap.

"Once you guys are done, you two will be cleaning the gym-cell, and then your guys cell, understand?"

"Yeah, we'll do it," Ranma, said, before he hung his head down.

The two guards finally left, as they left the boy's room, to other two.

"What was that again, about you, not ever walking, into another shower or locker room, with me again?"

Ranma, shuddered in agitation, when a few recent memory's flash-backed through his mind. "Just shut it, Kuno."

Tatewaki and Ranma, where already in their first fight, from the moment they decided on _which_ they should clean first, and who should clean what with what; being, hand- cuffed together, wasn't making anything easier.

"The bathrooms."

"The lockers."

"The showers."

"The lockers."

Ranma, rolled his eyes. "Fine, then we'll start with the showers first; that way we can work back to front."

"Nay Saotome, the bathrooms; it's the first thing the inmates will hit, once they come back."

"Fine, then, we'll start with the bathrooms first, seesh…"

"No, the lockers."

"KUNO!"

"Fine, thou clean lockers, and I'll start with the showers; half and half, Saotome."

Ranma, turned to him. "We're hand-cuffed together moron; or did you forget? Half, whatever, this ain't divorce, Kuno."

"No, we married, Saotome, for better or worse, sickness and health, till death do us part- come on honey, say I do."

Ranma, raised his fist up to Tatewaki. "I'll give you, death do us part!"

"It could still be done. Thou, shall just have to wait a few hours."

Ranma, glared at him. "Excuse me…"

Tatewaki, stood there as he tapped his foot, in thought. "Umm…."

Ranma, grew irritated again. "Well you just pick one already, so that we can start?"

Tatewaki, scowled at Ranma. "No, you pick."

Ranma, scowled and yelled at Tatewaki. "KUNO!"

"Okay, okay, okay…" Tatewaki, paused for moment. "All three."

Ranma, dropped his head down, as he plopped on the bench, and closed his eyes, with a long sigh. "I give up."

Tatewaki, smirked to himself. (It's fun, making him go crazy.) After that, Tatewaki, went to grab one of the rags, before he sat beside Ranma; Tatewaki, then, placed a hand on his shoulder, as he handed a rag to him with the other. "Thou shall know, that it matters not where we start, or where we finish, or how, or where, or when. i.e. just like all roads, leading a preferred one, down many paths, to seek, the least expected. What matters, is the little bit of thrill that comes, with such a marvelous breathtaking, spectacular stimulating, and extravagant exhilarating, journey; this amusement must continue. Thou shall understand, that I was not stirring ye senseless, for my own wellbeing."

"Of course, driving me crazy, would be entertaining for you." The trapped eyed boy, made out.

Tatewaki, brought his other hand out toward the rag, as he held it, and Ranma's hand. "Considering, what thee hast experienced, it is not so senseless; thus, to acquire knowledge, that which perceived through new eyes, footing, at a fresh point of view. Thou wouldst be verily surprised, of what one hath not under come, in any circumstance. "Therefore, which eyes, which thou be given, is within that garb of choice. Thou, shall reach out a take, for all opportunity. Hence, conversely, thou shalt perceive and distinguish, through one's acknowledgeable eyes, and sense. Thou, persist, to reach out and take disregard, over, and should'st be lost and stay lost. Thou shall be, because, given the choice, thou could choose to do nothing; like how nothing has to be done from thee; I shall mind any necessities."

Ranma, let his brown down, confused. "Okay, now you've lost me."

Tatewaki, glanced back at the rag in his hand, as he slowly lifted the rag out of Ranma's hand. "This one's mine," He, nodded across the bench. "Yous, is over here."

Ranma, blinked back to, where the world made sense to him again. "So, you brought a rag to me, for nothing?"

Tatewaki, sighed. "Haven't thee, heard a word I said."

"What does _that_ have to do with a rag?" Ranma, queried."

Tatewaki, shook his head. "Whatever thou, want it to be." Tatewaki, then shook the cuffs. "Thou shall come, we can't exactly sit there all day, you know."

Ranma, just let out a sigh.

"Hither, this way Saotome," Tatewaki, commanded, as he pulled at the cuffs.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Ranma, groaned, as he felt Tatewaki, pull him over to the bucket.

Tatewaki, picked up the bucket. "Now, ye have a choice, of doing nothing?"

Ranma, stared at the bucket. "What do you mean?"

"Thou wanna fell it, or am I gonna have to do it?"

"No way I'm doin it man," Ranma, let out.

Tatewaki, simply closed his eyes, as he didn't move. At least, until, he felt Ranma, trying to snatch the bucket away from him.

Ranma, scowled. "Then again, it may take you all year!"

After the bucket was finally filled, Tatewaki and Ranma, started cleaning the lockers.

Ranma, closed his eyes, feeling satisfied. "Ha, I win….It looks like we're doing the lockers first, after all."

Tatewaki, who was squatted on the ground, looked up at Ranma. "Not only did I at some point, pick the lockers too. In truth, none of us, really chosen a spot."

Ranma, glared aside to Tatewaki. "What do you mean by that, huh?"

Tatewaki, slowly stood up, as he returned another look to Ranma. "Order of sequence Saotome. Thee, had not pick the spot; the spot choose for us."

"May I ask, exactly how that happened?"

Tatewaki, stepped closer to him. "Ah, let me entertain ye a bit more. It goes like this. First, we fought 'bout, which spot, we were going to choose; then we fought over on which one of us, was going to fill the bucket. Thou went over to fill the bucket, and we both came back and started on these lockers; without a second thought."

Ranma, just stood there, in thought. "Wait…if what you're saying is true, then why didn't you just take the bucket and fill it yourself; or pull me back into the bathroom?

"I simply didn't feel like filling it, and I thought not about, where we going to start at then, like I said 'without a second thought'.

"Then, why didn't you just fight me for it."

"I tried."

Ranma, gave Tatewaki, an odd stare. "You tried?"

"Of course, I just let ye have it, because like I said, I felt like it not," Tatewaki, explained, as he cleared things out.

"Why?"

"Do I look like, I control the universe? Things just happened that way, because they did."

"Well, it kinda sounded like, you knew what would happen."

"Don't get me wrong, I do make my own educated guesses; on the other hand, I was just working backwards, just as I mentioned before." Tatewaki, ended.

Ranma, paused for a minute. "Wait…" He narrowed aside, in thought. "So, all that crazy stuff you said before, was referring to _this_?" Next, Ranma, gave an awkward look, aside to Tatewaki.

Tatewaki, simply closed his eyes. "Exactly Saotome." Then, he pointed a finger out. "Now, off to the bathrooms!"

Ranma, turned to Tatewaki. "Just a sec man, I need to get over here."

"And I need to get over here," Tatewaki, tugged on the cuffs a bit, pulling Ranma, towards his way.

"Hey, quit that, well ya. You can just wait, until I'm done," Ranma, tugged back.

The tugging and arguing continued, when they both went through one of the stall doors. At one point, during their tug-a-cuff; Ranma, accidently yanked too hard, when Tatewaki, bashed into him, making the stall door shut.

Tatewaki, pulled back a bit, with his fist clenched. He narrowed in, staring straight forward, into Ranma's eyes. "Saotome."

Ranma, blinked, as he just stood there, in place. He rolled his eyes aside, for just that seconded, before he turned back to Tatewaki. "Er.." Ranma, just narrowed oddly back. "What is it Kuno?"

Tatewaki, raised his cuffed hand to the door, unaware, to re-call that Ranma's hand was there, in the process. Ranma's eyes widen, as his whole body froze in place.

Tatewaki, drew nearer. "Thou know not of, what potency thee might have, ignorant to thy own feral control." He came closer, as the harsh look on his face, disappeared. "At which point, didst ye not consider such reflection, of thy own transactions, that lie upon thee so; when they art as clear as day?"

Tatewaki, brought his hand under Ranma's chin, as he lifted, towards him, even more. Ranma, couldn't help it, but a flush arose from his cheeks. After that, Tatewaki, shifted his hand, as he embraced Ranma's face. Tatewaki, tossed his head aside as he blinked. (Is Saotome- blushing?)

Tatewaki, shrugged, as he shook it off. He then, inched closer, and closer; so near, that noses actually bumped each other. Though, any closer, then their lips would've touched. Ranma, stiffened even more by this point, when he heard Tatewaki's voice, once again.. "Then again, nothing is too misleading. So, why fight, what fate has brought upon us, Saotome? I shall even relate the matter rather tolerant; for I too, am the same way. Though, we walk on the same grounds; stitched and hung by a string- without choice. There is no reason to cause a riot, over something so trivial."

"Eh-", Ranma, just let out some sweat; however, he didn't move, he couldn't even speak. (What the hell, is he talking about?)

Tatewaki, took a few steps back, while he looked around. "I guess, it's best, to fulfill our wishes, and finish, what we've started.

Ranma, sighed in relief. (Man…. Kuno, sure knows how to get someone to listen; even if no one ever does, understand what he says.)

"If we start now, we might just finished by New Year's."

"New Year's?" Ranma, quoted back.

Tatewaki, pointed to Saotome. "Think of this way Saotome; the faster we get done, the less time thou wouldst, spend time in here. and the sooner ye could leave thy unwanted place."

Ranma, handed out an odd expression. "Humph…you were the one keeping us, from finishing."

In the following,, they finished up the locker room, the two boys, finally ended up cleaning the room, when Ranma's guards came in.

Tatewaki and Ranma, looked up, from the shelf. "Aye/Yes."

"Change of plans boys."

Tatewaki and Ranma, blinked.

"Change of plans?" Ranma, asked.

"Since, you two are going for this Sunny Day Showcase, then we'll have you two practice first, and then, clean the place up."

"Are you guys gonna, at least, un-cuff us first?" Ranma, spat.

"We'll release you two of your cuffs, once we get to the gym-cell," Ranma's guard promised.

Tatewaki's guard, came back with two Sterilite buckets, two mops, rags, and Pine-sol. [AN: I know that the Sterilite bucket, wasn't made until 2011- I think, but that's the last thing on someone's mind, while they're in prison.]

Tatewaki and Ranma, took their old supplies, as they followed their guards, to an old wash-room. After the two inmates, cleaned up their old cleaning supplies, Tatewaki's guard, then, handed them their new cleaning supplies.

"There's a hose right outside the back door," Tatewaki's guard implied. "Not to mention a vending machine."

"Fire away," Ranma's guard let out, before the two left.

Tatewaki and Ranma, first exchange looks, before Tatewaki, noticed that Ranma, slumped his head downward. Then, Tatewaki, just eyed Ranma, from the corner of his eyes. "What was that ye speakth again, about, never having another session with me, again?"

Ranma, through daggers at Tatewaki, as he let out a small growl. "That's enough of that."

Suddenly, the bright red, telephone, that hung from the wall, rang. Tatewaki and Ranma, glanced behind their shoulders, before they exchanged looks with one another, yet again. Ranma, finally went up to the phone, to answer it.

"Hello?"

"You two have a call, on line two, do you want me to hook yous through?" The guard asked.

"Uh, sure," Ranma, exchanged another glance at Tatewaki.

The line finally went through, before Ranma, heard a voice on the other end. The phone receiver made the voice, even louder; which made it easy for both boys to hear.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Nabiki asked.

"Well, anything's better, then getting locked up with that idiot," Ranma, answered.

Tatewaki, drew a fist at him. "Watch thyself miscreant!"

"How's prison?"

Ranma, pulled his brows inward. "You don't wanna know."

"How long are you guys there till?"

"For two years," Ranma, answered.

"So, how is your play going?" Nabiki asked.

Ranma, blinked. "Our play?"

"What she means, is our musical, you incompetent fool."

Ranma, just ignored him. "Trust me, I rather get re-cursed, then practice that stupid musical with him. Like it isn't bad enough, the way it is.

"How long, before your musical?"

"We've just started practicing yesterday. So, we still have a good two weeks to go.

"Can we come?"

"Uh, I donno, I guess… if you're allowed that is."

"How long is it gonna be?"

Ranma, shrugged. "Not sure."

"So, what happened after court. I mean something must had happen, after Kuno made that really long confusing speech?" Nabiki, inquired.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Kuno, what he meant by all of that?"

"Okay, well then, could you put him on- oh wait hold on a sec. Your dad once to speak with you Ranma."

Ranma, waited, until he heard another voice, on the end. "Ranma, you disappoint me, my son. I thought I raised you better than that. How do you expect to marry Akane, and take over the Tendo Dojo, if you're locked up in prison, with Kuno, of all people!"

"Uh-" Ranma, then got caught off from Soun's voice.

"Forty-eight thousand, and two-hundred million yen! Two year sentence, Four-hundred hours of community service, and a week of Hotel arrest. Son, have you completely forgotten about your fiancé. No one's gonna wanna come to a Dojo, to find out that their instructor, has been locked up in come kind of correctional penitentiary."

"Exactly what he said boy," Genma, interrupted again. "You better not fail on me again, you understand boy?"

"Well, your one and only son, is cursed, from those stupid springs; the ones that you dragged me off to, in the first place. Not only that, but then there's all these fiancé's you keep dumping on me, and you sold me for a fish, and didn't tell me anything about my mother. And to top it all off, when I did finally met her, you made that dumb promise; that said I'll commit seppuku, if I don't become a man among men. Now you tell me, where in your lifetime, where you haven't failed."

Tatewaki, raised his voice over the phone. "What kind of parent forces their son, to commit seppuku, if he doesn't fulfill such a lame promise."

Ranma, kinda shoved Tatewaki, out of the way. "Furthermore, compared to Happosai, I ain't so bad. Speaking of which, why did you guys bring the old freak along, anyway? What were you guys thinking?"

Genma, sweated, as he held on hand behind his head. "He kinda invited himself, you see."

Then Kasumi's voice appeared. "Oh… well, we tried to stop him, but-

Ranma, cut in. "I understand, Kasumi." After that, Ranma, finished his compliant. "Besides, that jerk is one who got me, locked up in here in the first place."

"Thou art here, for thy own mistakes, I should not have to repeat myself."

"Hey, don't blame me for your problems boy. You only have yourself to blame, for being coped up in jail."

"Now, what are you, on _his_ side of something?" Ranma, referring to Tatewaki.

"As far, as I'm concerned, he saved you four years, from prison…from prison; what have you done?" Genma, finished.

"I didn't save him from anything; he just got lucky. It was the judge, who decided how long, he should stay here, not me," Tatewaki, added.

Then Akane, popped on. "Prison…really Ranma? You should be lucky, for what Kuno, did for you."

"I assure you Akane Tendo, I Tatewaki Kuno, had not done anything," Tatewaki, protested with a fib. "Why would I?"

"Yeah, but the judge wouldn't have made that choice, if Kuno, hadn't made that speech, Nabiki, mentioned before," Akane, put aside.

"Ah, Akane Tendo, my love, you shall see, that it is the judge, who had the choice to make that decision."

"But you gave her the chance," Nabiki, pointed out. "So Kuno, what did you say again, back there, exactly?"

Tatewaki, just stood there. "I remember not of what I said, Nabiki Tendo."

"Look, I don't need you to remember word for word; I just wanna know what you meant?"

"Dost such matter much, of what I've said?" Tatewaki, questioned back.

"If it didn't matter, why'd you say it in the first place?" Nabiki, getting on his tail now.

"How was I suppose to know, what the outcome of my explanation, was going to be." Tatewaki, informed. "What is it to you women, because I have no yen to offer you."

Ranma, whipped his head towards Tatewaki, really fast. "You mean to tell me, that you said all that crazy junk, without even knowing, what was going to happen?"

"Well, what I said, wasn't necessary, going to get us executed," Tatewaki, added in truthfully.

"It was something about Ranma and the Pig-tailed girl, isn't that so master?" Sasuke added.

"Ah, Sasuke, so you're over there too, hey?" Tatewaki, asked, to throw everyone off topic."

"Hello, brother dear," Kodachi, put in sweetly.

Tatewaki, swallowed "Uh…hello, Kodachi."

"Oh, brother dear, you better have not done anything, to hurt my poor darling Ranma, in that loop-hole of yours-" Her voice changed, to an angry-evil one. "-or you'll have me to answer too."

"How lucky for you my sister, that he unfortunately still alive."

Ranma, ripped out the receiver out of Tatewaki's hand. "Give me that." However, before Ranma, got a chance to speak to Kodachi, he heard Shampoo's voice at the end of the line.

"No, Ranma, speak to Shampoo first."

"No way, the first person Ranma, honey is going to talk to, is me," Ukyo pressed in, as he she reached for the phone."

"Give me phone back to me, you hussy!" Kodachi, spat out.

"Try again, phone belongs to Shampoo."

"No! The only one, he's gonna talk to first, is me."

"It's mine."

"No, it's mine."

"No way, it's mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

Ranma, just stood there, as he narrowed at the end of the receiver. Tatewaki, sick of it himself, ripped half of the receiver out of Ranma's hands; when he felt, Ranma, taking a hold of the other side.

"What are you doin' man?" Ranma, shouted.

"Thou shall hand it over."

"Why should I?"

"So, that I could hang it up."

"Why, we're still on the phone, stupid."

"Thou shall, hand it over at once."

"No way man! Why, should I give it to you; knowing you, you'll do something really stupid again."

Their Tug-a-phone went on.

"So, what thou art going to do, stand there day, and listen to them fight over you, like a pack of wild beast?"

"No."

"Then hand it over, fiend!"

"I don't think so pal."

"Bestow it miscreant."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Suddenly the phone, started to slip out the both of their hands, before the phone hit against the wall, leaving a huge crake in the plastic.

"Kuno!/Saotome!"

Ranma, automatically, walked over to the phone; he picked it up, before he turned to Tatewaki, with a glare. "So, what are you gonna do now, throw it at one of the mirrors, throw it through another window, at me? Break our CD player, burn our customs to ashes? Why, won't you just go on ahead, make yourself useful, and break the lock on our cell, while you're at it?"

"Why you fiend," Tatewaki, grabbed Ranma, by his jumpsuit, again. "Thou shall know, this is just as much your fault, as mine; the phone slipped out of thy hands too," Tatewaki, supposed.

Ranma, scowled angrily, right at Tatewaki. "This wouldn't have happened, if you hadn't trade to snatch it out of my hand, in the first place?"

Tatewaki, scowled back. "Try using the same idea, with the torch."

"I was trying to be useful, by helping you turn it off!"

"Yeah, and thanks to me, you didn't have to listen to them bicker over you all day. Besides, we have more important things to do; innless thou want to be here for the next six years."

Ranma, sighed, as he thought about what Tatewaki, said. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Ranma, shrugged. "I didn't want to stand there, and listen to them argue all day either. I highly doubt, having any type _normal_ conversation, with one of them, wouldn't have gotten us anywhere, anyway. If anything I bet you by now, the Tendo's phone must be broken into pieces."

Tatewaki and Ranma, started at one another for a minute, before they both dropped their heads down with a sigh.

At this point, Ranma, picked up another conversation. "You know Kuno, our district attorneys, weren't really that helpful."

"What makes you think, that mine wasn't?"

"Huh- you mean-" Ranma sighed. "I mean, it's not like I really saw him do anything."

"Well he's helped me, more ways than one; if he hadn't, I highly doubt, we'd be here right now."

Ranma, leaned back, as Tatewaki's last words, clanged to him. "What you mean, is that, we wouldn't have to do six years, or end up on the other ferry."

"Exactly." Tatewaki stated. "Because it if wasn't for him, I would've never had the nerve to make my statement then."

Ranma, shrugged aside. "But they have a point, if you haven't made that speech, the judge wouldn't have even had a choice. "So, what did you say, in court?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh come on man, just tell me.'

"Just drop it!"

"No, tell me, what you said."

"Drop It!"

"No, just tell me, already."

"I shall not!"

This time, Ranma, grabbed Tatewaki's jumpsuit. "Look, I already know most of it; so just spit it out, already!"

Tatewaki, looked away, and closed his eyes, before he let out a sigh. "Thou wanna know, what I said?"

Ranma, nodded.

Tatewaki, cleared his throat, as he lifted his hand towards Ranma's cheek. Ranma, eyes widened, and took a step back, before he froze in place. Tatewaki's cheeks turned red, but he continued to keep a straight face.

"In sooth, I Tatewaki Kuno, acknown of your juxtaposition with the young maiden, who had fallen' unto the fresh. In order to conceal myself, I shrouded, feigning ignorance, under the circumstances, I hast dealt myself with. So, enamored, amorousness, and captivating, my essence belongs to one individual; who is at foot among us. One, who I must evoke on. So, 'tis without father explanation. I plan to clandestine myself, upon these risk, so that discharge could be possible."

"What the hell, is that suppose to mean?" Ranma asked.

"Look, thou hath been spread four years, dose it really matter?"

Ranma, dropped his head down. "Ugh…I give up…forget I ever asked."

"Good, then keep it that way." Tatewaki, finally let go, as he backed away.

Ranma, turned around, to rest up a bit, but then re- turned back to Tatewaki. "Innless…."

Tatewaki, held his hands in surrender. "Nay! Not innless!"

Ranma, folded his arms in, as he leaned in with a narrow. "This wouldn't have anything to do, with that plan of yours, now would it?"

"What makes ye, think that?"

"Well, I wanna know, dose it?"

"Drop it, Saotome."

"Just tell me, if it were a part of your plan or not?"

Tatewaki, narrowed fiercely back. "For the last time Saotome, Drop it!"

"Kuno!"

"Enough!" Tatewaki, walked away, to take a another look at the songs, just when he noticed Ranma, standing behind him.

Ranma, held his hand on his hips, before he leaned over. "So, you're looking through our songs?"

"Ah! Yes indeed, I am Ranma Saotome."

Ranma, narrowed at Tatewaki. "Without me?"

Tatewaki, lifted his head from the albums. "Who said, I needed you to look at them with me?"

"Aren't you one, who mentioned for us, to pick out our songs together?"

Tatewaki, raised his finger. "Ah, thou make a good point there. Withal, as ye said, that they were-" Tatewaki, lifted the guide to him. "already chosen for us."

Ranma, held in his narrow, with an awkward frown on his face. "Oh, right." Ranma, finally took a seat, next to Tatewaki, before he turned to him. "I wonder which songs, we're going to be dancing too?"

Tatewaki, held the guide to him. "According to this, it's all the songs, in our dance sets."

Ranma, used his hand, to point to the CD player. "So, what's this?"

"What do you mean, _what is it?_**" **Tatewaki, started. "'tis a CD player."

Ranma, pulled his frown to Tatewaki, again. "I was talking about the song, moron."

Tatewaki, scowled back. "What about, wretch!"

"Is that one of the one's we're performing, or not?"

Tatewaki, gazed up at the ceiling, before he closed his eyes, with a grin across his face. "Of course, this is one of the songs we're performing, Saotome!"

Ranma, gave him a look. "What's it called?"

"Ah, so ye finally asked, hey?"

Ranma, turned his head to the side, with a questioning expression on his face. "Wait a minute…..this isn't that stupid song, that came on last time-"

"Ah, of course it is Ranma Saotome, it's a French swing melody, called, the Willow Song."

Ranma, brought a glare to Tatewaki. "We have to dance, to something, called the Willow Song?"

Tatewaki and Ranma, brought on a glaring contest, when Ranma, replied with. "You're joking right?"

"It says it right here in the guide, Saotome!"

Ranma, studied Tatewaki, suspiciously. "Why don't I believe you."

"Why should you?"

Ranma, just then, practically leaped over Tatewaki, for the guide. "Give me that guide!"

Tatewaki, losing another match, and now with a black and blue eye; Ranma, looked through the pages, until he saw the list of Check Out Songs, and Dance Set Songs.

Ranma, read the list, as an odd expression, hit his face next. "_Intermission_-" He turned to Tatewaki.

Tatewaki, just shrugged.

Ranma, read on. "_Love me or Leave Me_." Ranma, blinked. "Well, it's a good thing we aren't doing that one." Ranma, kept on reading, before he threw daggers, back at Tatewaki, "_Willow Song_- in the Check Out song list-?" Ranma, scowled at him next. "You're so full of it!"

Tatewaki, turned away. "Humph."

Ranma, look his fierce glare off from Tatewaki, back to the guide. "_Wild_, _Don't Hold Back_, _Bebop Swing_, _Chooglin' Boogie_, _We Did It_, _Party Tonight_, _Swing It_, _Modern Jazz,_ Half of a-" Ranma, turned back to Tatewaki, with a disgusted fed up face. "_Half of a Song_."

"Hey! I indeed am not the one, who wrote the list, got it?"

"Are you sure, you didn't alter these, in some odd way?"

Tatewaki, held a fist up to Ranma. "Do I look like Nabiki, to you?"

Ranma, shook his head and he rolled his eyes, before he started on the next list, of Dance Set songs. He blinked a few times, at the first one. "_Heartbreak club_?"His blink, dropped into a glare, before he continued. "_Sing, Sing, Sing_?" He lifted his brow. "_Brass de Chocobo_? I'm afraid to know what that sounds like. He veined. "BOOM BOOM BOOM!"After that, he threw daggers at the last one. "_Sunny Day_!"

Ranma, through his slanted eyes at Tatewaki. "Was someone just bored, or is this some kind of a prank? Because, these songs already sound lame, just by looking at the title."

Tatewaki, blinked. "What ye speak of, again?"

"What do you mean? Take a look at these songs. Are they even songs?"

"Why Saotome, indeed they are. Obviously, Sunny Day, is the name of the musical, is it not?"

"Then why is it, the last song on the list?"

Tatewaki, shrugged. "Who's to say? Let's just get started. I'll grab our mats."

Ranma, paused for a seconded, when Tatewaki's last words, resounded in his mind. "What did you just say? You were gonna do what again?"

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma, with a glare. "What, are you deaf? I said, I was going to get our mats!"

"I'm your rival. Why would you, wanna do _anything_ for me?" Ranma, questioned, suspiciously.

Tatewaki, leaned turned Ranma, with the same expression held across his face. "Right now, thou art nothing but an annoyance, and a waist of my time."

Ranma, glared back, with a nasty scowl across his face. "Is that so?"

"That's right!"

"Fine then, I'm outta here," Ranma, threw one of the cases to the ground, as he got up. "I didn't even want to be in this dumb play, or whatever the hell it is, to begin with." Ranma, headed for the gate door; forgetting the fact, he wasn't just in the cell, but _locked_ in it.

Tatewaki, just stood there, while he blinked a few times.

Once Ranma, realized that he was still locked in, he slowly turned around to see Tatewaki's expression. "What?"

Tatewaki, simply folded his arms in, as he shook his head. At the same time, he looked at him, like if Ranma, were hopeless.

Ranma's brows dropped. "Hey! Don't look at me like that."

"Who said I was?" Tatewaki, quizzed.

Ranma, stood right in front of him. "Umm…Kuno, you're looking right at me, right now."

"Only according to thee. Thus, to show thee, not yet actively so, but passively, for I have other things on my mind. What's taketh in place, thus not proceeded, which has yet to be filled. If only thou could view, the disguised plan, which is set out for thee, simply by fate.."

Ranma, brought his brows together. (There he goes again…) "You know what?" Ranma, pointed to the other end of the gym cell. "I'm just going to go over there, and practice."

"Did thee not make it clear, that ye not want to practice, for Sunny Day."

"Who said, I was talking about that dumb play? I was talking about Kenpo, Kuno."

"It's a musical!"

"Play, musical, awe, who care what it is, I ain't doing it anyway."

While practicing, Tatewaki, walked up back to the mats, to pull a second one down. Once he did, Tatewaki, sat on his mat; momentarily watching Ranma, practice. The moment was ruined, when Ranma, half- way turned; when he had caught Tatewaki, watching him., in the process. Ranma, turned fully around, before he walked up to Tatewaki. "What, give up already?"

Tatewaki, blinked off guard. "Not in the least Saotome."

Ranma, then smirked. "Oh…I get it, this is your way of apologizing to me, isn't?"

Tatewaki, dropped his eye-lids. "If thou care so much, to make up that load of nonsense," Tatewaki, shrugged. "Then I guess, I could put thy sarcasm aside."

"If you weren't trying to apologize, then why did you bring down another mat?" Ranma, inquired.

"I am using them both for practice, besides, I have more room this way," Tatewaki, fibbed.

"Humph…then I guess, I shouldn't take up anymore of your time then," Ranma, turned around, before he walked back to his spot.

After a good thirty minutes, Tatewaki, approached Ranma, from behind; at the same time Ranma, had just got done, doing a _waiter's check block_; when he soon felt hand grab his palm. Ranma, blinked a few times, before he turn to see Tatewaki, beside him; yet with Tatewaki's own head turned, and eye lids shut.

Ranma, then handed a strange look to Tatewaki. "So what, is this your new strategy to apologize to me? Or, is this just another way of doing it?"

Tatewaki, just let out a breath, before he took a few steps back, pulling Ranma, slowly towards him. Ranma, glanced at the CD player, back to Tatewaki, with some other blinks, confused. At this point, he saw Tatewaki, staring at his free dangled arm. Tatewaki, gave Ranma a 'bring your arm over here' look. Ranma, on the other hand, just lifted his brow, in question.

Tatewaki, quickly tossed his head to his right, as he sighed. "Te-" Then, he stepped forward, and grabbed Ranma's right hand, with his left. After that, Tatewaki, started to gently swing their arms gently, in a upward and downward motion.

Ranma, just sorta, went along with it, while Tatewaki, on the other hand, received nothin but, expressions looks. Afterward, Tatewaki, started to move his feet, rocking them back and forth; Ranma, followed in the process. So forth, Tatewaki, gently increased his steps, up, and down, and side to side; in a box formation.

Their dance, prolonged, to the beat of the music, when Tatewaki, lifted his right hand, as well as Ranma's left hand, before Ranma, slowly spun underneath. A grin had spread across both of their faces'. Subsequently, they pull each other in and out, in the process.

After another twenty minutes, or so, under the unexpected; Tatewaki, pulled into Ranma, a bit closer and longer, from the other times. Whilst, his voice soften and quiet, he began to address the subject.

"Mind ere ye speak. The one standing forefront, shalt belike to agnize, for what hast already let off such hostility. I avise thee to scrutinize deeper, beyond which cards, art dealt in front of ye. I admit my own performance, I hast fell and bluffed away; withal to capture such capitulate to canary."

Ranma, finally caught on, in an awkward way. "If this is your way of apologizing-"

Tatewaki, narrowed, as he stepped back. "Why on earth, would I apologize to my own nemesis?"

Ranma, glanced up into Tatewaki's eyes. "It just seems like you are, okay."

Tatewaki, narrowed back. "And since, when did I ever apologize to you?"

"Well, if you weren't trying to apologize, then what were you doing?" Ranma, asked.

Tatewaki, cleared his throat. "Passing time."

Ranma, blinked, a bit angry. "_Passing_ time?"

Tatewaki, nodded. "Exactly."

Ranma, held his arm out, pointing nowhere in direct. "Weren't you just complaining to me a few minutes ago, that I was taking up your time?"

"Who said, that my passing time, was taking up my time."

Ranma, clenched both his fist. "KUNO!"

"Now, now, now, there's reason to get worked up; thou just misunderstood."

Ranma, closed his eyes, as he dropped his head. (He, is driving me crazy.)

Tatewaki, then placed on hand on Ranma's shoulder; he bent down to Ranma, before he brought his head and eyes to Ranma's. "What is there, not to understand, Saotome?"

Ranma, picked his head up slowly, as his eyes, connected with Tatewaki's.

"Methinks the aspect upon, looking down at us, may find me apologetic; yet I did all those things in the last past minutes, to hide it."

"So, you did apologize?"

"Indeed not Saotome."

"What! But you just said-"

"Once a fight hast been forgotten, it hast been forgiven."

"So, you forgot about our fight?"

"Not intentionally I didn't choose to forgive ye, however time did."

"THAT'S THE SAME THING!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

Face to face, they get so close they're about to kiss again, before the phone rang, for the second time. They both automatically, turned to the phone, then back at each other. Ranma, scowled. "Let me, get it this time."

Tatewaki, glared back. "I don't think so."

They both raced for the phone, as they started to fight over it again.

A voice, came from the other line. "Hello?"

Then again. "Hello?"

Tatewaki and Ranma, held the phone, as they answered again.

"Hello?"

Then, the voice came again. "Hello?"

Ranma, let his brow drop in thought. "Ukyo?"

"Yea-h, it's me, what's go-ing on?" Ukyo asked.

Ranma, gave Tatewaki a look, winning the phone back.

"We can't hear you, Ukyo; Kuno, has the music all the way up, and he broke our pho-"

"The music isn't all the way up, and I didn't break our phone, it's really just…bad phone service!" Tatewaki, shouted.

"Bad phone service!" Ranma, repeated, as he held back, in shock. "It wasn't bad phone service, it was you."

"Hey, I'm not the only one to blame, miscreant! Besides, the only thing that got damaged was the plastic."

"Yeah, and you probably damaged something inside of it, when it hit the wall."

"Look who's talking,

"I am."

"Ranma, is that- you?" Ukyo, blinked.

Ranma, turned to the phone, back to Tatewaki. "Well."

Tatewaki, gave Ranma. "Well what?"

"Go, turn your music down."

"It's all in thy head, it is not too loud."

"What's going on again?" Ukyo asked.

"We can't hear you, Kuno's music's to loud, and Kuno broke the phone so."

"What was that again, you're breaking up on me?" Ukyo asked.

Ranma, repeated a bit louder. "We have bad reception, because-" Ranma, dragged his glared across to Tatewaki. "-someone damaged our phone."

"Oh…why did he- do th-at?"

"Hey, I'm not the only one to blame, miscreant!"

"Well, hey Ranma, I think I've found a way to bail you out, from there?" Ukyo, replied.

Ranma, widened his eyes, as he smiled. "Really?"

Tatewaki, just rolled his eyes aside. "Really?"

Ranma, gave Tatewaki, a look. "What's with you?"

Tatewaki, ripped the phone out of Ranma's hand, as he spun the other way around. "Okay, Ukyo, what's the catch?"

Ranma, was taken aback. (How did he know?)

A few minutes hit, as Ukyo, practically described, her and Ranma's future together. Tatewaki, started to tap his foot, impatiently. His teeth clenched together, as he growled aside. "Dost ye think, I want to hear, all of thy future plans?"

Ranma, held his eyes closed, while he held a fist up, appointed at Tatewaki. "Well, if you didn't want to hear, all of her future plans;-" Ranma, only opened his eyes, to a glare. "-then why did you rip the phone, out of the my hands."

Tatewaki, glanced back behind him. "Awe…I see…..marriage."

Ranma, turned his glare, into a simple narrow. "Tell me why, I aren't surprised."

Tatewaki and Ukyo's, conversation carried on a bit longer, when Ranma, overhead, the next thing Tatewaki said.

"He's unavailable."

Ranma and Ukyo, in two very different ways. "Unavailable?"

"Why?" Ukyo, continued. "With who? Is it another inmate?" Ukyo, didn't stop. "He's not- with you, is he?"

First, Tatewaki scowled. "Of course, he is with me not. Art thou out of thy wits, women?"

"What do you mean, I'm not with you? I'm standing right here!" Ranma, stressed.

"Then what's going on?" Ukyo, specifically inquired, demanding to know.

Tatewaki, eyed a small sticker, that had a picture of man on it, on the side of the phone; he sighed in satisfactory. "Ahh….where should I start? Indeed, he is another inmate; that came here from Osaka. He, who has a tall well-build, strong, handsome, charming; who has short brunet hair, and blue eyes. He, who sails the many seas, holds a sword of his own, and appears to like pasta, Takoyaki, and rice balls; is the one, who had caught his interest.

Ranma, narrowed right at Tatewaki, with an odd- questioned face. "You just described yourself, moron." Then Ranma, had just caught on to what he said. He, turned his head aside. "In a way…that is.

"So Ranma, likes a guy?" Ukyo, asked surprised.

"Yes indeed, even engaged," Tatewaki, tossed some slight looks, towards Ranma.

"What's his name?" Ukyo, inquired.

"His name?" Tatewaki, repeated.

Ranma, leaned over aside of Tatewaki. "Whose name?"

Tatewaki, glanced aside, back to the telephone. "Nippon."

"The Japanese telephone company?" Ukyo, with her hand on her hip; looking at her own phone."

"Nippon, whose that?" Ranma, asked, not thinking about phone companies.

Tatewaki, eyed Ranma, to the Nippon sticker, back to Ranma. "They're too marry, before we leave prison."

"Ranma's getting married in prison!" Ukyo, shrieked.

Tatewaki, nodded. "Indeed so…"

"You're lying?" Ukyo spat.

"Indeed not, people get married in prison all the time; including the fact, that we not art, a lot of the time, with any other girls…"

Ranma, underhanded Tatewaki, a strange look. "What, are you talking about?"

"Yeah, but I mean, didn't you guys, just end up prison, not too long ago."

"Nippon is now death row; the only way, he can get out of it, if he gets married."

Ranma's expression, never changed. "Death row?"

"So, it's not a real marriage?" Ukyo, pointed out.

"Did I not mention the fact, that they are in fact engaged."

"Ek! Now what am I going to do?" Ukyo, stressed.

"You can come, if thou like," Tatewaki offered.

Ukyo, clenched her hands. "I guess, I'll have to bail Ranma- honey, out beforehand."

"Thou realize, what he can't do, if you decided to let him out,"

"Well at least if I bail Ranma, out ahead of time, I might just win him back," Ukyo, taking in the tale too much.

"Even I Tatewaki Kuno, highly doubt that myself."

"So, who's gonna be his best man?" Ukyo, queried.

"Unfortunately me, I mean, who else has he got to crawl too. He doesn't know anyone else here."

"What was that?" Ranma, protested.

"Huh, I wonder what the Tendo's, will stay about that one," Ukyo, added in quickly.

"As long as that means, I get to see my lovely Akane Tendo again, it won't matter."

"Oh, well, it looks like Ryoga and Mousse, just walked in….hold on a sec."

Ukyo, Ryoga, and Mousse, started up their own conversation. At the same time, Tatewaki and Ranma, went back fighting over the phone; at least until they heard a voice cut through.

Ryoga, drew an evil smile. "Hey, Ranma…prison huh?"

"You should've seen your face in court," Mousse, put in, in laughter.

Ranma, scowled. "Hey, it's that idiots fault."

"So, what was Kuno, talking about in there anyway?" Ryoga asked.

"I donno," Ranma, added in. "He won't tell me."

Ryoga, smirked again. "So, how is prison?"

"Who's Nippon?" Mousse asked, not too filmier with the Japanese phone company.

Ryoga and Mousse, continued taking turns.

Ryoga went first. "You have a boyfriend?"

Then Mousse. "When, are you getting married?"

"Hey, Ranma, whose your best man?"

Ranma, stood there with a stupid impression on his face. "Huh?"

"Is it to that Nippon person?"

"What are you talking about? Nippon is a Japanese telephone compa-" Ranma, slowly turned to Tatewaki, with a nasty glare on his face. "You told them _what_ again?"

Tatewaki, folded his arms, before he turned around. "I have not, said anything to them."

Ranma, looked at Tatewaki, in disbelief. "What?"

"Ranma, how dear betray Akane, for another man of all things!" Ryoga, bellowed.

Ranma, shouted into the receiver. "I AM NOT!"

Ryoga, continued. "You'll regret, ever doing such a thing, Ranma!"

Mousse, released some manic- laughter. "If you marry this Nippon guy, that Shampoo, will be all mine! Your loss Saotome."

"So, Ukyo, tells me, that he's a handsome rascal." Ryoga, teased.

Ranma, clench his fist in anger. "I ain't marrying nobody! The stupid idiot, just made all that the stuff up." Then, Ranma, gave a sharp glare to Tatewaki. "And I have _no_ idea why!"

Tatewaki, went closer to the receiver, as he answered Ryoga's question. "Ah, yes he is, indeed."

Ranma, finally knocked Tatewaki, in the back of his head, with his fist. "Quit telling lies."

Tatewaki, rubbed his sore spot, tossing a pierce eye back at Ranma. "So, now that we've answered all of thy questions; could you guys put it end, to all of this constant calling. We do not have much time, the way it is; can't ye see, that we're in the middle of something."

Mousse spoke next. "Yeah, we notice….what's that weird music?"

"Just a second-" Tatewaki, caught on the tune automatically. "Why it's the willow song-" Tatewaki, glared at Ranma. "A song we should'st be practicing too; instead of racing to the phone very five- seconds."

Ranma, lowered his eyes to Tatewaki, once again. "Take it from someone, who keeps making up hour-long stories."

Shampoo, just then, entered Ukyo's shop, to grab Mousse; when she was told that Mousse and Ryoga, were on the phone with Ranma and Tatewaki. Shampoo, finally handed a hand out. "Phone, belongs to Shampoo."

Ryoga, stared at the phone, before he placed the phone, in Shampoo's hands. "Uh, here."

"Shampoo, give thanks."

After that Mousse and Ryoga, got into it.

"Why'd you give her the phone!" Mousse shouted.

"Ranma's getting married anyway, why does it matter?" Ryoga, spat out.

"You never know, what could happen," Mousse pressed in.

"And here, I thought you would've wanted, to give the phone to Shampoo; seeing as you like her and all."

"Yeah, if I knew she was, going to be talking to someone else. What makes you think, that I would want her talking to Ranma, of all people!"

"Nothing more or less, is going to happen, innless Ranma, gets out of prison."

"That's not the point! Let's fight!"

"Fine by me!"

Mousse and Ryoga, continued on with their fight; while Shampoo, was half- way through her conversation, on the phone.

"Why ye ditch Shampoo, for other man, of all things!"

"I told you already, Kuno, just made all that up! Why doesn't anyone listen to me!"

"Well, if that case, Shampoo, will come get you out soon, okay," Shampoo, promised.

"Great, thanks, Shampoo!" Ranma, cheered in happily; before he gave Tatewaki, another icily stare. "I can't wait, until I get out of here."

Ukyo, finally went over and ripped the phone, out of Shampoo's hand.

"What you think, you doing?" Shampoo, put in angrily.

"If it's anyone whose gonna bail Ranma, out of prison; it's going to be me!" Ukyo, pressed no.

"No Shampoo's gonna be the one."

"No, I am!"

"No, me!'

"He'll go with my idea, because no one can beat my plan," Ukyo, stated.

"No, my plan better."

"No, mine is!"

"No, mine!"

Ranma, sighed. "Well you two, just give it a rest?"

However, Shampoo and Ukyo, were too busy, in their fight; to pick up on what Ranma, had said.

Tatewaki, sick of it himself, slowly, went to the phone, before he pushed down on the 'hold' button; making Ranma, hang up.

Ranma, gazed up at him, with a small grin. "Uh, thanks man."

"Don't mention it…" Tatewaki, paused for a minute. "…ever."

Ranma, simply shrugged. "I guess, some of your ideas, aren't so bad."

Tatewaki, then glanced at the phone, before he placed the receiver back down, into its pockets. Then, he gazed back at Ranma. "They'll call back."

Ranma, glanced down quickly, back up to Tatewaki. "I'm sure they would." Ranma, just then, hit some thoughts along the way. "Who's this Nippon, exactly?"

Tatewaki, eyed, toward the telephone, as he let out a laugh.

"Oh come on, who is he?" Ranma, asked.

Ranma, followed Tatewaki's eyes, before he took a closer look, at the telephone; to see the sticker, that was suck on the side of it. Then, he got a closer, look at the sticker. (Osaka. Tall, well-build, strong, handsome, charming; short brunet hair, and blue eyes. Likes pasta, sails, and has a sword of his own.) Ranma, then, read the name, that was printed on the sticker. "Nippon." After that, he narrowed in thought. "Hey….wait a minute…" Afterwards, he heard more laughter, from the other side of the room.

Ranma's eyes grew large, before he scowled; after that, he held his eyes shut, as he held his first in anger. "Why you?" (He sure has it coming.) Afterwards, he spun around, before he threw daggers at Tatewaki. "I get you back for this!"

Tatewaki, walked up next to him. "So, what ye think?"

Ranma, whipped his head, to Tatewaki's this time. "What do _I_ think?"

Tatewaki, nodded.

Ranma, pointed to the sticker, perplex. "Of this!"

Tatewaki, nodded again, handing out Ranma, a look. "Yes of that, who else wouldst I be speaking about?"

Ranma, folded his arms, before he lowered his brow to Tatewaki. "I think you should locked up, with a shrink, for a good few hours…..he's not even real….seesh…"

Tatewaki, placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder, without thinking about it. "How about a break."

Ranma, slightly twitched, as he tried to shrug Tatewaki, off. "Weren't you just whining before, that we need to practice?"

"I figured we'll get something to drink, before we start," Tatewaki, suggested. "It's only natural for the human body, can get dehydrated, without enough water." After that, Tatewaki, released his hand, before the two made it out vending machine outside.

Tatewaki, stuck his yen in, as a bottle of water, hit the bottom; he took it out, before he stuck out his hand, to Ranma.

Ranma, blinked. "What?"

Tatewaki, wavered his finger. "Yen, what else? Or is that, too hard for thee to comprehend?"

"What yen? All, I have is pocket change Kuno."

"Thou art saying the truth?"

"Of course, I speak the truth."

After that, Ranma, saw Tatewaki, pull some more yen out; before, anther bottle of water, hit the bottom. Afterwards, he handed the bottle to Ranma. "Here."

Ranma, scowled. "I'm not carrying your junk for you, do it yourself."

Tatewaki, let out a sight, before he turned his head to Ranma. Tatewaki, shook the bottle towards Ranma; trying to get him to take it. "It's for you."

Ranma, blinked surprised. "For me?"

"Obviously Saotome, what kind of yen do you have?"

"HEY!"

"Face it Saotome, you win every fight, but when it comes down to yen, thou art nothing."

"Well, maybe I don't need your stupid water."

"Thou cannot faint on me, during practice."

"See, you can't do this play without me."

"It's a musical, and I for one, can do it, just fine on my own. I sure need thee not. If anything, you need me; without that yen, thou art nothing without me!"

"You don't need me, fine then, I guess I won't be needing this. Besides, I rather be nothing without you."

"Don't be stupid Saotome, you'll only need up here, for the next whole 6 years."

"And since when did you care?"

"I care not; I was saying that, as a reminder."

"Well, I don't need to be reminded."

"Then, maybe I should've think twice, before I made my statement."

"Huh…seeing as saying a bunch of junk, won't get you anywhere."

Tatewaki and Ranma, got into it, before Ranma, felt cold water over his head.

Tatewaki, backed away, before he blinked, confused. He folded his arms in, before he turned his head aside, with his closed. (Well, this will at least, keep me from snapping back at him.)

Ranko, studied Tatewaki's reaction, before she widened eyes, while she took a few steps back herself. (Did he?…No!-) Suddenly, she saw Tatewaki, running to her, with his arms spread wide open.

"Oh…Pig-tailed girl!"

Ranko, finally got her chance, to boot him in the head again. Afterwards, she went to steal some of Tatewaki's yen, before she got some hot water out this time, and dumped it over her head. Ranma, reappeared, as he let his breathing, catch up with him. (That… was almost too close.) Afterwards, he went to find a place to dry off, before he heard the phone ring, once again.

Ranma, went to answer it, to find out, it was his dad calling.

Ranma, blinked. "What is it pops?"

"Where is Kuno, boy? Get him on the phone; I need to speak with him."

"About what?"

"Just get him on the phone, for me, would you boy?"

"I just booted him, like ten minutes ago; besides you should've called earlier. Besides, he isn't gonna wanna talk; he's gonna be busy anyway."

"Look son, I don't care what you have to do; get him on this phone, now!"

Ranma, lifted his brow. "What'd he do this time?"

"Just do it!"

Ranma, backed away from the phone, before he saw Tatewaki, enter back inside. "Well, you're in luck, he's here."

Tatewaki, was about to fling at him, with a bunch of protest, but Ranma, held up the phone to him. "It's for you?" Ranma, wore an anomalous look on his face; before he placed the phone in Tatewaki's hands. "Here."

Tatewaki, sighed. "Haven't I made it clear, that I did not want to obtain anymore phone calls.

Ranma, sent out a serious look to Tatewaki. "Look, it's my pops, he wants to have word with you."

Tatewaki, swallowed nervously, as he stared at the phone in his hands; before he brought it up to his ear. "Uh, hello?"

"Kuno-boy-" Genma, started. "You got my son, locked up in prison."

"Uh, actually it's a correctional penitentiary…sir."

Ranma, automatically, turned to Tatewaki, in surprised. (Did he just say, what I thought he said.)

"It doesn't matter," Genma, spat back. "First you lock him up, and then you saved him four years, what's going on Kuno?"

Tatewaki, just stood there, he glanced at Ranma, with a few blinks, before he eyed the other part of the phone. He was thinking about hanging up, before Ranma, interrupted him, reading his mind.

Ranma, handed out a nasty look towards Tatewaki. "You better not even be thinking, about hanging up on my pops."

Then, Tatewaki's new thoughts, got interrupted by Genma again.

"Kuno-boy, answer the question!" Genma, declared.

"What- what do you mean, I didn't do anything; I was only really saving myself four years- he just got lucky that's all."

Ranma, folded in his arms. (Oh…that's what they're talking about.)

"Kuno…you can't fool me boy. My son, was saved, because of that big speech you made."

Tatewaki, turned around again, as he flushed. "Look, it was just a misunderstanding, that's all. As, if I Tatewaki Kuno, would actually- ever save him from anything."

This time, Genma, was the one were odd looks, with his head against the phone.

"Just repeat your speech to me."

"Repeat it?" Tatewaki, objected. "I already told you guys, I remember not of it."

"Are you saying you don't remember because you really do; or are you saying that because you're lying…pick one boy?" Genma, growled angrily over the phone.

"I am not!" Tatewaki, poorly-standing his ground.

"Again, you can't fool me boy, so repeat it!"

"Never!"

"Kuno….." Genma, put in, as if Tatewaki, were in trouble.

"No!" Tatewaki, shouted over the phone.

"Tell me," Genma, growled back.

"Never!" Tatewaki, feel to his knees. "Nev-er," he hung his head down, before he notice a shadow appear.

Ranma, squat down and simply shut his eyes, before he swiped the phone out of Tatewaki's hands. "Thank- you." Then, after that Ranma, went back on. "Pops."

"Get Kuno back one phone boy…" Genma, hallowed.

"Uh, he's kinda- out of it pops…what'd you do to him?"

"I don't care if you have to hold the phone to his ear, or if you'll have to beat it out of him, get him back on!"

Ranma's eyes widen, in surprise by how his father was reacting. "Uh, okay." Ranma, hunkered down again, as he held the phone to Tatewaki. "Hey, stupid, could you stop acting like a jerk, and answer the phone all-"

Tatewaki, simply snatched the phone from Ranma's hands, yet again. "Hand it over." Tatewaki, held the phone to his ear, another time. "I told you already, I Tatewaki Kuno, am not to say anything?"

"Kuno-boy, you keeping secrets about my son?"

"Of course not! What makes you think that?" Tatewaki, protested.

"The fact you're not telling me anything, makes me think that. And, if you're hiding any secret from my son, about my son; then the only secret that could be, would be-" Genma, stood there in complete shock, as he held the phone in the air, away from his ear."

Tatewaki, stood there in just as much shock. Ranma, just sat there, and watched.

Genma, slowly pulled the phone to his ear. "Kuno-boy, I know your feelings about the Pig-tailed one, and it'll only be natural, if you felt the same way about-"

"-him," Tatewaki, finished.

Genma's eyes, widened even more. "So do you boy?"

"I-" Tatewaki, reddened. "I did not say that!"

Genma, growled just as frustrated. "Just say yes or no, already, damn it!"

"What is to you anyway; you have Akane, do you not!"

"I just want to know?" Genma, inquired.

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma. "How good is your father, at keeping secretes?"

"My pops?" Ranma, asked confused.

"Exactly Saotome, who do you think I'm talking too?"

"Well, besides the fact that, I didn't know, that I would need up with three fiancés, a curse, and that stupid promise, to commit seppuku; not to mention the fact, I was sold for a fish-"

"I get it," Tatewaki, filled in at last.

"So, what is it gonna be boy," Genma, guessed.

Tatewaki, gave out a long side. "Fine, you win, but ye have to hold up, your end of the deal?"

"Fine by me; as long as I get a huge dinner, the minute you get out of prison."

"Deal."

Genma, laughed. "You take care of my son, you hear?"

"Of course," Tatewaki, finally came out.

With that, Genma hung up, as Tatewaki, hung his head down.

Ranma, suddenly noticed, that Tatewaki's eyes, were shaking; Ranma, gently grasp the phone into his hands, before he hung it up himself. Ranma, then, sat by Tatewaki, while he watched him, in silence. Nevertheless, that silence didn't stay long.

"What did my pops, have to say?" Ranma, asked in curiosity.

Tatewaki, abruptly placed his, now- shaking hand, on Ranma's shoulder, yet, his head was turned in the process. "No-nothing."

Ranma, automatically felt the tension; as well as the pressure, that hit him, when Tatewaki, shakingly got back up.

"Ready for practice?" Tatewaki asked.

Ranma, blinked a bit. "Uh…are you sure you're up to it?"

The two started dancing, like they were earlier, when Ranma, popped up with an interesting question. "Why, aren't we fallowing off the guide?"

Tatewaki, blinked, but answered. "The guide said, it was required, to have our own routine down first."

Ranma, frowned. "I thought it said for us, to just get adjusted, first?"

Tatewaki, puckered a brow, right back to Ranma. "Well if thou read on, it then, sates that it is required, to have a routine down." After that, he swung his arm out, as he let Ranma's spin out, to right. With Tatewaki's right hand, still connected to Ranma's left, as it let Ranma, spin automatically back into Tatewaki.

They continued with different lifts, jumps, catches, swings, spins, twist; not to mention footwork connection, circling, and different holding positions. Conversely, by this time, they were waltzing around, sawing side to side, when the music stopped playing. Even so, they kept on dancing, for a thirty minutes; before Ranma, placed his head on Tatewaki's shoulder, without notice. In spite of this, the phone rang once again, interrupting their moment.

"Thou art gonna get that?"

"No," Ranma, let out. "You?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I am never touching that phone again."

Ranma, pulled back, for a minute, eye to eye with Tatewaki. "Okay, what did my pops to do you?"

Tatewaki, automatically try avoiding the subject; when he brought Ranma, back to him. "Nothing…nothing at all."

Ranma, lifted a narrow, aside to Tatewaki. (There must be something going on, because he's defiantly acting weirder then normal.)

They, stayed in that position, for while longer, when Ranma, let out a sigh, feeling relaxed.

"This is nice."

Tatewaki's ears, didn't miss a beat. However, instead of dragging on a conversation, he simply agreed. "This is."

Alas, Tatewaki's guard, stopped by the gate. "Boys…"

"Did you hear something?" Ranma asked.

Tatewaki, slightly shook his head. "No. Wherefore, did you?"

"I thought I did."

"Methinks, someone hearing things again."

"Don't tell me, it's another talking trashcan," Ranma, injected annoyed, and coldly.

"Boys," The guard called out again.

"Methinks, I've heard it this time," Tatewaki, recalled.

"You think, it could be one of the inmates?" Ranma asked.

"Or one of the guards," Tatewaki, pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like moving," Ranma, stated.

"Me either," Tatewaki, replied.

"For you two, should be glad, that it is one the guards, and not one of the inmates. If was an inmate, rumors would be spread around about you two, like 4th of July, fireworks.

Tatewaki and Ranma, both heard the guard clearly that time. They groaned with a sigh; annoyed, and a bit upset, with the guard ruining their moment.

Ranma, tossed a glare at the guard. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means, pick up the phone next time," he replied.

"We were busy," Ranma, added in.

Tatewaki's guard, gave them both a look. "I see that." He, then turned to his watch. "You have an hour, to get this area cleaned up; you two have to be in your other cell by eight, because lights go out-"

"At nine, we know," Tatewaki, finished.

"Well, I'll be back in an hour," the guard, then pressed out, to the other cells.

The guard, did as said, and came back that hour, when he dropped the two boys off by their cell. After he, gave them new pajamas to wear, he locked them in, and left. The two boys, afterwards, went their beds, for some rest. However, Tatewaki, couldn't stay sleep; he constantly tossed and turned, while he murmured things in his so-called sleep. In spite of this, Ranma, couldn't catch any sleep, himself. If it wasn't one minute, it was the next; Ranma, had hung himself downward, like a monkey, to see what was keeping Tatewaki awake.

"Kuno…." Ranma, hissed quietly. Then, his voice ranged. "Yo…Kuno?…."

Kuno, just rested there, before he answered. "What thou want Saotome?"

"Can't get any sleep?" Ranma, asked.

"What's it to thee?" Tatewaki, inquired back.

Ranma, lowered his voice, in question. "What's brothering you, Kuno….um?"

Tatewaki, turned his back, on Ranma. "I told ye already, it's nothing."

Ranma, narrowed his brows in interested. "This, wouldn't have anything to do with what my pops said, now would it?"

"Go to sleep, Saotome," Tatewaki, spat in, trying to avoid the conversation, once again.

"Kuno…"

Silence.

"Kuno…"

Silence.

"Tachi…"

Silence.

Ranma, sighed. Then, he let out a small blush to his next statement. "If you answer me, the Pig-tailed girl, will go out on a date with you."

More silence.

Ranma, snapped his fingers. (Damn…that's not even working.) With that, Ranma, slowly, climbed down the latter, and into Tatewaki's bed. "I'm not leaving, until you tell me what's wrong."

At first, Tatewaki, didn't move. "Thou just want to, take in the knowledge, of what thy father said."

"So, what did he say?"

Then, Tatewaki, turned around, before he hang his head down. "Nothing."

"Oh, come on Kuno, just tell me what he said," Ranma, persisted on.

"No."

Ranma, clenched his fist, with his eyes narrowed to Tatewaki. "Tell me!"

"I refuse."

Then, Ranma, tried PUSH's method. "Please?"

"I will not tell you anything, no matter how much thee beg!"

"Oh come on, not even a clue?" Ranma, shrugged off.

Tatewaki, this time, glanced back up to Ranma, in interest. "A clue?"

Ranma, nodded.

Tatewaki, glanced aside for the minute. "Well, I guess I can let that out."

Ranma's eyes widen, falling for Tatewaki's trap. "Let what out?…well come on, you can tell me."

Tatewaki, just stared, in thought. "All right, I'll tell you; although, thou art not going to like it."

Ranma, narrowed at him, in suspicion. "Since, when did I ever?"

"He didn't say anything," Tatewaki, finally let out.

Ranma, paused for a minute, with some blinks. "What?"

"There," Tatewaki, started. "Thou wanted to know what he said; there's thy answer for thee."

Ranma, scowled. "What do you mean, he didn't say anything?"

"That's because, 'tis not what he said, it's what he knows," Tatewaki, finally let out.

"What he knows?" Ranma, re-questioned. "What exactly does my dad know, Kuno?"

"I shall never tell," Tatewaki, answered back.

Ranma, now rested his hands, in the same place, before his lowered his eyes, to a glare. "Why you…" Ranma, then removed his hands, before he cracked his knuckles together. "Well, I guess if you won't tell me, that way; then I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you. What's he keeping from me, now?"

"Ye shall never know."

"So, this means-" Ranma, thought back. (If my dad, didn't tell Kuno, anything; and is now keeping secrets from me, then that must mean-) "-you told him something, and I can't know?" Ranma, guessing along.

"I didn't tell him, anything," Tatewaki, spat back.

"Then, how are you two, sharing secrets about me?"

"He figured it out," Tatewaki, said, letting out a bit more, then what he had wanted too. "Besides, we aren't sharing secrets; just one."

Then, it hit Ranma, like how the phoenix could. "Did you- finally figure out, that I was really the Pig-tailed girl?"

Tatewaki, handed Ranma, an odd look. "Not, that again."

Ranma, sighed, as he drifted a look away. "I guess not." Ranma, turned back to Tatewaki. "So, if it's not that, then what is it?"

"If thou found out our secret, it would ruin my plan, entirely."

Ranma, took a good leap. "So I am in your plans, after all."

Tatewaki, handed out a stiff glare to Ranma. "Thou always wind up in my plans, somehow."

Some memories, jumped across Ranma's brain, as he threw daggers at Tatewaki. "This, would have anything to do, with that disgusting junk you were reading before, would it?"

Tatewaki, whipped back around, for a few seconds, as he held a fist to Ranma. "I never said, it was the perfect plan."

Ranma, pulled himself away, before his folded his arms in. "Yeah, and knowing you; you probably had some kind of plan, to get me down here. Then tell me, that my choice, or the time choose for me or something."

"I see that thy knowledge, has improved. Alas, Saotome, I hate to break it to you; for I have too much on my mind, to think anything such."

Ranma, blinked. "So, what exactly are your plans, again? "Because, you told me, that I would find out, if we ended up here."

"I refuse."

Ranma, clenched his fist, once again, in anger. "Oh come on, just tell me what's going on already, so that I can get back to sleep!"

Tatewaki, sighed. "The way this is going, we both will not obtain any rest."

Ranma, re-clenched his fist again; with his eyes peeled to Tatewaki. "You're the one, whose keeping me up!"

Tatewaki, scowled at Ranma. "Then, stop asking questions, and go back to bed."

"Then, tell me first?"

"Nay, not ever Saotome."

"If you tell me your plan, I promise, I'll stop asking you questions; and then climb up to my bunk."

Tatewaki, scowled. "No way!"

Ranma, just frowned for a moment, before another thought, hit his brain. He brought in, a teasing voice. "Or, is it that, you don't want me to leave."

Tatewaki, turned his scowl into a glare. "Oh, believe me, I want you to leave."

This time Ranma, scowled. "Well, too bad, because I ain't leaving, until you tell me what's going on!"

Tatewaki, glared fiercely right back at Ranma. "Well, if thou won't leave, then I will. Yet, the minute, his feet touched the floor; he re-called what the one inmate, had told him. (He's right, Ranma, should at least know-_something._)

Tatewaki, sighed, as he stared at the floor. "I will not let thee, in on my plans. Nonetheless, I will say this." Tatewaki, paused for a minute, before he continued. "Indeed, 'tis a plan, I like not one bit, but 'tis what I have to do. It's the only way. 'Tis a plan, I simply 'cide, out of my 'cern for thee. So I'll fain to smooth and enlighten thee, for such lapsed.

Ranma, blinked surprised. (He's- worried about me?)

"Then again, 'tis a blessing under disguise. For such things, art better left unsaid. Thus, such ambition, is required for this plan, I have plotted out. Yet, thou seek it not. For what he sees, is not what he thinks; furthermore, hearth what he wants to hear. If only thou couldst see farther forth, of what is, exactly in front of him; then, I Tatewaki, wouldst not wait another day-" Tatewaki, dropped his head slightly. "-….another day…" Then, he pulled himself back up to Ranma, with tears, crawling down his face. "Another minute, listing, wishing, and hoping; longing, yearning, and craving for I Tatewaki Kuno,, have been searching for, all this time."

Ranma, grew concerned, as he crawled over closer. "Kuno?"

"To lap someone in view, and clip my support around them…I…" Tatewaki, hung his head downward, once more. He then, shut his wet eyes, for the moment, before he re-stare down at his feet. Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not easy for someone such as myself; especially to my nemesis of all people, to admit this. Withal, I for one, am scared, terrified, of what could happen to us here. I wouldst not doubt, that, deep down, thy art feel the same way."

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma; seeing a worried expression across his face. "That's what I thought."

Ranma, then tossed his worried look, aside. "Yeah, except we're only here for two years."

"Unless, Saotome, we mess up; which, for us, is great at stake."

Ranma, swallowed. "I- guess you have a point there."

"Which is exactly why, I have to go through with this," Tatewaki, dipped out. "The sooner I find a way out of here, the better." In that moment, he felt Ranma, massaging his shoulders, as Tatewaki, overheard him.

"Then, how about a truce; just until we get out," Ranma, shrugged in. "I mean, it could help."

Tatewaki, just sighed annoyed. "Thou not know when to stop, dose ye?"

Ranma, veined. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Thou just want information," Tatewaki, spat. "If we call a truce; thou wilt use it, in a way to get me to spill."

Ranma, let out a mean look. (Damn, he caught on. Why, can't he catch on that fast, when it comes to me and my other side?) "Would you tell me, if we did make a truce?"

Tatewaki, let out a heavy sigh, as he felt Ranma's hand, massage down his clothed back. "What do ye think?"

"How much of this does my pop know, exactly?" Ranma, asked.

"First a little to the left."

Ranma, glared. "Fine." (I think he's enjoying this, too much.)

"None."

Ranma, gave Tatewaki, a disbelieved look. "What?"

"I never shared, any of my plans, with your father," Tatewaki, replied.

"Then, what could you two, possibly be keeping from me?" Ranma, asked.

"As, if I'm ever going to let ye kno-" Tatewaki, suddenly stiffened, at Ranma's touch..

Ranma, noticed this, as he pulled back. "What's wrong, now?"

Tatewaki, turned back to the floor. "It's-"

Just then, Ranma, stole the words right out of Tatewaki's mouth. "Nothing?"

Tatewaki, returned a scowl to Ranma, as he flushed. "Look, it's just a sensitive spot, okay."

Ranma, lifted up his shirt, at the spot he was at. "What, did you get hurt or something?" [AN: Can Ranma, be anymore clueless in this fanfic?]

"Can we, just drop the subject?" Tatewaki, asked back.

"Fine," Ranma, injected angrily. After that, he pressed his hands, back up Tatewaki's back, to the sides, of his neck.

"Are you gonna tell me anything?"

"I already hast such."

"Something, I understand."

"Thou honestly think, that thy plan is working?" Tatewaki, quizzing Ranma. "Cause, I hath never once, asked thee, to come down here; and out of nowhere, start giving me massages, no less."

Ranma, scowled. "Hey, I was just trying to make you feel better."

"You just want information!"

"Hey, you should be giving yourself credit, making your nemesis, come down here, and do this for you."

Tatewaki, condense his eyes, right at Ranma. "I had not made thee, do anything."

Ranma, paused his massage, when he pulled back. "How is it, that I always end up doings for you, anyway?"

"What art thou, talking about?"

Ranma, shook his head. "Nevermind."

"Thou art gonna finish, or art ye done?" Tatewaki, asked.

Ranma, started at Tatewaki's shoulders again, with his own plan. (I have to get this mess straightened out. If I do, then maybe I'll be able to figure out, what Kuno's keeping from me. Not to mention pops. "So, let me get this straight. You and my pops, are keeping a secret about me; which has nothing to do with your plan, that my father doesn't know about."

"I hath never said, that our secret, had nothing to do with our plan; thy father just doesn't know what my plans are."

Ranma, went down his sides. "You have also told me, that you had set up this plan, to search for something, right?"

Tatewaki, nodded.

"So, then, what are you looking for?"

"Thou hast to figure that one, one your own," Tatewaki, filled in.

"If you want me to know it; then why are you making me figure it out?"

"I question, hath already been answered."

Ranma, paused again. "Oh, right, it'll ruin your plans."

"Exactly," Tatewaki, pointed in.

"So, you don't want anything bad to happen; yet you're planning on doing something stupid, anyway?"

"I'll admit, it will be risky; yet worth the risk."

Ranma, crawled aside of him, with his fist out, toward Tatewaki. "But I'm part of that risky plan of yours."

Tatewaki, simply shut his eyes, as he smirked. "Not in a way, thou wouldst think."

Ranma, blinked, feeling lost. "Huh?"

"The more you stay out of it, actively; the better off you are, all together." Tatewaki, stated.

"Then, how could I be in it, if I ain't doin' nothin'?"

"Thou not necessarily, need to do anything, in order, to be in it," Tatewaki, replied.

Ranma, finally got around to _this_ question. "This wouldn't have anything, to do with the Pig-tailed girl, would it?"

Tatewaki, shook his head. "Wherefore not, Saotome?"

Ranma, then sent Tatewaki, a glare. "If not her; then what about that Nippon guy; what was that all about anyway?"

"I should not have to tell you, how many times that phone has rang; since we've been in our other cell."

"I would say, making things up like that, would make them call more; wouldn't you say?"

"They'll end up down here, anyway," Tatewaki, shrugged aside.

Ranma, narrowed towards Tatewaki. "Like, you couldn't have made up, anything else."

Tatewaki, glared back. "It was payback, from that husband comment before. Thou shall be glad that I've engaged ye, to someone attractive enough."

Ranma, grimaced. "He isn't even real!"

"Of course, Nippon, couldst never pull off what I could," Tatewaki, replied.

Ranma, just narrowed right at Tatewaki. "I swear, I think that sticker has more brains then what you do."

"Ha, as if Saotome; for that Nippon, isn't even real."

"For someone, compares himself to a sticker; should tell himself that, once in a while" Ranma, stated.

"If only ye knew what I was referring to, when I had," Tatewaki, careful with his words. "Thing's would be much simpler for thee, if thou had not known who Nippon, really was."

"I wish I never-" Ranma, paused, as he felt a hand pressed against his cheek. Ranma, gazed right into Tatewaki's eyes. "-knew.

Behold such leer, with such striking, charming, stunning, dashing, swashing; apt for such handsome future, that art strong- suited, and audacious, like oneself."

Ranma, wore an odd, yet annoyed, expression on his face. "You like to hear yourself talk don't you?"

Tatewaki, never took his eyes, off Ranma's. "If only thou couldst take a closer look, to seek out which meaning, I practically take on."

Ranma, pulled back a little, as he narrowed at him. "And which meaning would that be, exactly?"

Tatewaki, gave out a small grin. "A meaning that accites, suggests, fulfills, it's purpose. A meaning, so captivating, convincing, persuasive, intense, deep, passionate, adoring; more so, draws the breath of life, right out of its owners, embodiment."

Ranma, swallowed nervously, when he felt Tatewaki's breath on him.

"A world, where only words, take on meaning, description, takes on art, and eyes take on what they seek. A nose, to take on sense. A brain, to take on, the unknown. A mouth, to take on words, and lips, to take on connections; when their art no other options." Tatewaki, oblivious for a moment, to his surroundings; he took his thumb, and glided across the bottom, of Ranma's lip. "Stuffed and limit to one, only you."

Ranma, flushed, sweated, and scowled. "Quit doing that already."

Then, Tatewaki, had finally realized what he had done. He quickly let go, as he turned around the other way.

Ranma, blinked, as he sat there confused. (I wonder what he did that for?) "Kuno?"

"I apologize ahead, go to bed."

"Kuno?"

"I didn't mean to get carried away; hit the sack Saotome."

Ranma, sighed, when he finally, got off, and headed up the ladder again. After a few more minutes later, Ranma, laid there awake, and in thought. "Kuno?"

"Get some sleep, Saotome."

"But-"

"GO TO SLEEP!"

Ranma, finally gave out, one last sigh, before he finally drifted off back to sleep.

The next day finally came by, when Tatewaki and Ranma, went through their routine list, by the time lunch came. Ranma, was in the lunch line, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, as he felt a breath, next to his ear.

"Salutations Saotome."

Ranma, jumped "Quit, doing that already."

"For I just wanted, to make my entrance."

Ranma, narrowed fiercely, aside to Tatewaki,, "You, just wanna cut in line."

"What hast I been, falsely accused for again?"

Ranma's eyes, had sharpen. "This is the part where, you try to find a way, to let me, let you in; then say, that you weren't trying to cut in, in the first place, right?"

Tatewaki, stepped back, as an amazed look appeared on his face. Then, he smirked. "I can also make thee, go back in line, as I take thy place; would ye prefer to do that instead?"

Ranma, growled, before he bickered back.

Their pointless argument continued, when a few shouted, in the line behind him.

"GO!"

Ranma, growled under his breath, as he glanced, to see a bunch of eyes on him. After that, he pulled Tatewaki, in. "Just get in here."

Tatewaki, feeling satisfied. "Done and done."

Then it hit Ranma, as he dropped his brow, in question. "How, did I not see that coming?"

After getting their bento trays, they looked around for someplace to sit.

"We're we suppose to sit?" Ranma, shrugged in question.

Tatewaki, simply shook his head. "I am sure not, myself."

Tatewaki, noticed another inmate, from the across the room; singling for him and Ranma to come over. Just then Ranma, felt a nudge to his side. Tatewaki, glanced at Ranma, as he nodded, to the table.

Ranma, gave Tatewaki, an odd look, confused, but didn't question on it. Present, at the table, Ranma and Tatewaki, looked around, when the inmate, from the corner made room for them.

The juvenile, studied the two for the minute. "Let me guess, Pretty Boy and Shorty, right?"

Tatewaki, scowled, as Ranma, narrowed in annoyance. "That's Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkin High, you blabbing idiot!"/It's Ranma, Ranma Saotome, of the Anything Goes School, Marital Arts."

The juve, held out his hand, as he eyed the other two. "Name's Akito. Word of advice, don't use your real names, around the other inmates."

Ranma, blinked. "Why?"

"Thine, has already been spoken," Tatewaki, pointed out.

"This whole prison knows me…a little too well." He, eyed to two again. "So, be careful about what you say, and do around here, understand?"

Tatewaki and Ranma, simply nodded.

"So, what are two martial arts like yourselves, doing at a place like this?"

Tatewaki and Ranma, automatically, pointed at each other.

Akito, simply blinked. "I see." He prolonged forward, to another question. "So, Pretty Boy's looking for connections?"

Tatewaki, clenched his fist in anger. "Like the inmates, couldn't have hither up another name?"

"I'm gonna take that, has a yes," Then, Akito, turned to Ranma. "So, how come you're not looking for any connections?"

Ranma, gave Akito, a 'I have no idea, what you're talking about' look, with a shrug. "Cause I'm not."

Tatewaki, exchanged looks with Akito. "Look, just keep him out of it. He'll never be able to handle it."

Ranma, turned directly to Tatewaki. "Not that again."

Akito, smirked, but frowned subsequently, after. "You sound just like my partner." Afterwards, he shook it off, before he turned to Tatewaki. "Okay, this contains primarily to you, Pretty Boy-" Akito, snapped for more of Tatewaki's attention. "-so pay close attention.

Tatewaki, nodded. "Thou, shall fill me in."

"Okay, here's how this works. The first thing you gotta do, is, to find a connection. One that you can trust. Now, I do have a few connections, in mind for you guys. Whatever you do with them, is your own business. Now, to be honest, I don't know them personally, but my partner did; and he never have a problem with them, personally. So I'll recommend them to you. Yet, I have to warn you. There will be other people, who will automatically hook you guys up, with other connections; connections, that could be dangerous. Do you two see, where I'm going with this."

"Understood," Tatewaki, filled in.

Ranma, just nodded, more or less, knowing what they were talking about.

"When I connect one person, to another, there are a lot of different factors, to be taking in consideration. I just don't find a connection, off the street- or in this case courtyard- and placed them in your cell. That's not what I do." He, lifted another finger to them. "Here's what I do though. I talk with you guys-" He waived his hands around. "To see, what you guys are like. Then, I go back, and talk with current connections, who are up to date with the system. Then, I send my connections there, and then they'll meet you, for the first time. Then they come back, and tell me, if you two want to go through whatever jobs, they have prepared for you or not."

"After all that happens, I'll give them a settled price, on a number of things. What the job is, how good the inmate is at it, and past reviews. This way, they pay you, instead of you, paying them; based on the very same thing. Prices could be adjusted at any time. And if there's a problem, we can work it out. Any questions so far?" Akito, asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean by connections?" Ranma, asked.

Akito, paused for a minute, with one finger lifted in the air. (Wow, this kid, really doesn't know anything.) "I'll get back to you on that." Akito, atomically, turned back, as he gave Tatewaki, a look. "You mean to tell me, you didn't tell him _anything_?"

"In, this particular case, no."

"He said, if he told me his plans, it would ruin them," Ranma, sated.

Then, that's when Akito, finally figured out why Tatewaki, was doing what he was doing. Nevertheless, to be sure, he bent over, has he whispered his opinions in Tatewaki's ear.

Tatewaki, flushed, turning more red by the second. "So, thou figured it out."

"Well, if it wasn't for my partner, I probably wouldn't ever had. I take it back, you _are_ him. He did the same exact thing.

Tatewaki, just handed Akito, a look, before Akito, continued his information.

"Now, I don't know about you guys, but next, I would find myself, a certified lawyer; someone else you can trust; otherwise, you're screwed. Now, I don't have control over the person, who I am connecting you to; so there could still be problems there. And I won't lie; there have been some problems in the past. If it is, the connections fault, I fire them; depending on what the inmate says. Now, if it's the inmates fault, then we don't re-hook; also, depending on the situation.

Tatewaki, simply shut his eyes, as he held back. "Er…I knew my plan would be risky, but I didn't think it was going to be this complicated."

"That's only because, you're going by my system. However, it doesn't make any other job, necessary more or less intense. Like I said, it all depends on the situation. Sometimes, it's just a in an out thing…but you have to be careful." Akito, paused, for a moment. "Which reminds me, you're going though a pretty secured system, seeing as we do provide protection, pills, injections, with sterilized needles. and even stuff for the ladies. Hell, we even do tattoos. However, sad enough, it's not free, so you will have to pay for all of that as well; depending on what you want- or even need.

"Injections, sterilized needles, Tattoos," Ranma, scratched the back of his head. "We're still in prison right?"

"Just like all the illegal jobs, this one's no different, and one, the guards do not know about. Besides, for a prison, to let this stuff go by, is really a shame; but hey, what are ya gonna do?"

Ranma, then, inquired another thought. "So, when are we going to meet these, connections?"

Akito, kept his eye on the one. "They'll stop by your cell. If you've meet any from the courtyard, or say, that they've meet me, in the courtyard; they're not the ones, I've chosen for you. There's a shit load of people, who are trying to bust me, for what I do. Not that, they do anything different; or for things I haven't done. So a lot people don't trust me."

"Any dangerous connection… or any connection, at all, for that fact, who is against me, _and trust me, I have plenty of those_; could come in, and fabricate the idea, that I've meet them. Well, they're lies, because the connections that I meet up with, is somewhere else; which I can't state. It's the last of my resources, from totally screwing up again. All the trade, and problems, will be discussed in the inmates cell, at the time; so, that's that. Anymore questions."

"Aye, I do, Akito," Tatewaki, stated. "Where do you get the yen, to pay them?"

Akito, nodded in thought, but before he turned to Tatewaki. "As you know, my friend, that yen circulates all around. So, the yen, our yen, is from other prisons. The yen from those prisons, are from other dealers, on street and so on. This includes, drug dealers, small illegal places that sell alcohol, and even illegal Tattoo shops. Including the fact, you have to know a guy, who know guy, who knows another guys, and other connections; you see where I'm going with this.

"Of course," Tatewaki, answered.

"Okay, anything else?" Akito asked.

Tatewaki and Ranma, shook their heads. After that, Akito, turned to Ranma. "Okay, now Ranma, do you know what happened in these places?"

"Ranma, narrowed at him. "Perform stupid musicals, and illegal Tattoos."

Akito, chuckled, before he took a quick zip out of his drink. "No, I was actually talking about prostitution? See in this prison, like many others, practices sexual and illegal drug trade; especially, for those who want to get out. I won't stress this enough; hang with the right people. If you mess around, with the wrong people over here, you'll get beaten literally to death. It happens _all_ the time. Even though they don't give a flying shit, about anything, that happens here anyway, obviously. All I know, is that if you try to escape, they'll be on your ass, like white on rice.

Tatewaki, looked aside. "I knew escaping in the middle of the night, was a bad plan."

Ranma, dropped his brow again, with an odd look. "Practice what?"

Akito, nodded. "Do you know, how prostitution works?"

"Didn't you just get done, explaining it to us?" Ranma, fired back, not wanting to hear about it again.

"Yeah, but I only really explained, how my system works.. You see, usually there this big guy, named Kokun, that no one once to tangle with; he'll protect you, but then you have to become his sex salve and do whatever he wants."

[AN: Big and Boy, put together in Japanese.]

"Be his what?" Ranma, expressed surprised.

"Yeah, kid, what do you think prostitution is?" Akito, asked, making his point.

Ranma, pointed to himself. "But I'm a guy."

Akito, sat back, as he shrugged. "Huh…Kokun, don't care." Akito, then reached over, as he padded Ranma, on the shoulder. "Hey, kid, just be glad Kokun, actually makes deals, instead of just, sodomizing his victims."

"Sodomizing?" Ranma, inquired in thought.

Akito, blinked, before he threw his eyes, at Ranma. "You, don't what that is either?"

Ranma, shook his head. "No, that's why I'm asking."

"Are you religious?" Akito, asked.

Ranma, just shook his head. "No, did you really think I would be, if I didn't know, what you were talking about?

Akito, lifted his finger, making his point. "Good, point."

"So…what is it?" Ranma, quizzed back.

Akito, closed his eyes for a minute, as he sighed. Then, he looked back up at the two. "Okay, then, I will make this, as short as possible; I won't drag on, into too much detail. So basically, it works like this. A lot of anti- gay, fundamentalist, homophobes, and other discriminating people, who agree with them;, believe that homosexuality is unnatural, a perversion, an abomination, and fornication. A great sin, against him; one that has been condemned, by him. Including, other unnatural sex.

Ranma, just sat there, confused as ever. "Huh?"

Akito, continued. "Anyways, there was these two cities, of Sodom and Gomorrah, where destroyed by asteroids, because of the crimes, the sodomites committed.

Ranma, ogled him oddly. "Two city got attacked by asteroids, by committing some crime?"

Akito, nodded, annoyed. "Yeah- yeah….Basically, they believe that Sodom, is Homosexuality, and that Sodomites, are actually Heterosexual shine/temple prostitutes; which have attempted to rape two angels, in the form of mankind. Not just rape, but any man, sharing consented sex, as well."

Ranma, blinked, thinking about his cruse. "A form of mankind. You wouldn't be talking about the spring of drowned man, would you?"

Akito, studied Ranma, "What are you talking about, _spring of drowned man_?" Then, he turned to Ranma. "Wait a minute, are you talking about Noah's Ark, and the flood?"

Ranma, raised up at him. "What flood?"

Akito, raised up. "You mean to tell me, you don't even know, about that?"

"Know about what?" Ranma, inquired.

Tatewaki, cleared his throat. "I believe, we're getting of course, over here."

Akito, quickly cleared his, right after. "Oh, right…anyway, it's been said, that if you've committed a sin, that is an abomination, that you'll be cast off into hell, of torture, for all eternity.

Then, why so many people do it then?" Ranma, questioned.

"Why, do people sin?" Akito, shrugged back.

"So, what are your…um…views?"

"First of all; now don't get me wrong, this is just what I think," Akito, pointed out.

Ranma, nodded. "Okay."

"Just like any other Gay, Bi, or Straight supporter; most of us believe, more or less, quit the opposite. For what I think, for starters, is that Homosexual's are not Sodomite's, in any form or way. Homosexual's are two male, or female partners, in a loving, committing, relationship, just like any Heterosexual relationship; more or less, depending on the situation. A lot of anti-gay's, think we just sleep around with each other. Not every Homosexual, dose that." Akito, turned back and forth at the two. "So, any questions so far?"

"I thought you said, that you weren't going to go, into detail?" Ranma, added in annoyed.

"I'm not….call it, borderline, if you will," Akito, pointed out. "As I was saying before, I don't believe, that there were any _actual_ Homosexual's, back in 300 B.C. or whatever; it was never documented, never written, not even in Hebrew or Greek text. And believe me, the bible would've definitely would've said so, if anyone was."

"This, leads me to my next point. Sodomites, are actually Heterosexual temple/shine prostitutes. Some, more or less, who had left their loved one, to become a cultic prostitutes. The ones, who had done, a type of physical _Homosexual_ act, in a non-committing way. Otherwise, they would've been known, to be Homosexuals. Sodomites, who had turned something pleasant, into something hostile, dangerous and threatening. Instead of sharing those acts, with a loved one, they used them specifically, as they attempted to gang-rape, the two angels, at Lot's house."

Tatewaki, then spoke out of the blue. "What do you mean, by shrine/temple prostitutes?"

"Well sodomites, obviously; heterosexual prostitutes, who engaged in erotic cultic sex, to worship, of the Canaanite fertility goddess. Not only that, but they've also did this, by burning incense, offering sacrifices, eating sacrifices, and have sacrifice their children, to the false gods."

"They sacrificed children?" Ranma, asked in a serious tone.

Tatewaki's eyes lit up. "Unforgiveable."

"They're the ones who rejected, the true God of Israel. Yet, that's not the only thing, they've done. Not only have they attempted to rape angles. Not only have they proceed in idolatrous worship. Not only, have they sacrificed children; they've also committed adultery, let out inhospitality; which I believe, have caused all this mess, in the first place."

"Inhospitality and sick acts, for fake gods, really, that's how this started? I would've at least would've thought, child sacrifice, would've started it."

"Well now you know why, God, casted out the Sodomites, with asteroids."

"Seriously, who in the world, dose that?" Ranma, objected.

Akito, shrugged. "Let's face it, sodomites practically are rapist; just on a higher- standard of it. Now, I'm not saying that a homosexual couldn't be a rapist, cause he or she could, it doesn't matter who you are. Let's also face this fact; rape, my friends, isn't love. Rape, is forced, tampered with, non-agreeable, and non-supportive, and it's hurts others. Not to say, that love never hurts, it's just-" Akito, shook his head. "Look, it's just not the same thing okay."

[AN: I don't want comments on this, this is only from what I've read. This fanfic isn't about the war of homosexuals and sins; it's about Tatewaki and Ranma, catching the Tokyo Dome on fire, going to prison, and doing Sunny Day, in order to get out. So if you do, I'm deleting it. It's just a fanfic, so get over it…..I'll shut up about this now…on with the Fanfic.]

Ranma, eyes widened shocked. "You've, got to kidding me? That's disgusting!"

Tatewaki, gave Akito, a look. "Thou hath scare Saotome, to the end."

Ranma, hissed back at Tatewaki. "I can't believe you. How could you get me locked up, in a prison like this!"

"I shall not, have to explain myself…again!" Tatewaki, spat out.

"And, this is exactly why, you guys, should go through my system," Akito added in at the end. The more or less likely it'll happen. And if it does, they get fired. Remember, I pay them, so that they could get out. If they can't follow the rules of the system, they get fired."

Ranma, finally grew to his suspicions. (I wonder just how many, are against him, and why?)

Suddenly, out of nowhere, one of the lunch guards, popped up at their table. "I got phone calls, going off the wall, for you two; are you two, going to come answer, or am I gonna have to tell them, to stop calling."

Ranma, stood up. "I'll take care of i-" At, lest, until a hand pulled him back down.

"Sit down, Saotome!" Tatewaki, then turned to the guard. "Just, tell them, to stop calling; if they want to see us so body, they can come down here themselves."

The guard, finally left, the let the news out, when Tatewaki, had finally placed his cup down.

"What the hell, Kuno?" Ranma, retorted.

Tatewaki, held one finger in the air, with his eyes closed. "This is hardly the time, to be answering phone calls."

"It's better then, having to sit here, and listen to all those disgusting story," Ranma, hissed out.

Akito, slipped out a finger. "Ah-ha- let me guess, cell six, cuffed and locked, together, by a guard likes to read a lot of Manga, right?"

"Ugh… don't remind me," Ranma, dropped his head.

"How'd ye know?" Tatewaki, questioned.

"I can just tell. It's just some six sense, that some people pick up, after they've been locked up in prison for so long."

Ranma, lifted his head, back up with a glare, when he voiced out. "That's because the guard, is a freakin' wacko!"

"He is," Akito agreed. "In fact, there's been several lawsuits against him."

"Really/Verily?" Ranma and Tatewaki, put in unison.

"Wherefore/What happened?" Tatewaki and Ranma, questioned in unison.

"You two, might just experience some of the same things, my partner and I have." Akito, studied them. "Now speaking of it, you two, are the spinning image of us." Then, he smirked. "We use to fight all the time, and I'm talking fist and blood, and zillions of hospital records."

"We are?" Ranma, blinked surprised, as he asked.

Tatewaki and Ranma, glance at each other, back to Akito.

"How, long where you here for?" Ranma, questioned in curiosity.

This would be my seventh year."

The eyes of the two boys, broaden. "You where here, for seven years!"

"It would've been only been six,-" Akito, tossed a frown aside. "-but something came up."

"So, what happened?" Tatewaki, re-questioned again.

Akito, raised his eyes up in thought. "Well, one night, we both managed to sneak into one of the night clubs, with some our friends. Anyways, we got into this huge blow out there. By the time, we got arrested, the place was destroyed; it looked as if an 8.9 earthquake hit. Glass everywhere, broken wood about; the place was practically burnt to the ground."

Tatewaki and Ranma, were stuck to their seats. Their eyes widened, as the story _just_ seemed, strangely filmier to them.

"Just like my partner-" Akito, brought down his head for a minute, before he looked back up at Ranma and Tatewaki. "-he was hung."

Their eyes jumped in surprised. "He what?"

"Which means, there's a good chance, that you two will be in prison, for the next two to six years, or perhaps even executed."

"We may have damaged some things, but 'tis nothing to be killed over!" Tatewaki spat.

Akito shrugged. "One of the inmates here, they only stole a pack of gum; it didn't matter."

"That's highly uncalled for!" Tatewaki, proceeded.

"Kuno's right, what the hell, is wrong with this place?" Ranma, raced in quickly.

"It's not just the place, it's the guards, and it's not all the guards, just the ones who don't apply to the law correctly."

"Art we even still in Japan?" Tatewaki, asked in wonderment.

"Yeah, because from what I recall, this is nothing like the Tokyo Detention Center," Ranma, dropped in.

Akito, shook his head. "None of the inmates, know where this place is really at." Then, Akito, got back on subject. "Again, I don't wanna go into details, but my partner, put up with a lot shit for me. At first, I thought he was crazy, until I saw what he was trying to do. He was one of the ones, who got beaten, right before his execution. I wouldn't be here right now, if it wasn't for what he did."

"That seems like a lot, for two guys who wanted to fight each other, all the time," Ranma, narrowed in suspicion.

"Prison, changes people," Akito, simply put in.

"Thou kept on referring him, as your partner; does thy partner not, have a name?" Tatewaki, inquired.

Akito, let out a small smile, as he glimpse aside. "His name was Hinata."

"Why do you keep, calling him your partner anyway?" Ranma, questioned confused.

Akito, blinked surprised. "Oh, do you guys, not understand?

"Of course, we don't understand, that's why we're asking!" Ranma, question back, with a snap.

"Oh…" Akito, chuckled a bit. "Well, we're engaged."

Ranma's face, looked sickened, as he twitched. "Engaged?"

Tatewaki, gave Ranma an odd look. "Aye, indeed Ranma Saotome, did ye just hear him not?"

Akito, narrowed in at Ranma, as he smirked. "Why, does that scare you?"

Ranma, scouted back, with his hands, blocked in between him and Akito. "Stay away from me!"

First, Akito, turned to Tatewaki, as he blinked. "You're right, Shorty, over there, will never be able to handle it."

Ranma, frowned, before his folded his arms across each other. "What was that!"

Then, Akito, turned back to Ranma. "Look luck, getting out of this place, kid."

Ranma, glared back as he protested. "Hey!"

Akito, backed away, as he shrugged. "Anyways, we were gonna get married, but under unfortunate circumstances…." He looked down.

Tatewaki, gently, but not too gently, nudged Ranma with his elbow; he gave Ranma a 'how could you be so rude look'. Tatewaki, turned back to Akito. "We're sorry for thy loss."

Akito, looked up at Tatewaki, then to Ranma. "Thank you, for your support."

Ranma, turned to Tatewaki, surprised. (I've never seen Kuno, so serious before.)

Suddenly, a bell went off, interrupting Ranma's thought. Watching each table, making their way; the three, finally gather their Bento trays, and headed out of the lunch room. Akito, took off to his cell, while Tatewaki and Ranma, fallowed their guards, to their gym cell.

Two more days later, even though, the phone was ringing off the hook; Tatewaki and Ranma, had their first routine down.

By the next afternoon, their guards, took both Tatewaki and Ranma, to a room, that had a small office, chairs, desk, and a telephone, that hung, on the small wall, that was connected to the desk; separated by a piece of glass, the other side, looked just the same. Not only did the two boys see the room, but they saw who was in the same room, on the other side of the glass.

Genma, Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi, Sasuke, Mousse, Ryoga, Happosai, and Cologne; no one father then that.

[AN: Yes! Here comes out all of the complaints and migraines!]

Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi, shoved their way, fighting over the phone; arguing over, who was going to talk to Ranma, first. Ryoga and Mousse, on the other hand, just stood in the back, throwing out their complaints. Yet, Sasuke, was the only one, who was over on Tatewaki's side, talking things over. While Akane, Nabiki, Soun, and Genma, stood there, waiting their chance to speak. Speaking of Happosai and Cologne. Happosai, was trying to find some cold water, while Cologne tried to stop him.

Ukyo, ran to Ranma, first, as she grabbed the phone. "Oh, Ranma-honey! Oh, you poor thing. Are you okay? So how is life treatn' you? It must not be that fun, being locked up, with that Kuno guy-"

Shampoo, shoved Ukyo, aside. "Out of way! Shampoo, speak to Airen first!"

Ukyo, shoved Shampoo. "No way Shampoo, I grabbed the phone first!"

Once, Shampoo, did have a hold of the phone though, she went on. "Ranma, Shampoo, have plan, to get you out, okay?"

"No way! My plan is better!" Ukyo, pressed.

"Not huh, Shampoo's is!"

Kodachi, shoved in next. "Hahahohoho! I don't think so ladies! For my plan, to Ranma darling out, is the best."

"Tell it to that brother of yours," Ukyo, pointed out.

"It's Sasuke's job, to get my brother out," Kodachi, said.

Then, Ryoga and Mousse, busted in closer.

"Ranma, how dear you plan on, running off with some man; especially, when you have Akane, you scum. How could you, treat your own fiancé like that!"

Ranma, first, narrowed annoyed at Ryoga. "I wouldn't be talking P-Chan!"

"Ugh, Ranma-" Ryoga, sunk a look back at Akane. "-how dear you?"

Mousse, press down, on Ryoga's head. "Ignore him. Marry that Nippon guy, and then Shampoo, will be all my. Right Shampoo."

Shampoo, turned away. "Humph, Shampoo, never said that."

"But-but-why not Shampoo."

Shampoo, then lifted a finger to Mousse, explaining her plan. "Because when Shampoo, sneak him out of prison, in the night, he marry me next day." Shampoo, nodded along. "Cologne, even agree."

"But-but- Shampoo," Mousse, added in, with tears streaming down his face.

"Ha! I knew my plan was better."

Ranma, scratched his head. "So, Ukyo, what are you planning?

"To dress up like your lawyer, and make up a story, that will get out, during court," Ukyo, hoisted up a book. "See, I've even been studying. Because, there is no way, I'm gonna get the Nippon guy, take you away."

Ranma, tossed a glare, at Tatewaki. "Yeah- sure." Then, he got rid of it, by the time, he turned back to Ukyo."

"Ha! You think, that's going to get Ranma, darling out. I have a plan, that will kill a bird, with stones!" Kodachi, having it made.

Ranma, grimaced. "Oh no…"

"My plan, is to give everyone a dose of my sleeping powder, and then sneak you out; that way no one can stop us! Ahahahohoho!"

Ranma, began to protest. "Could you try to dose everyone, and not me, while you're add it!"

"Oh, but Ranma darling, it's the perfect plan," Kodachi, added in at last.

Then, Nabiki, finally walked up behind them. "Make room ladies."

Shampoo, turned to Nabiki. "Wait your turn, Nabiki."

Ukyo, turned to Nabiki, next. "Yeah, wait your turn."

Kodachi, shrugged. "I suppose, I could give up, my spot to you, a little while. Seeing, as it would rude, not to visit my brother, after all," after that, Kodachi, took off the other side.

Nabiki, handed a serious grin to Ranma. "I have a plan, that just might work."

Ranma, glared from Nabiki, to Tatewaki, back to Nabiki. "Great, now how much is this going to cost!'

"While everyone's asleep, Shampoo, will first come get you. Then, she and cologne, will pretend to get caught by Mousse, Ryoga, and Akane, as guards. Then, I'll cause a distraction and let Kodachi, use her sleeping powder on everyone; when Shampoo and Cologne, finally sneak you out. Then, later on, we'll go to court and have Ukyo, pretend to be your lawyer; and like she said, we'll make up a story, that everyone will believe, in order to bail you out."

Soun and Genma, finally popped up. Genma, slowly closed his eyes. "Son, Soun and I have a plan, that will easily get you out."

Ranma, glared at them both. "This wouldn't have anything to Kuno's stupid plan; or having me marrying Akane, or anything like that, now would it?"

Tatewaki, tossed daggers at Ranma. "Hey, my plan art not stupid."

Ranma, rolled his eyes back to Soun and Genma. "Yeah- huh; tell me something I don't know."

"Here's the plan Ranma. Genma, will dress up like criminal, and I'll dress up like one of the guards, and have the two of your trade places; so that I can get you out, so that you can marry my darling little girl."

"Dad!" Akane, griped behind him, embarrassed.

Genma, then glared at Soun. "Hey, why do I have to be criminal?"

Soun, gave Genma, a good a hard stare. "Cause, he's your son."

Genma, craving of a empathize escape. "Oh, but he's the one and only son, I got. And I want to be there, at his wedding, when he marries Akane."

"Guys, that's enough. Can't you two just drop it for a change."

Kodachi and Sasuke, exchanged looks, as they saw Tatewaki, twitch a bit.

Sasuke, studied Tatewaki. "Are you all right, Master Kuno."

Tatewaki, turns his head, to the other side, away from Ranma. "I'm quit all right Sasuke.

Ranma, shrugged aside. "Well, at least all your guys plans, aren't all weird and-" He, took a sneak peek at Tatewaki.- perverted."

Tatewaki, turned his head, as he snapped back at Ranma. "What was that, Miscreant!"

Ranma, raised his eyes, to the ceiling. "Nothing weirdo."

After that Happosai, interrupted. "Hey Ranma! Long time, no see."

Ranma, glared at Happosai. "What do you want?"

"Oh, now, come on, is that any way to treat an old man?" Happosai, turned to him, with tearful-sparkly eyes.

Ranma, clenched his fingers, into claw-hands. "You're giving me the creeps, you ol' freak!"

"Now, I wouldn't use that attitude towards me now, if I were you. I have a plan, that might just get you out."

"Well, it can't be any worse than Kuno's."

"Why thy mouth, cretin!" Tatewaki, shouted back.

"See, here's what I have planed. I'll have all the guards in a dream/wake state, when I change you into your girl-form, and claim that you've never been there. Then, that way we can, easily sneak you out," Happosai, put in clearly.

Ranma, narrowed at Happosai. "They already know about my cruse, stupid."

Happosai, hoisted up a bucket of cold water. "Not everyone."

Ranma, practically jumped out of his seat. "You ain't gettn' me with that, you understand!

"Oh, but Ranma, how else, am I going to sneak you out."

Ranma, clenched both his fist, at Happosai. "You just wanna see me, change into a girl!"

Tatewaki, talking to Sasuke. "He says I'm wired."

Ranma, turned to Tatewaki, ticked. "Well, maybe if you actually watch, once in a while, you might just get it!"

"Yeah, but Ranma, Kuno, has seen you transform back and forth, before," Nabiki replied.

"Nabiki's right, and after all that time, he still didn't get it," Akane, pointed out.

Ranma, clenched his fist, to his sides. "Well, that's because _they_, were probably too busy, thinking about something else!"

Akane, blinked surprised. "You mean, after all this time, Kuno, never found out, because he always had something different, on his mind?"

Ranma, nodded.

Nabiki, inquired after. "Every time you've changed, in front of him?"

"Exactly, that's why that idiot, doesn't get it."

SPLASH!

"Ohh Ranma!" Happosai flew in her arms. "How I'm so glad to see your girl side again!"

With one claw hand, and on hand clenched by Ranko's side, her anger grew. "Old man!"

Happosai, just continued to nuzzle against her. "How, I never thought I would see these babies a-"

Then suddenly, both Tatewaki and Ranko, knocked Happosai, out, to the ground. "Hands off my goddess, you evil, vile, despicable creature."

Ranko, glanced form Tatewaki, to Happosai, back to Tatewaki. "Uh, I don't think he could hear you."

"Oh my-"

"Pig-tailed goddess, you've retuned to me, my love, yeah-yeah-yeah," Ranko, sounding drained.

Tatewaki, then, went to hug her close and tight. "Ah, my love; how thee listened and keep my words, close to your heart."

Ranko, was trying to pull Tatewaki off of her, but then, she got too distracted by Ukyo.

"So-" Ukyo, started. "Where is this Nippon, guy; I wanna meet him."

"Who Nippon/" Shampoo, asked.

"Nippon?" Nabiki, stood there in question. "Isn't that our phone- line company."

Tatewaki, still in 'hug-mode', he answered. "Ah! You'll all get to meet Nippon, very soon!"

Ranko, glared, feeling sick. "You've got to kidding me?"

"As for Saotome's sudden disappearance…ah, he must be with him right now!"

Right there, Ranko, had, had enough. She, finally kicked Tatewaki, off of her. "Not even in your weirdest dreams, you delusional perverted freak!"

"Ah, Pig-tailed girl, how miss thy fiery attitude!"

Ranko, brought her finger to the side of her face; she held her eye-lids shut for the second, she stood there. "Honestly…"

Everyone, but Genma and Tatewaki, had lift to the gym-cell. Ranma and rest, where busy, talking about, the routine that he and Tatewaki, made up, and had planned to share with them. While, that was going on, Genma, was finishing up his conversion with Tatewaki.

"So, it seems, things haven't changed yet," Genma, replied.

"No, not really Sir, but don't worry, I have a plan," Tatewaki, added in.

"What is your plan, Kuno-boy?" Genma, inquired.

Tatewaki, explained his full-blown plan to him.

Genma's eyes jumped wide open, as he froze.

"It's not the prefect plan, and not that I like it, but it's the only true way, that he'll be able to get out. Of course, court will not be easy, no less. Withal, with the yen I collect, will go directly towards a top- certified lawyer; a good one, that Ranma and I could trust. First, I'll meet him. I'll have him tell me his plan, for Ranma's release. If I feel that it's a good plan, with no back- plot, then I'll go with him. If I have any suspicions, whatsoever, then I won't do it. I care not, how much the lawyer is, and I care not, on how long it takes; as long as my part is done, and Ranma, is released.

"The court has you guys, really good. Are you sure, you'll able to handle it."

"I'll admit, it won't be easy, but I'll go all the way; even if it means, capital punishment."

Genma, felt tears to his eyes. "Kuno-boy, I don't know, what I would do without you."

Tatewaki, sighed. "I am the one, that had got him, into all this mess, in the first place. It's the least I can do."

"All right Kuno, ready to head back."

"Of course."

Genma and Tatewaki, both hung up, before they both, headed to the gym- cell.

Ranma, turned to them. "It's about time, you two showed up."

"Indeed so Saotome," Tatewaki, walked up to him, face to face, eye to eye. "Withal, it will not get me hither, no faster, hang up any faster, or avaunt my calls no faster."

"Whatever," Ranma, pointed to the rest. "Now, that everyone, finally found out who Nippon, is; they're demanding on meeting him."

Tatewaki, laughed. "Nothing to fear." Then, he closed his eyes, a grin across his face. "If anyone, would like to meet Nippon, they shall hither over here, and fallow me."

Everyone, fallowed Tatewaki, to the side of the phone. "This, everyone, this is Nippon."

Everyone, pulled in as close as they can, to the sticker, that was on the side of the phone.

Soun, blinked, as Genma, adjusted his glasses.

Ryoga, starched his head. "I don't get it."

Mousse, blinked, confused. "Why is he, showing us, a sticker?"

Ukyo, eyed the picture, suspiciously. "Tall, well- build,

Akane, filled in next. "Strong."

Kodachi, filled in afterwards. "Handsome, charming-"

Nabiki, went next. "Has short brunet hair, and blue eyes."

Sasuke, went after. "He, who sails the many seas-"

Then Mousse. "-holds a sword of his own-"

Then Shampoo. "Appears, to like pasta, Takoyaki, and rice balls.

Ryoga, last. "That use to live in Osaka."

Everyone, let out the same expression. "Huh!"

Ukyo, scowled. "The guy icon, for the Japanese telephone company!"

Kodachi, looked up from the sticker to Tatewaki. "Uh…brother dear, you engaged my Ranma, to a sticker."

Akane, gave out an odd stare, in question. "He, what?"

Ryoga and Mousse, busted out laughing, afterword's.

"You mean, after this time-" Ukyo, turned to Tatewaki, in disbelief. "So you made up some story, that Ranma, was gonna have to marry him, in prison, because Nippon, was on death row; isn't that what you said?"

"Aye, indeed Ukyo, indeed," Tatewaki, started.

Ryoga, ran out to Ranma, first. "Ranma, how dear you betray Akane, for a sticker of all things."

Ranma, gave Ryoga, the most bizarre irritated look. "Oh, come on."

Mousse, ran out next. "Well, it seems Ranma, has chosen, who he wants to be with; a sticker no less."

"I do not!" Ranma, protested.

Happosai, got a closer look at it, as he applied to the joke. "Well, he is certainly, a fine rascal, for a fellow, I say."

Genma, adjusted his glasses again, before he got a closer look, himself. "Indeed."

Tatewaki, just narrowed at Genma. "What was that again?"

Genma, then turned, before he brought his eyes, up to Tatewaki. "Oh- right."

"It's a shame, that Ranma, will eventually have to give up, on Nippon; seeing as he already set, to marry my shampoo."

"I do not! It told you already, that idiot, just made all that stuff up!" Ranma, bellowed out again.

"Why Bokken Boy, make up such wired story, Shampoo, wonder?"

"I had to find a way, to keep you guys, to stop calling five seconds; besides, it was Ukyo, who gave me the idea."

"I gave you the idea!" Ukyo, asked back in shock.

"We were, on the same subject, where we not," Tatewaki, explained.

Happosai, went to visit Ranma, next. "So, Ranma, I guess you're into guys now, huh? Or, in this case guy's on stickers, huh?"

"Oh my," Kasumi, put in.

Ranma, grew red, embarrassed. "I do not! I told you already; that's not it! You pervert!"

Akane, glared at Ranma. "You're the pervert!"

"Ugh…I told you already, that's not it, Akane."

Then Ryoga and Mousse, teamed up, to get Ranma, even more worked up.

"So, when this weeding of yours?" Mousse, inquired first.

Ryoga and Mousse, high-fived, each other, with their fist, laughing.

"So, I guess, this means, you won't be marrying Akane, then," Ryoga, shrugged. "I mean, at least, if you're too busy saving a sticker, of all things, from capital punishment."

"So, I guess, this means, you won't be marrying Shampoo, either" Mousse, added. "This is, the happiest day of my life."

Ukyo, blinked. "So, is it true, Kuno; Ranma, really like guys?"

Tatewaki, snapped back. "As if I really know."

Shampoo, blinked, looking at the sticker again. "Or, is it just guys, on stickers?"

Ranma, clenched his clawed-hands. "Of course I don't. Why, are you even, asking him that for? I don't even know, what made you believe that idiot anyway?"

Tatewaki, glared at Ranma. "Look who's talking, fiend."

"So, what's his weeding, going to be like?" Nabiki, asked.

"What da- Nabiki!" Ranma, started.

Tatewaki, shut his eyes. "Yes, of course, the weeding will be located on a beach in Okinawa-"

After that, Ranma, swung a fist at Tatewaki's head, and then turned Tatewaki around, has he took him by his jumpsuit. "Quit making stuff up, pal!"

Tatewaki, glared right back. "Fine, then, I take it back. It'll be down in some electric sewer; in some dirty, strange, unknown city to you, instead!"

"I am _never_, going to let you answer, that phone again," Ranma, added in, as he tightened his grip.

"Seeing as that worked out for ye, the last two times; now did it Saotome?"

Ranma, simply growled under his breath. "Look, if you're asking for a fight, then fight me, already, dang!"

"Since when did I ask," Tatewaki, stated.

Everyone, started at Tatewaki, in surprised.

"Kuno, you refusing, to take a fight, from my son?" Genma, asked, in suspicion.

Tatewaki, simply shut his eyes, as he lifted a finger, making his point. "It wouldst not be wise, to fight, before practice; I shall smite thee, afterwards."

Ranma, was about to protest, until he noticed Tatewaki's guard, letting a man into the cell. He finally let go of Kuno, to see the man walking up towards them, as he waved his hand in the process.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, Shorty!"

Mousse and Ryoga, exchanged look, before the turned to, Ranma and Tatewaki; they handed them an odd stare.

"Pretty Boy?" Mousse, laughed.

Ryoga, grinning in revenge. "Shorty?"

Tatewaki and Ranma, scowled.

Tatewaki first. "That's Blue Thunder, to you Mousse!"

Then Ranma. "Yeah, I wouldn't be the one speaking P-Chan."

"Grrr, quit calling me that already!" Ryoga, gripped back.

Akito, brought his eyes, from Mousse and Ryoga, to Tatewaki and Ranma.

"Who is that?" Nabiki, pointed in question.

"Who knows?" Kasumi shrugged.

"Umm…I wonder," Genma, back-tracking his thoughts.

Soun, held his fist to Genma. "Don't tell me, you got Ranma, engaged to him."

Nabiki, turned to Akane. "Do you know him, Akane?"

Akane, shook her head. "Not, anyone I know of."

"Ranma and Kuno, make new friend?" Shampoo, asked.

Cologne, obtaining a strange feeling from Akito. "Don't get too close Shampoo, I don't trust him."

Ryoga and Mousse, over-heard cologne, as they kept to their spot, watching Akito, closely.

"Even I'm getting a strange vibe, from him," Ukyo, put out.

"I agree," Happosai, clearly stated.

Genma, then snapped his fingers. "Ha, I got it." Genma, walked up to Akito, face to face. Then he pointed one finger, right at him. "You're Nippon, aren't you?"

Ranma, feel.

"Nippon?" Akito, questioned confused. "Are you talking about, the Japanese telephone line?"

"You know, Ranma's current fiancé," Genma, replied. Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, when he turned to closed eyed Ranma.

"Pop's, that ain't him."

Genma, shrugged. "Then, who else, would it be?"

Akito, pulled out his hand, for Genma, to shake. "I'm Akito."

"I'm Genma, the boy's father," Genma, shook his hand, studying him suspiciously.

Akane, lowered her voice in the back. "I wonder why, Ranma, hasn't noticed anything."

"He probably dose," Mousse, replied. "He's probably, just acting like he doesn't, until something happens."

Akito, looked around as he nodded in good- terms. "So, this your- possie?"

Ranma, shrugged along, before he closed his eyes. "More or less."

"Well, I've stopped by, to see if you guys wanted to, stop by our tattoo studio?"

Ranma, folded his arms in as he shrugged. "Not that I mind, but as you can see, we have company."

"Yeah, and what about your guys performance; you two promised us, or did you two forget about that too?" Akane asked.

Ranma, narrowed toward Tatewaki. "She has a point." Then, Ranma, turned away. "No matter, how much I hate doing it." After that, he turned back to Tatewaki. "But, we did promise them."

Tatewaki, eyed Ranma, with a plan up his sleeve. "So many different paths, with so many interruptions betimes, to change one's plans, is clearly, unavoidable, and to-"

Ranma, sighed annoyance. "Ugh…okay I get, I'll go." Ranma, paused for a minute, before he continued. "And here I thought, you would've wanted to stay here, and put on that routine, we had to come up with, for that stupid musical, we have to do."

"How long is your performance?" Akito, asked.

Ranma, shrugged. "Nothing too long."

Tatewaki, then let out. "It should not take us any longer, then ten minutes."

Akito, clapped his hands together. "That sounds great!"

"It does?" Ranma, asked confused. "How?"

"This will give me the opportunity, to expanded more on my search, for a connection, for him." Then, Akito, changed his tune. "Well, even though, we probably, won't make it to the tattoo studio until tomorrow…..seeing as it's getting late."

Everyone else, except Genma, sharing comments, on what exactly a connection was.

"Sounds perfectly fine by me," Tatewaki, stated with a grin.

A sick impression took over Ranma's face, as he glared at Tatewaki. "Ugh, I think I have to puke."

Akito, then leaned back against well. "Okay then, let's what you boys got! Oh, and if you two are good enough; those tattoos, might just come for free."

Tatewaki, took Ranma's hand, before he turned to Akito, "Give us a few seconds, and we'll be out!"

Akito and Genma, studied the two, in two very _different but same_ ways.

Tatewaki, turned back to Ranma. "Come on Saotome!"

Ranma, barely moved his feet, making Tatewaki, practically drag him over, to the side. "Hey, wait…where are you taking me?"

Everyone, just stood there, without much more, then one or two comments.

Tatewaki, handed Ranma, his clothing props. "Here, thou shall acknowledge, that it's only suitable to put on a performance, with the proper appearance."

"I ain't weren't this crap, no way!" Ranma, glared at the cane. "We weren't even practicing with a cane, in the first place."

"I have a lot of things, I can do with either our canes, alone; if ye do not hie up and change."

"As if you would really win," Ranma, stated. "All it takes, is a boot your to head, and you're down."

"Yeah, but not for long;-" Tatewaki, pointed to the boy's locker room. "-so go do it."

"No Way! I don't have to listen to you!"

"Not only art, wasting Akito's time, but everyone else."

"Then why won't he, just do this with you then?" Ranma, snapped back.

Tatewaki, then grabbed Ranma, by his jumpsuit. He started to quickly unbutton it; while trying to rip Ranma's white undershirt off, at the same time. "Just, hurry it up, and get changed already, seesh."

Ranma, kicked Tatewaki, offa him, with a blush crossed his face, and his first, crossed in front of him. "All right, all right, I'll do it then…geez…" (What's gotten, into him today.)

A few minutes later, Ranma, finally came out, with black tailcoat, that came with another white shirt, and a black bow- tie. Including, black pants, white tap shoes, a black cane, and Top-hatless. Tatewaki, who was already dressed, and already sitting out in the hall, waiting for him. The moment, Tatewaki, looked up, to see that Ranma, was done, he atomically flushed, as he quickly turned away.

Ranma, scowled. "What's so funny!"

Tatewaki, shook his head, still red, before he turned back to Ranma. "It's nothing."

Ranma, had held in enough patients with Tatewaki. "Okay, just spit it out already. I look stupid."

Tatewaki, just turned his eyes away, in silence.

"I was right, You do think, I look like an idiot!"

Tatewaki, tossed his eyes, back and forth, with a shrug. "Thou art my nemesis, Wherefore, wouldst skills, what I think?"

Ranma, frowned. "So you mean, I can't get even, an honest opinion, out of you. I am not going out there, looking like some kind of a freak. Been there, done that, and definitely, not doing that, ever again."

"Thou want my honest opinion," Tatewaki, started.

Ranma, nodded.

Tatewaki, sent out a small blush. "You're acting more like an stupid, foolish idiot, then what ye look."

Ranma, blinked in silence, as he observed Tatewaki. (Is he- blushing?) "You really think that?"

"Thou would never make it through our showcase, the way, this is going," Tatewaki, spat out.

"So, what are you so embarrassed about?" Ranma, questioned.

Tatewaki, shook his head again, before he stepped behind Ranma. Taking Ranma's Top hat, he gently pushed Ranma, forward, walking him out. "Not-un-un-un…Nevermind me-" Tatewaki, turned away. "Let's just not worry about me, and let's speed things up, a bit."

The moment the two walked back in, half of them, where ogling and eyeballing. The other half, were jealous of their looks; the rest, where, quiet impressed with their looks. Furthermore, to top it all off, Akito let out a whistle, to the both of them.

Ranma, flushed, as grumbled in a low tone to Tatewaki. "This is all your fault, you know."

"At least you know, they don't think, you look unattractive, in any way," Tatewaki, admitted.

Ranma, grew redder. "This is worse."

Tatewaki, narrowed aside to Ranma. "Hey, thou wanted my opinion."

Ranma, sighed as he dropped his head. Tatewaki, went over, to put on the song they were doing, and let the beginning of the music play. When he made his way, back over to Ranma, he pushed the Top hat down on Ranma's head; Ranma, slowly looked up at Tatewaki, as he eyed him with a frown. Tatewaki, finally let out his last statement. "Let's get started Shorty, shall we?"

Ranma's face expression never, wore off; all he did was fold his arms, as he protested. "Hey!"

Tatewaki, started from his left side of, what would known as the stage; Ranma, took the right. The music went onward; the two boys, finally stepped out to their beat. They did everything, they've precisely learned, with some new moves thrown in. Their moves considered lots of separation, sidling, hand- switches, and other simple spins.

At, one point, Tatewaki, started making up moves, which led them into another Brawel. When they weren't pulling or pushing, they were trying to trip each other. When, they weren't trying to trip each other, they brought out their canes. Furthermore, when they weren't using their canes, they went on, trying to knock their Top hats off of each other. Last, but not least, when they thought, they screwed the whole thing up, they only left the audience laughing.

By the end, everyone went on clapping, laughing, whistling, talking among themselves; while they congratulated the two.

"You guys were wonderful out there," Kasumi replied first.

Kodachi, folded her hands together, with a smile. "Indeed you were brother dear," Then, she walked up to Ranma. "And you, Ranma, I am going to let you, take me home in that."

Ranma, sweated, as he backed away from Kodachi, with one hand behind his head. "Did, it ever occur to you to, that I'm still in prison.

Kodachi, closed her eyes, as she waved one finger at him. "Nat- uh-uh-uh, not until I get you out."

"Ranma, only go home with Shampoo, in that," Shampoo, then pushed Kodachi, out of the way, while she drew her attention on him. "Ranma, marry Shampoo, in that, as soon as we go home, yes."

Ranma, just gave Shampoo, a pointed-outlook. "Sorry Shampoo, but I'm still stuck here in prison, you see."

Then, Ukyo, pushed Shampoo out of the way, while Shampoo and Kodachi, went at it.

"No way! If there's anyone Ranma, is going to marry in that suit, it's going to be me." Ukyo, then had her eyes, to Ranma's. "So, Ranma, what do you say. I'll bail you out of prison, and in return-"

Ranma, narrowed to her. "I marry you-"

Ukyo, piped up, happily. "Exactly!"

Ranma, never let his creased brows drop. "And, how exactly, are you gonna do that huh?"

"Oh, I have my ways…" Then, the thought, finally hit Ukyo; she placed, on hand below her chin, as she looked down. "Unless…"

Ranma, stepped back. "Unless what?"

Ukyo, looked back up at him, sadly. "You want to stay here, for a sticker."

Ranma, tossed his aside. "Yeah- right."

"Even, if he's on death row…"

"Death row…Nippon, is the stupid sticker, for our Japanese Telephone Company; I'm pretty sure death row, wouldn't faze it."

"So, you'll choose me, over him," Ukyo, trying to win Ranma, back.

Ranma, held his hands aside. "Of course, I would choose you, over him; he's just some sticker, from some stupid story, that imbecile, made up.

"Yay!" Ukyo, went to hug him; until Kodachi and Shampoo, got in the way.

Tatewaki, tossed over a suspicious look. (What could wretch be possibly thinking; tearing every girl down, that dose nothing, but try to win his love?)

Ranma, felt a pair of eyes on him, as he turned to Tatewaki. "What?"

Tatewaki, turned, before he walked away. "Nothing, miserable wretch!"

Ranma, clenched his hand, with one brow dropped. "What was that!"

Genma and Akito, exchanged looks, as they sighed.

Nabiki and Akane, walked up to Ranma, next.

"I never thought I'll see the day, you two, pull that one off," Akane, started.

"Yeah, and here I thought, you would've been in your girl form, while doing all that dancing with him, Nabiki replied.

"I wouldn't be able to get anywhere, with that brainless moron, if I had," Ranma, stated.

Then, Sasuke, popped in. "I didn't know, you did musicals."

"I don't," Ranma, put in plainly. "It's just something, to get me out of messed- up place."

"Oh," Sasuke, said aside. However, after that, he went to check up on Tatewaki; to see that Tatewaki, was talking to Akito, about what kind of tattoo, he should get. While Akito, was piling ideas in Tatewaki's head, Ryoga and Mousse, headed their way, down to Ranma.

Ryoga, dropped on hand, hard on Ranma's shoulder. "Well, Ranma, aren't you quit the man!"

A small flush, quickly speared through his checks. "Shut up, P- Chan."

"Who would've ever known you were…"

"I was what?" Ranma, preparing for any insult thrown at him; all except the one, he wasn't expecting. Coming from Mousse, at least.

Mousse, gave him a look. "Gay."

Ranma, flush went down, as a mean frown, grew on his face. "I am not-gay."

"Then, I'm not P-Chan," Ryoga, spat.

"Well I donno," Mousse, stepped back. "You do, sometimes, turn yourself for a girl, for the fun of it."

Red, crossed Ranma's checks again. "That doesn't mean anything, and you know it!"

"Mousse, dose have a point there."

Ranma, gave Ryoga a look. "I wouldn't push my luck, P-Chan."

"Gay man!"

"Am not! Pig- breath!"

"Well, at least, I don't like guys."

"I do not! And besides, I'm not a little black pig, who sneaks into a certain someone's bed, every night, when I'm around town…say P-Chan." Ranma, lifted a finger, to Ryoga, making his point. "Besides if I _were_ gay, then at least, I'll be with another human, of all things."

"I can easily turn myself back-" Ryoga's eyes popped out of his sockets, as he whole face turned red, and to Akane. (Oh no.)

Ranma, gave him a look. "Hey, I told you, not to push it."

Akane, just blinked, while Nabiki, just sighed.

Ryoga, try desperately, to change to subject, somewhat. "Man-lover."

Ranma, scowled. "Hey, if you wanna talk about someone being gay, then go take a trip, over to Kuno."

Nabiki, blinked. "Kuno's gay?"

Ranma, shrugged. "Well, I donno…" Then, he wore a sick impression on his face. "and I for one, don't wanna know."

Nabiki, let her own thoughts, spread, before Akito and Tatewaki, made their way too them.

Akito, mostly to Ranma. "Wow, you guys did a really great job.

Ranma, blinked. "We did?"

Akito, continued. "Maybe you guys, were made for this."

Then, Ranma's face, was expressionless. "We are?"

"You guys, could pull off Sunny Day, in a heart-beat."

Ranma, blinked. "We can?"

"If you two don't give up on it, that is." Akito, added in the end.

Ranma, still. "We will?"

"Saotome," Tatewaki, added in.

Akito, waved his hand aside. "Anyway, how about a picture; since you guys, are all dressed up and all."

Ranma, blinked again. "A picture?"

Tatewaki, gently placed Ranma's hat on his head again. "Of course, didn't you hear him, Saotome?"

Ranma, shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi, went on fighting, on who was going to take a picture with Ranma, next, when they've overheard Akito.

Akito, about to take his shot, until he realized that he couldn't. He peeped up from his camera. "You two have to get closer; this camera, can hold, so much space."

Ranma and Tatewaki, simply, moved in closer, to each other, without realizing the looks from Mousse and Ryoga. Akito, tried again, before he sighed; he looked up at the two again. "This is supposed to be a celebration, of all of your hard work. Buddy up, and stop looking at me like that."

Ranma, sighed again, before he dropped his arm, down on Tatewaki's shoulders, making Tatewaki's bend less then, half- way over.

Tatewaki, narrowed aside to Ranma. "What art ye doing?"

Ranma, simply frowned. "You're too tall."

Tatewaki, never dropped his titled eyes. "I am not! Maybe thou need to grow a few inches, as I speakth earthier, Shorty.

Ranma, glared back. "I wouldn't talking, pretty boy; which I don't see how; seeing as all the girls, are always coming after me…or is it that you just attract guys?"

"Thou shall know, my only loves are Akane Tendo, and the Pig-tailed girl."

"Well, try telling that to your connections."

"Just because I hast such connections, does not mean, I hast feelings for such."

Ranma, turned back to Akito. "Are you gonna take our picture, or what?"

"First just kiss and make up, so I don't end up, with a bunch of smug shots; there's enough of those around here already."

Ranma, flushed surprised. "You want us to what?"

Akito, waved his hand aside again. "I was just kidding."

"Thou not know, how to take a joke."

"Hey, I wouldn't be the one talking, if I were you."

"Maybe you shouldn't be the one, either," Mousse started.

"Yeah, and when you two are done with your kiss; you can let us know, what lousy of a kisser he is," Ryoga, pointed out next.

Tatewaki, peeped up at Ryoga and Mousse. "Hey, I happened to be a very good kisser."

Ranma, eyed back narrowly to Tatewaki. "You, just like to yourself talk."

Tatewaki, turned away with his eyes closed, with one finger out, to Ranma, making his own point. "Not unless, I prove ye wrong."

Ranma, tossed a mean look back at him. "Oh yeah, and how are you gonna do that, huh?"

Mousse, Ryoga, and Akito, practically smirked.

"Yeah, why won't you kiss him, Ranma?" Ryoga injected.

"Yeah, that way, we hit, two birds, with one stone," Mousse, added.

Ranma's eyes widened, with a fierce look. "I don't think so."

Akito, shrugged. "Awe, come on, why not…Pretty boy's just looking for a kiss."

"Hast thou, loss thy wit; I speakth that, which is not," Tatewaki, throwing daggers at Akito.

Ranma, spun his head back to Tatewaki. "You know,, this is all your fault!"

Tatewaki, lifted his eyes to the ceiling. "Oh yes, where have I heard that one, before, Saotome?" After that, he eyes to a glare, back down at Ranma.

"If it wasn't for all that Nippon mess, we wouldn't be in this situation right now," Ranma, pointed out.

Tatewaki, lifted his glare, but next left Ranma's eyes.

Ranma, shrugged, confused. "What?"

Tatewaki, placed on arm behind Ranma's back, before he dipped Ranma, back. Tatewaki, drew nearer, till his noses, was inches from Ranma. "Shall I prove you wrong, or scare ye off again?"

Ranma, automatically flush, at the same time, his eyes expand. Everyone, in the room froze; with the exception of Genma and Akito's eyes, specifically, studying the two. Tatewaki, picked up a small grin on his face, until he heard voices, coming at him.

"You let Bokken boy, kiss you?" Shampoo, inquired.

"That's not fair; you can't just take Ranma, away from us, just so you can have him for yourself," Ukyo, expressed in. [AN: Or, at least, make a good plot in this fanfic anyway.]

Kodachi, gave out an odd, expression on her face. "Brother dear, if you lay on finger on him, you'll have me to deal with."

"Why, Ranma, you pervert!" Akane, pressed in.

Ranma, eyed back at the rest. "Oh come on guys, he ain't going kiss me." Ranma, brought his eyes, back to Tatewaki, with a horrid look on his face. "Are you?"

Tatewaki, went in, even closer. "Thou shall know, that I Tatewaki Kuno, choose not to acknowledge, my plans to you. For I am simply, forsooth, by how many people misprise and diffuse one such as I. While it's quite a noticeable and blench; whilst I take this bound, and lap and clip thee, for only one reason, and only one reason, with withdrawal. Lip to lip, or Fall to fall."

Ranma, was lost in his eyes, subconsciously; yet bear in mind his words. "I knew, you were gonna do somethin like this."

"Ah…so lip to lip, it is then."

Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi, where about to stop him, until they saw Ranma, hold up his fist. "Hey, I still have on fist, to clobber you with."

"Truly, then, I shall continue," Tatewaki, started going in.

Ranma, waved his hand in front of him, as he blushed. "Hey, wait…wait…"

Akito, sunk a snapshot in; on the other hand, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi, were about to stop him again, until they noticed Ranma, on the floor.

Ranma, slowly got up, as he winced at the pain, the hit his back. He hissed aside, before he glared fiercely back up at Tatewaki; with his fist up to him. "Why you? If your back was hurting you so much, you could've said something."

Tatewaki, folded his arms in. "Not I believe, thou would fall for such a thing. As if I would, really kiss my nemesis of all things. This only proves, how weak thou art truly are!"

Ranma, got up. "What was that, you just said! That better not be me, you're calling a weakling, Kuno."

Tatewaki, stood there. "I believe I just did, Saotome!"

Right then, Ranma, booted Tatewaki, square in the head. "I have had enough."

Conversations, dragged on about everyone and everything. Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi, continued their argument, on who was gonna, have their picture taken next, with Ranma. While that was going on, Mousse, Ryoga, and Ranma, ended up in their own fight. Soun and Genma, where trying to get Akane, take a picture with Ranma, but failed miserably. Nabiki, went off talking to Akito, about pictures and money. Last but not least, since Sasuke and Kasumi, were talking to one of the guards, who had stopped by, right after Ranma, booted Tatewaki in the head.

After Tatewaki, woke up, everyone said their byes, as Akito mentioned that he'll be by their cell tomorrow, to pick Tatewaki up, for his tattoo. Grabbing the cleaning supply once again, Tatewaki and Ranma, cleaned the area; keeping their distance, like over- seas, and avoided each other, like the they two different species, from another planet. Later on, the boys, finally made it their beds, still in the mutual mood. [AN: I know this chapter is a little over-kill, but it's finally done! Yay!]


	7. Sleazy

Chapter Seven- $leazy

After another huge fight, during PT, Tatewaki and Ranma, were sent to the laundry/washbasin rooms. This time, a strict unknown guard, and the drill instructor, stood at the door.

"If you two, want to mess around, by strangling each other to death, with your sweaty PT garments; then you two, can mess around with the rest of them, by washing and drying them!"

The, strict guard, pointed to the washbasins; while he stared the two, down. "Yet, you guys, can only use the washer and dryer, if you have the money for it. If you don't, you two, will have to use, the washbasin's over there, and then hang them dry-" He, then, pointed to the other side. "-over there."

Ranma, lifted a brow, official annoyed. "Yeah- yeah, we heard you already, we'll do it."

The guard, walked up to him, as he pointed a finger at him. "That's yes sir, or yes Ma'am, do you hear me!"

Ranma, tossed a look from the guard, to his right. "Yes, sir."

"If you have any chance, making it out here, you have to show more respect than that," the guard, snapped out.

"What respect? You have no idea what my life is like. You don't have weirdoes, chasing you around, all the time. You don't get whacked by mallets, every day. And to top it all off, you don't have a father, who drags to all the way to china, to end with a curse; that changes you into a girl, every time you get splashed with cold water. Not to mention the fact, I'm in here, is because of him," Ranma, pointed directly to Tatewaki. Then, Ranma, stepped up to the guard. "Besides, you've gotta earn respect!"

The drill instructor, looked at the strict guard. "Is this kid for real, or what?"

Guard two, stared back. "You never know, he might be on drugs."

Tatewaki, blinked surprised. "Saotome's on drugs?"

Ranma's eyes, popped wide open. "I'm not on any drugs!"

Tatewaki, look up aside. "Who ever known, Ranma Saotome, to be a drug experimenter."

Ranma, stood his ground. "I am not a drug- experimenter."

"For someone who says, that they change into a girl, every time they get splashed with cold water, has to be on drugs, clinically insane, or both!"

"But I do!" Ranma, protesting the truth.

"He, _actually_ believes it?" the guard, stood there, quite shocked.

"Delusional, is more like it," the drill instructor replied.

"Ah, that would explain why, thou art keep suggesting, that he and the Pig-tailed girl, art one and the same."

"Hey, he's the delusional one, who doesn't under my change, no matter how clear I make it…are you sure he ain't the one on drugs?"

"I rest my case, Saotome."

"Not to mention the fact, that you keep making those weird speeches, all the time. Sometimes, it makes me wonder, if you even know, what you're saying."

Tatewaki, brought his fist up, to Ranma. "Why you! Of course, I know what I speakth, wretch."

The two, where about to go at it, again, when they both felt, hands and hand-cuffs. Ranma's eyes, were about to drop out of sockets. "AGAIN!"

The_ now_ erked off guard snapped back. "You two, are not to leave these hand-cuffs, until you guys, start cope, and progress, to befriend each other.

Tatewaki and Ranma, look at each other in disgust.

Tatewaki, brought his chained fist to the guard, as he tugged, _a little too_ tightly, on the chain. "As, if I would befriend my nemesis, of all people!"

"Ow…hey, watch it, your jerk!" Ranma, then whacked him on the head.

They were about to, get into it again, until they got interrupted, by drill instructor this time. "If these clothes are not done, by lunch; we'll cut your hour, down to five minutes, and then send you to digging, on your way to six years, in your guys cell. Do you two, understand!"

This time, both, Tatewaki and Ranma, had their eyes, jump out of their sockets.

"Yes sir!" Tatewaki, atomically replied.

Ranma, stepped back. "Understood."

The drill instructor, turned to the guard, before they both left.

Rama, whacked Tatewaki, in the back of it head again, "Thanks a lot, you idiot. Now, thanks to you, they'll think I'm on drugs!"

Tatewaki, then pulled Ranma, by his white workout shirt. "One, like thee, must be, for he to think that _they_, could change into girls."

Ranma, atomically, held Tatewaki, back. "Yeah, will, I think, that this prison, has made you lose, all of your brain cells."

Just then, Tatewaki, lift his un-cuffed fist. "I have not; for I will show you, that 'tis art thou the one, who wilt lose thy brain cells." After, that he went for Ranma's left cheek, until Ranma, blocked him, with a good vertical punch, to Tatewaki's solar plexus. Tatewaki, bent half- way over, half-circled, behind Ranma, when Ranma, soon felt the chain around his neck. After a bit of struggling, Ranma, did a technique, to release the chain from him; he flipped Tatewaki over, by the cuff's chain, and whacked Tatewaki, with both his fist, in his face. Tatewaki, stood up, as he, tried to pull Ranma, to the ground, with the chain.

Ranma, just flipped him over again, by the hand-cuff's chain. "You don't lose brain cells, by getting hit in the head; the only thing you'll have is permanent brain damage." After that, Ranma, added three more punches to Tatewaki's solar plexus.

Tatewaki, slowly got up, wobbly, before he wiped the blood, from his mouth; he lifted his cuffed hand, in surrender. "All right, we need to change direction here." After that, Tatewaki, tugged hard enough, on the chain, to pull Ranma, closer to him.

Ranma, scowled. "Look, if it's gonna be, one of your stupid speeches again, I don't wanna here it."

Tatewaki, pointed out a finger, making his point. "Hear it not Saotome; that doesn't necessarily mean, I won't speak of it."

Ranma, gave out a disbelief look, when he noticed Tatewaki, taking a few more steps closer to him.

"Onward to something, without, taking that second look, thou art, shalt taketh, or who, without notice, will acknowledge at what it is before them," Tatewaki, tossed his head aside, while he then, took a few steps back. Every step he took, Ranma, took one back. "Or, in this case, after and behind them."

By this time, Tatewaki, pushed Ranma, into the cart, that was filled with the dirty laundry; that was from the other inmates. Ranma, then, atomically pulled Tatewaki, in with him. They continued to exchange hits, before, the cart had flipped over, leaving Tatewaki and Ranma, rolling all over the floor, swapping more hits, in the pile, of dirty clothing.

Tatewaki, knocked out, with another black eye, remained there on the floor, under the clothes; while Ranma, on the other hand, sat next to him, thinking of a way, to be un-hand-cuffed, from his inmate. When, he had remembered, what the guard said.

FLASHBACK

The two, where about to go at it, again, when they both, felt, hands and, hand-cuffs. Ranma's eyes, were about to drop out of sockets. "AGAIN!"

The_ now_ erked off guard. "You two, are not to leave these hand-cuffs, until you guys, start cope, and progress, to befriend each other.

Tatewaki and Ranma, look at each other in disgust.

Ranma, searched his thoughts, until an idea had finally hit. (The only way, to not be cuffed to that idiot, is if I _befriend_ him…so if I only pretend, to befriend him…then strike him later…then I'm off the hook. Yes! That's it!) Ranma, leaned over Tatewaki, observing his rest. (Umm…now, how to get this idiot up, before worse, comes to worse.)

Plan number one….Ranma, tried to shake the chain, up and down.

Nothing.

Plan number two…Ranma, tried to shake him.

Nothing.

Plan number three…Ranma, tried sticking a dirty sock, in Tatewaki's mouth.

Nothing.

Plan number four…Haven't got that far yet.

Ranma, tried everything, from whacking him, to suffocating him. Which, still failed miserably in the process. Ranma, narrowed. (Maybe, I should just burry him.) So, that's exactly what Ranma, did; burry all the dirty laundry on Tatewaki, like it was sand. Ranma's thoughts, processed along. (He looks good like that, maybe he should just stay like that.)

Suddenly, Ranma, saw a movement, coming from the mountain of laundry; when he finally saw a head pop out, as Tatewaki, sat himself up. Tatewaki, noticed an odd taste in his mouth, when he realized, that there was a dirty sock in it; he, spat out the sock. Tatewaki, looked right, then left, right to his nemesis. Tatewaki, jumped at Ranma, when he grabbed his PT shit, shaking him, back and forth. "That's it! I've had enough!" Tatewaki, held his fist in the air, for a second time. Time to taste, thy own blood, Saotome!"

Ranma, back away, with his hands, in surrounded. "Wait, how about a truce?"

Tatewaki, glared, with his fist, still up in the air. "Thou hast nerve, so speak of such respite."

Ranma, simply lowered Tatewaki, back down, with his palms, pressed against his clothed chest. "Just lay back, and let me do, all the work," Ranma, said, speaking, of the clothes.

Tatewaki, popped back up, with a blush, as he lifted his cuff, to Ranma, once again. "I'm awake, you stupid jerk," referring to making out.

Ranma, studied him clearly, before he scowled. "That's not what I meant, pervert."

Tatewaki, looked around, to realize that fact, they hadn't gonen anywhere, with the laundry. "Well, 'tis thy own fault, for knocking me out; otherwise, we would've been done, with all of this, by now."

"Well, now, I have a plan."

Tatewaki, glared at Ranma. "What wouldst that be, exactly; knocking guys out, or try to hit on them later."

Ranma, scowled fiercely, back, as a small blush crossed his own face. "I was not, hitting on you."

"Thou tryst to entrap me, into thy magical spells, which hast entrapped the Pig-tailed girl; I for one, will fall for it not, wretch!"

Ranma's voice, ranged. "Well gee… glad, you feel that way!"

"That goes double for me, Saotome!" Tatewaki, retorted back.

Ranma, this time, pulled Tatewaki, toward him, by his shirt; with his eyes closed, and his fist, shaking angrily in the air. "Listen you! If you don't wanna be, hand-cuffed to me, then we have to show the guards, that we are-"

"-to befriend, each other," Tatewaki, finished.

"It's just, when the guards are around, otherwise I don't really care, what you think of me." [AN: That's another understatement of the year.]

Tatewaki, eyed Ranma, re-tracing what he had said. After that, he simply sighed. "Fine, fined, let's clean up the mess, thy art started; so _we_- I, don't have to spend the whole six years, digging.

"Did you just say, what I thought you said?"

"What did I say?"

Ranma, just then, turned to Tatewaki, with a look. "You just _we_."

"No, I said _I_?" Tatewaki, clearly stated, as he fibbed.

"No, you just said _we_?"

"I Indeed not! Saotome!"

"You did too!"

"It's all, in thy head!"

"I heard you say it!"

"Did not!" Tatewaki, added, without realizing what he was saying.

Ranma, eyed him suspiciously. "How, would you know?"

Tatewaki, blinked, trying to get out of it. "Knew what?"

"If I heard it or not?"

"Why on earth, would I save you four years from prison, for a seconded time."

Ranma, jumped in shock. "Seconded time?"

"Indeed, thou remember, what the drill instructor implied. If we don't clean this up, by the time they come back, we'll be digging here, for the next six years!"

"I know that! It's just, why would you say that you've saved me from four years from prison the seconded time; when you claimed you haven't saved me, four years, the first time!"

Tatewaki, scowled, as he shoved some clothes in Ranma's hands. "That's not what I meant. Are we going to finish this, or what?"

Ranma, put the clothes in the washer. "Yeah, cause knowing you, we won't get done till New Years!" Ranma, then turned to Tatewaki, for some more clothes. In spite of this, all he saw, was Tatewaki, who had folded his arms in, standing there. Ranma, gave him a look. "Well, come on?"

"What, art ye doing?"

"What, does it look like I'm doing, Kuno!"

Tatewaki, pointed to the other side. "The wash basins, are over there!"

"Why can't we just use, the washer and dryer?"

"It takes yen," Tatewaki, simply put.

"So, you have yen," Ranma, pointed out.

"I waste not, the only yen, I have, to wash, the other inmates, foul clothing!" Tatewaki, snapped back.

Ranma, tossed a fierce glare to Tatewaki. "Hey you-" Then, he pointed to the washer. "I just put some laundry, in there."

"Then take it back out," Tatewaki, narrowed, in suggestion.

Ranma, closed his eyes, as he raised his fist. "Why you-" He, reopened them. "So, you want me to dig all that back out, because your too selfish to pay?"

"Behold Saotome, for I Tatewaki Kuno, have more important, more valuable things, to fitter my yen with.

"Then, why did you hand them to me, in the first place, stupid?" Ranma, protested.

"I never said, that thou had to place the laundry, into the washer," Tatewaki, stating the truth.

There was a small pause, of silence, as they both exchanged looks.

"Well…" Tatewaki, stated.

Ranma, blinked, with a small glare. "Well, what?"

"Thou, want to get this, done and over with, right?" Tatewaki, started.

Ranma, stared annoyed. "Yeah."

All of a sudden, Tatewaki, leaped over the washer, to take the PT laundry out. "Then, take them out already!"

Ranma, pushed the laundry back in. "No way! I'm not wasting my time, washing all these clothes by hand, when we could just use the washer!"

Tatewaki, continued, to take the laundry out, and toss it on the ground. "Thou not understand, what importance, my money has, in this place."

Ranma, continued, pressing the laundry down. "What importance, huh? Because, so far, of what I know of; aren't you getting paid, by those connections, or whatever."

"Aye, thou art right, withal, it matters not, I will never waist my yen, on laundry, warren by inmate strangers, in prison."

"You used it on me; and here I thought, you would prefer to spend it on a bunch of strangers, in prison, before your own nemesis."

"Thou art, sadly mistaken, for I only did that, for Sunny Day," Tatewaki, remarked, with another fib.

When Ranma, went to push, the rest of the clothes down, on the other side of them; Tatewaki, wrapped his arm over Ranma, to pull them back out. The drill instructor and guard come in, only to see the two, in that very position. The drill instructor and the guard, exchanged glances, with each other.

"Boys!" The drill instructor bellowed.

Tatewaki and Ranma, froze, before, they both slowly turned to the drill instructor.

The drill instructor, pointed to the pile of dirty laundry, that was on the ground. "What the hell is this!"

Tatewaki, simply stepped aside, before his closed his eyes, and cleared his throat. "The spot where Saotome and I, hast sheared our sexual union, together.

Ranma's eyes, almost fell out of his sockets. "KUNO!" Then, Ranma, took a step closer to Tatewaki, before his leaned towards his ear. "What the hell, Kuno?"

"Thou not want to think, they got there, by us, fighting, now wouldst ye?" Tatewaki, muttered back.

Ranma, veined, in furiousness, anxiously. "Like you couldn't have came up, with something else. I said, to pretend to befriend, I didn't say, to start making up rumors; especially of that, of all things, pervert."

The two, standing by the door, studied the other two, by washer and dryer, in suspicion.

Tatewaki, glared aside to Ranma, in a low voice. "I never said, it was the perfect excuse. Besides, if that rumor saves ye four, then I for one, wouldn't be the one, complaining about it.

"I think this prisons, gotten to your head," Ranma, muttered back, in a harsh voice.

"Fine, if ye, have such a problem, with the rumor, then I'll go right up there, and tell them the truth," Tatewaki, started to walk off, when Ranma, pulled him back, with the chain.

"Wait."

Tatewaki, spun around. "What exactly, am I waiting for, Saotome!"

Ranma, then, walked up to Tatewaki, before he placed one arm, behind Tatewaki's around neck, resting one hand, on his left shoulder. [AN: Since this chain, was long enough.] Ranma, put a fake grin, on his face, when he looked towards Tatewaki. "Hey, buddy, how about, we go do some laundry, over there; that way, it will save you, on some money." He, paused for a minute, before he continued. "Innless."

Tatewaki, narrowed aside to Ranma, suspiciously. "Nay, not innless."

Ranma, ignored him. "You'll be a pal, and pay up, so that we can-" Ranma, glanced quickly at the guards. "-finally finish."

The drill instructor, and the guard, gave the two boys, more looks.

"I shall not!" Tatewaki, shouted, trying to bust Ranma. "Now, get offa me!"

Ranma, bawled his fist. "Hey, man, I'm trying to do us a favor, and get us, out of this mess."

Tatewaki, simply shut his eyes, before he turned away, with his head down. "Now ye acknowledge, exactly why, 'tis not working."

Ranma, blinked confused. "What do you mean, by that, huh?"

"For ye to save us, at this moment, would only ruin my upcoming plans," Tatewaki, stated, without a long speech this time.

"Upcoming plans, huh?" Ranma, grumbled as he growled, in a low voice. "That wouldn't included, you, trying to get me busted, now would it?"

"Aye, indeed Saotome; that wouldst be one of them, anyway."

"One of them!" Ranma, clenched his fist, even tighter; he was about to hand Tatewaki, some good payback, when, he was interrupted, by Tatewaki's next thought.

"Wherefore, can't they behold the fact, that thy plan, is already failing?"

Ranma, sent out an awkward look to him. "How, do you know?"

Tatewaki, pointed to the drill instructor, and the guard. "Take a look."

The two, at the door, finally walked over.

"Do you two, really expect us, to fall for that?" the drill instructor asked.

Ranma, leaned forward, before he held out a finger. "What, you two don't think that sworn enemies alike, cannot become friends."

"For you guys, not even in a weak," the drill instructor, talking about, how shortness of time.

"Including the fact, that you two are not done; you two will be joining the wash basins, and hands- off the washer and dryer, for extra punishment.

Ranma, glared at Tatewaki. "Well, it seems, like you have your wish, jerk."

They were about to, go at it, again; when the guard, and drill instructor, had stopped them, in the process.

Lunch came about, when their previous arguments, turned to new arguments, until Tatewaki, splashed Ranma, with some hot soup. [AN: Yeah, I know what you're thinking.]

"HOT!" Ranma, scowled fiercely at Tatewaki. "What was _that_ for!"

"Thou shall know, perfectly well, what that was for," Tatewaki, shouted angrily.

"Oh yeah!" Ranma, got him back with his soap.

"Indeed, ye wretched fiend," Tatewaki, tossed in; not only his words, but the food that came with it.

After that, Ranma, got him back. Then, with the food, as weapons, a huge food-war, went out between them. Later, without any ammo left, the two boys, hunched over the table, huffing. They scowled with a vein, at each other, as they growled, in deep anger. At least, until an inmate's voice popped up.

"Hey, it's them!" The inmate pointed, right to Tatewaki and Ranma. "The one's from the news…the ones who torched the Tokyo Dome!"

A few inmates, turn from the bellowed inmate, to Tatewaki and Ranma.

Some…well most of the inmates, came into pause. "Ohhh…."

Some comments went around, when another inmate, walked up to their table. "So, what are you trying do now, trash up our prison while at it?"

Ranma, glared at the inmate. "Hey, you don't what really happened, so just stay out of it. It has nothing to do with you.

The inmate, stepped up closer to Ranma. "Oh, look at this, kids got quite a lot to say. "So, what are you, and your little queer, gonna do next; start another fire, flood the place, burn it down, this time?" He, then pushed Ranma, back.

Ranma, held back in his stance, as he narrowed fiercely, back at the inmate. (What does this guy want, anyway) "I'll take you on, anytime, pal."

"You're a feisty. You sure know, how to spice things, up around here, don't you? So, you like it rough, huh?" Man, when you, and your homophile partner, aren't fighting, you two, must like going at it, roughly in shower."

More oh's went out, along the other inmates; Ranma, handed out a oddly confused look, to the inmate. "We what?"

Before, the inmate, had a chance to answer, Tatewaki, stepped before Ranma, as Tatewaki, held him back; fiercely, eye to eye, with the inmate.

"Likewise, thou art right, Saotome, is indeed a feisty component. Even still-" Tatewaki, lifted up arm, leaving Ranma's sagging. "- 'tis unapt to bully the weakling, such as this one.

Ranma, scowled, as he roared back. "Hey! Who are you calling week!"

The inmate, noticed the guard narrowing in, on them, when, he turned back to the two. "Anyways, I came warning you two, ahead of time, keep your fag-drama out of here, and to yourselves, got it?" After that, he took off.

Ranma, just stood there, has the words, rung back in his ear. "Our what?"

"Huh, he sure, as got quit an imagination, if I say so myself," Tatewaki, pointed out afterwards.

Ranma, turned to him. "What did you mean, by that?"

"All I speakth, is that he, hast the wrong idea, about us," Tatewaki, pointed in, leaving the rest out, for the best.

"Wrong idea?" Ranma, asked again.

"Drop it!"

"What idea!" Ranma, inquired.

"Drop it!"

Tatewaki and Ranma, just then, heard a voice from behind.

"Hey! Get yourselves seated, or would you two, rather eat your in cell.

After that, the two boys, finally found their way, to their seats, when Ranma, sighed, in frustration. "Man, why did you interfere, anyway?"

Tatewaki, turned back to Ranma. "Thou even take the slightest hint, of what that inmate brought up."

Ranma, brought out his claws of fit, and held them to Tatewaki. "That's because, you won't tell me anything." Instead of, stopping there, he continued. "Can you at least, tell me, what he meant by _homophile_?"

Tatewaki, quickly, took the a piece of sushi, off another plate, from another inmate, that was sitting, next to him.

The convict, turned to his food, to Tatewaki. "Hey."

"So does it mean, stealing; or is this, your new way, of ignoring me?" Ranma, spat.

"It's gotta be his way, of ignoring you," the inmate, shrugged. "Heck, I don't blame him."

"So, I'm guessing, you know what that jerk, was talking about?" Ranma, questioned.

Tatewaki, swallowed his food, when the inmate turned to him.

"So, are you two, really in here, because of what happened, at the Dome?"

The two boys, nodded, as they discussed, what had happen.

"So, you two, knew each other, before prison?"

The conversation carried on, to the day, the two had met.

"Friends?"

"He's not my _friend_," Ranma, spat out.

"My nemesis, my friend? Never!" Tatewaki, shouted, before his reached out for his, cup.

"Cell mates?"

Ranma, turned to the inmate, confused, as Tatewaki, spat out a bunch of tea, as red spread crossed his face. "No way, thou art out of thy mind!"

"Cell mates?" Ranma, questioned confused.

The inmate, exchanged looks back and forth, from Ranma, to Tatewaki. "Well, you know…"

Ranma, finally read the inmates, expression, pretty clearly; he pulled away, as he waved his hands in front of him. "No way man; I ain't like that." Ranma, titled his head, aside, with his eye lids, shut. "However, that pervert, is looking for those, connection people, you guys keep talking about."

The inmate, shrugged. "Again, I don't blame him. You could be, the straightest guy on the planet, and _still_ get wrapped into, finding a connection. Heck man, you don't even need to be gay, as long as you find a female connection. It doesn't make this place, more or less, filled with prostitutes; who would go beyond leaves, to leave this place. If it's one thing, that's been said," He, turned from Ranma, to Tatewaki, back to Ranma. "You're right, this place, is messed up."

"And so is _that _pervert," Ranma, spat out, glaring at Tatewaki.

"Good thing, thou art in a prison, because that were foul sorceress, belong," Tatewaki, hissed back.

Ranma, clenched his fist, at Tatewaki. "What lame stories, are you making up, now."

"Speaking of stories, were you two, really banging in the shower?"

Tatewaki's eyes, grew huge, as he grew red again. "That never happened, foul wrench, just made all that up. 'tis, nothing but talk."

Ranma, blinked. "What, you mean, fight him?"

"No, I meant, going at it, in the shower, sexually; just like what, the inmate, justified," the inmate, explained.

Ranma, held back, with a sickened expression, across his face. "Oh hell no! I told you already, I ain't like that!"

The inmate, held up his hands, in surrender. "Okay, okay, just askin'."

By then, the three, saw the rest, popping out of their seats; no sooner or later, the two convicts, found their way, back at the wash basins. A few minutes later, Tatewaki and Ranma, faced the deep, metal, wash basin, they were at, before Ranma, let out a sigh. "Let's just, get this done, and over with."

Worm water, splashed out of the faucet, when Ranma, added in some laundry. Before, he brought the soap box, into his hands. After Tatewaki, added, to the pile, he caught, Ranma, starting at the box. Tatewaki, simply, held out his hand to Ranma. "Thou, shall hand over."

Ranma, sick of Tatewaki's games, he ignored him, as his eyes, never left the box.

Tatewaki, didn't move. "Thou, shalt hand over, at once."

Ranma, then narrowed aside to him, without any words, at the moment.

Tatewaki, clenched his, free hand towards them. "Why thou not, heed my request, and doth, which has been spoken upon?"

Ranma, narrow, turned into a glare. "Why should I?" Then, his glare, turned in to a suspicious one. "What idiotic ideas, have you came up with, this time, huh Kuno? Are you planning on taking all the clothes back out, again, genius? Pour, the whole box in? Dump it, all over me? Hit me in the head with it, just like the guide, well Kuno, well?"

Tatewaki, then reached, for the box, as he grabbed the end of it. "I just need to see, how much we need, miscreant!"

Ranma, tugged the box back. "And what do you think, I'm doing, huh, moron? I'm not just staring at the box, for my health you know."

Tatewaki, pulled it his way again. "Trust someone like you, Saotome, to give me, the wrong amount!"

Ranma, yanked it back. "Why in world, would you think, that I would, do something stupid like that, huh?"

Tatewaki, jerked it back harder. "Why, would ye not!"

"Could you stop, being a jerk, for five seconds, and just me, add in the soap already!" Ranma, asked in clam anger, as he drew, the box of soap, back on his side.

Then, Tatewaki, snatched it back. "No way, wretch; let I Tatewaki Kuno, be the one, do it!"

"Not in a million years, you're the one, not to trust!" Ranma, scowled, tugging back, to his side, at last.

Then again, they both continued to tug, and pull, and yank, and jerk; as they snatched the soap box, back and forth, from each other. Only, until box of soap, stumbled out of their hands, half of it fell into the warm water-filled sink; the other half, fell all over the ground.

"KUNO/SAOTOME!"

"This is all thy fault, Saotome!"

"You were the one, who kept going, for the box, Kuno!"

"If thou wouldst given' it to me, in the first place, I wouldst not, have had, to reach for it."

"Well, maybe if _someone_ would believe me, once in a while, and would've just lettin' me, take care of it; then maybe that _someone_, wouldn't have had, to reach of it."

"Thou art the one who-" Tatewaki, got interrupted when he and Ranma, overheard a voice.

"What the hell is this?" The strict guard, inquired, pointing to the sink.

"Eh?" Tatewaki and Ranma, paused. After they took a glance, at the sink, they turned to each other with a glare. Automatically, fingers where pointed at one another. "It's his fault!"

The guard, eyed them, back and forth. "I don't care whose fault it was. Clean, this shit up now! After that, your primary guards, will come, and take the both you, to the library. Where it's quit, safe, and hopefully, will prevent, disasters like this." After that, he walked off, when Tatewaki and Ranma, had started cleaning. Their agreements, had picked off, from where Tatewaki, had left off; which didn't make, cleaning the place up, any easier.

The delinquents' guards, came back, and finally took the two boys, up to the library.

"Now, this is for your guys, to pick up some reading martial," Ranma's guard put out.

"You two, will be in here, for about an hour," Tatewaki's guard fallowed. "And, if I were you two. I would pick up some material on dancing, musicals, and anything of that sort; you never know, what you what could, end up, in your hands.

Ranma, pointed right at Tatewaki. "All he's gonna pick up, is more of that disgusting, yaoi garbage."

"Now that thou, hast mentioned it-" Tatewaki, started.

"Enough!" The two guard, shouted, keep the two boys, under control.

"Now, we have to meet up, with some other prisoners-" Ranma's guard, looked down at the two, strictly. "Behave yourselves."

"Yeah, all we need is a fire, or someone killed from a stack of books, from collapsed shelves, Tatewaki, guard, stated at last.

The two guards, left, as Tatewaki and Ranma, went searching down the aisles, from book to book. Ranma, grew impatient by the second, seeing as Tatewaki, was taking his sweet slow time.

"Just pick something, so we can sit down, already!"

"But I cannot decided, which one I want!" Tatewaki, cried out.

"Ugh…then just pick both, like you do with everything else. For crying out loud, we're in a library; I'm pretty sure, you can pick out, more than one book!"

"But I can't read, all of them, at once!"

"This is exactly why, we're checking them out, moron."

Tatewaki, finally brought the two books, down the shelves, before he turned to Ranma. He, eyed Ranma, mocking, as he smirked. "Fallow me."

Ranma, went throughout his thoughts. (Awe man…why do I get the feeling, that I'm gonna regret fallowing him.)

The two boys, headed there way, towards the back shelves, to a corner, known as the corner of love. With that said, the instant, they walked into the last aisle, they saw to girls, making out. Tatewaki and Ranma, just spread out their eyes; like they've never seen two girls, kiss before. They just continued to stare, with a blush, until the girls, finally got done. They then, saw the one girl, hand the other some money; before they had walked down, to were Tatewaki and Ranma, holding hands.

"Uh, excuse us."

"Yes, please, excuse us."

After that, the two girls left, giggling.

Ranma, narrowed in oddly, as he scratched his cheek, in question. "Are we still alive?"

Tatewaki, gave him a look. "Of course, we're still alive."

"But we just-"

Tatewaki, gave him another look.

"But we just saw-"

"Yes, I know what we just saw," Tatewaki, replied.

"You to tell me, we weren't called perverts, or peeping-toms, or getting wacked over the head with mallets, or beaten to death, after we just seen that?"

"If those two, had not want to be seen, they wouldn't be making out, in a public place to being with."

"This book you're getting, better be important, before anyone does anything to us. I don't wanna be back here, watching people like that, all day, okay; so hurry up, get your book, and just go."

Tatewaki's eyes, tossed out aside. "Homo-phobic!"

Ranma, veined, as he clenched his fist together. "What did you just call me!"

Tatewaki, grabbed his book. "No-"

Ranma, turned around to a guy there, alone; staring back at them. Right after, Ranma, turned back around to Tatewaki. He, shrugged. "What?"

"Damn it," Tatewaki, cursed aside.

Ranma, looked directly at Tatewaki, as he pointed to the guy. "What, do you know him or something?"

Tatewaki, held his head, back up to the guy, as another flush, crossed his face. "Well, uh, you see, this isn't um….this isn't- what it appears to seem…um…I just came here, for this book."

The guy appeared closer, before he glanced down at the book, and hand-cuffs. "Yaoi, hand-cuffs, and at a library of all places. What's the foreplay in that? Are you two, doing some kind of a kinky script or something?"

Then, Ranma, finally caught on, as he blushed, with a fierce glare on his face. He, spread his arms out. "This is _not_, what it looks like."

"So, you guys aren't back for-"

"NO WAY!" The two, shouted in unison.

"Oh good," He, turned back to Tatewaki. "Cause you're pretty."

Tatewaki, blinked at the unexpected comment. That was, before he smirked, in place. "Well, they do call me Pretty Boy."

Ranma, looked to the opposite said, pale. "I think, I'm gonna be sick."

The inmate, exchanged looks back and forth, to Tatewaki, before he walked up closer to him. "So, handsome, if you aren't practicing any lines with- um- Mr. phobia over there. You think, I can fill you in?"

Tatewaki, glanced aside to Ranma, back to the inmate. "Sure," He, then opened the book. "So, which lines do ye, want to go over?"

The inmate, placed his hands, on the side of Tatewaki's face, as he pulled him in. "These lines."

Ranma, tuned back in shock, to see, that the inmate, had his tongue, half- way down Tatewaki's throat. After that, Ranma, clenched his fist, as he held his head down. "Can't anyone, be normal anymore?" He, then picked his head, back up, as he eyes expanded more so, when he noticed, where the inmates hands were going. Ranma, looked aside, as he cleared his throat again. "Hey, perverts, that's enough of that!

Tatewaki and the inmate, finally separated, when the inmate, slipped Tatewaki, some cash. "That was quit, something. What cell, are you staying in?"

"Cell 204," Tatewaki, replied.

"Well Pretty Boy, I guess, I'll see you later then." He, then, exchanged, a small narrowed glance, with Ranma, before he spoke. "And if I were you, I would get over, that phobia of yours; seeing as its your only way, out of this prison."

Ranma, glared before he retorted back. "I can think of better ways, getting out of here, before I ever start throwing myself at people."

"Humph, good luck, for whatever future plans, you have kid," after that, the inmate left.

Ranma, turned to Tatewaki, with a look, that never appeared on his face before. "What, was that!"

Tatewaki, stared at Ranma, then blinked, before he held up a roll of crash. "That Saotome, is sixteen-thousand, yen."

Ranma, dropped his jaw, as he eyes, popped wide open. "Just- for _that_!"

Tatewaki, shrugged. "Everyone's profit, is different, I suppose," He, paused, before he brought up, his next thought. "That just comes to show ye, how good I am."

Ranma, scuffed. "Huh, you mustn't been that good, if you only got sixteen-thousand yen."

Tatewaki, snapped. "I could have done, even better; for I refuse to share my best work, with a bunch of strangers. That work, is only to be saved, for my one true love."

"One and true love, huh?" Ranma, put in sarcastically.

"Exactly!"

"Oh but, Kuno, I thought you were in love with Akane, and the Pig-tailed girl?"

Tatewaki, gave Ranma, a slandered look. "I meant, whichever one, I end up with, Saotome!"

Ranma., held his finger or his forehead, irritated. "Look, can we just get out of this spot already?"

"Very well," Tatewaki, let out, without complaint.

The two, finally sat down, by one of the library tables, as Tatewaki, went through his book. On the one, he was reading a passage, that was similar to Akito's and Hinata's misfortune. Tatewaki sighed. "That is one lucky man, fain, to hast a knave gentleman as such."

Ranma, handed out Tatewaki, a lost look. "Say again?"

Tatewaki, turned his eyes to Ranma. "Thou doth not see such, every day, these days."

"See _what_ every day?" Ranma, shrugged.

"A man, to avaunt himself to death, to let another escape."

Ranma, looked aside, as he let out a small cough. "Oh, that."

"It makes myself wonder, how two adversaries, such as those two, end up in such a intimate state. Leading to such a tragedy, such as so. Woe, is me."

Ranma, scuffed aside again. "Like it really matters; besides, it's none of our business anyway. I mean, don't you think, that there wouldn't have been a tragedy, if it were meant to be. If they were rival's, in the first place, then there was probably, a good reason or it."

"It matters not, if they were, intended for each other, or not. Mind them, for it was simply, their time, their decision, and their ambition; who had, only wished, for the best in life, throughout the worst situations."

"Wished for the best; they were the ones, who got themselves, locked up in here, in the first place," Ranma, stated.

"This prison, is corrupted Saotome; in all likelihood, illegal to run, in the first place."

"Then why do they, even have it? I mean, why hasn't anyone stopped them yet?" Ranma, questioned.

"Government, protects government, which connect, to unlawful sources. Money, is what they want," Tatewaki, patched out. Then, he held up one finger. "To escape this prison, is more important, then to escape, a secured legal one; depending on what government, dose what. Each prison, is more or less, violent and corrupted, then the next."

Ranma, at first, just simply sat back, when his eyes bumped into the Manga, that sat on the table. Ranma, then titled his brow, downward. "Volume 2, you're still reading that nasty junk, pervert?"

"Still, homophobic, Saotome?"

Ranma, scowled, as he jumped, half-way, out of his chair. "I ain't afraid, of nothin, got it!"

Within that moment, Tatewaki, snatched the book off the table, and turned to Ranma; he leaned in half-way, with the volume, in front of him. "Thou shalt, prove it then."

Ranma, pulled himself back, from the book; he twitched a bit, while he glanced back and forth, at the Manga and Tatewaki. He finally ripped the volume, out of Tatewaki's hand. "Give me that." On the other hand, instead of reading the volume, Ranma, simply wacked it over Tatewaki's head again.

Tatewaki, atomically held a fist to Ranma. "Wherefore hath ye done that for, vile miscreant!"

"What? Did you really think, that I was gonna just sit here, and read this junk?"

"You mean to tell me, that thou cannot, even open it up, to the first page?" Tatewaki, put in plainly, speaking of the book.

Ranma's brow, twitched. "I can so." Then, he brought his head, down aside; he muttered. "Even though, I don't wanna…"

"Methinks for a boy, who keeps claiming he's the Pig-tailed girl…I wouldst think not, that ye would be afraid, of a little, tasteful erotica."

Ranma, raised a brow at Tatewaki. "Erotica?"

"Exactly Saotome," Tatewaki, spoke out.

Ranma, looked down oddly, at the book again. "It's a good thing, you're here; you deserve to be locked up."

Tatewaki, held a vein and fist, towards his inmate. "Art thou, gonna open up the flap, or not?"

Ranma, narrowed his a gaze, back up Tatewaki; he then opened up the flap, obviously, without looking at the book.

Tatewaki, glanced from Ranma, to the book, back to him. "Thou have the rest of this time, to read the first chapter. If thou could surpass that, then I Tatewaki Kuno, wilt acknowledge the fact, that thou art, afraid not."

Ranma, closed his eyes, as tossed his head aside, with a grin on his face. "Well…at least I'm not afraid of ladders."

Tatewaki, gave Ranma, an odd-looking disbelieved look, with a scowl. "I'm not afraid of ladders."

Ranma, turned to Tatewaki, with a heads and tails. "Okay, how about this, I'll read your perverted yaoi junk; but you have to, climb up that ladder."

"Very well, Saotome, challenge, gladly and proudly, excepted. " Tatewaki, stated without thinking. "But I'm telling thee, I'm not acrophobic."

Ranma, sent out an odd expression, towards Tatewaki. "Isn't the fear of heights."

"All right then, climacophobic; what difference does it make?"

Ranma, glanced up at him. "Huh…you're the critical one."

Tatewaki, glanced at the book, up to Ranma. "Thou art running out of time." Tatewaki, relaxed back in his chair. "I suggest thou get started."

Ranma, shot Tatewaki a meanish-nastyish look back. "Fine." Then, he relaxed back, in his chair, as he finally flipped the flap over. After a few more seconds passed up, Ranma, popped up with a question. "Whose Meilo and Neo?"

Tatewaki, smirked, as he tossed a glace, aside to Ranma. "Thou, shall find out."

Ranma, flipped the next page, feeling a bit annoyed. "Are you sure you picked out the right Manga? Cause this seems, pretty normal to me."

"That's because Shichi, actually has a story line to it; yet, I highly doubt thee will last."

Ranma, flipped to the next page. Reading, halfway down, before his browed creased in question. He then, put the book, out on the table, grabbing Tatewaki's attention. "Hey stupid, what does this mean?"

Tatewaki, dropped his book down, when he narrowed fiercely, at Ranma. "Dear to ask me, for translation, when ye hast insulted me with thy insignificance, I don't think s-" Tatewaki, paused, at the sight of the word; he eyes expanded, as he re-read it. "Pseudohermphrodi-ism?"

"Well come on stupid, what does it mean?

Tatewaki's cast his eyes aside. "Nothing."

"Oh come on man, what does it mean?"

"The less thou know, the better."

"Just tell me?"

"No."

"Come on idiot, just tell me already?"

"I refuse."

"Why not?"

"Thou wanna know, what it is so badly, why not thee just look it up, in a dictionary somewhere?"

"What's the point, if you can just tell me?" Ranma, inquired impatiently back.

Tatewaki, sighed. "Fine, only because thou inquired it; yet thou have to promise, to continue to read it, no matter what I say."

Ranma, rolled his eyes aside. "Fine, I promise."

"It just means, some people, are born, a bit _abnormal_ from us-" Tatewaki, drifted his eyes away. "That's all."

Ranma, curved around, as he closed in on Tatewaki. "Abnormal…in what way?"

Tatewaki, caught Ranma's eyes on him, before he turned back to him; then he turned to the book, that on the table, back up to Ranma. "Why won't ye, just read the Manga, and find out the hard way, like the rest of us."

"Will you, just answer my question?" Ranma, scowled in.

Tatewaki, sighed again. "Thou art going to regret it, don't say that I Tatewaki Kuno, had not warned you, Ranma Saotome."

"Fine, just tell me how?"

Tatewaki, pulled himself forward, face to face, with Ranma. He closed his eyes, before he turned his head. "Not, that it's really _big _deal, to me, or anything…withal-" he held up his finger, making his point; as he re-opened his eyes. "- I shall put it, like this. Some people, are born to men, others, were born to be women, and some are born- to be both."

Ranma's ears, didn't miss a beat. He simply looked up and down, his own body, with an odd expression across his face, thinking about his cruse. Ranma, brought his look, but up at Kuno. "Both?"

"Aye, indeed both Saotome, I just said that."

"Born?"

"Yes! What art ye deaf?"

Ranma, swallowed. "You mean, like people from China?"

"It couldst be anyone, Saotome," Tatewaki, pointed out.

"So, how do they figure out, if one of those people, are really a girl, or a guy?"

"Intersex surgery, Saotome," Tatewaki, stated in, at last.

This, had actually caught Ranma's attention. "Intersex surgery…" Then, he put his cruse back into thought. "…huh?"

Tatewaki, tighten his eye-lids, shut. "I won't say it again."

All of a sudden, Ranma, quickly snatched the Manga, off the table. "That book, is mine!"

Tatewaki, lifted one eye open. "So, thou art finally interested?"

Ranma, turned to snap at Tatewaki, for a quick moment. "Shut up, pervert! I'm not looking at it, for my own health you know. [AN: You guys, really should've seen that coming.] Ranma, went back to the Manga; Just until, Tatewaki, noticed that Ranma, was handing out him out harden looks.

"What?" Ranma, questioned out. "You angry,, that I've stole your book."

"Far more, then you could ever image, Saotome," Tatewaki, spat out.

Ranma, rolled his eyes aside. "Figures."

"Nevertheless Saotome, for I Tatewaki Kuno, have a plan."

"Am I somehow involved, in these new, plans for yours?"

"Up and in center, convict," Tatewaki, stated, as he turned his chair around.

Ranma, slowly turned his chair around, closing the distance, because of the hand-cuffs; while at the same time, he tossed an awkward look, to Tatewaki. "So, what am I here for, you jerk?"

"Acting out, parts in the Manga," Tatewaki, simply explained.

"That disgusting! There's no way, that I'm going to do any of this stuff with you."

"I was talking about my lines, delinquent."

"And what do we need to go over lines for."

"Consider it, as Sunny Day practice, Saotome," Tatewaki, jarred in.

"That's a musical, moron; we're gonna be _dancing_, not acting out lines; not to mention, only dancing, seeing as no one's even, singing in it."

"Performance, is performance, Saotome."

"How are we going to perform lines, you don't even have a book?"

Tatewaki, drew out a book, in front of him. "What does this look like, convict?"

Ranma, tossed more looks, over to Tatewaki. "Where- did you get that from?"

"From the same shelf, where I got the other, Tatewaki, explained.

"But, we only cheeked out three-" Ranma, sat back confused.

"I'm not taking this one, with me," Tatewaki, explained.

"Yeah, whatever….so, whose gonna be who?" Ranma, questioned at last.

"I Tatewaki Kuno, shall be Meilo." Then, he pointed to Ranma. "And the cautelous scoundrel, could best you, convict."

Ranma, narrowed at Tatewaki. "Seeing as he acts, just like you."

"Let's just get started, shall we, villains certain?" Tatewaki, spat out.

"Could you stop being a jerk, for five seconds, so that we possibly can?"

Tatewaki, stood up, as he pulled Ranma, to his feet. "On your feet, convict; don't forget your chair!"

Ranma, leaned towards Tatewaki, as a fierce glare, grew across his face. "I thought, you said, we were just, going to go over lines?"

Tatewaki, eyed him. "Consider it, as a small play, for the people, over at this library."

Ranma, stepped up to Tatewaki, as he pointed to himself. "Are you sayin', you want me, to perform this junk, in front of all of these people?"

Tatewaki, eyed him. "Exactly."

Ranma, brought the both of his hands, behind his head, as he began to walk away. "That's it, I'm outta here."

Tatewaki, simply, pulled Ranma, back. ":You move, when I say you move, miscreant!"

Ranma, snapped at him, as he fixing his arm. "Ow…all right, all right; I'll go over the stupid thing, with you, okay."

Tatewaki, smirked. "That's more like it."

Ranma's right brow, twitched, as Tatewaki, walked to one of the shelves. Tatewaki, opened his book, acting out, the following lines.

Tatewaki, walked from behind bookshelf, as a mirror view of Meilo, walking into the kitchen door, in the Manga.

Ranma, flips his page, guessing where they were at. He slowly glared up at Tatewaki. "You want me to _run_, and _jump_ into your arms."

"Did it before, miscreant. Beside, thou were suppose to stay seated, until I got to the door.

"That was different!"

"How so?"

"We weren't practicing lines, from a disgusting book, at the library, of all places."

"Would ye prefer to have it say, for us, to go behind one of those book shelves, and make out?"

Ranma's eyes, shifted, in surprise. "Is _that_ what you were planning."

"Not even, in your nightmares, Saotome!"

Ranma, brought his fist up, as he slowly. "Glad to hear it, cause there's no way I'm doing that. Look, I ain't jumping into your arms, you got that!"

Tatewaki, simply shut his eyes, as he titled his head aside. "I do believe, we're missing the point here. I specifically said, that, we're practicing for Sunny Day, art we not?"

"So, let me get this straight," Ranma, held out his Manga, to Tatewaki. "This, has dancing in it."

"Ah, that art, finally catching on."

Ranma, immediately whacked the book for Tatewaki's head. "You could've said that, in the first place, you jerk!"

Just then, the two, got districted by a few voices.

"Oh hey, are you going, over lines, can I watch?" A girls, voice asked.

"So, you two, putting on, some kind, of a play or something?" A mans, voice asked.

Then, some other, people, came over.

"Ohhh, I wanna watch."

"Oh, so do I."

"Oh, let us see."

Ranma, narrowed at Tatewaki. "Was, this part of your plan too."

"I wish it were, but only, if I were to best ye in battle."

"Battle?" asked the chick, as she pointed to the book. "But, isn't Shichi, based on the story, about two gay lovers?"

Ranma, tighten up, by her words, when he dropped his head, and clenched his fist. "Why you…." Then, Ranma, lifted his head, right up at Tatewaki. "I am never walking into a library, with you again."

"Amazing, how that never works," Tatewaki, recapped.

"Just get started, you jerk; I don't wanna be here all day."

"But the only way for me to start, is for thou, to sit back down, where _they_ were."

"Humph…fine by me," Ranma, walked back to his spot, before they started their play.

Meilo, walked into door, that headed straight into the kitchen. "Oh dearest I'm home!"

Neo, poked his head up, and jumped out of the chair, and ran to Meilo. In spite of Neo; instead of him, jumping into Meilo's arms, he simply clasp his hands together, with the book between them. "So how was your day…_darlin'_?"

Meilo, eyed Neo. "Never been better, _sweetness_. They gave me a new script, for next week.

Neo, went on. "That's great news, what's it about?"

Meilo, then added. "I play a sergeant".

Neo, tossed a awkward look, to Meilo. "A _sergeant_?" Then, he added in sarcasm. "Wow… So, what does _he_ do?"

Meilo, directly answered, to scare Neo. "_He_ performs on hermaphrodites."

Neo, shrugged, as he turned his words around, with a tight narrow to Meilo. "Interesting."

Meilo, then added. "Even so, interesting enough, _he_ and one of his patients, end up falling for one another."

Neo's, broaden his eyes, in act. "So, how does it happen?"

Meilo, continued. "Oh, just a little this and that; we end up on the hospital table."

Neo, looked at the table, to Meilo, back to the table; while he stepped back a few paces. "You mean, like this?"

Neo, swiped the stuff on the table, before he jump on it; he sat on the edge, as his legs swung back and forth, before he turned to Meilo "I always, wanted to do that."

Meilo, walked up over to Neo. "Oh yeah?"

Neo, guttered his next words. "So, what happened on the doctors table, and I want details?"

Meilo, drew in, nearer; while Neo, jumped back, as his body tightened up apprehensively. "Stay back!"

"Stay back, from what? I thought you wanted I Meilo, to show you, what hath happened?"

Neo, leered at him. "You don't gotta show me, just say it?"

Meilo, drew in, even closer this time. "You are the one, who started the rehearsed action, _dearest_." Just when, everyone thought Meilo, was going to kiss Neo, until Meilo, pulled away. "First things first."

Meilo, knelt to the ground, before he took a look at the Manga, that was in his hands. "Neo, wouldst ye-" Meilo, stopped by his next words, before he turned them in question. "-marry me?"

Neo, look a quick look at the Manga, to be sure that Meilo, wasn't going over his head. When Neo, annoyed to the limit, kicked Meilo, to the side of one of the library shelves. "No way man!"

The audience stared, until the girl spoke again. "Hey, that's not how it goes."

Neo, turned to the girl. "Oh, what do you know?" Then, he turned back to Meilo. "I am never, performing with you again."

Ending the play, Tatewaki, came over, to grab Ranma, by his jumpsuit. "What was that for, you selfish incompetent wretch!"

Ranma, scowled. "In what way, does this have to with Sunny Day, you stupid jerk!"

Instead of taking action, against Ranma, Tatewaki, re-scanned through the Manga. "Oh."

Ranma, blinked puzzled. "Oh what?"

"The dance, comes after the weeding," Tatewaki, tapped his foot. A little anxious. "If I would've known that; I wouldn't have-"

Ranma, still as stupid as ever, in this fanfic. "Wouldn't have what?"

Tatewaki, shook his head. "Nevermind."

"Nevermind what?"

"It's nothing."

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Oh come on."

"Nay."

"Come on Kuno, just tell me, what you were going to say?"

Tatewaki, took the Manga, and whacked in on Ranma's head. Then, he glared down at Ranma. "I refuse."

"Kuno!" Ranma, retorted back, as he ripped the book, out of Tatewaki's hand.

"Never!" Tatewaki, grabbed at the end of the Manga, when he and Ranma, started to pull and tug, and yank, twist, and jerk, until, the book feel out of their hands.

"Kuno/Saotome!"

They both went after it, when Tatewaki, pushed Ranma's back down, as he reached the book; the one, that was already halfway placed, in Ranma's hands. After that, Ranma, twisted around, as Tatewaki, pulled, the book, with Ranma, by accident. After Tatewaki, ripped the book out of Ranma's hands, he pushed Ranma, back down, with the other; to prevent Ranma, from obtaining it, in his hands.

Tatewaki, finally got up, when he felt Ranma, trip him back, down on his knees. Ranma, tried to reach for the book again, when Tatewaki, rolled off, to the side. In the following, the two boys, kept rolling around, banging into bookshelf, to bookshelf, until half of the books, where hanging from the shelves. With law of physics sinking, and with one good push, and one good kick from Ranma, the bookshelf, started to wobble.

The two boys, paused, as they turned to each other, to the shelf, back to each other. Ranma, shrugged. "Huh, pretty weak, wouldn't you say?"

"Stronger, then thou art ever gonna be?" Tatewaki, insulted back.

"Oh yeah, well, we'll just see about that!" Ranma, went in again, as the two inmates, pressed on with their fight; only until they noticed a loud bang noise, from the bookshelf.

Tatewaki and Ranma, paused again, before they heard another bang. They finally looked up, to see the bookshelves, collapse, as it collide with the next, and the next; in a domino effect. The two delinquents, turned back to each, with wide spread eyes.

"Saotome!/Kuno!"

They both, got up, as they caught of the people in the library, looking at them. The rest, looking at the calamity.

"Thou art the one to blame, Saotome," Tatewaki, started.

Ranma, rolled his eyes. "Here we go again," he pointed to himself. "How is this my fault, again, exactly!"

"Thou, should'st just kept to thyself! Besides, who says the book was yours, in the first place!"

"You're the one, who challenged me to read it, imbecile! Besides, that book has ideas, I need."

Tatewaki, lifted up his brow. "So, thou art secretly, looking for connections?"

Ranma, scowled. "That's not, what I'm using it for!"

Tatewaki, then sent out an odd stare. "To teach ye, how to dance?"

Ranma, grimaced, up at him. "It's not that either."

Tatewaki, narrowed his brow, as he thought it over. "Thou wouldst not, be thinking for surgery, art ye?"

Ranma, twitched, as his coughed aside.

Tatewaki, studied Ranma, before he folded his arms in. "Ye kept on insisting, that thou art the Pig-tailed one; yet methinks ye, would have not, taken it this far."

Ranma, clenched his fist, as he grimaced again. "Quite the opposite. It isn't at all, what you're thinking Kuno."

Tatewaki, raised his hand to his chin. "Whoever knew that the miser, wanted to become a girl, that bad."

Ranma, grimaced with a fist, to Tatewaki, that time. "What was that!"

Tatewaki, let out his next thought. "Whoever knew, Ranma Saotome, to be a practitioner of transsexualism."

"Trans wha-" Ranma's words, where cut short, when he noticed Tatewaki, eyeing Akito, walking toward them.

Akito, tossed different faces at the scene, as he watched police, and helpers, clean up the mess. By the time, he got to the other two, the question obviously, atomically popped out of his mouth. "What, happened here?"

Tatewaki and Ranma, pointed at one another.

Akito, covered his mouth, as he chuckled. "Oh…"

Ranma, folded his arms in. "You think we're gonna get in trouble, for all of this mess?"

Akito, looked around. "Well, your guards aren't here," Then, he glanced at the clock, on the wall. "And it has been, an hour; not to mention, the perfect distraction, for the perfect opportunity, to sneak on out of here."

Ranma, stepped up to him. "Good, because I rather be anywhere, then here, right now."

Tatewaki, shrugged. "Where would we go, though?"

Akito, blinked. "The Tattoo studio, where else?"

"Good, then, let's just go already."

Akito, finally brought the two, down to a dark cellar, with very little light; when they finally walked into a room, that looked like an ordinary Tattoo shop.

"I thought you said, that you were gonna drop by, one of our cells?" Ranma, inquired.

"I did, but you weren't there. Lucky thing, I walked into the library, at a time like that, huh?"

Ranma, sighed, as he raised his cuff. "Is there any possible chance, that you could un-cuff us?"

Akito, went over to a desk, and pulled out a small tool; he came back, when he went to unlock the cuffs, on the two. "There you go. This would never work, if you two were cuffed together." He, put the hand-cuff's tool, back in the desk, as the other two, exchanged glances.

Akito, turned around, to see Tatewaki and Ranma, still staring at one another. He cleared his throat. The two boys, turned back to Akito.

"I'll take Tatewaki, and-" Akito, called over to his coworker. "Oi, Takoi, they're here."

Takoi, came out, with a rag, as he was wiping a needle off. "So, which one of you are Ranma!"

"I am," Ranma, pricked up.

"So, I guess this means, I'm taking you then," Takoi, said aloud, as he reached for Ranma's wrist.

Ranma, snapped his arm back, as his eyes pour out fiercely, to Akito and Takoi. "What makes you think I want a Tattoo, that I can't even pay for, especially, in a prison like this of all places."

"The Tattoo's, are a gift from us, to you two; since you guys, put on, such a superb performance," Akito, let out.

Ranma, narrowed at Takoi and Akito. "Seems too good, to be true, in a prison like this."

Takoi, walked up to Ranma. "You're not, afraid, of getting Tattoo's, are you? I mean, it doesn't hurt."

Ranma, narrowed at him. "In this place? More than ever."

"Is it the whole needle thing?" Takoi, guessed in question. "Because, our needles, are all clean and sterilized.

"Saotome, wants to pay a arm and a leg, for surgery; yet rejects the offer, for a free Tattoo, after all of our hard work-"

Ranma, stood there, before he leaned up, at Tatewaki. "Look, I don't care if they sterilized needles," Ranma, pointed behind him. "They ain't Tattooing any part of me, got it?"

Tatewaki, leaned back; he had never seen Ranma, so serious before. (What's with him, today?)

"Or, is it, that you haven't decided on what Tattoo, you wanted; because, we can help you out with that," Takoi, suggested.

Ranma, put a fake grin on his face. "You know what?" He started, walking up to the chair, before he sat in it. "I'm just gonna sit here, until Kuno, comes back out." Then, an idea, hit him, as he turned to Takoi and Akito. "Look at it this way; I'll only go for one, depending on how Tatewaki's appointment goes."

"Done and done," Takoi, let out. "I guess this means, I can take my break now."

Ranma, turned to Tatewaki. "Just out of curiosity, what Tattoo are you getting?"

Tatewaki, cringed back, before he took a few steps back; he turned to Akito, as he exchanged looks with him. Then, Tatewaki, narrowed strangely at Ranma. "That's none of thy business, Saotome!"

Ranma, shrugged it off. "Huh, whatever…just hurry it up already."

Takoi, went on his break, while Akito, took Tatewaki, into one of the back rooms. Akito, shut the door, before he turned to Tatewaki. "Go on ahead, have a seat." After that, Akito, went through a few cabinet doors, for the supplies, intended for Tatewaki's Tattoo. Afterwards Akito, rolled over a small cart over; that had everything, that he needed.

"Which arm?"

Tatewaki, let out a look, towards Akito, with a shrug. "Uhh…right, I guess."

Akito, simply sat on Tatewaki's right, as he examined his arm, before he rubbed alcohol on it. Next, he shaved whatever hair was there. Then, he used a stencil, to transfer onto his skin. After that, he used some soap, water, and ointment, over the transfer design; before he started tracing Tatewaki's tattoo, along."

"So, are things, going between you and your boyfriend?" Akito asked.

Tatewaki, flushed, before he turned to Akito; he uttered back, in tone. "He's _not_ my boyfriend?"

Akito's eyes brightened up. "Oh really?"

Tatewaki, nodded.

Akito, continued, with a shrug. "Why not?"

Tatewaki, veined. "What do you mean _why not_?"

Akito, shrugged his shoulders, aside, once more. "Well- I mean, you like him and all, do you not?"

Tatewaki, pulled away from him. "And since, when did I ever say that?"

Akito, first, studied Tatewaki's Tattoo. "Then, what's with the tattoo?"

Tatewaki, flushed, as he stumbled on. "That- that doesn't mean anything."

Akito, leaned in, before he placed a finger up to Tatewaki. "So, I guess this means, you don't mind, going for someone _else_?"

Tatewaki, turned to Akito, as he gave him a funny look. "Someone else?"

"Oh I donno…say a certain tattoo artist," Akito, said, as he finished up the tracing.

Tatewaki, shrugged in thought, as he missed the point, completely. "A tattoo artist, huh?"

Akio, grabbed the ointment, before he re- applied it to Tatewaki's skin. Their conversation gradually carried on; the clock, on the wall, ticked on, when Akito, filled the spaces. Once he finished, he applied more ointment on, bandage it up, and tapped it. After all of that, he turned to Tatewaki. "Now, there's some Tattoo goo, out on the front desk. Pick it up on your way, before you leave; don't forget to apply it to your Tattoo, for the next seven days. Now, it's very important that you do this, so you Tattoo, won't get effected, okay.

Tatewaki, nodded in reply. "Understood."

Akio, who had the tape in his left hand, placed it back on the stand; the right, never left Tatewaki's arm. Akito, turned to Tatewaki, before he started to caress his arm. "So soft."

Tatewaki, turned to him, with a questionable expression. Then, Akito, started to stroke his arm, while he messaged it. Tatewaki, constrained himself in place, just until he perceived Akito, kissing his arm, upward to his neck. "Uh…what art ye doing?"

Akito, spoke between his kisses. "Making you mine."

Tatewaki, shrugged him off, for the moment, in a quick panic. "Why, art ye doing this?"

Akito, subsequently, crawled onto Tatewaki's lap, with his hands, wrapped around Tatewaki's neck. "Why? Because, I love you; besides, you have a high price to pay, for that tattoo, of yours."

Tatewaki, simply, pushed him away. "Hey…wait, I thought you said, it was a gift."

Akito, pressed his lips, against Tatewaki's, for a minute, before he let go. "A gift? Ha- what gift? What in world, would you think, that I, your hooker, would ever, give you a tattoo, like that one-" He, pointed to Tatewaki's arm. "Huh?"

Tatewaki, glanced at his tattoo, back to Akito. blinked, "Thou art jealous, of Saotome?"

Akito, jammed his tongue, in Tatewaki's mouth, in, his way, of a response.

Tatewaki, pushed Akito, off of him, this time. "Enough, of your insolence! Thou, shall answer the question!

Akito, shrugged it aside. "Huh…I just don't see, what you see, in the guy."

"The only thing, I see in Saotome, is his vile sorcery powers. That gives ye, no reason, to take an advantage of me."

Akito, pointed to Tatewaki's arm. "Then, explain that. Besides, I thought you were looking for connections. You know, the one's I'm picking for you?"

"Yeah, on agreed terms; I never asked ye, to force thyself onto me!"

Akito, leered in, over. "So then, say you'll give him up."

"Why would I say that, it's not my call," Tatewaki, pointed out. Then Tatewaki, offered, a new deal. "What if I paid you, actual yen, then wouldst ye back off!"

Akito, curved his hand, around Tatewaki's check, as he leaned in, even closer. "Oh yeah, well, it's too late now. You already, have your tattoo. So, say it."

Tatewaki, pushed him away. "Nay, I will not!"

"Do it! Say it!"

"No!"

After that, Akito, went in again, with another French kiss, before he, went to Tatewaki's ear in, as he whispered.. "Now, will you say it?"

Tatewaki, pushed Akito, away, anew. "Get offa me! I refuse to be, some kind of prostitute to you?"

Akito, kept his leer, as he spoke. "It's too late Pretty boy; you're my hooker now!" Then, at that moment, he jumped on Tatewaki, knocking him, over on the table; with his tongue down Tatewaki's throat, while he started to undress him.

Halfway through, Tatewaki, sat up, as he pushed Akito, off, another time; in spite of this, he felt Akito, grab roughly on his hair, with his left hand, and punched Tatewaki's eyes, with his right. Tatewaki's right eye, was left twitching, as he tried to release Akio's grip, from his hair. Regardless of this, he felt Akito, force him down, on the table again; he then heard Akito's voice, range.

"That's not, going to work this time, Pretty boy!"

"Holt! Halt I say! Stop this madness! I-" All of a sudden, Tatewaki, felt, not only Akito's tongue this time, but his traveling hand. Tatewaki, stiffened and flushed in shame, in a loss of composure, when he felt the wandering hand traveling downwards, of his half- dressed jumpsuit; then before Tatewaki, could protest, he felt it, grab at his evolutionary tail.

After all of that, Akito, brought his lips and his tongue, down Tatewaki's body, as he reached the spot, where his hand was. Tatewaki, sat up, with huge eyes. "Ah- ah…stop that! I command ye to stop!" Once Tatewaki, realized that Akito, wasn't obviously listening, he scouted back, making Akito, let go.

Akito, sat up, punched Tatewaki's in his solar plexus this time. "Don't move! Stay there, Pretty boy. I ain't done yet."

"Well, I am!" Tatewaki, protested back.

After Akito, quickly remove his on clothing, and finally went in, leaving Tatewaki, whimper and scream, in pain. After that, Tatewaki, finally got a good hit in, before he rolled off the table. Akito, started to chase him around the room, before he pinned Tatewaki, to one of the walls. It wasn't before long, when Akito, had Tatewaki, on his knees; and he didn't stop, until he was satisfied.

Afterwards, Akito whispered in Tatewaki's ear, when Tatewaki, tensed up, while he shook. "Now, wasn't that good for you, Pretty boy? You should know that, that short punk, could never do, compared to what I can." He, finally got off, before he quickly dressed himself, and scampered off.

Tatewaki, sat there in, on his knees, breathing heavily in shock, as tears streamed down his eyes. (How, did this happen?) After that, he placed his hands on the ground, before he shook his head, back and forth. (I can't let Saotome, see me like this.) Tatewaki, then lifted his head. (I'll just have to act, like nothing happened.)

Fully clothed again, Tatewaki, stepped out of the room, when he caught the expression, on Ranma's face. Ranma, stood up, and walked over to Tatewaki, before he folded his arms across, each other; he took one step forward, before he gave out a strange look, aside, to Tatewaki. "What happened to you?"

Tatewaki, turned his head away. "Nothing."

Ranma, steeped back. "What you mean, _nothing_? I can clearly see your face, it's all bruised up."

"I fell," Tatewaki, half-truthed.

Ranma, raised his brow. "You feel."

"Off the table," Tatewaki, added.

Ranma, gave him another odd look. "And that also, explains your black and blue eye?" Ranma, shrugged. "I figure, you two got into a fight or something."

"I beat, myself up," Tatewaki, practically telling a fairy tale now.

Ranma, narrowed up at Tatewaki, in more question. "You _beat_, yourself up?"

"Until, I feel off the table; thou grasp that knowledge, and keep it that way," Tatewaki, demanded.

"Did you still, get your tattoo?"

"Aye, Saotome." Tatewaki, momentary looked aside. "But it came, at a price."

Ranma, blinked, reading Tatewaki's looks. "Did he beat you, Kuno?"

Tatewaki, blinked, before he turned to Ranma, before he leaned into him. "Why in world, would he beat me? Tatewaki, went off, sounding even more stupid, and in denial. "He _loves_ me."

The bad feeling, never left Ranma. "What?"

Then, Tatewaki's voice ranged. "You're the one, who he hates!"

Ranma, sent out a disbelieved look. "Why, cause I didn't get a tattoo?"

"No, he's envious and resentful towards ye, because he seems to think, that we're some kind of a couple-" Tatewaki's eyes, slowly drifted away. "-or _something_."

Ranma, tossed over a mean, awkward look, back at Tatewaki. "Why- why would he, think that?"

"I don't know," Tatewaki, folded in his arms, and stepped in, as he leaned in, when he let out a straight answer. "All I know, is when walked in, he called ye my boyfriend."

Ranma, sent him, an annoyed look, now, as he took a step back. "Just like everyone else?"

Tatewaki, creased his brows, in confusion. "What do you mean, _like everyone else_?"

Ranma, pointed his hand out, aside of him, to nowhere in particular. "You saw the way, Mousse and Ryoga, were acting back here."

Tatewaki, sent Ranma, the most idiotic look on the planet. "That's Mousse and Ryoga; they'll do and say, just about anything."

Ranma, threw his aside, when he brought up his finger in thought. "You know what?" Ranma, turned back to Tatewaki, again. "You're right…they would."

Tatewaki, smirked aside a bit; then he sumged, as he brought his eyes, downward, in deep thought.

Ranma, took a few steps forward to Tatewaki. "Are you sure, he didn't do anything to you?"

Tatewaki, still had his eyes peeled to the ground. "What make ye, say that?"

Ranma, leaned his head aside. "Cause, you're acting weirder than normal." Then, an obvious thought, hit Ranma's neurons. "Hey wait a minute…this isn't about what he said, now would it?"

Tatewaki, lifted his head somewhat, until he eyes meet with Ranma's. "I told ye already, I beat myself up."

"You know, the more you say that, the more stupid you sound, and the less I believe you."

Tatewaki, felt tears to his eyes, before he turned himself around. "Enough!" Tatewaki, slightly rotated to Ranma. "Let's just get out of here, all right?"

Ranma, shrugged. "Yeah, sure…it's about time."

While Tatewaki and Ranma, where leaving though, Ranma, popped up another question. [AN: And this question, I'm sure, the rest of you, wanted to know yourselves.]

"So, what kind of tattoo, did you get?"

Tatewaki, froze in place, before he slowly turned his eyes to Ranma.

Ranma, turned to him, with a awkward yet suspicious look.

Tatewaki, flushed lightly. "It's nothing…really."

Ranma, looked the other way, annoyed. "Wow, this is starting to sound like daja've." Then, Ranma, tossed his eyes, back at him. "So, is this your way of saying, that you actually didn't get one, or you did get one, and you just won't let me see it."

"Both!"

Now, Ranma, just got mad. "How, could it be both! That doesn't even, make any sense.

"It's all up, to what ye believe Saotome. Thou couldst consider, I didn't get one, I got one, one that ye shalt never lay eyes upon; or I never got one, so thou wouldst never hast a chance, to see it, to begin with." Tatewaki, added, without making his speech anymore, below of Ranma's knowledge.

Ranma, sapped back at him, irritated. "Or, you placed it somewhere, where no one, can see it, pervert!"

Tatewaki, held a finger to his chain. "If that happened…I think I would be in even worse shape right now."

Ranma, blinked, knowing whatever Tatewaki, had meant, wasn't good. "What did you just say?" Then, he jumped to his conclusion. "And don't say _nothing_, because I heard you."

Tatewaki, lifted a brow to Ranma. "I hath not saith, of anything Saotome."

Ranma, growled under his breath. "Why you…"

Tatewaki, continued. "Nothing, important enough, for ye to know of, anyway."

Ranma, at first, sent him, a small look of worry, before he snapped out of it. "So, can I see your tattoo."

"No."

"Do you just, like saying that."

"Nay, Saotome."

Ranma, focused his eyes, aside, as he tried to hold in, on Tatewaki's stupidity. Then, he turned to his inmate, once again. "Come now man, let me see it."

"No."

"Please."

"Nay, Saotome."

"Oh, come on, just let me see it."

"Never."

"Kuno?"

"Not in a million years."

"Okay, say it was past a million years, then would you show it to me."

"I won't even show it to ye, when I'm dead. Not even if I were re-born. Not even if I was dead then."

"Why does it say, the Pig-tailed girl, on it, or something."

Tatewaki, tossed a small annoyed look, back at Ranma. "Thou wish."

Ranma, snapped back. "Do, not." Then, it hit Ranma. "Oh, I get it, you secretly, finally chosen, you want to be with, and the answers, on your arm."

Tatewaki, shrugged. "Cannest not, argue with that one."

"So, it's Akane," Ranma, answered in question.

Tatewaki, turned with a face to Ranma. "It's neither."

Ranma, stepped back, in surprise. "What do you mean, neither."

Tatewaki, answered, clearly back. "Exactly what I said, Saotome, neither."

"Nabiki?"

"No."

"Mariko."

"No."

"It's not Mousse or Ryoga, is it."

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma, when an odd expression, across his face. "What?"

Ranma, held back. "Just askn'."

Then, Ranma, came up with the next name, that popped into his head. "Akito."

"I shall burry you alive, after saying such," Tatewaki, stated.

"What did he, do to you?" Ranma, questioned in irritation.

"He gave me a tattoo, that what he did,"

"Did he mess up, on your tattoo?"

"Nay, not so, convict."

Just then, another thought, hit Ranma. "It's not Nippon, is it?"

"Thou shalt acknowledge that, Nippon, shall only be tattoo, onto thy arm, Saotome."

"As if that's ever gonna-" Ranma, paused, in his protest; he blinked, with his eyes, wide. "So, your tattoo's on your arm, hey Kuno?"

Tatewaki, eye's jumped open, before he paused, in his tracks; he cupped his hand over his mouth, while he obtained interrogated looks, from Ranma. Tatewaki, then tossed a few looks, back and forth, nervous; he simply released his hand, from his mouth. "What art ye, talking about Saotome?"

"What do you mean, _what am I talking_? You just implied, it was on your arm."

Tatewaki, narrowed at Ranma, still edgy. "I did not!"

Ranma, tossed some looks back, as he took a step, next to Tatewaki. "Huh, you kinda just did."

Tatewaki, voiced lowered. "Did not, Saotome."

Ranma, took a breath. "So, which arm, is it on?"

"Neither arm, scoundrel."

Ranma, caught onto, another veiled statement from Tatewaki. "Well, thanks for narrowing down my chances, to find it."

"So, so…" Tatewaki, clearly declared at last.

The next afternoon, after lunch, Tatewaki and Ranma, automatically, got sent back to cell, with some cleaning supplies; as punishment, from what had happen, at the library, the other day. Ranma's guard, shook his head, as he shut gate on the two, before he headed out. The two juvenile delinquents, sat there bored; without a word to each other, for the past four hours. Ranma, was too busy, thinking about, what had happen throughout their trip; Tatewaki, on the other hand, went off thinking about, what had happen to him.

Surprisingly, without warning, the two saw an inmate, enter their cell; it was the inmate, they had met at the library, the day before. The inmate's guard, left, leaving the three, to themselves. Tatewaki, atomically stood up, as he walked over to him. "What art ye, doing here?"

"I told you, that I was gonna come back, didn't I?"

Tatewaki and Ranma, were both, confused now.

"Wait…how did you find out cell?" Ranma, questioned.

"I asked my guard, where your cell was, and he brought me here, so-"

"But, you don't even know, our real names," Ranma, disputed.

"Well he understood, what Pretty boy meant," the inmate, exchanged a small smirk, with Tatewaki. The inmate, took a few steps, closer to Tatewaki, as he was about to place, a hand on his shoulder; yet, the moment he did, Tatewaki, atomically skipped, a few paces back, "Don't touch me."

Ranma and the inmate, blinked, surprised, by Tatewaki's reaction.

Tatewaki, held himself still, as he tried to let his breath, catch up with him. "I give ye, my apologizes."

The inmate studied Tatewaki's reaction, in suspicion. "You seems a bit tense there, are you all right?"

Tatewaki, blinked and turned his head, before he let out a sigh. "I'll be all right."

Ranma's thoughts, traveled back to his mind. (Something, must've happened back there.) Nevertheless, instead of Ranma, bringing the subject back up, he made a new one, into a joke, to break the awkward mood. "Hey, maybe Kuno, will show you his tattoo; and maybe you could tell me, what kind of tattoo he has, because he ain't speakn' about it."

The inmate, turned from Ranma's distraction, back to Tatewaki. "A tattoo?"

Tatewaki, nodded with his eyes fastened to the ground.

"From here, in this prison?"

Tatewaki, swallowed as he slowly nodded.

The inmate's eyes, almost dropped out of his sockets, as he cupped his mouth, with his hand. He, then shook his head, as he slowly let his hand go. "No." He, shook his head even more. "No!"

Tatewaki, nodded again.

"How, when?"

Tatewaki, slowly raised his head up. "Yesterday."

"Did he tell you the story, about what happened to him, and his _partner_?"

Tatewaki, nodded, as Ranma, replied.

"Yeah, he did, why?"

"It was nothing, but a lie. His so-called secured system, is whole sham; you know, it's illegal for a reason.

Tatewaki, shrugged. "I just…I didn't see it coming."

Ranma, looked down, from his bunk, at the inmate. "How, do you know?"

The inmate, looked right up at Ranma. "I'm Hinata." Then, he turned to Tatewaki. "And you, aren't the only one. This has happened before, and to be honest, that basterd, as pulled his strings, why too many times."

Ranma, twitched. "So, you're his _partner_?"

Hinata's eyes, harden. "Hardly." Then he shrugged. "I mean, we were hardly friends." Hinata, shrugged. "In fact, I didn't meet the guy, until I got here. We _did_, have to share the same cell at first. Yet, after the first three months, he started pulling the same shit, on others, as he did with Pretty boy. Then, he got me too," Hinata, lifted his shirt, and turned.

There, the other two, saw his tattoo, of a tiki mask, before Hinata, dropped his shirt. "So, I stopped talking to him, after that. They may have sterilized needles, but the price they pay, just isn't worth it. At least, not for me, anyway."

"So, that whole fight scene, at that club place, never really happened?" Ranma, questioned, a bit lost.

"Well, he got here," He, turned to Tatewaki. "-for the obvious reason." Hinata, shrugged. "Including of the fight, he had with his brother, afterwards. Of course, that's not how I got here, though," Hinata, put out, at last.

"How, did you get here?" Ranma, practically integrating the guy.

"Stole, an engagement ring," Hinata, put in short.

Ranma's brow dropped. "So, you mean to say, that it wasn't a pack of gum."

Hinata, sent out a look, aside to Ranma. "No, and I obviously, was never hung."

Ranma, continued. "So, they took you, all way, to this stupid prison, just because you stole an engagement ring."

"It's not that I _just_ took it; it's what happened, when I did take it. And, I for one, refuse to say anything else, about it." Hinata, glanced back and forth, at the two. "I'm not saying that, this isn't a messed up prison; yet, allowing people like that in here, and letting them get away, with stuff like that….it just proves, how messed up, this prison really is." Hinata, then continued, as another thought hit his mind. "So, how did wind up, meeting him, in the first place."

Tatewaki, quickly glanced up, at Ranma's bunk, back to Hinata. "We met him, at lunch."

"So, why did you decided to go along, with that system of his anyway?"

"Looking for connections, so I could depart this place, before anything gets worse," Tatewaki, explained truthfully."

Ranma, glared down at Tatewaki. "Well if someone, would take a hint and believe me, for a change; we wouldn't be in the mess, in the first place.

Tatewaki, handed Ranma, an irritated look. "Thou, still on that."

Ranma, bent, half-way over his bunk, as he brought his head, closer to Tatewaki. "I was just, making my point."

"I believe thou hast made thy point, pretty clear, didst ye not?"

Their bickering continued, when Ranma, came up with something new. "You know, I think you should, show me that tattoo of yours; for making me go through all of this mess, in the first place."

"Methinks thou shall giveth Akane Tendo and the Pig-tailed girl, up first!"

Hinata, stood there, even more lost, then Ryoga. "Pig-tailed girl?"

"She's-" Ranma, paused, as he gritted his teeth aside. "-she's nobody."

"Were ye not, claiming the fact, that thou were her, just this morning?" Tatewaki, spat out."

"The person that doesn't know, the one that needs to know the most," Ranma, retorted back.

Hinata, turned to Ranma. "You're _this_ Pig-tailed girl?"

Ranma, sighed, before he turned away, his arms, folded across his chest. "It's a long story."

"But I thought, you went by Shorty?"

Tatewaki, look up in thought. "Imagine, the Pig-tailed girl, used a nickname, in prison."

Ranma, whacked his pillow, down on Tatewaki's head. "I don't think so!"

Ranma and Tatewaki, starting bickering and auguring, back and forth, at each other, once again.

"Cannest not wait, to get a lawyer!" Tatewaki, shouted

"Yeah, well good, cause I can't wait, until I leave this dump!" Ranma, snapped back.

"Who said that thou, wouldst be the one leaving? The only one, that is going to leave this place, is me; the only one, that actually couldst do the things, to get enough, to afforded a lawyer! 

"Not, if I knock you out, and take your money!" Ranma, saying more, then he can chew. "Heck, I knock out everyone, and take their money, if I have too. I mean, it's a whole lot more better, then you're stupid idea."

"Your idea, is only going to lead you, into a whole six years here. I'll admit, looking for connections, wasn't my first choice, but this prison, has already outdone itself; I've got no other choice." Tatewaki, replied in an angry tone.

Ranma, sneered. "Thanks to me, you do."

"If I wanted to stay here, for a whole six years," Tatewaki, repeated.

Then, it finally hit Hinata. His eyes expanded, as he cupped his mouth, with his hand. Then he took a step back, before he pointed, out at Tatewaki. Hinata, slowly withdrew his hand, but his finger, never left it's target. "Oh- Oh-"

Tatewaki's eyes, enlarged, as he realized that Hinata, had finally figured out, his secret. So, he ran for it, and covered Hinata's mouth, with his hand this time. "You can't say anything." After that, all he heard, was mumbles, coming from Hinata's mouth. "Not another word." Then, more mumbles came along; Tatewaki's commanded afterwards. "Not another sound!"

Hinata, finally stood there in silence, before Tatewaki's released his hand. Ranma, on the other hand, looked down at the two, even more puzzled, then what he was before; he, was about to ask, what was going on, until a voice, interrupted him.

"Well, if you're looking for connections, I'm still available." Hinata, exchanged a few looks with Tatewaki, before he spoke again. "I know, I'm probably not your first choice, from what after what had happen; but-" He, gently held on to Tatewaki's hand. "-I wanna help you, get out of this mess."

Hinata, drew Tatewaki, to front left corner; the one, that was closest to the door. He warped his arms around Tatewaki's neck, before he looked up at him. "I usually charge 100, for each base. The yen I gave you at the library, didn't count. So, if we don't hit, all four bases by tonight, then, I'll come back; maybe not necessarily the next day, but whenever I'm free too."

Hinata, kissed him lightly on his right cheek, to his left, and then, finally attached them, onto his lips. His hands, slowly slid down Tatewaki's sides, as he gently creased them, along the way; when he had noticed, that Tatewaki's body had stiffened up. He paused, for an instant, before he simply, wrapped his arms, around Tatewaki's back. With that said, he then, brought his lips, up to Tatewaki's ear, before he whispered in them. "Shh…just relax, breath. I'll go slow, okay; I'm in no rush." After that, he questioned him, about his tattoo. "So, what kind of tattoo, did you get?"

Tatewaki, simply whispered in Hinata's ear back. "Thou shall find out, once yet, hath, removed my shirt."

Hinata, whispered, one last time. "That's more like it."

An hour later, Ranma, had his mind, set in his Manga; or he was trying to, at least, anyway. Even though, he was trying to ignore the two below; it was harder, then what he thought it would be.

A few minutes later, within that hour, the two, had hit second base. Hinata, slowly, started, to unbutton Tatewaki's jumpsuit. With the removal, of Tatewaki's shirt, Hinata, had finally saw his tattoo; the one, that was half-circled, around his upper arm. Hinata, let out a small gasp, as his eyes lit up, before he looked back at Tatewaki. "You got a tattoo of-"

Tatewaki, quickly covered Hinata's mouth, before Ranma, atomically, crawled to the other side of his bunk. (Okay, tattoo, where could you be?)

Tatewaki, then, felt a kiss to his hand, before he released it. Hinata, gazed at Tatewaki. "Now, I finally understand, why you won't show it to him.

Tatewaki, simply looked away, with his eyes shut. "Like 'tis any of his business."

Hinata, chuckled. "Not his business? That tattoo, speaks out for itself; it has a mind of its own."

Tatewaki, spat back. "What was that!"

Hinata, stepped a few paces back, with his arms up, in surrender. "Okay, okay, I was just kidding."

The both sighed, before Hinata, made his next statement. "Even though, It's really a shame, something so wonderful and so meaningful, had to come at such a price."

Tatewaki, exchanged looks with him, before he glanced down at his tattoo. "It always does."

Ranma, eyes widened, before he tossed his eyes aside. (It's on his left arm…why that basterd, lying to me like that?)

Hinata, went to kiss Tatewaki again, when their tongues met, as they rebooted their make-out session. Ranma, simply looked away. (Ugh…I think I'm gonna be sick.) After that, he went back to his book. The next hour past, when Ranma, overhead some chuckling. Ranma, sat up and looked over, to see he Hinata's hand, traveling downward, in Tatewaki's jumpsuit. He veined, sickened at the sight. (Aren't they done yet?)

Yet, Ranma's curiosity kicked in. Then his thoughts, spread in wonderment, while he subconsciously, studied Tatewaki's movements. It wasn't before long, when he had caught himself. Ranma's eyes, flew right open. (What am I doing?) He blushed, before he quickly, hid himself away.

Once, Tatewaki and Hinata, finally got done, they got re-dressed, and gave each other, one last hug, before Hinata, handed Tatewaki, a roll of money. walked back to the bottom bunk, before he sat down on it, in thought; only until, he saw a upside down head, facing him. Tatewaki's lowered his brow, as it bounced off Ranma's own expression.

"What is it?"

"Gay yet?"

Tatewaki, simply looked aside, before he closed his eye lids. "It's not what ye think, Saotome."

Ranma, creased his brows inward, in question. "It's not?"

"Trust me Saotome, there's things I rather do, then to put myself out there, for random strangers."

Ranma, blinked in thoughts. (_Put myself out there_….huh?) "Let me guess, you rather be with Akane or the Pig-tailed girl."

Tatewaki, shrugged. "More or less, but I for one, rather share such experience unto the one, whose is evolutionary flipped and sag. The one, who would fall upon, in matters of surprise; from such accepts, that undertake survival and bravery, for their own self-seeking reasons. Ignorance to the blinded deeds, from the act of heroism. Ignorance to a philanthropic deed, of an act of accommodation."

Ranma's eyes, where once again, clasp onto Tatewaki's; in way, where he couldn't detach them. He clanged onto every word, trying to figure out what Tatewaki, had meet before.

"To someone who is so attached, to their everyday life surroundings; they do not simply behold, what is to come. Whether, it was a blinded act, or whether, it was just that person, who wanted to proceed, in the act of humanity. A deed that would be useful and beneficial; to show them, that they're not so insignificant."

Ranma, noticed Tatewaki's eyes were shaking, as Tatewaki, noticed Ranma's eyes were expanding. Subsequently Ranma, was slipped, off the edge of his bunk; before Tatewaki, knew it though, Ranma, made his way, to the floor. Ranma, sat there, as he sat there stubborn and irritated. Only until he had noticed, Tatewaki, tapping his bed, next to him.

"Come Saotome."

Ranma, narrowed up at him, suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well ye, just take a seat," Tatewaki, snapped.

"Fine." Ranma, got up, and then sat next to Tatewaki. "You smell funny?"

"We're in prison, why doesn't smell funny, Saotome?" Tatewaki, retorted in question. Then, he leaned back. "So, what is it? Do I smell bad or something?"

Ranma, shrugged, as he shook his head. "No, just different-" Then, another thought, finally hit Ranma. "Now, that I think of it, you smell like that guy, that was in here."

Tatewaki, took and deep breath, and held himself back, form hitting Ranma. "That's it?"

Ranma, leaned inwards. "So, what you…wearing his clothes or something."

"Indeed not Saotome; I was just _with_ him, that's why I smell like him. Then Tatewaki, leaned a brow, towards Ranma. "So, what ye, saying, that he smells bad?"

Ranma, held back, with an odd expression, across his face. "You, want my opinion on that?"

"Hey, I asked?" Tatewaki, inquired.

Ranma, frowned, with his brows turned in. "Well, I'm not gonna sit here, and say that he smells good."

Tatewaki, pointed out a finger, to Ranma. "But, that doesn't necessarily mean, he smells bad."

Ranma, just shook his head, and rolled his eyes, in annoyance. "Yeah…whatever. So, what'd you call me here for? Then, he re-held himself back, from Tatewaki, with another bazaar look, on his face. "It better not be to _make out_, with me-" Then, he pulled his eyes, to his left. -or _whatever_…."

Tatewaki, blinked, before he made his point. "Tell me Saotome, how much yen, do you have?"

Ranma, lowered his brows. "I got nothin'." Then, he shrugged aside, before he leaned to Tatewaki, as he held one finger, up to him. "Except, for yen, I took from you, that is."

"Thou what now?" Tatewaki, inquired in shock.

Ranma, drew back in defense. "It was only, like two hundred yen…."

Tatewaki, lifted a mean brow, towards Ranma.

Then, another idea drew to Ranma. "…along with the fact, it was also for that stupid Sunny Day musical too, so chill."

Tatewaki, narrowed aside, before he placed a hand, under his chin. "Now, I know why, I make my yen, off of prostitutes…"

Ranma, sat there, waiting for Tatewaki, to finish, whatever insult he picked up next. Then, in a flash, Tatewaki, turned back to Ranma. "…cause, going to any other, would just rip you off…" Tatewaki, dropped his narrow to a glare. "…by taking it, for themselves.

"Well, at least, I'm not one of them," Ranma, quarreled back.

"As if you're the one to talk, Saotome; thou hast no right to judge, what ye, do not understand."

Ranma, just gave him a look. (Seesh…what's gotten him so worked up, all of a sudden?) Ranma, then cleared his throat. "Speaking of yen, how much did he pay you, anyway?"

"Two-million, yen."

Ranma, sat there in thought. "I wonder if that'll be enough, for a plane ticket to China.

"To become a prostitute, in China?"

"No!" Ranma, protested. "So, I can find, that spring of drowned men."

"That's right, I've been meaning, to ask thee about that," Tatewaki, started.

Ranma, grew a little nervous, as he tossed his eyes, side to side. "About what?"

"So, thou art plan on getting surgery done, huh?" Tatewaki, questioned.

Ranma, shrugged. "Not innless, I get to China first.

Tatewaki, gave Ranma, a integrating look. "With what?"

"With your two-million yen; that's with what," Ranma, growing fid up, with Tatewaki's jokes.

"Thou shall acknowledge that a lawyer alone, would charge about two-million yen, by the hour, alone; maybe more."

Ranma, shot a look over at Tatewaki. "How, are you even gonna find a lawyer, in the first place?"

"I have connections."

"Take it from a prostitute, to get you a lawyer, or all things."

"Well, I Tatewaki Kuno, am half-way there."

"Half-way there, or half-way queer?"

"At least I am not the one, who wants surgery done, to become a girl!" Tatewaki, shot back. "Wherefore won't ye make thyself useful, and do something cheaper; like turn thyself into a cross-dresser, or a transvestite…. or a drag queen, or something?"

Ranma, held his head down, with his eyes shut and his fist clenched; he slightly fumed up, before he spoke. "Why you…." Ranma, went to strike Tatewaki, when he notice, he hit, nothing but air. He opened his eyes, to see his inmate, digging through the cupboard. "Can't you stay still for two seconds; so I can knock you out, and take your money!"

Tatewaki, picked up one of the rolls, as he pitched looks, back and forth, from the money roll and Ranma.

Ranma, sent out a inquired look. "What?"

Tatewaki, glanced aside, before he tossed the roll of yen to Ranma. "Here, Saotome." Yet, before he knew it, Ranma, pitched it, atomically back to him.

"Here, I don't want your stupid money," Ranma, folded his arms, before he turned away. "At least, not like this, anyway."

Tatewaki, curled his right fist in. "Well knocking me out, and obtaining it, is not the answer Saotome."

Ranma, stood up, atomically, face to face with a nasty frown upon his. "Well, I don't want yen, that has prostitution written all over it. Do you realize that, that can be traced. Are you trying, to get yourself killed?"

"As if I deliberately put myself out there, everyday, doing that kind of, sort of thing!" Tatewaki, hollered. "Do ye think, I like doing this? Not one bit Saotome. In spite of it all, I have no choice; this is the only way, out of here."

Ranma, was up in his face, next. "You're the one, who got yourself into all of this mess, in the first place."

"Yeah, well the I'm the only one, whose trying to do something, to get us, out this mess, the fast the better."

"Good then, then maybe you're finally starting to lear-" Ranma, blinked, as he took a step back. "Did you, just say _us_?"

Tatewaki, went into a pause, before he thought about, what he said. "Thou art regrettably mistaken, Saotome. Why in world, would I include thee into my escape plans?'

"I thought I was already in, all of your dumb plans?"

"Not have I said that. I simply stated, how ye always end up in them, unwanted," Tatewaki, spat back.

"Weren't you just trying to hand me, escape money, before?"

"I was just trying to lower you, in a false sense of security."

"Why?"

"Just to see, how far thou wouldst go, for money," Tatewaki, fibbed.

"Why?" Ranma, repeated.

Tatewaki, held Ranma, by his arms, while he brought his eyes, directly to Ranma's. "It is wise, beyond compared, to distinguish, how foolishness, couldst take over one's mind. It is simply stated, the one couldst reck the caution sign, and yet still be deceived; only to a cretin line of belief. This is why, ye hast such limit company, around you. So even if ye, not spot out transparently, through such concealed trickery, then there are others, who would."

Ranma, finally half-looked away. "This prisons, gotten to your head." Ranma, was about to walk away, when Tatewaki, pulled Ranma back, to him. Ranma, gawked at him. "What?"

Tatewaki, shook his head. "Nothing." He was about to slip away, when Ranma, this time, reached his other hand, as he pulled him back. "No. What? Tell me."

Tatewaki, simply, half-turned, back to Ranma, as he subconsciously, brought their closed hands, closer together. "Mark my words, Saotome. Anyone wouldst be grateful, at what's been handed to them; especially, in the worst possible situations. Trust, is an attribute, in this nonce, and can only ascribe, to so many people. Withal, 'tis important to never misprice a strange knave; even if that person, has a mask that aspects the fair. So brace thyself, against the braid, and trust thy judgment. Thou wouldst not, want to know, what 'tis like to hast thy cards played."

Ranma and Tatewaki, were caught in another staring contest, when they heard a noise in the vent. They atomically broke apart, and turned in the opposite direction, of each other, with a small blush.

Ranma, cleared his throat. "Speaking of trust…" Ranma, gazed back at Tatewaki, in question "Well, I mean…you don't actually _trust them_ do you?"

Tatewaki, shook his head. "I'm afraid not; especially-" Tatewaki, swallowed anxiously. "-not after what had happened."

Ranma, handed out a worried look to Tatewaki. "So, that Akito guy, did do, something to you, didn't he?"

"The whole situation stuck upon me, without notice. I'll take admittance to my foil,; I'll take admittance, for I've been tricked and deceived." Tatewaki's frown, stuck in place. "People would do anything-" Right then, he pulled Ranma, in by his arms, again. "-and I mean _anything_, to earn such commodity. For I hast louted myself, to the unexpected. I really wish I had someone here; who wouldst hath warned me, ahead of time."

"Well if you ask me, it was a stupid idea, to get a tattoo from here, in the first place," Ranma, insisted in.

"If thou thought it was such a bad idea, then why did ye, come down with me."

Ranma's eyes, broaden in disbelief. "I was hand-cuffed to you stupid, remember. Do you not remember, what happened back at the library."

"Thou couldst left, when _he_ unhooked us."

Ranma, sighed. "Look, I only stayed, cause I had a funny feeling that something bad, was gonna happen."

Tatewaki, blinked as he stepped back, in surprise. "Verily?"

"Look Kuno, I hate it to admit it, but I was worried about you, back there. This prison is corrupted, and I can't trust anyone around here. We came in here together, and we're getting out the same way. We have to stay together, Kuno. Right now, you're the only I can trust."

Tatewaki, first blinked more, in shock. "Saotome."

Ranma, sent him an awkward look, as he held his hand, behind his head, anxiously.

Then Tatewaki, studied Ranma, with another look. "Thou just want information, ye not?"

Ranma, widened his eyes, to Tatewaki's comment. "What makes you think that huh?"

"Cause you pulled, the same stunt last time."

"What, so you don't believe me?"

"I shall not, fall under thy sorcery?"

Ranma, scowled. "I'm not a sorcerer!"

Tatewaki, rested one hand under his chain. "Well, if thou art not want information, or revealing black magic…" Tatewaki, frowned, as he narrowed at Ranma, with his hand out. "Okay, Saotome, time to hand over the hallucinogens."

Ranma, grew irritated and furious. "I don't do drugs!" (Ugh! I don't believe him…then again, I don't think he would've believed me, saying stuff like that to him either.) Ranma, shook his head. "Look, for the both of our sake, just tell me, what happened back there."

"Thou shall mind, thy own business," Tatewaki, stated forward.

Rama, tossed in a shrug. "What, so, he did, push you around back there, or something?"

"Enough."

"Well, was I right?"

"Drop it."

"Look, I know that you didn't just go in there a bet yourself up. Besides, if you had, why wouldn't had he stopped it?"

"Look Saotome, drop it!"

Ranma, blinked. "He did, something to you Kuno, what is it?"

"Drop it!"

"Why can't you just tell me? What, you don't trust me, or something?"

"Enough!" Tatewaki, shouted out.

"No, I want answers!"

"Look, I will only say this to you, once, stay away him."

Ranma, stepped back, in surprise. "Are you, not telling me what happened, as in some way, to protect me?"

Tatewaki, snapped his head to Ranma. "Enough! Just stay out of it, Saotome! The less you know, the better."

"I can protect myself Kuno; you should know that, of all things."

No comment.

"Look, if you trust me, you'll tell me what happened."

Tatewaki, gazed back at Ranma, with a frown. "I do trust you, but I'm still not telling ye, for thy own pro-" Tatewaki, paused, hoping he had escape that one, but Ranma, caught on.

"My own protection. See, you are trying to protect me, I knew it!" Ranma, declared.

Tatewaki, narrowed at him, as his moped face, never left. "Look, I just not want ye to, experience the same thing I did, okay. If I hath told ye what had happen, thou wouldst just make thy way down there, and try to confront the basterd; then thou willst end up, just like me. Look, Ranma, I've learned the hard way, to never trust Akito. And I for one, don't want ye to be that person. That's the last thing, I want you to do.

"And what makes Hinata, any better to you?" Ranma, inquired seriously. How are you so sure, that Hinata, is really who says he is. How are you so sure, that he isn't making things up too?"

"He didn't do anything, to make me not want to see him."

"Well, do you believe him?"

"So far, I do Saotome."

Tatewaki and Ranma, drew each other, into another staring contest, when this time, they heard their two guards, walk in, with food-trays in their hands.

Tatewaki's guard, gave Tatewaki his food; while Ranma's did the same, with Ranma.

"We'll be back in an hour," Tatewaki's guard started.

Then, Ranma's guard, responded. "Then, you two, have to head in."

The two boy's ate up, and finally in their beds, by nine; sleeping through the night, waiting for the next morning to arrive.

The next day

After eating, cleaning, fighting, and more fighting, Tatewaki and Ranma, ended back in their cells. At this time, Tatewaki, was asleep, on the bunk, while Ranma, was sorting out through his stuff. Ranma, looked up at the top bunk. (Man, like he couldn't have fallen asleep in his own bed.) Ranma, then shrugged aside. (Oh well.) After that Ranma, shut the top drawer, when Tatewaki's guard, came by, with another inmate.

"Got somebody for you."

The inmate, slipped Tatewaki's guard a tip, before he entered Ranma and Tatewaki's cell. "You must be Pretty boy, how you doin?"

Ranma, studied the stranger. "Why'd they bring you in here?"

"Well I just got in. I asked where the new guys were, and they brought me in here. Hey, sleeping, huh? Cute little guy. You know, maybe I should start with you." He tossed his head aside. "Let him sleep, a little bit."

Ranma, gawked at him. "Start with me?"

"Yeah, so how much, do you want to start off with, a million, two million."

Ranma, backed into wall, that was between the left side of the shelf, and the black toilet. "I don't wanna do this."

"Hey, I don't blame you. If I was in your situation, I'd want to get through this whole thing, as quickly and with as little pain, as possible. So, you know, let's try our best, to make this a simple, in and out procedure."

Ranma, walked quickly around the new inmate, to the right side of the shelf.

"What's the matter? Hey relax, relax. You know, maybe we should spend a couple minutes together."

Ranma, sat in the chair, as the inmate placed one hand on his shoulder.

"You know, to get acquainted before we uh, you know, before we get to it."

Ranma, gave out more anxious and petrified looks, as his body stiffened back.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I told you already, I don't wanna do this."

"I understand, but you know, what are your alternatives?"

"My alternatives?" Ranma, gave him a look of disbelief. "To what? To you? I don't know, suicide death."

"Look, it's either me or them. You're getting screwed one way or the other, kid."

Ranma, tried to get up, before he got pushed down, in the chair again, before he heard the inmates voice.

"Hey, lighten up. Don't worry, I'm gonna help you."

Ranma, narrowed at him, in sickness. "Gee, thanks."

"Excuse me, but I think a modicum of gratitude, would not be out of line here."

"You think, I should be grateful?"

"Yeah, it's your ass, not mine. I think you should be grateful. I think you should be down on your freakin knees."

Ranma, scowled. "I'm sorry I didn't know it was such an honor to get a visit from you."

"Hey I'm doing a favor here, you know. You're getting me, for some big money, you little punk.

"Boy, that's one hell of an ego you got."

"What the hell is your problem? I did not come down here, just to get jerked off.

Ranma, held his hands, in defends, while he stood back up. "No! No I'm not jerking you off. After that, he let his arms done. "I'm not doing anything."

The inmate, pushed Ranma, back down again. "That's it, you're on your own kid; I'll just take sleep beauty. He tapped Tatewaki's hip-side.

Tatewaki, jumped awake, before he hit his back, against the wall. "Hey, back off."

"Wow, seems Shorty, over here, is just has bad."

Tatewaki, hissed back. "I'm not short. If you're here for Shorty," Tatewaki, pointed back to Ranma. "He's over there."

The inmate, finally slowly figured out, he had the wrong person. "Oh…so you're Pretty boy?" He, turned back to Ranma. "You should've told me, I got the wrong guy."

"Yeah, seeing as he tried to hit on him anyway," Ranma, furiously spat.

"Wherefore, art thou here?" Tatewaki, inquired.

"Akito, sent me here, he said something about an apology."

Tatewaki, turned around, before he no sooner, faced the wall, in front of him. "I'm not in the mood."

"Six-million."

"I don't take bribes."

"Nine-million."

"No."

"two-trillion."

"Thou take me for a fool; even I know, you don't have that much," Tatewaki, put in bitter.

"Okay, then, how about half now, and half later," The inmate, posed in.

Tatewaki, sat up. "Look, I don't take money, from some kind of psychotic cheat, like Akito, you go it."

Ranma's eyes widen. (So Akito, did do something to him.)

Tatewaki, then pointed to the cell door. "Now get the hell, out of our cell."

"Fine." The inmate left, but sunk past, a million yen tip, on his way out.

Ranma, went to grab the rolled up yen, on the floor, before he looked up at Tatewaki; to see, that he was, looking at the wall again. "Kuno?"

Tatewaki, wrapped the blanket over his head.

Ranma, sadly looked at roll of money, in his hand, before he repeated, silently to himself this time. "Kuno…"

About an hour after lunch, Tatewaki and Ranma, were talking about others, in Nerima, when a new connection stopped by.

Ranma, turned, to cover for Tatewaki. "Are you for Akito, or are you here on your own."

"That psychopath, no way, I'm here on my own."

Ranma, placed one hand on Tatewaki's shoulder. "Go on and do your stuff, pervert."

Tatewaki, gave him a look. "Hey, watch it." However, after that, he laughed it off.

Later one, Tatewaki, was juggling, with one connection, to the next; at least any connection, that wasn't connected to Akito. Ranma, on the other hand, just laid, or sat there, on bottom or top, of the bunk bed; either reading, sleeping, or even, subconsciously, watching sometimes.

Later on, near sunset, Tatewaki and Ranma, were once again, in their cells, when Hinata, came by, to finish up with Tatewaki.

"Pretty boy, my man!"

Tatewaki, stood up. "Hinata, I knew you'll come back."

They hugged one another, while they picked up a conversation, along the way.

Hinata, lightly tapped him. "Picked, up any new moves."

"Yeah, he did; now I kinda wish, he'd pick a new place, to perform his perverted prostitution."

Tatewaki, gave Ranma, a look, before he turned back to Hinata. "Just ignore him."

Hinata, leaned over Tatewaki's shoulder. "Well, it seems, as if someone was watching."

Ranma, tossed his head aside. "Umm…I'm stuck in a room, with a bunch of prostitutes. Wow, cause there's so many other places that I can go; being stuck, in this cell, and all.

Tatewaki, gave Ranma, another look. "I think someone's cyprinophobic."

"Well, at least, I'm not afraid of ladders"

"For the last time, I'm not afraid of ladders," Tatewaki, veered out.

Hinata, chuckled, before he tapped Tatewaki, on his shoulder, to grab his attention. "So, how many stopped by your cell?"

Tatewaki, thought back. "I believe seven, but I think two, came back, so…"

"Four," Ranma, answered. He, looked at Tatewaki, as he shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous Kuno."

"I had four, in my cell once, together," Hinata, replied.

Tatewaki, stepped back, as his eye twitched. "Together?"

"Yeah, well let's just say, we had our own little ménage a quatre." Hinata, chuckled.

All of a suddenly, a young dark-tanned Japanese adolescent, came by. She had long black hair, green eyes, and had a brown sweater on; that came with a hoddie, with some white fake fluff, coming from it. She started bagging her fist, against the cell door. "Oi, Genkei the queer!"

The gate opened, as she stepped in; yet continued, to speed walk, right up to Hinata. Hinata, took a few paces back, with his hands up in defense. "Shinatsu?"

Shinatsu, put her hands, on her hips. "Why, the hell are you still here?"

Hinata, sweated, as he tossed his hands aside. 'Huh, have you meant, Pretty boy and Shorty."

Shinatsu, simply raised her brow, before she glared at him. Then, she pointed outside the cell. "You were suppose to be, by your cell, like an hour ago." She angrily, brought her fist down to her sides. "You knew I was coming."

"I had an appointment," He tossed his hands, at the two again.

She glanced at the two, with a smile, before she turned back to Hinata. "Yeah, sleaze, you had an appointment all right. You know, I don't even know why I brother on coming down, to visit you at all. You realize, thanks to me, that you may be out of this shitty place, the end this month."

Tatewaki, blinked. "Is that true?"

Hinata, turned to Tatewaki, as he shrugged. "Innless, something goes wrong."

"Yeah, well, something may just happen, if you keep this crap up. You know, I'm tired of running after your sorry ass, trying to get you out all the time. Do you have any idea, how many lawyers, and shit, I have to go through, because of you. She, glared at him. Why can't you just stay out of prison. For me, for once. Why can't you just be some crazy traffic- whore, and stay out on the freakin' street. Then again, why, won't you just stay here, and get yourself raped again; seeing as that helped you out, so well last time."

Shinatsu, kept on complaining and objecting along, when a small flashback hit Ranma; he widened his eyes. "Wait, what did you just say?"

Shinatsu, looked back at him, before she pointed to herself. "What, did I just say?"

Ranma, nodded.

"I was telling that creep over there, about how pissed off, some of the lawyers were getting,"

"No, before that," Ranma, added in.

She turned to Ranma. "The _just stay here, and get yourself_ _raped_ part."

Ranma, blinked. "Yeah."

Shinatsu, looked straight at him. "What about it? Did that Akito, freak get you too?"

Tatewaki's eyes widen, before he got some looks from Ranma. At this, Ranma, replied. "No, but I know someone, who might have." Then Ranma, noticed the looks Hinata, was giving Kuno. Then at this, Ranma, stood up. "I was right, you did get raped, by Akio, didn't you? That's why, you didn't tell me before? That's the thing, you've been hiding from me."

Tatewaki, turned to him. "Look Ranma, I didn't want you to worried about me, all right." He looked away, then back at Ranma. "So, don't do anything, I wouldn't."

Ranma, looked at the other two. "Could you two, give us a minute?"

A evil grin, popped up on Shinatsu's face, from Ranma, to Hinata. "Of course." She grabbed Hinata, by his ear, and pulled him out.

"Hey! Ow! Hey, that hurts!"

"I specifically told you, to warn people about _him_."

"Hey, I didn't know they knew, who he was at first."

"That's not the point," She said, pulling him, outside the cell door."

The cell door, finally closed, when Tatewaki and Ranma, exchanged looks. Ranma, drew his hand nearby Tatewaki's loose hairs, and gently stuck them behind his ear. "Hey, are you all right."

Tatewaki, looked directly at Ranma, with a frown. "I'll be all right."

Ranma, pulled Tatewaki, into a hug, rocking him back and forth. "You know, I never thought I would be doing this."

Tatewaki, chuckled a bit. "Me either, Saotome."

After a few minutes, they let go; in spite of this, a bunch of guys, came into the cell, drag Tatewaki, on the ground, and started, to beat the living crap out of him. Ranma, was taken back, at such a sudden change of _mood_. After that, they went, looking for money, going through all of the cupboards. Then, they started kicking Tatewaki, integrating him.

"Where is our money, boy!"

"Yeah, you owe us, you sleazy fool."

"Did you really think, that you were gonna mess with us like that, and then take off, with our money, I don't think so."

Ranma, stood there, as each of the four men, were the men, from the other day. "Hey!"

The four, turned to Ranma.

"We, don't have the money," Ranma, fibbed.

The one, walked up to him. "And, why the hell not?"

Ranma, sighed, as eye continued to eyed them with a straight face. "Some of the _top guards_, or whatever, found out, what we were doing." Ranma, eyed, well… to nowhere. "They have it. They came in here, and took it from us." Ranma, glanced at Tatewaki, back to them. "That's also why we're here, for the next six years, in counting.

The guy closest to Ranma, grabbed him by his jumpsuit. "If I find out, you're lying about this, there will be a hell lot of pay back."

After that, the four left, when Ranma, rushed to Tatewaki's aid, as he helped him up. "Are you okay?" Once Tatewaki, got up, he coughed up some blood. After that, he wiped the rest of his mouth, with his sleeve. "I've been through worse."

Just then Ranma and Tatewaki, got distracted by a voice. "Guys, hide me. Hide me away, from crazy women!"

The cell door open, as Hinata charged in, as the other two exchanged glances.

"I need someplace to hi-" Hinata, got a good look at Tatewaki. "What happened to you?"

Ranma, filled in, right there. "He beat himself up."

Tatewaki, held a fist to Ranma, and he started to protest, until they all heard a louder voice, down the hall.

"Oh Genkei, where are you, you crazy, sliver-lounged, twisted, mischievous."

Ranma, turned to Hinata. "Who, is she?"

Hinata, looked back and forth, across the room. "I'll explain later, I just need someplace to hid right now.

"Here, I have an idea," Tatewaki, said out to Hinata.

Hinata, turned to him. "Great what is it?"

Tatewaki, whispered the plan in his ear, as Hinata, nodded along.

"Yeah huh."

"Huh-huh."

"Yeah huh."

Tatewaki, pulled away. "So, how about it."

Hinata, grinned. "Great, let's get to it." He pulled Tatewaki, under the sheets in Tatewaki's bottom bunk.

Shinatsu, finally appeared by the cell door. "Hey, have you seen Genkei the flake around?"

Ranma, eyed the bed, and then to Shinatsu. "Uhh…no, I haven't."

Shinatsu, followed Ranma's eyes in suspicions. "Then who's hiding underneath the covers.

"That would be Kuno; he asleep, so keep it down," Ranma, drawn more into the act.

Shinatsu, finally sighed, before her head dropped. "Oh all right. Then, I guess I better make my way, out of this place then." She then eyed Ranma, again with a frown. Then she shrugged aside. "So you're planning on leaving this place soon, I suppose, right?"

Ranma, nodded. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Genkei," Shinatsu, answered back.

"Oh," Ranma, smirked in, with one hand, behind his head. "Right."

Shinatsu, pulled out four-thousand yen, before she handed it to Ranma. "Here, I figure this might, help you guys.

Ranma, looked at the money, before she shook his head. "I don't take money, from girls.

"I'm a guy," Shinatsu, replied.

Ranma, blinked in surprise. "Your- you're a guy!"

"Yeah, I am," Shinatsu, fibbed. "So, are you gonna take the money, or not.

Ranma, blinked confused. "Ugh…yeah, in that case, I'll take it then." Then, he popped up with another question. "Why, are you giving this to me."

"Well, you and your friend, seem like good people; you know, you two, really don't look like you belong here. Beside, since you guys, are using Genkei, for prostitution, and all. I figure I'd help out."

Ranma, accepted the yen from Shinatsu, before he out a grin, of annoyance. "Good, cause I'm sick of _watching_ Kuno, with the rest of those freaks; and I'm getting sick of him being kicked around by it, like some kind of weakling."

Shinatsu, studied Ranma, before she lightly tapped him, on his arm. "Oh, you know you love him."

Ranma's eyes widen. "Huh?"

"I'm sure, whatever he's been, he wasn't thought it all, alone," She replied. "That's what makes you two, such good friends."

Ranma, blinked. "How much did Hinata, tell you."

Shinatsu, shrugged aside. "A few things, but-" she looked at her watch. "-I really have to go."

Ranma, nodded along. "All right, well, um…" He, held up the yen to her. "Thanks, again."

Shinatsu, laughed. "Oh, it's really no problem. Bye." She, waved, as she started to make her way.

Ranma, waved back. "Bye." Right, after that, he heard giggling under the sheets.

Ranma, looked behind him, before he turned; an odd expression appeared on his face. "What?"

Tatewaki, popped his head out. "Haven't I not warned ye, not to fall upon, false reflection."

Then, Hinata, popped his head out. "Dude, Shinatsu's my ex- girlfriend."

Ranma, blinked. "Well, if she's your ex-girlfriend, then why is she doing this for you."

"Shorty, she's my best friend; we've known each other since we were little kids."

Ranma, paused for a minute, before the thought, finally hit him. "But didn't she just say, she was a guy."

"Dude," Hinata, laughed. "She just said that, so that you'll accept the money from her."

Ranma, stood there stupid, while the other two, exchanged laughs.

"Well, hey, there are a lot more shocking things, you might here, in the hour. So, there's some music, and some books, in the top cupboard, over there; I highly suggest you use them."

Ranma, gawked at them back. "Yeah, I get it, you sleazy prostitutes." He, grabbed the stuff, before he turned back to them. "Where did you guys, hide the money at?"

"It's a surprise," Hinata, answered at last.

Ranma, sighed, before he climbed up the ladder, onto his bunk. He then, laid down, put the headphones on, as he searched curiously through the disk. Then, when Hinata, made it clear, he and Tatewaki, had begin to finish, what they had started.


	8. Brighter

Chapter Eight- Brighter

The next morning, the two guards, stopped by Tatewaki and Ranma's, cell, waking everyone up. Tatewaki and Hinata, sat up, on bottom bunk, as Ranma, did the same, except on his.

The two guards, exchanged glances.

Ranma's guard, went first. "Okay, you two, it's been a weak; you know what that means."

Tatewaki's guard, went next. "Now remember, this doesn't mean, that you two, are getting out of prison; you two will still be under hotel arrest, for the next week. That directly means, that you two will earthier be in the hotel, or practicing the Sunny Day Musical, with the rest of the performers."

The three got dressed, and made it down the hall, to checkout; Tatewaki and Hinata, stopped by Hinata's cell. They give each other, one last hug and kiss, before they went, in their separate ways. Ranma and Tatewaki, made their way, down the rest of the prison cell, when Tatewaki, caught a grossed out look, from Ranma.

"What?"

Ranma, just rolled his eyes, as he shook his head. "Nothing man."

After Tatewaki and Ranma, cheeked out, they finally walked out of the prison, when Tatewaki, brought up a strange, yet important question.

"What took you, so long to save me?"

Ranma, handed a strange look at him. "Save you?"

"Yeah, did ye just enjoy, standing there, watching me get beat to a pulp?"

"Hey, you asked for it?"

Tatewaki, punched Ranma, in his cheek. "We're even." Then he walk on ahead, leaving Ranma, behind.

After that, Ranma, then ran up to him, as he threw dagger- eyes at him. "Hey, what the hell, was that for!"

Tatewaki, eyed Ranma, aside. "You asked for it; I'm not the only one."

Ranma, jumped ahead of Tatewaki, before he pulled him, down by his jumpsuit. Ranma, gave out, one good punch, back to Tatewaki; in the place, he was struck. "No! Now we're even."

Directed by police, the two made it straight to the police car; this time separately hand-cuffed. The police car, finally dove off, and took them to the ferry dock. On the dock, Tatewaki and Ranma, learned some disturbing news; they found out, that Striker's Island, was actually on an abandoned island, nearby the Northern Mariana Islands. [AN: Not to say, that that's the actual location.]

Finally off the train, filled with questioning people, the four made it up to the Tokyo Dome hotel. After they checked in, Ranma's guard, had Tatewaki and Ranma, sit on the couch, as he held the end of the hand-cuff's rope. Tatewaki's guard, went through each case, as he sat up their bracelets; while Ranma's guard, gave the input, on the rules, of their bracelets.

"Remember if you tamper, or take off your bracelets, other then, under our restriction, we will take it up to your judge; she will take your illegal yen away, and keep you two, in Striker's prison, for the whole six years, understand?"

Ranma, then jumped out at his guard, as he pointed to himself. "Hey, don't look at me; I'm not the prostitute!"

"That doesn't matter," Ranma's guard let out. "Your friend made illegal money, and you did nothing to stop it; you're just as at fault, as he is."

"Oh yeah, how, I was stuck in prison. Do you think I enjoy, watching that-" Ranma, then pointed at Tatewaki. "-pervert, make out with guys all day? I don't think so!"

Tatewaki, stood up. "Hey, watch who you're calling pervert! Thou art just jealous, that I can attract guys and girls!"

Ranma, stood up next. "They were nothing but prostitutes, pervert!"

"Oh yeah, will, if did end up in prison, for the six whole years; Methinks, me and Hinata, could've really pulled it off!"

"Yeah, except at the end of this month, he'll be out, and probably back with his ex, by then; ever think of that sicko; it's all in your head!"

"Who said, that I won't be out, by next month; I have enough for a lawyer!"

"Yeah, that's only if you win; which I highly doubt you will, loser!" Ranma, said angrily back.

Just then, they both felt something, attach to them both. After that Ranma's guard, released Ranma, of his cuffs; Tatewaki's guard did the same, with of course, Tatewaki.

Ranma's guard, looked back and forth, at them both. "Don't forget, what has been mentioned here."

"So, before we take off," Tatewaki's guard started. "Don't break anything, torch anything, or burglarize anything, understand?"

Tatewaki and Ranma, just gave the coldest, meanest looks to the guard. After that, Tatewaki's guard, simply looked at Ranma's. "Ready?"

Ranma's guard, nodded. "Yeah."

The moment the guards left, Tatewaki and Ranma, where already on the hotel carpet, clobbering each other; auguring backwards to for forwards.

"Yeah, well if _this loser_ can get off the Thunder Dolphin, and hast yen, sufficient enough, to come up with a good story, to get out of Striker's prison… I wouldn't be the one talking, incompetent whelp."

"Yeah, and I bet you, that whatever messed up plans, you have up your sleeve, will not only just get you six years, but raped again too, imbecile."

"Well, some heads up, about the guy, would've been nice. If thou had seconded thoughts, thou should'st saith so."

"When was the last time, you believed a word, I said?"

"Give me one good reason, wherefore I should?"

"Because I'm the one person you actually know, out of all of those freaks! Get it through that thick skull of yours, Kuno. Hinata, was nothing but a prostitute. He only wanted you for one thing, and that was it. He didn't know you. Hell, you didn't know you at all. Did you just forget about Shinatsu, his ex-girlfriend. The girl he hadn't even mentioned about, until she came looking for him. Still, trust him now, say Kuno? Yet, what about the other prostitutes? The one's that bet you up afterwards, to get their money back? Not to mention Akito, the guy that raped you, all because you, wanted to get a tattoo?"

"I wouldst not be the one talking, sorcerer! Akane Tendo and the Pig-tailed girl!"

"You're still on that, prostitute! You're the one who always after Akane and the _Pig-tailed girl_, Kuno."

"Thou art still on that, sexual enslaver! Thou art the one, with all he concubines."

"Why you little…Ugh! You just don't get it, do you!" Ranma, took a good whack at Tatewaki, that time. "I told you already, that ain't it, stupid! If you wanna start handing out names to people… then give it to Akito; the real pervert, not me!"

"Of course what Akito did, was a shameful and wrong; that doesn't mean thou art a pervert not!"

"You're the pervert, reading that disgusting Yaoi garbage."

"Thou were reading it too, Tranny. Not to mention, wouldst not make role of Neo; for ye hast made the worst impression ever!" Tatewaki, yelled, as he handed a strike back.

"Hey, I am not a cross-dresser. You challenged me to read it, moron; you should know, that I don't take down challenges; besides, if I get surgery done, or make it back to Jusenkyo soon, it won't matter anyway. As if you're impression of Meilo, was any better!"

"Surgery, China, with what, exactly? Besides, Meilo doesn't kick Neo, into bookshelves,, neither doth he knock them over!"

"Well Neo, doesn't drag Meilo, into a corner in a prison library, where people make out, and whatever else they probably do, back there. I should've knocked you out and took your money then."

"Seeing as ye, wouldn't have much!"

"Yeah, not only do you have much; you don't know very much either. Like what the word befriend means!"

"Befriend ye, and save ye from four years from prison; not even in your wildest nightmares, Saotome!"

"Yeah, well that's only because you filed the first time!"

"I wasn't trying to save ye, neither times."

"That's not what you said before."

"It certainly, was what I've meant before. Withal, I wouldn't have busted ye, if I wanted to save thee from four years, in that prison.

"Like, how you made me, drop soap everywhere, and make a mess, out of everything else!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"You're the one who started!"

"Did not!"

"Did so! Just like that stupid food fight you got us into!"

"Well, if someone wouldst just listen to me, once in a while; we've had all that laundry done.

"Yeah, not until New Years!"

"Not if none of that, wouldst had happened, in the first place. Withal, I wasn't the one, who buried me, under a pile of dirty laundry; were ye that board or something; or where ye on any drugs, at the time."

"I'M NOT ON DRUGS, YOU IMBEECILE!" Ranma, shouted, as he got another good shot in.

"Well, I don't go around, calling myself the Pig-tailed girl!"

"Well I don't go around, telling everyone, that I've engaged my nemesis, to a sticker, and named it after the Japanese telephone company! And thanks to you, Ryoga and Mousse, think I like guys! Especially, after that stupid photo, your rapist shot. Like you couldn't have come up, with something better…like I said before, if you in that much pain, you should've said something!"

"Try using the same idea, about our bad karma.

"On top of all of that, I think It's time, you start telling me, what you and my pops, were talking about!

"Well, I guess, from our pervious conversation, means that your father thinks you're gay too."

"You told my pops, I'm what now!"

"Acknowledge it, cretin!"

"LAIR! Tell me the truth, Kuno!"

"That infidel, was the one, that gave me the idea, in the first place.

"We should've never even met him in the first place. Like that creep, couldn't come up, with anything else to talk about!" Ranma, scowled, before he shook Tatewaki, by his jumpsuit. "How could you take me, to a sick-twisted prison, like that one, in the first place!"

"I warned, ye before, that thou, were to be able to handle it not."

"Oh, that's rich…seeing as you handled it, so much better," Ranma, mocked.

"Hey, if thou art, were in my position; ye would've ended up ten times, no twenty times worse, then I!"

"I wouldn't let something like that, happened to me, in the first place. So, are you gonna tell me, what you and pop's really talked about, or what!"

"I dost not share secrets with those, who knock me out, and steal my yen; weather it was two-hundred yen, for water, however much more, for surgery, more so, for China, or not!"

"Hey, I say you owe it to me; for making me go through this stupid musical."

"Well, without that _stupid_ musical, thou wouldst, be stuck in that prison, for six years!"

"Without you, we wouldn't even be in this dumb musical, in the first place; seeing as they would've had have enough people."

"Without me, there wouldst not be a musical, in the first place."

"We wouldn't be in this musical, if you hadn't got us locked up with that disgusting prison!"

"Then thou shall be counting his cards, that _they_ are only here, for two years. In any case, thou not have to do musical, then-"

"Then up six years here, digging? I don't think so, imbecile."

"Thou art where the imbecile, who broke our phone."

"Well you were the one, who started that too!"

"Didst not, Saotome!"

"Did too!"

"Well if thou art weren't dragging me around everywhere, like a rag-doll, we wouldn't have a broken phone, to being with!"

"Me drag you around. You were the one who was dragging me around, back and forth everywhere, in the that locker room. Like you could've just picked a place, instead of going off, one of your pointless speeches again. In fact, maybe, you should be dragging him around, instead. Yet, by the time you two get anywhere in life, it won't be New Years; you'll be dead!"

"Thou saith my speeches art long…" Tatewaki, muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Ranma, hissed in question.

"Thou art lost me, since the word _me_," Tatewaki, starting new arguments.

"You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?"

"Not at all, for my plan, is not finished yet."

Ranma, grimed back. "Ugh! Why you jerk!" He gave Tatewaki, another good whack, at his head, before he continued. "Speaking of plans…connections, really Kuno, like you couldn't have come up, with any other ideas. How could you, take me into that shower room, in the first place!"

"For I tried to dis-filmliar myself, with ye; yet, that plan failed. For, I'm doing this for-"

"For what, your future wife…oh wait, or it is your future husband, pervert!"

"As if ye wouldst, be the one talking, Nippon!"

"Can't you do anything better, then to engage real people, with bogus, tacky stickers come up bogus names, and do a bad impression of the Macarena!"

"Tell it to someone, who has ."

"What the hell is that?" Ranma, continued on. "Just trying to make up stuff now!"

"No, it's thy fear of stickers!"

Ranma, shot him, a even more bazaar look. "That's the phobia, for stickers!"

"Look it up, Saotome!"

"Well, at least, I ain't afraid of a ladders!" Ranma, tossed Tatewaki, another look. "Neither am I afraid of stickers!"

"For the last time, Saotome, I'm not afraid of ladders!"

"Well, for the last time, Kuno, I am the Pig-tailed girl!"

Tatewaki, widened his eyes, as he took a step back. "Thou art planning on getting surgery done, to become the Pig-tailed girl; so when I get Akane Tendo and the Pig-tailed, from my lawsuit, against you that…that I won't get Pig-tailed at all, and just end up with you." Tatewaki, looked aside. "Couldst it be, another spell, the sorcerer cast…or could it be the sign of drugs!"

Ranma's eyes, dropped out of their sockets, as with mouth dropped open. "Huh?"

Tatewaki, then faced forward to Ranma, again. "Wherefore wouldst ye, sacrifice, thyself as my Pig-tailed goddess?"

"Why, would I what?"

Then Tatewaki, blinked, in utter shock. He took back a few steps, before he pointed to Ranma. "You- you…it's not sacrifice at all. Thou art jealous of Akane Tendo and the Pig-tailed girl. Thou not want me, with Akane Tendo and Pig-tailed girl, because you- you…" Tatewaki, then pointed a hand at Ranma, as he twitched. "Thou art in love with me."

Ranma, atomically took a step back, as he twitched. "I- I what-again?"

"That's the only explanation. The time, you try to come on to me, the surgery, it all makes senses now." Tatewaki, looked away, with another hand on his chain. "However known, Ranma Saotome, to fall in love with his nemesis."

"Are you sure, that ain't the other way around! Cause I for one, never came on to you. My surgery, has nothing to do with that, alone. In fact, I won't even need it, if I ever get back to Jusenkyo."

"Thou art, not recall the night, ye were all over me, in my prison bunk."

"That doesn't mean, I was coming on to you stupid."

"For ye to hid it, so well." Then, Tatewaki, added in another thought. "Whoever known Ranma Saotome, to be gay. For he must do, _homosexual_ practices."

Ranma, went more red and aggregated by the minute. "I am not gay, and I for one, do not practice none of that; get it, you freakin' whacko."

Tatewaki, tapped his foot, in question. "What to do now?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Ranma, put his finger, to his dimple. "I cannot believe, this happening!" Ranma, lifted a glare, up to Tatewaki. "And don't you even think about, spreading rumors about this."

Tatewaki, tapped the side of his face, with his finger. "I wonder how long the Tendo's, must have been handling this for?"

Ranma, made clawed hands, up to Tatewaki. "They don't even know…it's not even true… just like that stupid Nippon guy, you made up."

"And the Tendo's don't even know…" Tatewaki, dropped his head, as he raised his fist. "Oh, how cruel, for I feel for you, Akane Tendo, my love. I see now, it's clear, that you and Saotome, art not longer suitable for each other."

Ranma, narrowed at Tatewaki, in annoyance. "I would love to know, who puts these stupid ideas, in your head, to being with? That prison, must've done, even more damage to that head of yours, then what I thought. Besides, I if _love_ you, oh so much; then why did I put a restraining order on you for, huh Kuno?"

"For those who love most, separate themselves, out of fear of rejection. All for the more reason to hide, behind the disguise of the Pig-tailed girl. Art I Tatewaki, not right? For ye hast restrained thyself, as a guy. So forth, come after me, as a girl. Yet, as the soul, of a guy." Tatewaki, then narrowed inward words Ranma, with a glare. "So that way, no matter what, thou art, willst have me, under thy spell. For I Tatewaki Kuno, will not fall for such deceit.

Ranma, dropped his brows, staring straight at Tatewaki. "Oh, come on!" Then, he looked up at ceiling. "I can't believe this…"

"For Saotome's father, must not have a clue. I must, call him up, and tell myself-"

Just then, Tatewaki, felt a good boot to his head. Ranma, held his hand to his dimple again. "I can't take, much more of this!"

A few minutes later, when Ranma, was sitting on the couch in thought, Tatewaki, woke up. Tatewaki, turned his head, first to right, then to the left, to Ranma. "Well, if ain't the love of my life."

Ranma, just glared at him.

"Why art ye, staring at me, like that! Not to mention…" Tatewaki, just then, took Ranma, by his jumpsuit, shaking him to death. "Why boot thy love, in the head?"

Ranma, took a hold of Tatewaki's left wrist, with his right hand, blocking Tatewaki's left. "For one, you're not my _love_, and two, you needed it. Speaking of, booting you in the head, you started off with one those stupid speeches, while we went to get our mug shots done…"

Tatewaki, closed his eyes, before he slightly turned his head side. "Thy point?"

Ranma, shrugged. "What did you mean, about all that junk, you said back there?"

Tatewaki, drew his attention back on Ranma. "Wherefore Saotome?"

Ranma, shrugged. "I just wanna know, what you said?"

"You just want information, on the secret, that your father and I, are keeping from ye."

Ranma, raised his fist, as his shook it an anger. "Look, I think I've been through hell, because of you; going through stupid prisons, disgusting strip searches, and filthy showers, and perverted library corners. The least you can do, is tell me truth, without all the bull."

Tatewaki, scowled, before he pointed out the cell. "Then, go grab a dictionary, and figure it out for thyself! What difference does it make, what I hast saith to ye back there, or anywhere else?"

"Like what you said in court? You wanna finally explain, what that was all about!"

"If you were smart, you'll go for a dictionary; if thou were a genius, you would've asked the judge, or one of our prosecutors, of what I meant."

Ranma's eye's popped open, before he pond his hand, in his palm. "Why hadn't I thought of it before?" Then, he grew suspicious. "Wait a minute…this isn't some new plan of yours is it?"

"Indeed not, Saotome…however-"

"Yeah, I knew something like this, was gonna pop up, didn't you?"

Tatewaki, just shrugged. "-however Saotome, methinks that they wouldst tell ya not."

"Oh yeah, well then I'll just go ask your guard then. Or better yet, the guard at the Tokyo Detention Center."

"Let me save you, some time here. Did it ever occur to ye, that we're not going back to the Tokyo Detention Center?"

Just then, Ranma, stepped on something; he bent down over to pick it up, before he tossed an questioning, yet annoying glare, up at Tatewaki. "Did it ever occur to you, to not leave your perverted yaoi crap, on the floor, where people can step on it."

Tatewaki, ripped the Manga, out of Ranma's hands. "Is it ever worth a gay man, to call such striking yaoi, perverted crap!"

"Has it ever occurred to you, that we're not hand-cuffed, and that I can still clobber you anything time," Ranma, yanked it back, before he whacked Tatewaki, on the head, with it."

"Just wait until I get my Bokken back, because thou shalt be severed headless, like that mannequin head!"

"If that would happen, then at least you'll be a fault, and sent back to that nasty prison."

"Not if thee get sent by, by ruining more stage props and displays. Thou art the one, who should'st be re-arrested!"

"You broke the window! Not to mention the fact, you wouldn't shut up, while you were getting arrested. Do you not know, they hold whatever you say there, in court; are you that stupid, or where you born that way!

"The head was suppose to met yours, instead, miscreant!"

"It's called reflex, stupid. Besides you torched the place!"

"So did you!"

"I was only trying to help!"

"Yeah, help me torch the place, insignificant wretch!"

"Knowing you, you would've burned the whole place down!"

"May I not reminded you, of what ye have done to PUSH!"

"That's just a stupid trash can, that wouldn't stop singing; it deserved a good beaten. Although sometimes I'll like to think, that, that thing is smarter then you."

"Thou could've just danced for it. Likewise, Saotome, if you can't even dance in front of a trashcan, how art ye ever gonna be able to perform, in front of millions?"

"Millions? More like hundreds; there aren't gonna be, that many people there!"

"Not only have you put me, through all of this mess. Not only have you decided to change into my Pig-tailed goddess, and try to entrapped me, under thy spell. Not only hast ye crushed PUSH to nothing; don't forget, thou also hath entrapped me on the Thunder Dolphin, unforgivable!"

"Well again you jerk; I didn't ask you to challenge me, at the Tendo's. I didn't ask you to chase me all over Tokyo Dome City. I didn't ask you, to get me arrested, and dragged into prison. And I didn't ask you, to get hand-cuffed to me. And I certainly didn't ask to be stuck in this stupid Sunny Day musical!"

"If thou had just given up on Akane Tendo and the Pig-tailed girl, all of this, wouldn't have happened, in the first place. Now that I hath mention it…I should'st made a lawsuit, for ye to have a restraining order; to distance oneself from Akane Tendo and the Pig-tailed-girl!"

"What, did you just say!"

"Heed my words, Saotome!"

"Oneself referring to who, Kuno?"

"Well to you, obviously! Who else wouldst I be speaking of?"

Rama, blinked, when some flashbacks hit him. (Behold such leer, with such striking, charming, stunning, dashing, swashing; apt for such handsome future, that art strong- suited, and audacious, like oneself.") Ranma, paused in thought. "Oneself?"

Tatewaki, handed Ranma, an off expression.

Yet Ranma's flashback, prolonged. (Tatewaki, never took his eyes, off Ranma's. "If only thou couldst take a closer look, to seek out which meaning, I practically take on."

Ranma, pulled back a little, as he narrowed at him. "And which meaning would that be, exactly?"

Tatewaki, gave out a small grin. "A meaning that accites, suggests, fulfills, it's purpose. A meaning, so captivating, convincing, persuasive, intense, deep, passionate, adoring; more so, draws the breath of life, right out of its owners, embodiment."

Ranma, swallowed nervously, when he felt Tatewaki's breath on him.

"A world, where only words, take on meaning, description, takes on art, and eyes take on what they seek. A nose, to take on sense. A brain, to take on, the unknown. A mouth, to take on words, and lips, to take on connections; when their art no other options." Tatewaki, oblivious for a moment, to his surroundings; he took his thumb, and glided across the bottom, of Ranma's lip. "Stuffed and limit to one, only you.") [AN: More or less, of what Ranma, actually remembers.]

Ranma, took a step back, as he slightly touch his lips with his hand. After that, he eyed Tatewaki, as he then handed him an off look. "Are you sure, there's nothing you wanna say to me. Perhaps a secret you owe me?"

Tatewaki, stepped closer to Ranma, before he gently placed one hand against his cheek, holding him in. "You want the truth?"

Ranma's eyes, were deep in Tatewaki's, yet, consciously, he took a step back. Tatewaki, smirked, as he blinked in confusion.

"To recall and re-circle around the madness, which has lead, the both of us her-"

Ranma, smirked, before he simply turned his head away. "I should've seen this coming."

"In place, for one who seeks this truth, prolonged, seeks answers-" Tatewaki, paused again. "What is it Saotome?"

Ranma, just stood there.

"Then stop looking at me, like that!"

Ranma, never stopped, as Tatewaki, grew more serious.

"Answers, that could be revealed, only when such an opportunity is open. Yet, which is still closed, for I Tatewaki Kuno, shall not tell ye such, under this scorn; which thrown at me, by the very one, who doesn't listen. Thou list to lout me, as ye think, I continue ye truth. Thou art wrong, indeed. So I draft ye, to inform, such addiciteier, and incapability, to carry out a conversation; presumptuous miscreant!"

Tatewaki, finally let go, as they, eyed each other, with mean look, spread across their frown. Ranma, just shook his head, in disbelief. "I should tape, tape over your mouth, and write; '_what the hell are you saying_?' on it.

"As if ye ever understood before. If thou can't surpass my speech, or even attempt, to try; how art ye, ever gonna surpass the langue of Sunny Day!"

"For future reference, weirdo, I am never going to perform a retarded play like this, with you again, ever- again! I should stick you a box, and write; _why haven't we shipped you off there, a long time ago._ Seeing, as you seem to like it there, oh so much, with Hinata and all. I'm done with you and your crap. I'm outta here!" Yet, the moment, before Ranma, started to walk off, Tatewaki, got him back with the guide. ""IT'S A MUSICAL!"

Ranma, kicked the guide, right back at Tatewaki's feet. "Dose, it look like I give a shit!" After that, he finally walk off, when Tatewaki, called out after him."

"Six years Saotome!"

Ranma, whipped around. "Six years! New years! I don't care anymore, got it fag!" Ranma, turned around to walk away; but as soon as he did, he felt a hand, pull him back.

"What!"

"Trust me Saotome, you don't wanna stay in Striker's prison, for six years; it's suicide."

"Fine, then let it kill me!" Ranma, was about to take off again, when he felt a hand, pull I'm back, a second time.

"Wait!"

"For what, huh! Another excuse, for another one of your pathetic speeches. Another one of your stupid plans, another one of your stupid lies, huh! What have you possibly done, that will all fix this mess." Ranma, was about walk away, yet again. When he felt a hand, pull him, another time.

"I save thee four years from prison, twice! And methinks, I could not do it again!" After that Tatewaki, looked aside.

"What do you mean, I thought you said, it just by coincidence, or whatever the hell you said!"

"I lied!"

"You lied!"

"Who do you think, I'm doing all of this for!"

Ranma, blinked, as he stepped up in shock. "You mean you-"

"I said all of thought things in court, in order to shorten your time here. Then after that I risked myself, if not my life, to became a temporary prostitute, for you, so that you can get enough for a lawyer, so that thee can get out."

Ranma, stepped forward, as he quickly, grabbed Tatewaki's jumpsuit. "You got us locked up in prison, on purpose!"

"I wasn't planning on us, to end up in prison. I just wanted to start a situation, any situation at all, to show ye, that I wasn't worthless. I figured the more we fought and argue, the more plausible, that something was going to happen. To show ye, that I would be there for you, no matter what happened."

"Why? You hate me. I thought I was your nemesis?"

"I'll admit, I'm the one who got us in this mess, and now I'm gonna clean it up."

"So, finally a man, whose taking responsibility for his actions!" Ranma, stated in question. "So, this is what you shared with my pops?" Ranma, taking a high-educated leap.

Tatewaki, simply nodded, in reply. "More or less."

Ranma, just then, quickly thumped Tatewaki, on his head. "You idiot. I can't believe you went thought all of that trouble, just because you feel worth-less…." Ranma, read Tatewaki's expression, loud and clear. "There's something else, isn't there?"

Tatewaki, was the one, who was walking away this time. "We can discuss that later, Saotome!"

Ranma, went after him. "No, tell me now!"

"One surprise out a time, Ranma!"

"Oh come on Kuno, just tell me!" Ranma, said steeping in closer.

At that point, Tatewaki, made a run for it. "No!"

Ranma, ran after. "Please!"

"Indeed not tonight, Saotome!"

"When, New Years!"

"Maybe!"

"KUNO!"

Tatewaki, finally shut the bathroom door behind him, as he locked it.

"You can't stay in there forever you know!"

"Oh yeah!"

"You're not, really planning on staying in there, till New Years!"

"We'll be back in prison, by New Years, if I don't get us out of this mess, sooner."

Ranma, sighed. "Fine, have it your way then." With that, he put his hand behind his head, as he walked to one the beds; he finally lay down, as some thoughts ran though his mind. He let out another sigh. (It's been a long day, I better catch up, on some sleep.)

Day Two:

The morning, Ranma, woke up and looked around the room, to find out that Tatewaki, wasn't sleeping in his bed; or an any case, had touched it at all. Yesterdays flashbacks, had hit Ranma, when he narrowed his brow, as he scowled. (What da- don't tell me his still…) He jumped out of bed, and walked to the bathroom door. There, he knocked a few times. "Kuno!" Then he checked the knob on the door; to find out, it was unlocked, Ranma, stepped in with one foot. He scowled fiercely this time, as he twitched. (I can't believe that idiot, was in here all night!)

Taking a closer look, he saw a bottle of Mr. Bubble, bubble bath bottle, in his hands. He eyed the bottle strange, as he smirked aside at Tatewaki; just when he had noticed, a magazine, on top of the toilet. He snatched the magazine, before he rolled it up, and whacked Tatewaki, over the head with it. "Hey sleeping bubbles, get up!"

To find the 'hit Tatewaki, over the head with a magazine' plan, had failed, he sighed. (Well that didn't work…umm, let's see…maybe, I just need something a bit harder.)

Plan number one…Ranma, snatched the Mr. bubble, bubble bath bottle, out of Tatewaki's hand, and had knocked him in the head, with it.

Nothing.

Plan number two…Ranma, opened the bottle, and had jammed the bottle up his nose.

Nothing.

Plan number three…Ranma, walked back into the area, were the sink was. A grin crossed his face. (Okay, this should get him up.) He grab, as much as he could, off the sink, before tossed him all at Tatewaki. [AN: Like small soaps, shampoos, conditions, toilet paper ect…)

Nothing.

Plan number four…haven't got that far yet.

Ranma, scowled. (I've got nothing…) Judging from the things, on the ground, another hit, caught Ranma. (Oh yeah, that's right…I almost forgot.) Ranma, went back to the sink area, and he looked below, in the cabinet; that came, with two doors. At this, Ranma, stumbled upon a few things, of the unexpected.

First he found a prickle brush, soft prickle, roller brush, and a rat- tailed comb. Next, he found a hair dryer, curling iron, hair straighter, and rainbow colored, hair extensions. Then he found a box, with muti-colored hair dye, in it. Then, next to the box, was some Big Sexy Hair spray, CHI- silk hair serum, Sunsilk mousse and gel. After that, he noticed some smaller Shampoo bottles, in the back. Ranma, gawk at the bottles, as he read the names to himself. "Dirty Girl? Pink Princess Cotton Candy? Bubble Gum Voulmizing? Espree Good Girl dog Spa

Including a basket of hair ties, bow and flower, hair clips, of all sizes; not to mention Bobbie pins. Among the items, he bumped into axe deodorant, chanel perfume, sweat pea lotion, and vanilla body spray.

[I swear, I did not make these up. Look on Bing, if you don't believe me.]

After all that, Ranma, finally found a black, zippered case, and pulled it out of the cupboard, and unzippered it. Peering inside, he found a bunch of makeup, before an evil grin, spread across his face; he slowly developed a new plan. He shrugged aside. (Then again, he might actually like _this_ stuff; seems gay enough to me.)

He opened up the case wider, and dumped all the makeup out. Most of it, was by Cover girl, such as lip gloss, liquid and powder makeup, and mascara eye liner. Then, he gawked at the next few. "Hard Candy eye shadow? Magique kiss lipstick? Pretty- Pretty Cosmetics cheek blush…why do these people, have this kind of stuff in the first place?)

Ranma, brought the stuff into the bathroom, before he notice, a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, in the shower. Ranma, took the two bottles into his hand, before he gawked, with a scowl across his face. Herbal Essences, Tousle Me Softly Me Softly shampoo, and Color Me Happy conditioner….Now, I feel disturbed." Ranma, put the bottles, next to the others. "I didn't mind the CHI Silk or the Cover girl stuff, but come on, really, Big Sexy Hair, Pink Princess Cotton Candy, and that dog thing; and now it's Kiss lipstick and Pretty- Pretty Cheek blush, and Tousle me Softly shampoo…now come on, that's just stupid."

[AN: Whatever you do, don't take the criticism seriously…I just put it in there, for laughs.]

Ranma, observed the items on the ground, before turned around, face to face, with the closest, that was next to the sink. Curiosity, had struck Ranma's brain, as he slowly opened up the closet, just to find the perfect thing. Ranma, turned with an eye back at Tatewaki, as he smirked. Then, he just burst out laughing, because he couldn't hold it in. Then, he punched the wall, as he expressed more of his amusement. "Man, this is too good."

He slowly brought out hanger by hanger, as he comment to himself. "Man, did one of those drag queen guys, die here or something?" Ranma, shrugged, before he brought the high heels, out of the closet. "Oh well…." He glanced over at Tatewaki, evilly. "Time to get started, sleeping bubbles."

Ranma, crawled up onto Tatewaki's lap, when he removed Mr. Bubbles, out of it. After that, he sat there, looking to side to side; to figure out, what he had to do first. "Umm…okay, what should I start out with?" (Okay, living with three girls, and being half of one, myself, I should've learned something.)

Still, undecided, he just picked the first thing, that called to him. Ranma, grabbed the eye-liner, as he glanced back at Tatewaki; going in, he spoke out. "Well, I guess we'll start out with your Cover girl eye liner. He drew, to _straight_ lines, _somewhere_, under Tatewaki's eyes. After that, Ranma, put the lid, back on the black pencil he was using. Then, he gave out an awkward look, before he nodded in reply. "Yeah, that's good."

Next, he grabbed the mascara, before he gawked at it. "At least, I think, this is supposed to be for your eyes. He, then moved in Tatewaki, again. "Now, let's see, here's some Cover girl, mascara, you." he starting to rub the mascara, over the eye liner. Ranma, blinked…(Uh, that's wired…) Then he shrugged. "Oh well, moving on."

Ranma, put the mascara, back, as he studied the ground. "Okay, let's see, what's next?" Subsequently, he went for the liquid and power next. He lifted up the liquid. "Now, how much to use…" He finally dipped half the bottle, in his hand, as he rubbed it on the half of Tatewaki's face. "And now, some liquid crap." Completely not avoiding, what should've been avoid; like the eyes. Ranma, pulled back. "Oops, I don't think I was suppose to cover up his other makeup."

Onwards, he did the other side, avoiding Tatewaki's right eye, completely. "That's a lot of makeup…." He, rubbed his fingers together, as he looked around the room. "Now, how to, get this crap off." He reached the closest clothing near him, as he rubbed the extra makeup off, on Tatewaki's jumpsuit. (He, could wash it later.)

Pressing on, he picked up the powder next, to find out, that it came with a brush. He dipped the brush, in the powder. "And, now some powder." Then, as he was powdering up Tatewaki, pretty good, he started humming…humming to the song, a song, that sounded, very, very filmier. With that said, the lyrics, started to pour out of his mouth. "I feel pretty…oh so pretty…I feel pretty and witty and gay-

Ranma, paused, as he shook it off. "Seesh, what is it, with that song?"

After that, he bumped into the eye shadow. "And what, do we have here, say Kuno? Some Hard Candy, eye shadow, maybe?" He studied the case, in his hands. "ummm…now which color to choose." Ranma, shrugged. "Heck, _we'll_ just use all of them." While Ranma, went in, with too much rainbow, on Tatewaki's lids, upper, and lower of, Ranma, started humming to the song again; he started to sing, moreover. "I feel charming…oh so charming…it's alarming, how charming I feel…And so pretty that I hardly believe I'm real…"

Just then, Ranma, caught himself. "Okay, next up is…oh how about this Pretty-Pretty cheek blush…" Again, he used all three; using the darkest one the most, he continue to precede to his musical notes. "See that pretty girl in that mirror there? What mirror where?

Ranma, finally placed the blush down. Without a second thought, he reached down for the lip gloss and lipstick. "Who can that attractive _girl_ be? Which one where-"

All of a sudden, the moment Ranma, looked back up at Tatewaki, he came, face to face, with his lips; he finally realized what he had to do. Ranma, was switched his hands; positioned, in every which way, trying to figure out, how to apply the clear lip-gloss on. Ranma, came to a pause. (Now, wait a minute, why do I care, about how I put this crap on him; I'll just put this stuff on him, like I did, with the rest of it.) "Well, there's nothing else to do, but put this sticky crap on you." So, that's exactly what Ranma, did; at a distance, he took the lip-gloss, and slide it across Tatewaki's mouth, back and forth, a little too off.

Ranma, continued with the song. "What a pretty face. What pretty- lips…"

He succeeded with the lip-gloss, but the lip-gloss, wasn't the problem anymore. He had to get, even closer with the lipstick."Aue…man…" Ranma, hung, his head down a bit. (Well…so much for my own song…) He, eventually looked back up at Tatewaki, once again. "Well, now here comes your Magique kiss lipstick, you lucky jerk!" Just like the lip-gloss. He got the lips, but messed, otherwise.

Ranma, took a deep breath, before the next part, of his evil plan took effect. He simply cracked his knuckles, together. "Now, it's time for a new hair due, you freak!" Ranma, simply shook his head, afterwards. (I can't believe that idiot, is still asleep!)

With the hair supplies ready. Ranma, first added the rainbow-colored hair extensions. Then he added, the muti-colored hair dye, and the rest of the shampoo, at a time.

"Now, let's add some of this Dirty Girl shampoo, and a little bit of this Pink Princess Cotton Candy stuff. Now that, should do the trick. Or how about this Bubble Gum, Volumeizing, shampoo. If not, then maybe some of this Espree, Good Girl Dog Spa, huh; now that might do the job.? Oh wait…how about this Mr. Bubbles, bubble bath!" After Ranma, poured in over Tatewaki's head. He stepped out in front of him, with his arms folded inward. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Ranma, then paused in thought. (Something's missing?) Once the memory, came back to him, Ranma, snapped his fingers, in a heart-beat. "Oh yeah that's right. We can't forget about Herbals Essences, Tousle Me Softly shampoo, and the Color Me Happy conditioner."

After he added that, out of the way, he went on rinsing, half of the shampoo and conditioner, out of his hair. After blow dried it, straightened it, and curled it, he continued onward. With a prickle brush, a soft roller brush, and rat- tailed comb, Ranma, teased Tatewaki's hair, like there was no tomorrow. After that, he added in the rest of the hair products.

"Oh boy Tatewaki, look at this CHI silk hair serum, with this Sunsilk mousse and gel; now don't they get to tango!" After Ranma, mix the three, in his hair, he spiked, some of it up, in all different areas. Then, he hoisted up the hairspray bottle. "Oh, just look what came rolling in Pretty Boy, Big Sexy Hair; I assume, it'll be your taste."

After turning Tatewaki's hair, into a massive rainbow half curly, half spiked, half straight hair, Ranma, added things to it. Like hair clips, of bows, and flowers, Bobbie pins, and other hair pins. Ranma, swiped his hands together. "There we go. All done…except…"

Ranma, eyed the clothing, that was sitting on the bed, back to Tatewaki. (How am I gonna get him, in those clothes. He won't wake up, and it's not like I can get him up.) Then a priceless thought, hit Ranma, for he had not, seen it coming. (It looks like I'm gonna have to dress him myself, I guess.) He frowned. (Aue man…) He shrugged. (Oh well, I guess it's time to pull out the big guns, I guess.)

Ranma, went to unzip Tatewaki's jumpsuit, and brought it halfway down, to see, that he had a white shirt underneath. In complete disregard and ignorance, to Tatewaki's tattoo, Ranma, slowly moved his hand up Tatewaki's chest, as he removed his white shirt. Ranma's curiosity kicked in, even more, when slide his hand slightly up and down, Tatewaki's now bare chest. (Oh wow…he has really soft skin…also like a girl…also like-) Ranma, suddenly paused, red, big-eyed; he pulled away. "Okay, that's enough of that."

Without notice, half-way down, Tatewaki's chest, wasn't the problem anymore. Ranma, swallowed nervously, as his cheeks turned darker, with a sickened expression on his face. (Oh man…he better be wearing something underneath that.) With that said, Ranma, slowly pulled down more on Tatewaki's jumpsuit, before he let out a smirk.

"Nice thong."

After he finally got the jumpsuit off, he went out, to first get the glitter, black-hearted fishnet stockings; humming and singing, along some more lines. "What pretty hair. What a pretty smile. What a _pretty boy_ me…"Not too long after, he came back with a light-colored rainbow Tutu. Afterwards, came the silky purple- silver, chain/off shoulder shirt, that said in bright, bold, pink sprinkling words of BIG BOY on it. Last, but not least, the red nine- inch high- heels, had finally left the bed.

Ranma, was about to reach for the perfume and body sprays, when he came upon some nail polish, fake nails, and a jewelry box; that was filled with fake huge mutli-clolred, pearl necklaces, diamond rings, and some single, sparkly, star earrings. First, he placed the clip-on earnings; before he had caught himself stroking Tatewaki's ear. Then, he placed the necklace, unusually slow, as Ranma, caught himself, breathing a little too close, to Tatewaki. He quickly, pulled away again. (Man…what's wrong with me?) Last but not least, the ring; which he was about to put on, before he caught himself. (Okay…as if _this_ couldn't get any weirder.) Yet again, he slipped it on slowly, while he started at Tatewaki's hand. After that, he flushed, and dropped his hand. (That's it, I've had about enough!)

Yet again, his eyes, widened. (Oh yeah that's right, nail polish.) He finally obtained the nail polish, and the fake nails, before he applied them both to Tatewaki. "Now, here's your fake nails, and your hot- red, Wet and Wild, nail polish." Ranma, paused, before he grabbed the white, French nail polish, next. "Oh, and here's some French tips for you!"

Suddenly, one of Tatewaki's fake pinky- nails, fell off, by the time Ranma, was done. Ranma, looked back, and thought about re-doing it, before he shrugged. "Na…he looks better that way!"

Forward, Ranma, sunk some lotion in Tatewaki's hand, and sprayed axe, all over him. Next, he used the chanel perfume on him, and then, last, but not least, the vanilla body spray. "Now, the finishing touch." Ranma, went to grab a whole roll of toilet paper, and wrapped the whole thing, around Tatewaki. "Oh boy…" Rama, simply shook his head, with an awkward grin on his face.

Once Ranma, got done, he went to go back and get the camera, that was among the pile, and took a few good snap shots. "I feel stunning. And entrancing. Feel like running and dancing for joy. For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!" Ranma, paused. (Great, now it's really suck in my head. I've really gotta stop, singing that stupid song.) He then hid the camera, before he reached for the shower hose, and pointed it at Tatewaki; with a devious look upon his face. "Wakey, wakey, _bubbly_- pretty boy!"

Right then and there, Ranma, sprayed the hose, as Tatewaki, opened his eyes. "THAT'S COLD!" After the hose turned off, Tatewaki, went to wipe the water off his face, when he noticed lotion rubbing everywhere on it. Tatewaki, quickly grabbed the first thing, to wipe off his face with, when he had realized, it was his jumpsuit. Ranma, escaped to the next room, by the same time, Tatewaki, looked back and forth, in question.

Tatewaki, slowly came out, with a towel wrapped over everything else. Tatewaki and Ranma, eyed each other across the room. Tatewaki, then landed against the wall, as he spoke.

"I knew you loved me…but I didn't know you loved me this much, Ranma Saotome."

Ranma's eyes nearly dropped out of his sockets. "Huh!"

Tatewaki, stepped forward towards Ranma. "I love you too."

Ranma's eyes, just got bigger.

Tatewaki, glanced away for a minute, but then right back, into Ranma's eyes. "Thou sheerest such feelings for me. For I Tatewaki Kuno, shall not stand in the way. Reckon, for I saith, of that which not be spoke of. Withal, verily expressed, in more ways, then one."

Ranma, snapped at him, as his eyes twitched. "This isn't some wired expression of love. I only did this, because of all the hell, you put me through. I figured I'll be some good pay back; to make sure, that you'll never do something this stupid again! Look man, I don't know, what your deal is. However, if this some sort of false pretense, then I ain't falling for it."

Tatewaki, blinked. "Falling for what?"

"You mean to tell me, that you're not angry, about this at all?"

Tatewaki, shook his head. "Nope."

"Not even the fact, that you're wearing makeup, by the names of Cover girl, Hard Candy, Magique Kiss, and Pretty-Pretty Cosmetics? Or by shampoo, by the names of Pink Princess Cotton Candy, Bubble Gum Volumizing, Dirty girl, and Espree Good Girl Dog Spa?"

"Nope."

"Not even names, that go by 'Tousle Me Softly shampoo and Color Me Happy Me conditioner; by those Herbal Essences, bottles, over there?" Ranma, pointed out.

"Nope."

"Not even hairspray, named Big Sexy Hair, hair serum, named CHI-silk, and hair mousse and gel, named Sunsilk, Sunny Day Boy."

Tatewaki, gave Ranma, an interested look.

Ranma, closed his eyes, before he turned away, shaking his head. "Forget I asked."

"Thou art building I Tatewaki Kuno, quit a character, over here."

"Not even the fact that you're hair and face, and clothes, look like they come from another planet!"

"If that wouldst processed to happen, methinks I'd be even more wealthy; or even attract enough attention, to get out of prison."

Ranma, held if clawed paused up. "I didn't do this, so that _you_ can get out of prison. In fact, I think they may even make you stay there longer than that.; if you don't end up in the insane asylum first!" Ranma, folded his hands together, before he mutter aside. "And they say, I'm the one on drugs."

Tatewaki, studied Ranma's words, before a revenge plan, came into his mind. "Oh, they'll be the ones talking all right; for ye art thou one, who didst such an inspirational job on I such."

"So, not the fact, you're dressed up like a fag-queen?"

"Not even close, Saotome."

"Not even the fact you're wearing girl's perfume, spray, and body lotion; combined with axe?"

"Nope."

"Not even the fact that you're wearing lip stick, hot-red high heels, fishnets, oversized jewelry and a girly purple shirt that says _Big Boy_, on it?"

"Well, it wouldst nicer, if it had said _Pretty Boy_, on it."

Ranma, sighed; he wasn't getting anywhere with Tatewaki. "Not even the fact that you're hair is dyed different colors, with rainbow extensions, connected to your skull?"

Tatewaki, shook his head.

"Not even the fact, that I put Mr. Bubble bath, in it?"

"Wouldst ye but Bubble bath, in my hair?"

"So you want soapy hair?"

"If thou hast to do such, thou should'st dost it right; for my hair isn't even soapy, and the fact, that thou hast not learned yet, on how to put on makeup."

"Hey, I messed up on propose."

"Who know, Ranma Saotome, to a practitioner of makeup artistry." Tatewaki, glanced aside, with his hand on his chin. "It must be, for after he get his surgery done."

Ranma, clenched his clawed hands out, at Tatewaki, once more. "Not even the fact that you're wearing a rainbow colored tutu, with toilet paper wrapped around you."

"Thou hast quite a warped-imagination, if I do say myself. So, is this suppose to some sort of kinky four-play going on, or is it that thou art, on drugs right now?"

Ranma, turned automatically red, by Tatewaki's words, as a mean face, took over. "Look, it ain't any of those okay."

"Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Thou art practicing on me, for when, after thou art get thy surgery done."

Ranma, fell.

Yet, after that, he sat back up, leaning on his hands. "I cannot believe, you said that." Ranma, then stood, all the way up. "I already told you, why I did all of this to you, already."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ranma, went to go answer it, when an officer and a strange women, came in.

The officer and the women, looked back and forth at the two.

"I see you've been busy," The officer let out, referring to both Tatewaki and Ranma.

Ranma, folded his arms in. "Look, it's a long story, and I for one, don't feel like explaining it; so why won't you guys, just tell us, what you want all ready, and get out"

The officer cleared his throat. "Very well, Ranma, Tatewaki, this is your dance choreographer, for the Sunny Day Musical; Shinoko- san.

Shinako, held out her hand, as the two handed out their shakes. Shinako, then folded her arms in, as she studied the two. "Are you two ready, to start practicing for our Sunny Day Musical?"

"Wait…NOW!"

"Yes, now," Shinako, stated.

Hey, we aren't ready yet," Ranma, let out on impulse; he glanced at Tatewaki, with a shrugged. "Well, it won't be so much of a problem from me-" Ranma, shrugged aside to Tatewaki. "As, for him."

"Withal, we hath not have anything to practice in," Tatewaki, stated.

The officer handed Shinako, two long bags, that were in his hands. "These are your costumes."

Once Tatewaki and Ranma, had the bags in their hands, they peaked in them.

"Tap shoes, Jazz shoes, Tap Hat, Cane, Tail Coat, Bow tie, white shirt, extra black tight pants and…"

"Didn't we just use these, in prison?" Ranma, shrugged aside.

"You guys forgot them, in prison," The officer spoke.

"You mean to tell me, that we actually have to wear these dumb things, during that stupid play we have to do."

"Exactly," Shinako, pointed out. "So, don't you two forget to tidy up, before six."

"Six!" Tatewaki and Ranma, yelled in unison.

"Then, why do we have to go now?" Ranma, in blank.

Shinako, laughed, as he turned to the guard. "Your right, this was fun."

Tatewaki and Ranma, hissed in unison, once again. "HEY!"

"Anyways, I do have an older brother, named Akira, who will also be your dance choreographer, from time to time, when I'm not there. Once you guys get there, he'll probably introduce you two, to the rest, before we get started. So, just a heads up, ahead of time; you know before you two come."

The officer, looked at the two. "I'll be here, to pick you two, up at six, sharp. So you two, better be ready then. Then, he looked back at Shinako. "Is that all?"

Shinako, nodded. "Yes, that'll be all Sir."

"Anything questions, form you two?" The officer asked.

Tatewaki and Ranma, shook their heads.

"We'll be on our way then." With that, the two left, leaving the two, a whole two more hours to go.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Ranma, felt something hit his head. Ranma, reached back, as he rubbed his sore spot. "Ow…" Ranma, bent over, has he picked up the bottle that Tatewaki, threw at him. "Hey Kuno, what the heck…"

Tatewaki, popped his head out of bathroom. "I give ye, my apologize, ahead of time; I'm just trying to clean up. Then he gave Ranma, a look. "And I highly suggest that ye, come in here and help me."

Ranma's eyes spread wide, as he covered his mouth; he glanced back and forth, from the shampoo bottle, he now held in his hand, back to Tatewaki. "Uh…" He, gave out a nervous laughs. "No Kuno, I'm sorry. I am so sorry man…"

"Sorry, about what?"

Ranma, shook his head. "I- I swore I didn't know."

Tatewaki, took a few steps nearer. "Know what, Saotome?"

"It says here, that, that stupid dog shampoo thing, is actually for dogs; to help them shed, during the summer." Ranma, replied.

Tatewaki, handed Ranma, an annoyed look. "Thou point?"

"Well, it says, that if you use it, that…all of your hair…it'll will fall out, and never grow back. " Ranma, back away. "I'm so sorry, Kuno; I really didn't know. I didn't know, that they had something like this up here."

Tatewaki, took a few steps closer. "What hast ye just speakth, again?"

Ranma, shrugged. "I thought it was just regular shampoo; with funny name, like the rest of them."

"And you used that stuff, in- my- HAIR!"

Ranma, compressed back, in sacred, yet in defense. "Hey, look man, if I knew that, I wouldn't have used it at all."

"Give me that!" Tatewaki, snatched the bottle out of Ranma's hands, before he head the back of it, himself. Tatewaki, drew his eyes, narrowly towards Ranma. "Where exactly does it say, what ye speakth on here?" Tatewaki, glimpse at the bottle, back to Ranma, once more. "There's nothing much more, on here, then the ingredient list on here, Saotome."

Ranma, couldn't hold it in any longer, before he busted out laughing. "Awe man, you should've seen the look, on your face." Ranma, pointed out and down, toward Tatewaki. "Now, that was priceless."

"Why you Infidel!-" Then Tatewaki, ran, to throw everything, he picked up at Ranma.

"Foul Sorcerer!"

"Vile Certin!"

"Wretched Fiend!"

"Insolent Whelp!"

"Impudent Wretch!"

"Incompetent Scoundrel!"

"Presumptuous Miscreant!"

"Deceitful Convict!"

"Despicable Rascal!"

"Devious Rogue!"

"Conceited Villain!"

"Contemptible Felon!"

"Underhanded Criminal!"

"Cunning Outlaw!"

"Sly Delinquent!"

"Shifty Prisoner!"

"Crafty Scalawag!"

"Stealthy Desperado!"

Ranma, was already through things back at Tatewaki. "Well, I wonder how long, you've been holding that in for! And all for your stupid hair, huh? Maybe, you should consider, thinking about more important things! Things like, walking up right to the judge, and tell her, that this is all of your fault!"

Tatewaki, stopped throwing anything and everything, as he sighed. "Thou want to acknowledge wherefore ye hath been locked up in Striker's prison, and under Hotel arrest, right now?"

"What are you not telling me, Kuno?"

"Whether thou believe me or not." Tatewaki, walked up to Ranma, face to face, eye to eye. "'Tis 'cause of all the stupid things ye didst, thyself. Thou, wanna know how I'm sure?"

"Yeah, I wanna hear it; so tell me already dang it!"

"The judge and the prosecutor, already know why I started all of this. It was only way for them to cut our time."

"They already know!" Ranma, raised out.

"I figure thou art, wouldst, at least have notice that by now."

"Everything?" Ranma, nailed down.

"Everything!"

Ranma, folded his arms. "Even that thing, you won't tell me till New Years."

A small grin popped on Tatewaki's face, before he looked aside.

Ranma, pulled back, in his own thoughts. (Did I just make him- _laugh_?)

"That wouldst be, one of the reason."

"So…I bet you, that you don't even remember, what you said in court?"

"Every word, Ranma," Tatewaki, replying in a way, that he _did_, remember everything he said in court. "It's not like thou wouldst ever find out, what I'm talking about; even with a dictionary, in thy hand." At this, Tatewaki, walked away, back to the bathroom.

"So, I'm asum-" Ranma, had lean in. "-ing, that you need help, cleaning all of this mess up."

Tatewaki, turned his head to Ranma, with a nasty narrow. "I'm only doing it, because you aren't." Tatewaki, shrugged, before he looked the other way, down at the floor. "'Tis not like as if ye help me out, everyday."

"Well, maybe if you tell me, what you said in court; I might just help out."

Tatewaki, now stood face to face, with Ranma, with some items in his hands. "Nice try."

"Oh come on, just tell me; you said it yourself, I probably wouldn't be able to figure it out anyway."

"Best be safe, than sorry."

"Fine, then I'll call my pops, he'll tell me."

"Nay Saotome! For thy father, is very good at keeping secrets, is he not? For thy father wilt not spill, until you dead."

Ranma, sighed, as he dropped the receiver on the phone. "Yeah, you're probably right. I should've seen that one coming."

"I would've ripped the receiver out of thy hand, and had thrown the phone, with the cable, out the window, anyways."

"Why?"

"If ye called your dad, and he answered the phone; he wouldst end up with our number, and everyone wouldst be calling us, every second out of the day. I'm sure thou wouldst not like a new Nippon, now would they?"

Ranma, shook his head, in disbelief, before he got up. "I hate it when you're right." He stated walking off towards the bathroom, when he finally found a plan, that just might get Tatewaki to spill, not only his secret, but his Tattoo as well."

Tatewaki, was busy, cleaning up the rest of the mess, when he heard a voice. "Ohhhh Kunnooo…"

Tatewaki's ears perked up. (Shi…Ranma's in his girl form; I'll have to be on my toes.) "Pig- Pig-tailed girl!" He started running towards her, when he booted him. Yet, instead of the floor, Tatewaki, caught the bed instead. Ranko, then sat beside him, by the time, he got back up. This time, when Tatewaki, faced her, he tired to hug her again, when Ranko, held him back. "Can't ya keep your hands to yourself, for once?"

Tatewaki, simply, held onto the sides, of her arms. "Wherefore art ye here, Pig-tailed girl; how I've missed you so much."

Ranko, brought her hands up, like paws, as he gave Tatewaki, the whole puppy-dog pout. "I was wondering, if you could repeat that long speech, that you mentioned in court. Oh could you, pretty-pretty please!"

Tatewaki, pulled away, when he clench his fist, with his eyes closed. "I give my deepest apologizes Pig-tailed girl, for I Tatewaki Kuno, do not remember so." Then he stood. "I've made so many, these coming past weeks. Shall I Tatewaki Kuno, remember them all. Is it at all possible, for man, to keep so much information in our craniums."

Tatewaki, sat back down, as he turned back to Ranko. "I'm so sorry."

Ranko, just shot a look at Tatewaki. (That LAIR, ugh, I cannot believe he would lie to me, like that!) Just then, she brought on a fake smile. "So, I heard about your Tattoo." She leaned near him. "Can I see it?"

Tatewaki's eyes widen, as he twitched. He sent a horrified glimpse to Ranko, because he scouted back on the bed. "Forgive me Pig-tailed girl, but I cannot!"

She cupped her hands together. "How about a date then, say Kuno?"

"Where wouldst we go though, I cannot leave the hotel room." Tatewaki, pointed down at this bracelet. "I'm under hotel arrest."

She slowly, came near Tatewaki, as he cuddled up next to him. "Then how about something else then, say Kuno. Come on now, let's get these clothes off of you-"

Tatewaki's eyes grew huge, as he pushed Ranko, off of him, and jumped off the bed. "I'm sorry, forgive me Pig-tailed girl!" After that Tatewaki, ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

Ranko, followed, before he yelled out, on the other side. "Is it that you _just_ like guys now!"

Tatewaki, opened up the door. "It's not what you think Pig-tailed girl."

Ranko, blinked. "It's not."

"It's a lot more complicated than that. Beside, things like that, between us, shouldn't happen, until another probably dating and marriage. For it wouldst be even more wrong, for I to be in prison, and for you to carry our child."

Ranko's eyes widen, as she twitched. (Did he just say, what I thought he said.) "Yeah, I guess you're kind of right there, Kuno. However, for now, let me help you clean up."

Once they got done, Ranko, went on asking for one last favor. "Could you get me some hot water?

Tatewaki, collect some hot water, in an empty bottle, and handed to Ranko. "Here." He, finally turned around, some last minute things; once he turned back around though, Ranma, appeared in front of his eyes.."

Tatewaki, stared at him for a minute, before he shook his head. "Once this is over, I'll find the source of your powers, sorcerer. In spite of this great mission, I must get ready, for six; or spend that many more years, in striker's prison."

Tatewaki, was on the left side of the room, next to the sink and bathroom; while Ranma, on the other hand, was on the right, closest to the curtained window. They were both getting changed, when Ranma, turned left without notice, while he watched Tatewaki. Ranma, stood there, for a good minute, as he watched in interest, before Tatewaki, had caught on. Tatewaki, gave him a look.

"Like what you see?"

"Hardly."

"Your loss."

Ranma, scowled, as he partly fibbed. "Hey, I was just looking for your Tattoo, okay; so don't get any weird ideas."

Once they both got completely dressed, they both were about to pass each other, once Tatewaki, suddenly gave Ranma, a hug, out of nowhere. "For I already do."

Ranma, stood frozen stiff, as red spread across his cheeks. "Huh?" Ranma, just then, wore a bazaar look on his face. "Uh…Kuno?"

"For I already have. For ye to be entertained and enlighten, at such a priceless expression; which should'st be on camera. Though, it' only be on the behalf, of the moment, for which one is to experience. For gifts like these, to give ye such memories. As of every moment, they twist into new ones. Memories, that are process, whether or not on camera. Thou just be thankful for the memories. No matter how come, no matter experience. Take whatever you can in life, and give whatever you can; for every time, those times, give a wide spared of-

"Memories," Ranma, finished.

Tatewaki, finally place d a sign saying. "_I Ranma Saotome, sell drugs to Homo's_." on his back, as he tapped it down. "Very good, you caught on Saotome. Good luck out there, cause thou art gonna end it." Tatewaki, finally let go. "Ready to go."

"Yeah, you jerk, I'm ready," Ranma, studying Tatewaki, rather oddly.

Tatewaki and Ranma, finally arrived to the Tokyo Dome; the same one they got arrested in. They saw a circle of chairs, the performers were sitting on, and a guy, who sat in a cushioned/leathered chair, that was bigger from the rest. One of the performers, finally pointed out, that they had company; the chair had spun around, to the two standing there.

He had small spiky jet black hair, wearing a Top hat, tailcoat, as well as a bow and a white undershirt; including black _tailcoat_ pants. He had a bright blue eyes, and a clear complexion. He smiled at the two, with cleanest, whitest teeth, Tatewaki and Ranma, have ever saw. The man, got out of the chair, as he walked along with his cane, up to the two. Once nearer, he took his Top hat off and bowed to the both of them. The minute he popped up, he held his hand out. "Very well gentlemen, I shall introduce myself, for I am Akira, also known as Ko-Kun."

Tatewaki and Ranma's eyes fell right open, as they thought, same but different, thoughts.

"I am twenty-six years of age, and homosexually attracted to guys." He held out his free hand, to Ranma. "Any of you two, have a problem with that?"

"Just stay away from me, and we won't' have any problems," Ranma, warned ahead.

Akira-Kun, turned directly to Ranma. "So, what kind of drugs do you sell?" [AN: Let's just say that Akira-Kun, is very smart and wise, beyond his years- you'll see.]

Ranma, scowled as he stepped back. "What?"

Akira continued. "So, what kind do you have?"

Ranma, felt insulted. "I don't sell drugs."

At this point, Tatewaki, walked up to Akira, before he whispered into his ear. "He may sell them not, but he defiantly dose them; so it makes him a little loopy. So, I was thinking, maybe ye couldst just humor him, for now…you know…"

Akira, read right through to Tatewaki, as he whispered back. "You put that sign on his back, didn't you?"

Tatewaki, whispered back. "'Tis comes down to, some really, really good payback."

Akira, then tapped Ranma's shoulder. "Okay then…sorry for assuming so."

"Good."

He, _walked_ back to his chair, before he looked up at the two, with his hand out. "Please, take a seat, anywhere you like."

Tatewaki and Ranma, originally would've been sitting, on the opposite side, far away, from each other; in spite of this, the only two empty chairs, where sat, right next to each other. Not only that, but they were also originally, suppose to keep their bracelets on, they had to take them off for the sessions; they wore motoring, wrist bracelets instead.

Akira, turned around in his chair, with hands tied together again. "So everyone, today, as you all know, we have two new performers, that will be joining us, in our Sunny Day Musical?"

Then Akira, looked back and forth, at the new performers. "So, which one of you are Tatewaki Kuno and Ranma Saotome?"

Tatewaki, stood up, as he held his hand out. "I'm Tatewaki Kuno, a.k.a The Blue Thunder of Furinkin High! Captain of Kendo Club, age 17."

"You have great sprit kid," Akira, then turned to Ranma. "And you?"

Ranma, just scuffed aside, as he rolled his eyes, before he introduced himself. "Ranma Saotome, of the Anything Goes School, of Martial Artist."

Akira, sat back as he folded his arms in. "So, why Sunny Day?"

Ranma, folded his arms. "'Cause, we don't have any other choice. Look, we wrecked up your stupid play. And now we're here, as some sort of community service, all right; in order to shorten our time in prison. Get it now?"

Some comments went about, before Akira, finally clamed everyone down; he went to his next question. "Have either of you, done Broadway before?"

Tatewaki and Ranma, shook their heads.

"Any kind of theater."

"There was one, at the school. I Tatewaki Kuno, went into the battle royal, and won a kiss from my fairest Akane Tendo and Pig-Tailed Girl."

Ranma, snapped right back at Tatewaki. "You didn't kiss Akane, you dolt; and the Pig-Tailed Girl, used tape."

Tears streamed down Tatewaki's face, from the memories. "Only if they where hither."

Akira, turned towards Tatewaki. "So Tatewaki, have been to any other Plays, Musicals, or Swing Dances, to be specific?"

Tatewaki, nodded. "Indeed."

"What kind?"

"Pretty much, all of Shakespeare's plays, and the Musical called Westside Story."

"Ah! Fabulous Tatewaki, fabulous. We, could really use you here. Lucky thing, the Tokyo Dome is still standing, huh?"

Ranma, rolled his eyes. (Not that again.)

"Agreed," Tatewaki, started. "For he-" Then, he pointed to Ranma, "Was the one, who had torched your things."

Ranma, then glared at Tatewaki, as he raised his clenched fist. "Hey you jerk, we were _both_, fighting over that torch, and you know it!"

"So, it seems, you two, have been doing a lot practicing?"

Ranma, shrugged along, as he looked aside. "More or less."

Akira, re-sat back in his chair, as he did one full circle back to Tatewaki. "So, Tatewaki, what do you think of our customs?"

"I think it makes me feel taller and a lot more handsome. I'm sure it'll be a great way, to attract the ladies, may I say."

Akira, nodded, very good. Then he turned to Ranma. "And Ranma, when is my Birthday?"

"What?" Ranma, stared up in shock. "I-"

"Care of venture a guess?" Akira, asked.

Ranma, shrugged. "May 12?"

Akira, blinked. "That's not even kind of close." Then, he turned back to Tatewaki. "So what are the four basic psychics, behind Sunny Day?"

"I Tatewaki, shall answer that. " Force, Speed and Velocity, Work and Energy. Why?"

"I was just checking, to see where you guys are." Akira, then turn back to Ranma. "And Ranma, which 1965 shrillest hit, was later covered, by a popular British invasion band?"

Ranma's eyes harden. "What are you talking about?"

"No I'm sorry, we are looking for '_Baby It's You'_, '_Baby It's You'_.

Ranma, held out his hands, to stop Akira. "Wait- wait a minute, none of these questions have anything to do with Sunny Day!"

Akira, nodded, as he held his hands together. "You're right I apologize. Scratch the last question. "Spell Mbascodictiassaur?"

"I never heard of Bascodicti- whatever the hell you just said!" Ranma, snapped.

Akira, put a funny grin on his face. "Yeah I just made it up? Spell it."

"Okay…B-O-"

Then Akira, interrupted. "No, it's start with a silent M.

Ranma, gave him a look of disbelief. "Oh come on!"

Akira, finally stood up, before he clapped his hands together. "Well, I'll get our things ready, and I'll have you guys, finish introducing yourselves to each other."

The six other boys, at there, staring at the newcomers.

Hazaru, frowned at the two, with hardened eyes. "So, what are a couple of convicts like yourselves doing back here, huh? You think, our Sunny Day Musical, is something to be make a mockery of? We've not put all our hard work and time into this Musical, just so a bunch of low- lives like you, can screw it up, again.

Ranma, then jumped up, half-way out of his seat, with his own comeback. "Hey, I told you, what we were here for; so that I can finally get out of this, whole entire mess. I didn't even want to be this stupid _musical_ in the first place!"

Rujiku, glared at the two sitting there. "That's right, why would a prisoner, who sells drugs, wanna be here for, in the first place? Don't you have someplace else to be, like the streets, prostitute?"

"I AM NOT!" Ranma, snapped back. "If you wanna start calling someone a prostitute," Ranma, then pointed to Tatewaki. "Then take a look at him."

Rujiku, glanced at Tatewaki for a minute, before he turned back to Ranma. "There, I did; satisfied."

Tatewaki, then turned to Ranma. "Take it, from someone, who can't do anything right!"

"That would be you!" Ranma, remarked.

Kotatsu, turned to Ranma and Tatewaki. "Hey, you need 'it not worry about Rujiku. He's been to juve too, and he was there for seven years." He started laughing, when he felt a hand cover his mouth. "Not another word, got it, you clumsy fairy."

Kotatsu, ran behind Takai's chair. "Takai, Rujki's scaring me."

Takai, sighed, before he gave Rujiku, a look. "Rujiku…"

Nashi, looked up at Rujiku. "Oh come on Rujiku, there's nothing to be shamed about. I mean, everyone else, in the group, all ready knows." He, shrugged aside. "And they are, a part of our group; it's only natural and fair, for them to know."

"Seeing as no your different, Homo," Rujiku, stated.

"Hey, don't take your issues, out on us!" Takai, shouted back.

Yomochi, turned to Ranma. "Oi, Ranma, have any marijuana?"

Ranma, turned to him. "What?"

"Hey, ask him for some Cocaine; after all, it's the least he could do," Hazaru, shouted across.

Ranma, widened his eyes. "The least I can do!"

Tatewaki, just smirked softly aside, so that Ranma, wouldn't overhear him.

Yomochi, leaned in, closer to Ranma. "Is this because, I'm not a Homo?"

Ranma, stood half-way out of his chair again. "I DON'T SELL DRUGS!" Then, he clenched both his fist, at the same time. "What makes you guys think, I do anyway?"

Yomochi, bend around, behind Ranma, reading the sign, on his back. "Because it says you do?"

Ranma, exchanged an awkward look at Yomochi; he finally, lifted his eyes in thought, as he reached for the sign on his back. He ripped off the sign, as he read it, silently, at fist. He narrowed fiercely, as he twitched. He turned, slowly around, as he held the sign up the sign, finally, face to face, with Tatewaki. "I sell drugs to homo's?"

Tatewaki, simply closed his eyes, as he let on finger out, making his point. "Don't forget Ranma Saotome, what thou hast hath done to me! Not only hast ye taketh Akane Tendo and the Pig-tailed girl. Not only has ye entrapped me, on the Thunder Dolphin! Moreover has ye, crushed PUSH! Additionally, make me torch the ceiling and props, of this very building. Furthermore, end up in Striker's Prison. However so, ye hath wish to had never pulled that stunt, back at Tokyo Dome Hotel!"

Ranma, slowly widened his eyes. (So he was mad.) "Hey, I thought you said, you like that!"

"Like it! Who in their right mind, would walk out in public like _that_!"

Ranma, held back, as strange look appeared on his face. "Uh…you would."

Tatewaki, clenched one of his fist, out to Ranma. "I appeared as a drag queen on crack, who ran out of the bathroom, then lost in the woods, in the rain; running away from some psychopath, who uses hairspray and spray paint to kill."

Ranma, put his hands up in defense. "Wow, hey, if you were _that_ mad about it, you should've said something."

"Oh, I was…yet saying so, wouldst hast not been enough. For I Tatewaki, had to lower thee into a false sense of security."

Ranma, scowled in vein and surprise. "You what!"

"That's right Saotome. I Tatewaki Kuno, got you back, and I got you back good."

"Yeah, and this is ten times wore, then having hairspray killer, come after you!"

"Seeing as I can _actually do_ my plan, without messing it up!"

Ranma, held his ground. "When exactly did my plan mess up, huh?"

"Thou art noting but a crappy hair dresser, lousy makeup artist, and sleazy clothing designer!"

"I told you already, I did _that_ on purpose."

"That's only because you like wearing it!"

"I do not! I happen to live with three other girls, you know!"

"Oh yeah, that's right, thou art suppose to be a transsexual, thyself!"

"Oh, get real, gezz, I told you already, that's not what it's for!"

"Then, what else couldst it be for! Thou art already a juvenal male!"

The audience, just keeping shaking and nodding there head back and forth, as the two, continued on with their fight. In spite of this, it only brought them to another physical fight, as they started to strangle each other, rolling around all over the floor.

Kotatsu, pointed to himself. "Is it just me, or do you guys see it too?"

The six of them, widen their eyes, as they nodded.

"Let's just not let ourselves, get carried away; we could be wrong."

"Not the way, they're going at it," Rujiku, added in, as he shrugged. "I've seen all sorts of this crap like this, going on in Striker's prison."

Tatewaki, lifted his head up. "Thou art been to Striker's prison."

Rujiku, shrugged aside, once more. "Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything but… since you brought it up anyway."

Ranma, rolled half-way over, before he felt Tatewaki's hand, holding him down. "You didn't meet anyone by the name Akito, did you?"

"No, but you didn't meet an annoying girl named Shinatsu, did you?"

Tatewaki and Ranma, exchanged looks, with each other, before they both, turned back to Rujiku."

Ranma, nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"That crazy whore, try to make me a prostitute, so that she could let her boyfriend out of prison."

Ranma, narrowed in his brows. "Wait a minute, I'm confused; does this mean, you were there, before Hinata, or-"

Rujiku, nodded. "Yeah, we were sharing the same cell, before this other guy, came and took over my place."

Tatewaki and Ranma, exchanged looks with each other again.

"Why?" Rujiku, inquired.

Ranma, turned to Rujiku, again. "That other prison, rapes other men."

Rujiku, widened his eyes. "Are- are you serious; he was sharing cells, with a rapist? That doesn't sound like him."

Ranma, shrugged. "Well, they weren't _close_, if that's what you're asking."

Rujiku, studied the two, on the floor. "How do you guys know, so much about this?"

Ranma, was about to answer, before he turned back to Tatewaki. Tatewaki, returned a _'don't tell them'_ look.

Ranma, looked at Rujiku, before he shrugged aside. "Shinatsu, told us…stuff, that's all."

Rujiku, scuffed aside. "Huh…like that brat, can't ever keep her, good-for-nothing mouth shut."

Tatewaki, blinked, reading through Rujku's actions. "What happened with you and Shinatsu."

"She couldn't decided, who she wanted to be with. So she was dating me, while she wanted me to become a prostitute, for Hinata, so that _he_ could get out. Can you believe that at all? Just unbelievable, unreal man, un-freakin' real!" He kicked his chair to the ground, before he stomped off."

Tatewaki, drew his full attention, back on Ranma. "Well, now that's that done. Time, to get back to what ye hast started."

Ranma, draw half-way up. "What I started."

They both finally, got back into their fight, as the rest, saw Akira, walk back into the room, with a pair of hand-cuffs.

"Uh, I wouldn't continue…that…if I were you."

Ranma, stuck his head out. "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Akira, lifted them both by their ears.

"Ow/Ow…hey!" Ranma/Tatewaki, shouted in unison.

Akira, never let go to their ears, as he looked back and forth at the two; with his voice clam, he spoke. "This time of performance, is not tolerated on this stage." He paused for a minute, before he continued. "Now, I am going to have the both of you, close your eyes, and take a long- deep- breath. Okay."

Ranma, shrugged. "Yeah, all right."

Tatewaki and Ranma, both fallowed Akira's instructions, as he both let go of their ears. "Okay, you two can both, open your eyes, once again.

Tatewaki and Ranma, both opened their eyes, with an unexpected surprise.

"AGAIN!" They both, let out in unison.

Ranma, lifted up his lift chained- hand. "How many times, could be hand-cuffed to the _same_ person."

"Well I'm sorry, if I don't go around, telling everyone, that I'm Pig-tailed girl!"

Ranma, snapped right back at him. "I AM SO!"

Suddenly, everyone heard laugher in the back.

Rujiku, placed his chair down, before he took his seat in it; he leaned back, as he folded his arms in. "So, what do you have planned for the two."

Akira, gave both, Tatewaki and Ranma, a look, before he glanced back at Rujiku. "Ohh…nothing we haven't done before, to say…" Then, he faced Tatewaki and Ranma, again. "Here's what happens, if anyone messes up, or misbehaves during practice, we discipline them in a bit different matter. We don't yell at them, we don't kick them off the stage, we do other things; we punish those performers, by what we call _Ten Ways on to embarrass performers to their fullest, game_." Akira, let out a sigh. "It's kinda like a double- dare, but better; we'll use weapons that you guys had never had dreamed of. This is strictly considered as a psychological stimuli, in order for you guys, to succeed in Sunny Day. If you cannot surpass a particular task, we will change it. But we warned, changing the task, doesn't make it any easier."

"Or harder," Ranma, ended.

"Like the two of you, being hand-cuffed; that's for starters."

Ranma, narrowed his cuffed hand; cause I've dreamed of doing this _again_."

Tatewaki, turned back to Ranma. "It matters not, for I can still beat you Saotome."

Ranma, turned with a disbelief. "Oh yeah!"

"That's right!" Tatewaki, snapped back.

Ranma, now was up in Tatewaki's face. "I'll like to see you try!"

Tatewaki, raised his fist. "Thou not have to ask twice!"

Akira, got between them. "Do you two, want to play _Ten Ways to embarrass performers to their fullest, game_, cause it's quit intense?"

Tatewaki, just started to walk back to his seat, as he _had_ to pull Ranma, behind him, to get anyway. "Fallow me, and don't trip and fall, on the way."

"Ow…hey…watch it…why you-"

Tatewaki, finally sat down, while he got a look from Ranma. "Aye Saotome?"

Ranma, glared at him. "That's my seat, you jerk!"

Tatewaki, raised his cuffed. "Tell that to the hand-cuffs, convict!" After that, he tugged Ranma, into his seat.

Akira, started to tap dance, as he grabbed everyone attention. He simply continued with his small performance, as he rolled his Top hat off his head, down his arm and into his hand. Once he triple stepped out, he flipped his Top hat, caught it, and rolled it back on his head.

A small applause went out thought-out the audience. Akira, looked out to the group, before he spoke. "Now, those of you, who may know…there are many types of Swing Dance; from regular Swing Dance, to Lindy Hop, to Charleston, and even West/East Coast Swing. Where you learn moves, such as a simply Rock step, to the Dip, Back flip Aerial, Backpack throw, and the Swan Dance Aerial."

Akira, exchanged looks with the group. "Now, some of these, might sound filmier to you, and some are nothing, but complete strangers to you. Now, in Sunny Day, actually has a mixture of both Swing and Samba in it. During our practice, for the Sunny Day Musical, you'll see us progressing fro Swing, to Samba. Most of the moves, will be slightly similar; in this case, timing and speed, will change, and-" Akira, started to shake his hips. "Shake your hips, a bit more."

Some laughter went out, before Akira, spoke again. "That's why the basic laws of psychics, is very important too Sunny Day. Now, everything you guys will be doing, will in constant motion; whether you're creating the energy, or your partner." Akira, clapped his hands together. "Speaking of partners." He, turned to Tatewaki and Ranma. "I think you two, should take a head led!"

"HEAD LEAD!" Tatewaki and Ranma, unison, in different meaning.

"Not that I Tatewaki Kuno, mind the lead role, but with that good-for-nothing miscreant over there!"

Ranma, jumped out of his hair, as he pointed his cuffed hand, back at Tatewaki. "I refuse to be paired up with him; if you want me to do your stupid play so much, then you better just pair me up, with someone else." Just then a thought hit Ranma, before he half-turned and pointed, at Yomochi. "Except for him; that's only because he won't stop asking me for marijuana."

"Everyone one else, is already paired up; I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

Ranma, pointed to himself. "I don't have a choice?"

"That's right," Akira, let out, before he shrugged. "I mean, what could you possibly do."

Ranma, questioned again. "What can I do…I'll tell you what I'm gonna do, and that is, choice to leave this stupid play, and get the hell out of here!" Ranma, started to walk up. "I'm outta here!" Suddenly Ranma, felt a pull on his chain, as he paused in the processes; he heard a voice.

"And where dost ye think thou art going, Saotome?"

Ranma, turned back to Tatewaki, as he sighed. (Great….now I'm never going to get out of here.)

Akira, ignored the two, before he went on with his lesson; hoping he could draw Ranma, back in. "So, who want to gives the Tap Dance, I just did, a shot."

Kotatsu, atomically stood up. "Ooo..me, me, me!"

"Okay, come on down, and show them what you got. After Kotatsu, did a fare-well job, a few more went up. Then, everyone but Ranma, went up to do it."

Akira, looked back at Ranma. "Not, going to try."

Ranma, scowled. "No way man; I'm a guy!" Then, he turned his head, before he folded his arms, across his chest. "Dancing's for girls!"

Akira, walked up to Ranma. "Girls also sit there, and pout too. If you were a real man, you'll get up there and try; it's not as easy as it looks."

Ranma, veined, as he shouted back at Akira. "Fine!"

Once everyone sat back down, in their places. Akira, held up some cards in the air. "Okay, now you and your partner, are going to team up, as we play a new game, I like to call _Musical Stripper_."

Rujiku laughed. "You and your games again."

Ranma, twitched. "Musical- _Stripper_?"

"Yes, it's just like Musical chairs, only you swing dance, and if you and your partner, are the last ones to your chairs, you both, have to remove a piece of clothing." After that, he re-held up the cards again. "Okay, here are your cards." After that, he held up a flag. "And here's your teams flag. All of your rooms, are highlighted, with the accordance of the HEARTBREAK CLUB song. Your team, will place the flag, I assigned you, to the back of your chair."

Tatewaki, sweated apprehensively, as Ranma, noticed and questioned him. "What's with you?"

Tatewaki, glanced Tatewaki, from the corner of his eye, before he swallowed and shook his head. "Nothing."

Ranma, simply turned, by the distraction of Akira. (Okay…)

Akira, pulled out the first card and the first flag, as he pointed it at Tatewaki and Ranma. "Team number one, Ireland, and your colors are, Orange, Green, and White!" Akira, handed the card the Ranma, then the flag to Tatewaki.

Tatewaki and Ranma, exchanged looks.

Then Ranma, let out slowly, in confusion. "Ireland?"

Tatewaki, trilled the flag in his hand. "Who knewth we werest Irish!"

Ranma, eyed Tatewaki, before he slowly dragged his eyes aside. "Yeah, and if you're going to be Irish, you gotta stop talking like that."

Akira, then, pointed to next flag at Takai and Nashi. "Team number two, Netherlands, and your colors are Red, White, and Blue!" Akira, handed the card to Nashi, as Takai, took the flag, out of his hands. After that Takai and Nashi, high-fived, before Akira, did the same with the next team.

"Team number three, Kotatsu and Yomochi, with Sweden; and your colors are Yellow and Blue!" After Kotatsu and Yomochi, grabbed their things, they cheered and hugged, one another."

Akira, went on. "Last but not least…Finland, of the White and Blue." Akira, gave Hazaru and Rujiku, there card and flag, before Hazaru, started up with questions.

"Why are all of our flags, from Europe?"

Takai, thought back for a minute. "I donno." Takai, shook the thought away. "I was gonna use LGBT flags, but these flags, just called to me. "Okay, well, let's get started." Takai, finally turned on the music, as each partner, started on their part of the routine.

When the music stop, Tatewaki, literally dragged Ranma, back to his chair, as everyone else, rushed to theirs.

"Ow…hey, what is your problem man!" Ranma, inquired angrily.

Tatewaki, eyed Ranma. "Too fast for ye, or something?"

"No!" Ranma, yelled back, insulted; he then clenched his first, upward, towards Tatewaki, in vein. "But we're suppose to cooperate!"

Tatewaki, stare angrily back. "Behold, for I Tatewaki, for one, am to make sure that we don't get to our chairs last!"

Ranma, glowered back. "Look, I don't see what you're getting so worked up about; it's just a stupid game!"

"Thou not understand," Tatewaki, slipped in quickly.

"You had no problem, doing it in prison!" Ranma, cast in.

"That was different!"

"How so!"

Tatewaki and Ranma, then got distracted, when they overheard another argument.

"No, you guys were the ones, that were last," Kotatsu, complained.

"No you guys were!" Rujiku, snapped back.

"No you guys were!" Yomochi, retorted after.

"No, you guys!" Hazaru, let out.

"No, you guys!" Kotatsu and Yomochi, unionized.

"NO! YOU!" Rujiku and Yomochi, added in, one last time.

Just then Akira, got in the middle. "How about we flip for it!"

"HEADS!/TAILS!" Hazaru and Rujiku, and Kotatsu and Yomochi, shouted together.

Akira, finally flipped the coin, before, he had caught it, in his hat. "TAILS!"

Yomochi, held back. "Hey, that landed on your hat!"

Kotatsu, shrugged. "Well, I guess, it won't be that bad." After that, he took off his shirt, as Yomochi, took off his Hat.

After that, round two, went about, when Ranma's sensed daja've. He leaped up, at Tatewaki, once again, throwing hostile looks at him. "Hey you jerk; could you stop dragging me around, like a rag-doll, already!"

"Nay, Saotome!"

At this time, the Tatewaki and Ranma, caught Takai and Nashi, remove their shirts.

All of a sudden, abruptly and under the expected; Ranma, noticed Takai's tattoos, of two arrows going up and down, as his eyes widen with answers.

Tatewaki, studied Ranma, carefully, as he watch Ranma, slowly turn to him.

"So that's why, you keep dragging me back and forth, like a rag-doll!"

Tatewaki, clenched his teeth together, in fear, of any plan, that Ranma, may had came up with. In spite of this, for Tatewaki, he was right, Ranma, did have a plan ahead. He saw Ranma, place his heads in the back of his head, as he sighed.

"Well, I guess this means, I finally get to see, what kind of Tattoo you have!"

When round three, hit, it was a close call between Ireland and Finland, when Hazaru and Rujiku, had finally removed their Top hats.

Round four finally came, when Ranma, was trying to hold Tatewaki, back once again, from returning to their seats. Tatewaki, kept tugging Ranma, toward the seats, as Ranma, kept tugging Tatewaki, back to his place.

"Thou shalt come, hither, Saotome!"

"I don't think so, Kuno!"

"Thou attempt not!"

"And why not, huh!"

"Cause I Tatewaki Kuno, will go at the risk, of being completely naked, before thou, even have a chance!"

Red automatically hit Ranma's face; he atomically turned around, with his hands behind his head, acting like what Tatewaki, said, was nothing. "Like, you really have anything to show."

"For I Tatewaki Kuno, have quit the body texture."

Ranma, turned back to him. "Way better built then you!"

"Considering, on what art, _they_ perform!" Tatewaki, called back.

They proceed into another physical fight, as everyone else, already in their chairs, watched them.

Akira, finally came in center, as he pull the middle of the hand-cuffed chain upwards. "Now, come on you two; don't make me resort to _TWTEPTTF _Game!"

Just then, Ranma and Tatewaki, had just realized, that they were the last, to their seats. Ranma, leered at Tatewaki, as he removed his hat. "Okay, Tailcoat off Kuno; I'm half-way there."

Tatewaki, simply took his Top hat off, as well. "Nice try."

Ranma, snapped aside. "Dang it!"

Four more rounds hit, when each team, ,had to discard another piece of clothing. This time, Ranma, just removed his shoe, as did Tatewaki. By the time, they got two their last round, Tatewaki, had nothing, but his underwear, and undershirt, still on. The music, finally ended, as Ranma, snapped aside again. "Awe man…" He dropped his head down. "So close too…"

Akira, walked in the middle, as he declared the Netherlands, as the winners. After that, he walked up to Tatewaki and Ranma. "As for you two, I have something _else_ in mind."

Tatewaki and Ranma, exchanged looks with one another, as they both swallowed nervously. Akira, walked back-stage for a minute, before he pulled out two cheerleading outfits. The moment Tatewaki and Ranma, saw the outfit, their eye's practically dropped out of their sockets, as they twitched. The uniforms they saw, where hot pink, tank-topped, short- skirted, and flat based shoes, of the same color.

Ranma, scowled. "I thought you were just giving us a warning!"

Akira, gave Tatewaki and Ranma, the most stupidest in the world. "This isn't just because you two were fighting. This is because you two lost, as well."

Tatewaki, tapped his foot, angrily, before he glared down at Ranma. "All 'cause someone, wanted to see my tattoo."

"Well, maybe if you would've just showed it to me, we would've won!" Ranma, retorted back.

Tatewaki, frowned, as he never lifted his glare. "_Something_ tells me, I highly doubt that, that would hast hath happened."

"Oh yeah! How do you know!"

"How do you!"

"Boys!" Akira, held up the uniforms.

Ranma, stepped up, as he twitched again. "No way man! I ain't wearing that, and you can't make me."

Tatewaki, finally being the wise one, walked up as he took both of the uniform. He torque towards Ranma, before he threw the uniform at him. "Get dressed Saotome."

Ranma, just sat there, stupid. "Huh?" Just then, he popped in a good one. "How are we suppose to get dressed, in this, if we're hand-cuffed, huh?"

"You two, can figure that one out, for yourselves."

Tatewaki, tugged on the hand-cuffs, as Ranma, slowly dragged himself, out of his chair. "You're my pretty lady, Saotome; let's go."

Ranma, sent out an awkward look, behind Tatewaki. "I'm your what?"

Tatewaki and Ranma, finally went back stage, before Ranma, popped the next question. "What was that all about?"

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma. "Don't forget Saotome, we're still under arrest. Anything we do against authority, goes against us. Akira, could simply report, anything he wants, to the police, if he wants too. If things, get too bad, sooner or later, this musical, will matter not. We could still end up here, for six years; thou understand?"

"So, this would be your third time, saving me, four years, from prison."

"It does sound like that, doesn't it."

Ranma, clenched his teeth together, knowing that Tatewaki, was right. Right after, Ranma, simply turned around. "All right, fine, just hurry it up."

"Thou shall, also know, it's pointless, absolutely hopeless, if not at all possible, to get dressed with hand-cuffs on."

Ranma, turned back to Tatewaki. "So, what is this, a sign saying, that we shouldn't get dressed in these stupid uniforms."

Tatewaki, then pulled out a pair of scissors he found. "For only, sad enough, it is somewhat possible."

Ranma, thinned his brows, to the scissors. "They want us to cut our costumes up?"

Tatewaki, shrugged aside, but was sure of himself. "I'm sure, they'll give us new ones; especially if they want us to practice."

Ranma, turned around again, before he heard Tatewaki's voice.

"Neither is it possible to cut my costume up myself, with the chain, so short."

Ranma, sighed, before he turned around and ripped the scissors, in his hands. He was about to cut the right side, of Tatewaki's salve, until he noticed the left, available. In spite of this, Tatewaki's caught him; he turned half- way, away from Ranma.

"Thou not even think about it!"

"Let me see your tattoo!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nay so!"

"Yes so!"

Before they knew it, they both toppled over each other, fighting over the scissors.

"Give those back!"

"No! Let me see your tattoo!"

"Not even your dead, not even after you've been reborn."

"What's so important with that tattoo, anyway!"

"That's none of thy concern!"

By, the time they were done, their clothes, where ripped enough, when Ranma, saw a part of Tatewaki's tattoo. "There it is, I foun-" Yet, by the time Ranma, got to it. Tatewaki, covered it up with his hand, and he held Ranma, back with his foot. "Stay away Saotome."

Ranma, practically leaped over him. "Not in your life-time."

Tatewaki, turned to lay on his left should, as he took his right hand, to hold Ranma, back this time. "IF THOU TRUST ME, YOU'LL JUST LET IT GO!"

Ranma, slowly crawled back, as he sat on him, as he blinked. "Kuno…"

Tatewaki, sat up next, as he took a piece of his shirt, and wrapped it around his tattoo. Only to find out, that it was also nearly impossible, to tie it with one hand. Just then, he felt a pair of hands, reaching for his tattoo. Right then Tatewaki, pushed Ranma, away. "STAY BACK!"

Ranma, grabbed Tatewaki's _bandage_, without looking at his tattoo; he quickly tied it together. "Here."

Ranma, finally pulled back, leaving Tatewaki, with an expression on his face; he blinked, in surprise. "Ranma?"

Tatewaki, at last, watched, as Ranma, slowly crawled off of him. Once they got dressed up, they were about to go out, before Ranma, held Tatewaki, back. He shook his head franticly.

"No way."

Tatewaki, took a step closer to him. "Ranma, you know what would happen, if you don't."

"Yeah but-" Ranma, swallowed anxiously, as he torque, to the curtain; only until he felt a hand, rub, the side his neck. Ranma, turned to see Tatewaki, when he bent his neck, in the same place, before he pulled it backwards; he let out a small moan, of relaxation, before he blushed. "Um…you could stop now."

Tatewaki, turned light-pink as well, before he let go. "Right." Tatewaki, quickly examined Ranma, up and down, before he made his next statement. "You know, speaking of it; if thou art weren't my nemesis and a girl, I think I would've ask ye, to date me."

Ranma, blinked, as he re-blushed. "How ironic, say Kuno…" Ranma, shrugged. "I mean all you have to do, is picture the Pig-tailed girl; and you're practically there."

Tatewaki, smirked, as he re-blushed, as well. "Now, doth ye speakth; thou do look like the Pig-tailed girl, in that….maybe that's the reason."

Ranma, let out an awkward smile, as he sweated. After that, he tapped Tatewaki, on his shoulder. "Well, you know, if you were delusional and crazy, and weren't a guy; I think I would've dated you too."

Tatewaki and Ranma, were caught in quite a staring contest, as the curtain, opened up on them. Slowly catching on, they both turn towards the audience, as they flushed.

"So, did you two guys, make up a routine?"

"Or were you two, too busy, talking about your secret love afraid."

Hot red, raised up in both of their faces, before Ranma, defended, will mainly himself. "Hey, were just talking!"

"That's right!" Tatewaki, added in. "There Ranma Saotome, is my arch nemesis, and nowhere the women, he believes he is-"

"OW!" Tatewaki, held his sore spot, before he snapped at Ranma. "What was _that_ for!"

Ranma, clenched his fist, towards him. "Don't make me kick you across the stage!"

Akira, walked up to them. "It's okay," He held sheet up, in his hand. "I have a routine for them." After that, he handed the paper, to Ranma and Tatewaki.

Ranma, begin reading the title aloud, as Tatewaki, read it in silence.

"I'm-" Ranma, looked up to Akira, disturbed. "sexy, I'm cute!"

"Yep, it's a swing/cheering/rapping, type of thing. So basically, you're going to swing dance, while cheering and rapping at the same time."

Then, Tatewaki, picked his head up. "Thou want us to cheer-" He, looked at the cheer again. "Guys wanna touch my chest?"

Akira, sighed with a grin on his face. "That's what I love, about punishable retribution." Akira, then faced Tatewaki. "That is the whole point of _TWTEPTTF _Game!"

Ranma, glowered at Akira. "Don't you think, we've had enough all ready?"

Ranma, finally got his answer, when the other six, including Akira, at down in the audience, sets, begging to watch Ranma and Tatewaki, perform, their skit.

Ranma, first pops out, in the spot light. "I'm sexy, I'm cute!"

Then, Tatewaki, appeared, in another spotlight, next to Ranma. "I'm popular to boot!"

"I'm bitchin', great hair!" Ranma, posed, as he flipped his pig-tail.

Then, Tatewaki, started to show off, as he teased Ranma. "The boys all love to stare!"

There was some laughter, from the audience, nevertheless, the two performers, continued.

Ranma, then, got Tatewaki, back, by taking it in. "I'm wanted, I'm hot!"

Tatewaki, eyed Ranma. "I'm everything your not!"

At this point, Ranma, twitched. "I'm _pretty_, I'm cool!"

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma. "I dominate the school!"

Then, Ranma, leaned toward Tatewaki, with big eyes. "Who am I? Just guess!"

Tatewaki, let out, an awkward expression, before he cheered on. "Guys wanna touch my chest!"

Then, Ranma, was back, to Tatewaki. "I'm rockin'!"

Then, Tatewaki, was back to back, with Ranma. "I smile!"

Ranma, then narrowed right at Tatewaki. "And many think I'm vile."

While, doing a small, area, as Ranma, tap- jumped, Tatewaki, filled in the next lines. "I'm flyin', I jump!"

After that Tatewaki, was behind Ranma, when Ranma, bent forward, and right back up. "You can look but don't you hump!"

Then they both, jumped in the air. "Whoo!"

After that, Ranma, continued, back on. "I'm major, I roar!"

Tatewaki, was, now in Ranma's face. "I swear I'm not a whore!"

After that, Tatewaki and Ranma, started to tap dance, as Ranma filled in. "We cheer and we lead! We act like we're on speed!"

Subsequently, Tatewaki and Ranma, twitch hands, squatting, up and down. "Hate us cause we're beautiful well we don't like you either!"

Afterwards, they both, came into unison. "We're cheerleaders! We are cheerleaders!

Tatewaki, popped up and down. "I'm big red!"

Ranma, then jumped into Tatewaki's arms. "I sizzle, I scorch! But now I pass the torch!"

Tatewaki, stood there, tapping his foot, and snapping his fingers. "The ballots, are in! And one girl had to win!

Ranma, then grab his pom-poms, as he spread his arms out, side to side, behind Tatewaki. "She's perky, she's fun! And now she's number one!"

Then, they both, popped up and down, taking turns. "I'm strong and I'm loud!"

"I'm gonna make you proud!"

Then, they finished out together. "We're so terrific! WE MUST BE AT THE SUNNY DAY MUSICAL!"

The crowed clapped and cheered, as Tatewaki and Ranma, held their hands, before they bowed.

Akira, came out, clapping his hands, as he laughed. "That was quite something, you guys. You two are really comedians."

Ranma, gave Akira looks that were about to kill. "Don't forget who made us, dress in these stupid uniforms, and made us, do this stupid performance."

"Wherefore thou, giveth me all the uncanny lines?"

Akira, held up his hands. "All right, all right, all right, calm down; I'm just really exploring to see, how far, you two can go. Not that, it's still not punishment."

Tatewaki and Ranma, sighed, with their head down.

"Are we gonna get our regular costumes back, or can we quit now!" Ranma, hissed.

"Now, now, now, there's nothing to get upset about, you'll get your costumes back; only after, you two, do one more task," Akira, started.

Tatewaki and Ranma, turned to Akira, with dead cold stares.

"Is to walk backwards, throughout Tokyo Dome City."

Ranma, pointed to his uniform. "In this, I don't think so!"

Akira, gave Ranma, a look. "Would you prefer to go out there, bare naked then?"

"You are messed up, in the head," Ranma, put out at last.

Akira, clapped his hands together. "However, first I need put you guys, in your positions on stage, and have you guys, do the actual, Sunny Day thing. We'll be going in the same rhythm, we did with the musical stripper, but without the chairs and stripping of course; again, we're just going to do the actual, Sunny Day Musical." Akira, looked around at the rest. "So, let put this chairs backstage, and I'll your position list. Once, everything said was done, when Tatewaki, had popped up with a question.

"I thought thou said, we only hast hath to do something from that game of yours, is if we get punished?"

Ranma, turned from Tatewaki to Akira. "Yeah, what's up with that?"

Akira, blinked, with the list in his hand. "What about it?"

"What did we do, to deserve walking backwards, throughout Tokyo Dome City, with this on, and not to mention hand-cuffed?" Tatewaki, inquired.

"Yeah, we didn't do anything to deserve that!" Ranma, added in.

Akira, walked up to them. "And I don't need a psychologist, to tell me that you two, won't get into it again. And I don't need a psychiatrist, to proscribe me any Antipsychotics, for thinking, that any of my ideas, are psychosomatic."

Ranma, eyed Akira. "You're the psycho."

With that Akira, turned away, as he placed, everyone in their spots, before he began re-playing HEARBREAK CLUB! In spite of good swing dance, it was more of swing fight, after fight, after fight. Akira wasn't psychotic, in anyway; he was right about Ranma and Tatewaki.

Just barely making it through the end, Akira, finally kicked the two, out of the Tokyo Dome. "And don't you two come back, until you've walked, all around this whole damn park twice. Those bracelets, I've hear, aloud you two, to enter the park. However, the minute, one of you decided to get on the train; they'll know. So I wisely suggest, for the two of you, not to take off. I went easy on your guys, this time. Next time, half of your shit won't fly." After that, he slammed the door.

Only one word, left Ranma's mouth. "Unbelievable…"

Tatewaki, shrugged. "We did keep interrupting practicing, with our constant fighting."

Ranma, turned to Tatewaki. "We wouldn't have fought as much, if we would've just went thought the regular lesson, in the first place; instead of having us, do all this wired crap."

Tatewaki, suddenly grabbed Ranma's hand, before he got looks from Ranma. Tatewaki, seemed impressed. (Well, that got him to shut up.) Tatewaki, nodded on, shaking Ranma's hand, in the process. "Come on."

Ranma, looked aside. "Yeah, all right."

So, for the rest of the day, into the night. Ranma and Tatewaki, walked throughout all over Tokyo Dome City. At one point, Tatewaki, was about to jump on the train, until Ranma, had remained him, about Akira, had told him. After, they were done, they headed back to the dome, to find Akira, standing there, with two plastic bags, flattened in his hands.

"What's this?" Tatewaki, inquired.

"You new costumes," he handed them out toward the two. He shrugged, before he made his apology. "I really only had to find a way, to kick you out, so I can have these made."

Tatewaki and Ranma, felt relived, as they thanked him. They were about to turn around and leave, until they caught his voice again.

"Not so fast."

Tatewaki and Ranma, slowly turn to Akira.

A small silence, hit, before Akira, made his statement. "If you two really want to shorten your time, or perhaps, lucky enough, to get out… then I high suggest, that you two start doing more training and less fighting. My training, is a pain in the ass, for a reason. It's only for your own good. I'll take those hand-cuffs off you two tomorrow, for the key's at my house. Look, whatever is going on between you two, I would highly recommend, calling a truce…at least until after your final Sunny Day Performance."

Tatewaki and Ranma, finally nodded, as they both let out, their last statement to Akira. "Understood." After that, they left, back to the Tokyo Dome Hotel.

Ranma, shrugged aside, as he tapped Tatewaki, on the bad. "He ain't so bad."

Tatewaki, sumged aside. "If he were a girl, I think I would date her right now."

Ranma, playfully elbowed Tatewaki. "Why, you cheater?"

Tatewaki, laughed, as he playfully hit Ranma's back shoulder. "Oh…but I wouldst give her up, for thee."

Ranma, eyed him. "You would?"

"Too bad our art, only born, as a man."

Ranma, narrowed at him, as he shook his head. "The way you're going, you'll end up with nobody."

The Next Day

Tatewaki and Ranma, walked onto the stage that morning, into a dim- lighted room; to see, that the stage was set up with Egyptian wall paintings, Sphinx and Tutankhamen sculptures. African Safari, painted walls. Zebra and Lions sculptures, and mannequin sculptures of African people, in black and white mask. Then Chinese clay warriors, Japanese Shi-Shi dogs, shrines and banjo's. Along with Native American Indian tepees, bow, arrows, and arrowheads. Plus a campfire, that was in the center of a circle of logs; that the other six, were sitting on. Not to mention European Harps, setting around, as well as Hawaiian Tiki Mask, that hung from the ceiling, along with drums, from every culture, described before.

Last but not least the group heard the sound of drums, with Akira, singing out some kind of chant. To see that he was dressed up like a native American. He wore a headdress of red, white, yellow, and black. A pair of moccasin boots, and dark leather pants and a light leather long-sleeved shirt; both with fringes and tied leather strings.

"Did we walk back in time, or something?" Ranma, inquired.

"Thou think, that this is some kind of a joke?" Tatewaki, inquired after, pointing to the fire, ahead of them.

"What is this, history class?" Ranma, asked once more.

Just then Akira, begin to speak. "First came the Egyptians, second, came the Africans, third, came the Asians, then the Europeans, then last but not least, the Hawaiian's!"

Ranma, frowned in expression, as he narrowed at Akira. "You're so full of it."

"If thou want a history lesson, I'll give thee a history lesson!"

Ranma, whacked Tatewaki, in the back of his head. "I don't think so!" Not even a second after, Ranma, felt two hands, grab his white shirt, as they started shaking him; he then hear Tatewaki's voice.

"What was that for, miscreant!"

"Cause no one wants to listen, to your bull!"

Akira, finally stepped in the middle of the two. "You should knows, that different civilizations, should not fight; this engages war. For we shall bond and accept agreement; when these discussions are discussed, in these situations, wisely." Akira, gave the two a look to apologize, to one another. "Now come on, go give each other a hug."

Ranma, only glared at Akira. "_Hug that prostitute_? Never! Man, if you want someone to hug somebody else, have someone else do it."

Kotatsu, then popped up, by Tatewaki, with his arms spread out. "Oh I will, I will!"

Tatewaki, shrugged aside. "Sure, why not!"

Kotatsu, finally jumped into Tatewaki's arms. "YAY!"

Tatewaki, laughed nervously, before he saw Kotatsu, leaning in by his ear. Just then, Kotatsu, licked Tatewaki's cheek, before he jumped off.

Tatewaki, gave Kotatsu a bazaar look, of interest, before he placed his hand by his cheek.

Ranma, wore a sickened look on his face. "I think I'm going to be sick." Then, at that moment, Ranma, turned to Akira. "What does this have to do with Sunny Day."

"Take a seat, and I'll explain."

Tatewaki and Ranma, eventually made it to the logs. They sat down by each other, without notice, as Akira, started to enlighten them, with what he had in mind.

"Many civilizations, have many tribes, and many tribes, have many tribal dances. A lot of Sunny Day's moves, are influenced by these tribal dances; though dances from Samba to Swing. Sunny Day, isn't only filled with chemistry and psychosis, but history as well. Form B.C. to A.D. to the 20's, 50's, 60's, 80's, all the way to the new millennium; to our future, and our futures upon us. Now, the song we're working on, Sing, Sing, Sing, is actually a Jazz song, from the 20's. This is my way, of bringing the music from my ancestors to you; while you brings the dance from your ancestors, to the Tokyo Dome audience."

"Oh please…" Ranma, muttered aside.

"So, without further or ado, I'm going to present to you guys, one of the many tribal dances, from the Native American Indians."

Ranma, starched his head. "Well, this outta be interesting."

Akira's dance continued, when the group started to hear Tatewaki and Ranma, bicker back and forth; about the glass-blowing torch, and the rest of the props. The fight, finally carried on as Tatewaki and Ranma, where trying to throw each other into the fire pit. Eye's stared, the music stopped, and then ran to a hose nearby, as he the fire out; almost catching Ranma, in the process.

Tatewaki and Ranma, end up standing there breathing heavily, when Ranma, swiped his hand across his forehead. "Few…that was a close one."

Shinako, finally arrived as everyone was setting up a huge parade sitting, for their next theme; whether they wanted to or not. In spite of this, Tatewaki and Ranma, just kept getting into one fight, after another, as they ruined more props, then what they've put up. At one point, Shinako and Akira, had to separate the two _again_.

Shinako, finally released Ranma, from his grasp, when she picked up a couple of damaged stage props. She shook her head, as she stared at them, with a frown. "Those two, are just look for more prison time, aren't they?"

Everyone, finally slipped into their places, before the music started. Once Tatewaki and Ranma, entered the parade, from both sides of the stage. Tatewaki and Ranma, started doing their routine, and where fine for awhile, until Tatewaki, started messing Ranma, up on purpose, continuing their fight. Not only was Tatewaki, moving and turning in opposite directions. His hand and footwork connection, never meet up with Ranma's. Every time Ranma, had to move in a up and down motion, Tatewaki, would just the opposite. Every time Ranma, threw his cane aside, Tatewaki, kept his. What is more, is that every time Ranma, would go in front, behind, or circle Tatewaki, Tatewaki, would do again, just the opposite.

Whenever Ranma, would hide, duck, or huddle, Tatewaki wouldn't. Whenever Ranma, hope or jump, Tatewaki, would march. Whenever Ranma, tried to skip or walk, Tatewaki, would run. Whenever Ranma, pulled, Tatewaki, pulled harder; and when Ranma, pushed, Tatewaki, pushed harder. Every time Ranma, went to link his arms with Tatewaki, Tatewaki, drew his away; either holding it up way in the air, behind his back, duck down, or simply turn around the other way. Still, even when Ranma, had to slide underneath him, Tatewaki, wouldn't pull him back up; he just left Ranma, there on the floor.

Furthermore, Tatewaki, would lift Ranma, when he had to; when he did, however, he dropped Ranma, flat on the floor. The aerials, where just has bad. Tatewaki, was rising Ranma, too height, to low, to fast, to slow; he even dropped Ranma, slightly on his head, once. Adding to that, every time Ranma, would jump into his arms, or sit on his legs, momentarily, Tatewaki, would just drop him, consistently. Tatewaki, was swinging in different directions. There where even times, when Tatewaki, let go of Ranma's hand, as Ranma, hit the person, next to him. Not only was Tatewaki, swinging, in different directions, but he was also spinning, twisting, and all different directions as well. It was as if the sweetheart, had a heart attack, and the pretzel, was the tornado, instead.

During the tap-dancing parts, Tatewaki and Ranma, had to tap out, of the row, together. Yet, in spite of this, Tatewaki, went backwards, whenever Ranma, did go forward. There was also another part, the two had to do, when they tapped out, from under the umbrellas. During this time, Tatewaki, kept shoving the umbrella, in Ranma's face, so that Ranma, couldn't see.

Ranma, fed up, got Tatewaki, back, by the end of the song. He had tripped Tatewaki, multiple times, and had simply walked away, or had done, something else; whenever Tatewaki, needed support.

By the time, the music stopped, Akira, let the rest, leave earlier, as he gave Tatewaki and Ranma, a mouthful, after.

"If you two, wanna get each other, then show embarrassing photos of each other, or something, but don't take it out of my props, or my routine, got it!

"Aye, Akira," Tatewaki, stated.

Ranma, nodded along.

"If this happens again, I will notify Shinako, and shall practice with you personally, and believe me, it won't be fun." He, continued, as he glanced back and forth at the two. "Look, I don't wanna see you guys back in prison, and I don't wanna see a great musical like Sunny Day, ruined; do you two understand!"

"Aye."

Ranma, nodded again. "Yeah, we understand."

Akira, sighed. "Good, I can't wait, until I see, what you two, can come up with."

With that, Tatewaki and Ranma, finally left. Yet, once they walked out, they got into a huge blowout, separated, and headed in different directions.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Ranma, sat on Tatewaki's bed, without notice; most likely he was subconsciously more worried about Tatewaki, then he thought. On the other hand, when the thought, did hit his head consciously, however, he actually scared his shock; surprised on how worried he was without Tatewaki, there.

His fingers, fidgeted on the bed, as he foot tapped the floor; he couldn't help it, staying with Tatewaki, for long, somewhere along down the line, it just wasn't _right_ without him; it wasn't the same. Ranma, also scared himself, when his thoughts about Tatewaki, had went overboard. The questions of, _where did he go_? _Why he had not come back_? _Where was he_ _now_? _Did he leave, just because of our blowout_? _Or was there another reason_? to "_What if he got himself in trouble again_? _What if he's back in prison_? _What if he got hurt_? _What if he got hit by a car, or by a train_? _What if someone's after him? What if he's planning on jumping off a roof, or a cliff even_?" _What if he's trying to hang himself someplace, or doing some other suicidal thing_?"

Ranma, caught himself, before he paused. (Wait…I'm doing it again. Okay, just calm down, I'm sure he's fine…I hope.) After he, he couldn't take it anymore, he got up and walked over the phone. He picked it up, thinking about calling the police to help him out, until the thoughts of six years, hit him. (If I call, Kuno, may end up filing in a whole six years. He saved twice, no three times, from that prison; counting on what he said about Akira, and all.) Ranma, dropped his head, as he sighed. (I couldn't do that to him.) Then Ranma, raised his brows a bit. (But if something happened to him, I'll have no other choice.)

Just then, Tatewaki, entered, as Ranma, heard the door closed behind him.

Ranma, scowled with a frown. "Where were you!"

"Out?" Tatewaki, answer in plain. After that, he handed a bag of food, to Ranma. "Here."

Ranma, ripped the bag, out of his hand. "I was worried sick about you, you know?"

Tatewaki, blinked, as he gave Ranma, a questioning look, before he sat beside him. Tatewaki, then stared right into Ranma's eyes, with a shrug. "I'm sorry, but I'm fine."

Ranma, clenched his teeth, before he let his next thought go. "Yeah, sure." After that he bit into his chicken; he chewed slowly, before he swallowed. "So, where did you go?"

"Nowhere far?" Tatewaki, just notice some juice, handing from Ranma's lip. Without a second that, Tatewaki, reached over, and whipped it off with a napkin. "Here…I got it."

Ranma, simply eyed, the other way, as he continued eating. At the moment, to his surprise, Ranma, felt a hand around his back, as the other, covered his abdomen; he felt Tatewaki, himself inward, as he felt Tatewaki's chin, on his shoulder. "I Tatewaki Kuno, give ye Ranma Saotome, my apologizes. For ye shall hast not to worry so."

Ranma, shrugged Tatewaki, off has he handed him a storage look. "Now you're giving me the creeps."

"Thou art use to be, a whole lot more worse, by being intimidated by such small things."

"Hey, (you could've gotten hurt, what if something happened to you, huh? You could've ended up back in prison, is that what you want?"

"Is that what I want? No, the only thing I want is-

"Is what?"

"Nothing," Tatewaki, looked down aside.

"Tell me!"

"Nay!"

"Now!"

"Nay, Saotome!"

"Ugh… I had enough; I'm going to bed," Ranma, went to lay down, when he felt, weight on the other side of the bed.

Ranma, eyed him, "What are you doing here? Your bed, is over there?"

"Thou finally knows how it feels, to have his spaced invaded."

Ranma, eyed Tatewaki, awkwardly. "Do you got anything better to do, then to be pick on me all the day?"

Tatewaki, nodded to Ranma. "Trust me Saotome, there are a lot of things, I rather be doing, then to pester thee all day." He paused, as he took a breath; he brought his eyes to the ceiling. "Predominantly, I rather fritter my schedule, being intimate with the one aside, and apart. Nevertheless, via doors, thou look with thy eyes, through open doors; indeed not, with the mind through closed doors."

Ranma, just gawked at Tatewaki, stupidly. "Huh?"

Tatewaki, turned back to Ranma, with a small smile, as he smirked; before he looked back up at the ceiling."

A good five- ten minutes later, Tatewaki, walked out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He went straight for his straight for his clothes, when he overheard a voice.

"Hey Kuno" Ranma, zoomed in closer what's that one your arm?"

Tatewaki, turned to notice, what Ranma, was looking at, as he jumped scared, quickly covering it. "Nothing."

Ranma, jumped right out of his bed, as he leaped on Tatewaki's, as he pulled down on Tatewaki's left arm reaching for his right. "LAIR! It's your Tattoo, let me see it!"

Tatewaki, just slipped on his half- way white- t- shirt on, before he lost balance and plopped down on Ranma. "To late now Saotome. You lost your chance."

Ranma, pulled Tatewaki, in, by his shirt, "Hey, I'll rip that shirt, right off of you, if I have to!"

Tatewaki, gave Ranma, a look, as he smirked. "Thou art trying to turn me on? 'Cause, that sounded pretty kinky to me."

Red covered Ranma's face, before he kicked Tatewaki, off of him. "Ew! GET OFF OF ME!"

Tatewaki, stood back up, from the floor; he swiped his hands together, as he stared down at Ranma, "I win."

Ranma, gritted his teeth together, as he let out a small grow. After that he jumped up again, as he caught up with Tatewaki, by the bathroom door.

"Oh no, you aren't getting out of it, that easily; let me see it!"

"Nay, Saotome, I Tatewaki Kuno, shall not, allow thee, to see it."

"Just show it to me, already!"

"Never!" Tatewaki, slammed the door closed.

"KUNO!"

Tatewaki, re-opened the door, as he stuck his head out door. "What didst I just get done saying?"

"KU-"

Tatewaki, re-slammed the door on Ranma, again.

"What planning on sleeping in the bathroom again, Mr. Bubble bath!"

"If I sleep out there, thou art will sneak by, and take a peek at my tattoo!" Tatewaki, stated.

"Is that why, you're sleeping in the bathroom!"

"More or less," Tatewaki, re-called.

Ranma, frowned, feeling a bit bad; on the other hand he had another plan in store, for Tatewaki. "Oh come on now Kuno, you can't just lock yourself in the bathroom all night."

"I can and I will; for the fact, that I Tatewaki Kuno, already hath done such."

"Look, if you come out of there, and sleep out here, I promise I won't sneak up on you, in the middle of the night and look at your tattoo."

"Wherefore, I Tatewaki Kuno, should'st trust ye?"

"Hey, I trust you, why can't you trust me?"

"Cause I Tatewaki Kuno, acknowledge that he wouldst dost anything, to take a look at my tattoo."

"Look, I'll most likely be asleep, and end up forgetting about it, anyway," Ranma, pointed out.

"If thou art, trying to lower me, into a false sense of surety, it's not working."

"If you come on out, the Pig-tailed girl, will give you a kiss."

"Not falling for any of thy tricks, Saotome."

"Then I'll get a guy over here for you, does that sound good."

Tatewaki, laughed. "Forget it Saotome."

Ranma, went silent for the moment. (Did I just get him, to laugh again?) "What's so funny?"

Tatewaki, shook his head. "Nothing but irony, Ranma."

Ranma, shook his head, as he rolled his eyes. "Can you, at least open the door."

"Not happening."

"Then can I, at least get some water?"

"There's a sink."

"Will I have to use it anyway, can you get out?"

"What art thou, have up thy sleeve again?"

"Don't make me, break down this door down, Kuno!"

Tatewaki, sighed, before he finally opened the door. "Thou wouldst do that to-"

In that moment, Ranma, leaped at Tatewaki, knocking him to the ground. Ranma, then reached, and grabbed, and pulled at Tatewaki's shit, before he ripped it off."

"Ranma! What dost ye, think _he's_ doing!"

"Getting a closer look at that tattoo of yours; what do you think, I'm doing?"

"Thou art giveth thy word!"

"I specifically said, that I wouldn't sneak up to you, while you're asleep!"

"Would've been either, miscreant!"

"Still got you to open the door, now didn't I?"

"Get off of me!"

"Not, until I see that tatt-to," Ranma, eye's expanded in bewilderedness as he gazed at Tatewaki's tattoo. Although frozen in place, he blinked in questionable surprise. The moment Ranma, was able to pull his eyes, away from the tattoo, he exchanged looks, with a wide- eyed Tatewaki. "Kuno…"

Tatewaki, let out a small twitch, as he flushed, like he never had before.

Ranma, stared at him, in question. "Why do have my name, tattooed on your arm?"

Tatewaki, looked down aside, from Ranma, without any answer.

"Kuno?"

Tatewaki, then slapped his hand, over his arm, before he pushed Ranma, off of him. After that, he went got up and ran into the other room, as he tried to disable his lock.

Ranma's eyes re-widen, as he run over by Tatewaki. "Kuno! What are you trying to do!"

"Disable my lock!"

"Kuno! Don't! Are you crazy! You're just gonna end up in strikers prison, for six years!"

"Then, I suggest ye listen to thy own advice!"

Ranma, placed his hand over Tatewaki's, to prevent him from, missing around with his lock. "Kuno…"

Tatewaki, looked up at Ranma, for the moment, locked in Ranma's eyes.

Ranma, then try to pull Tatewaki, away, from unlocking himself. "Kuno!"

"No Kuno!"

"Don't do this Kuno!"

Tatewaki, then interrupted. "Back off, Saotome!"

Tatewaki, finally did it. He broke though his lock; and the moment he did, he run out of the Tokyo Dome Hotel, as the alarm went off.

Ranma, was about to go after Tatewaki, when he had bumped into Shinako. Shinako, gave Ranma, a warning look. "Stay here." After that, she called up the guard, who as well, was on his way, by the sound of the alarm. Within a few minutes, the guard, finally came up, and went to turn off the box, that connected the two boys, to the police.

"What happened here, son?" The guard asked.

"That-" Ranma, put on hand to his head, as he hissed. "That idiot, run away."

"We know that," Shinako, told him, in an obvious statement. "We wanna know why?"

"He had something he didn't want to show me, but I saw it anyway," Ranma, simply shook his head. "And I shouldn't have; I should've just let him, keep it to himself."

"Something stolen?" The guard, intergraded.

Ranma, looked straight at the guard. "It depends, on what you mean by _stolen_?"

"What do you mean?" Shinako, questioned.

Ranma, sighed, before he spoke. "Not too long ago, back in Striker's prison, Kuno, got a tattoo…" Ranma, glanced aside for a moment, before he looked back at the two. "A tattoo, of my name, on his left shoulder." Ranma, shook it off. "Anyways, he got it from a guy named-"

"Akito?" The guard, knowing where the conversation was going.

Ranma, nodded. "Yeah."

Shinako and the guard, exchanged looks.

Ranma, folded his arms, across his chest, before he took a breath. "Kuno's running' from somethin'…" He shrugged as he shook his head again. "But it's not whatever it is, it's not prison."

Shinako and guard, read the expression clearly, off from Rama's face. Shinako, finally made her statement. "Don't worry Ranma, we'll find him." With that, the two left, as Ranma, sat there, in many thoughts; thoughts that led him, to re-worry about Tatewaki.

The Next Day, After the incident!

Due to the search for Tatewaki, classes don't start noon. Ranma, sat there for a long time, re-tracing his thoughts, thinking about, basically everything. He couldn't eat, he got no sleep that night, and on the consent erg to take off his own bracelet, to find Tatewaki, himself. He even tried watching something, showering, practicing, to get his mind off things, but nothing he did helped.

The clock was ticking closer and closer, by the minute; Ranma, grew more and more agitated, by the hour. Although, when the hour hand, had finally hit the six, on the clock, Ranma, had no choice but to leave, for practice.

Ranma, walked onto the stage, as he nervously took his seat. He felt everyone's eyes on him, as he heard them muttering to each other about him, Kuno, and Kuno's disappearance; only until he heard a louder voice, among them.

"Do you miss your boyfriend?" Kotatsu, asked.

Ranma, gave out a perplex look. "Huh?"

Yomochi, elbowed Kotatsu. "Kotatsu!"

Kotatsu, look at Yomochi, with innocence, as he sweated.

Ranma, tapped his foot, growing anxious again. He shrugged. "All I know, is if that stupid dolt, doesn't get here soon, he's gonna end up six years in that sleazy prison; if he hasn't already."

Hazaru, gave Ranma, a serious leer. "It seems, you're worried about him, the way it is."

Ranma, finally fallowed Hazaru's eyes, to his foot. He stopped tapping admittedly, before he folded in his arms, as he diverted his eyes away from Hazaru. "Humph…it's not like I care, what happens to that moron."

"Not care, if he doesn't show, and decided to do something stupid suicide attempt, we won't able to Sunny Day; which means, you'll end up right back, where you don't want to be, in prison," Rujiku, stated.

Ranma, was half-way, once again, out of his chair. "Hey, I tired stopping him, okay. I was even gonna release myself, from stupid bracelet to go after him, but the police got there first."

Nashi, shrugged. "Well, I donno, that all depends, is he mentally sick?"

Ranma, scuffed aside. "Huh…I say he is, not to mention highly delusional."

The group, exchanged looks with one another.

"How do you guys think, I got into all of this mess, in the first place? He's the one who started the whole thing. In fact, he's the one who started most the stupid things, during this whole incident. First he challenges me. Next thing, before we knew it, we end up here. Then we fought in here, which explains, why half of your props are all damaged. After that, we got arrested and ended up in Striker's prison. Then, after all of that, he did even more stupid stuff; like becoming some kind of prostitute, and getting tattoo's and getting himself, into even more trouble. Later on, we arrived here, and he causes a bunch of trouble here. Now, he's unlocked his bracelet, and has ran off someplace," Ranma, continued on and on.

For the rest, they knew, that the only reason why Ranma, wouldn't shut up, was because he was worried about Tatewaki.

After a good ten minutes hit, Akira and Shinako, entered the stage. Right at the moment, Ranma, popped out of chair, as he jumped right by Shinako. "Hey, I thought you said, you were looking for Kuno."

"The police and guards, and looking around for Kuno; I have a lesson to teach."

Ranma, finally went back to his seat, when caught everyone else, looking upward. He looked up as well, as he saw a huge bird sculpture; that was hanging some invisible wire, wheeling, into the stage area, above everyone's head. (And here I thought, I've seen it all.)

"This everyone-" Akira, started, until he, including everyone else, heard a door slam. Everyone,, finally saw the juvenile standing there, when they saw him looking upward.

"What in the world, is that thing?"

Akira, turned to him. "Please, take a seat…I was just beginning to explain."

The juvenile, finally quietly took his seat, that was next to Ranma. Ranma, narrowed, with his arms folded together. "You're late, man."

"I know, I had to get away from the police," he replied.

Akira, cleared his throat. "Boys."

Ranma and Tatewaki, exchanged looks with each other, before Ranma, popped out a question. "What does _this_-" He, pointed to the bird. "-have to do with Sunny Day?"

Akira, found his big chair, as he spun around on it, on one knee. "This everyone, is the Chocobo bird."

Half of the group, let out an expression, committed to detail. "Chocobo?"

"Yes, Brass da Chocobo, is melody theme, from a video game, called Final Fantasy X; and the reason why, we're using this, in Sunny Day, is to show our support our-" Akira, pointed to the bird. "-big friend here, Chocobo."

Ranma, moved his eyes, from Chocobo, to Akira. "Well, I guess it's that Egyptian/Native American theme, you did yesterday."

"Well, as a support of the game, me, Shinako, and a few friends of hers, will be performing a puppet show, off of one of the levels."

Shinako, walked in with two other women. "Okay, then, well, are you ready?"

Akira, jumped out of his chair. "Yep."

The group, watched the puppet show, go on, for about five-ten minutes, when Ranma, started integrating Tatewaki, of where he went, and what he did.

"How'd you get away from the cops?"

"There's a line, awaiting for a concert, that's gonna be held, after our practice. So, they got distracted and I ran off."

"You of all people should know better, then to be taking off like that," Ranma, replied.

"As if you're the one to talk, Saotome. I know once that alarm went off, that they would be looking for me. So, what did they say? What did you tell them?"

"let's just say they know about Akito."

"You told them _that_1" Tatewaki, replied a bit loudly.

"Will, what was I suppose to do?"

"Keep quiet."

"Hey, I only said something, so they can do something about that guy, get it now?"

"That's if he doesn't get to me first."

"Did he threaten you too?"

"Yeah, but not for the reasons, thou art thinking."

"Then what reasons."

"What reasons? My secrets."

"You have more secrets."

"It's just the two; thou art know of everything else."

"Which would be?"

Tatewaki, looked away.

"Tell me."

"Nay."

"Just tell me, what they are."

"No way; especially not here."

"Then just whispered them to me then."

Tatewaki, glanced back at Ranma. "Nice try!"

"KUNO!"

At that point, their fight, put a end to the puppet show.

"Can't you two, just pretend to get along, for a change?" Nashi, asked.

Shinako, was about to go up, and give the boys, a big lecture, until Akira, stopped her.

"Akira," Shinako, toned aside.

"Don't worry about this, I got this." Akira, looked straight at Tatewaki and Ranma. "Why won't you two, come stand up here."

"What, to do another stupid dance."

Then Kotatsu, filled in the rest of the lines. "Make a little love! Get down tonight!"

The whole group, then faced Kotatsu.

A blush raised up in Ranma's face. "Shut up, you."

After that Akira, grabbed their attention again. "Since you two, bashed our parade, traditional dance, and now our puppet show. You two are to lick each other, somewhere you never had before."

The group, gossiped and let out snickers; the face expressions, that fell upon Tatewaki and Ranma's face, remained priceless.

Ranma, clenched his hands, by his side, as he snapped at Akira. "Can't you think of something else!"

"Would you prefer for me, to pick the spot to lick or-"

Ranma, whacked Akira, on the head. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Akira, gave Ranma, a look. "And just for that, you're going first."

Ranma, twitched. "First."

Everyone, was leaning forward, to see if he would do it or not.

Tatewaki, just then, stepped out, as he held his right hand, in front of Ranma. "Step aside Saotome, I Tatewaki Kuno, shall go first!"

Ranma, dropped his jaw, in complete shock. "Huh1?"

Akira, blinked. "Really…well, glad you're volunteering."

Then it hit Ranma. "Oh yeah that's right, you're supposed to be…_gay_."

Just then Tatewaki, kicked Ranma, front behind, across the stage. The minute Ranma, _heeled_, he got right back up, in Tatewaki's face. "What was that for!"

The group, smirked at the irony.

"That's not what I meant by licking!" Akira, shouted.

"Thou art, never said, specifically how," Tatewaki, but in wisely.

Akira, turned to Tatewaki. "I meant, with your tongue. If I wanted you to kick him across the stage, I would've said so."

Ranma, gave Akira, a begging look. "Can't we just do that instead?"

"No," Akira, comment. "You two better decided soon, before I pick," Akira, warned.

Tatewaki and Ranma, exchanged looks with Akira, then with each other. Ranma, steeped back. "Ew…gross, no way."

Akira, turned to Ranma. "You know, first graders do that…_ew boy's are icky_."

Ranma, held up his fist, at Akira. "That's completely different!"

Akira, went on interrogation Ranma. "How so?"

Ranma and Akira, then dragged on into a pointless argument/conversation thing, which left Tatewaki, with his own thoughts. (If I Tatewaki Kuno, here by not fallow Akira's rules, then 'tis six years for me…perhaps Ranma, too; that's if I don't anything, to prevent it so…) Tatewaki, pushed Akira, out of the way, as he brought up, one of Ranma's arms, with the two of his hands.

Ranma, lightly blushed, as an odd scowl, took over his face. "Hey-"

Tatewaki, pulled Ranma's index finger, before he put it towards his mouth.

Ranma's blush, grew deeper. "Hey!"

Just then Tatewaki, brought out his tongue, as he slowly licked, the back of Ranma's finger. Right then, Ranma, snatched his arm back. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Six years!"

"Tell that to the cops, who are still outside, looking for you!" After that, Ranma, felt everyone's eyes on him. (Aue…man…)

Tatewaki, put out his finger for Ranma. "Here, I'll make it easy for you."

Ranma, veined, as he stepped back. 'I don't think so!"

Tatewaki, right then and there, pulled Ranma, back to him, by his white under shirt.

"KUNO!" Yet, Ranma, froze, the minute his eyes meet up with Tatewaki's. Tatewaki, re-offered his finger, when Ranma, finally grabbed a hold of it. Eyeing Tatewaki, the whole time, red, Ranma, slowly went in, and did the same thing Tatewaki, done.

Akira, clapped his hands together, causing the two, to quickly separate. "Okay, then, I'll start calling out positions, and then, we'll get started." He looked back and forth, at the two. "And you two- are going to enjoy this."

Tatewaki and Ranma, tossed the same face expression at Akira.

"During the Brass da Chocobo, you guys get to steal each other Canes, and Top hats, and also pretend to attack each other, with your canes."

"Pretend?" Tatewaki, started.

"That's right, knowing him, he'll probably really hit me with it. Not only that, but he'll also probably take cane, when he's suppose to take my Top hat. Or take both, or something else."

"Speaking of something else, you actually start off, by running away with Tatewaki's coat," Akira, stated.

Ranma, pointed to himself. "So, you're putting all the blame on me?"

"No, that's just way it goes," Akira, paused for a minute himself, before he continued. "But it would give a good explanations, for Tatewaki's actions later…from what I-" He cleared his throat. "-last preview."

Everyone, finally got into their places, as Brass da Chocobo, started to blast off its tune. Everything was going good, until Tatewaki, tripped Ranma. Ranma, caught the fall by his hands, yet the minute he got back up, a drumstick hit his head. Ranma, rubbed his head. "Ow…what da?" Then he tried to get up again, when he felt another drumstick hit him. "Off…not again." After that, he tried it again, when this time, Tatewaki's cane, came flying at him. Ranma, held his hand on his sore spot, when he let out a grumble. (I was right, I knew this would happen again.) "That idiots gonna get it, big time."

Not a second later, Tatewaki, swopped back, when he snatched Ranma's hat off his head; then he ran off with it.

Ranma, turned and chased after him, with his cane in his air. "Hey, give me my Top- Hat back!"

Right then and there, Tatewaki, turned to snatch Ranma's cane next. However, this time, Ranma, caught the end of it; they tug and pulled and jerked the cane, until someone bumped into Ranma. The cane then, loosened in Tatewaki's hand, and flipped in the air. Ranma and Tatewaki, reached for it, until it descended, just off their finger tips and onto the floor. They both went in for it, beating the crap out of each other.

Akira and Shinako, finally pull the two, off each other, once again. Akira, went to pick up the cane, and pointed to Tatewaki. "You are two go on top of the Lawson roof, once you leave today, singing _I touch myself_."

Just when Ranma, thought Tatewaki, was going to complain about the situation, Tatewaki, said something, that Ranma, hadn't expected him to say, in the least.

"Very well, challenged excepted."

Ranma, fell.

At that point, Akira, pointed it to Ranma. "And you are two, go inside the Lawson store, and by _this_ for Tatewaki, before he goes up; believe me, he'll be needing them later on. Ranma, opened up the folded paper, as he saw silkily-hot-pink boxers. Ranma, laughed, when he caught another eye, Akira, was giving him, at the time.

"I also want those pictures, I asked for!"

Tatewaki and Ranma, both dug a photo, out of their pockets, before they gave them to Akira. First Akira, looked at the photo Ranma, gave him; he shrugged with a small smirk. When he went to look at Tatewaki's picture, it was a whole other story. He laughed, when he turned to Tatewaki. "Good one Kuno."

Ranma, looked back and forth, at the two confused. "What?"

They both looked at Ranma, before they exchanged looks, with one another.

"Well what's so funny?"

Akira and Tatewaki, simply shook their heads', before Akira left the two alone.

Ranma, gave Tatewaki, a bazaar look, in question. "What kind of picture, did you take of me anyway?"

Tatewaki, placed his hands on Ranma's back, as he pushed him forward. "Not huh- not huh- not huh, just you go and buy what Akira, told thee so."

Ranma, half-turned to Tatewaki. "But he hasn't even dismissed us yet."

Tatewaki, half-turned as well, with his hands, still in the same place. "Well, now he has, let's go Saotome."

The two finally made it to the Lawson store, when Ranma, bumped into aisle, where they sold small clothing material at. He looked back and forth, to make sure no one was around at first. Then he slowly, picked up the box, that had the pink boxers in it, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ranma, jumped, as he turned to see Tatewaki, behind him.

"Sarcenet pink boxers?"

Ranma, eyed him. "You're the that's wearing them. Remember what Akira, said. Beside, you took it has challenge, so you have no choice."

Tatewaki, ripped the box, out of Ranma's hand. "Watch and learn."

Ranma, sent a raised brow over to Tatewaki, following him, to the counter. "Yeah…I'll watch all right." He let out a slight smirk, as he saw Tatewaki, pay for them, along with some rice balls, bento boxes, and daifuku. After that, he also watched Tatewaki, enter the bathroom. After that Tatewaki, came out, with only the slickly pink boxers on. All of a sudden, Rama, caught the Japanese man, behind the counter, looking at Tatewaki, up and down. Ranma, drew his eyes back on Tatewaki, as he slightly grab a hold of his arm. "Come on you, I think we should go."

Tatewaki, looked at the Japanese man, to Ranma, with a confused look on his face, confused. "Right."

Tatewaki and Ranma, both climbed on the roof, before Tatewaki, stood nearest edge, in the front. Some of the people, started looking up at him, with questioning faces. Ranma, only smirked, before he hid himself again. "Well get start, _Mr. I can sing I feel pretty_, to a trash can."

Tatewaki, turned back to Ranma, almost leaving the audience down. "I don't know the words."

"Then sing something else then, like that Macarena," Ranma, shrugged aside. "Just do that!"

Tatewaki, shrugged. "But I don't know, how to do the Macarena."

Ranma fell, but got right back up, as he narrowed back at Tatewaki. "You don't how? Didn't you do it before?"

Tatewaki, sighed. "I was just being sarcastic."

Ranma, only folded in his arms. "So it wasn't just a bad impression of the Macarena…you actually don't know how to do it."

Tatewaki, sighed. "I'll come up with something, I shall. He, made his way to the front, when now camera's started to pop up. There was a silent pause, before Ranma, finally heard…

"I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love… Love's going to leave me."

Ranma, then repeated to himself. "Too sexy for my love?" He, looked over, to see Tatewaki dancing, and walking back and forth, on the roof. 

"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt… So sexy it hurts."

Ranma, shot an odd look at Tatewaki. "Too sexy for his shirt?" (So sexy it hurts…okay, now I know Kuno, has finally lost it.) 

"And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan…New York and Japan"  
>"And I'm too sexy for your party…Too sexy for your party…No way I'm disco dancing."<p>

Ranma, the narrowed his eyes at him. (Well, he's gonna be doing some dancing, if he doesn't want to stay in prison.) 

"I'm a model you know what I mean." 

Tatewaki, now just kept walking back and forth, while he turned, at ever pause. "And I do my little turn on the catwalk…Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah…I do my little turn on the catwalk." 

Tatewaki, started dancing again. "I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car… Too sexy by far."

Ranma, wore a indescribable face. (To sexy for his car! Where does this moron, come up with this stuff!)

"And I'm too sexy for my hat…Too sexy for my hat, what do you think about that?"

More thought passed through Ranma. (Oh yeah, he's _sexy_ without his Top hat all right.)

"I'm a model you know what I mean…"

Tatewaki, stop dancing this time, as he went back, pacing back and forth. "And I do my little turn on the catwalk…Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah…I shake my little touche on the catwalk…" 

Ranma, just covered his mouth, as he continued to watch Tatewaki, dance.

"I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my…'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean…"

Ranma, just shook his head, as he rolled his eyes.

"And I do my little turn on the catwalk…Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah…I shake my little tusch on the catwalk…"

Ranma, smirked aside. (Not that again?) 

"I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat…Poor pussy poor pussy cat…"

The strange looks took over Ranma, once more. (Too sexy for his _cat_? He doesn't even have a cat.)

"I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love…Love's going to leave me…And I'm too sexy for this song."

Ranma, just stared in annoyance, this time. (Too sexy for this song. He's just as stupid as this song, if you ask me. Not that _I touch myself_, was gonna be any better."

Tatewaki, finally gave a bow, to overhear some of shouts, in the street. The time Tatewaki, finally disappeared, the crowed eventually vanished. Tatewaki and Ranma, finally met up with each other. Ranma, just gave Tatewaki, a look.

"What?"

Ranma, simply shook his head. "Nothing." After that he got up, as held the bag of Tatewaki's Sunny Day custom, in it, behind him. "That was quit a performance."

"Well I least I got the audience attention," Tatewaki, put in agreement. After that, he held out his hand. "Clothes."

Ranma, took the bag, from behind his back, as he opened them. Just then, he eyed up at Tatewaki. "Unless you're too sexy for your clothes."

"Ha-ha, Saotome, very funny," Tatewaki, then ripped the bag, out of Ranma's hands. After that, Tatewaki, dug though the bag, as he first pulled out his pants."

"I'm glad to say, that you're not changing your underwear, in front of me…" Ranma, then pointed at Tatewaki's new boxers. "But you're really gonna wear that?"

"Yeah, Saotome; they're actually very comfortable. Unless thou not want me to wear anything under my pants."

"Forget I mention it." (Oh boy, I can't believe he's actually wearing that.)

Suddenly out of nowhere, Tatewaki and Ranma, heard clam music in the distance, as they walked, to ladder. Ranma, was about to head down, when he notice Tatewaki, looking in opposite direction. "Come on Kuno, let's go."

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma, as he held his hand, down to him. "How about a dance?"

Ranma, blinked in surprise. "Dance?"

"Consider it, some extra practice, for Sunny Day."

Ranma, gave him a look. "On the roof?"

Tatewaki, gave Ranma, an odd look, saying _of course_. "Yeah the roof."

"Where everyone could see us?" Ranma, asked, hesitant, to the whole situation.

"Well…" Tatewaki, lifted the bag. "We could eat first, it won't take that long, for it to get dark…" Tatewaki, looked at the sky. "Speaking of which, it's already getting dark."

With Tatewaki, still half-dressed, Ranma, spotted the tattoo, that Tatewaki, had on his arm, before he sighed. "All right fine, but we're eating now, cause I'm starving."

Tatewaki, dumped the food out of the bag, as the two, went for whatever they were hungry for. A little later on, Tatewaki and Ranma, got to talking, just about everything, since day one. Ranma, a bit warned out, leaned his head down on Tatewaki, as Tatewaki, put his arm around Ranma's neck.

"So, are you feeling since…" Ranma, let out a slight shrug. "…you know?"

Tatewaki, looked down aside at Ranma. "I'll live…"

Ranma, continued to interrogate him. "So, _why_ is my name tattooed on your arm?"

"For memory."

Ranma, blinked his eyes, in confusion. "Memory?"

"So, I'll never forget what we've been through. So I won't forget, to make sure you leaving prison, is my first priority, and there's another reason…"

Ranma, leaned forward a bit, into Tatewaki. "Which would be?"

Tatewaki, twitched a bit, before he leaned back. "Um…" He swallowed. "Um…"

"Be what Kuno, come on, tell me?"

Tatewaki, quickly looked away. "You're a horrible dancer."

Ranma, whacked Tatewaki, on head, just not as hard, as all the other times. "LAIR! That's not the reason. Otherwise, you would've never asked me to dance."

"Maybe I asked thee to dance, cause thou need for practice!" The minute Tatewaki, had slipped away, Ranma, got right up, and chased him.

"I do not! Get back here Kuno!"

Tatewaki, came to a sudden halt, when Ranma, bumped right into his back. He finally lifted his head, as he rubbed his nose. "Smart's man." After that he held up a fist, behind Tatewaki. "What'd you go and do that for!"

Tatewaki, stepped aside and drew his hand behind Ranma's middle back. "Come on…"

Tatewaki and Ranma, where no sooner or later, face to face, in a comfortable waltz position, as they started to _box_ around, back and forth. The moon reflected on, primarily, on Tatewaki's tattoo. Ranma, just stared back and forth, still in question of what Tatewaki, was _still_ hiding from him. He decided to for now, just to drop the topic, and keep on dancing. A good hour later, they were both sunged in each other's arms; just like back when they were in the cell gym.

Then, that's when Ranma, picked the topic back up. "So, what's the other reason again?" Ranma, felt Tatewaki's against his ear, as he first let out a breath. Then, Tatewaki, finally spoke.

"I Tatewaki Kuno, only want you in one place, and one place alone; in my cards and aspects. To define and seek what's been fell behind the closest, which I lock with my own key. For my 'cern for thee, I hast 'cided to suspire from the fresh, and to let my fie fell to on all my sooths. Only to open up that closet, and let all my sooths, fall out; so that ye could behold the leer of me."

Before Ranma, knew it, Tatewaki had him, against the wall, of a vent, that came with the building.

"Ranma Saotome, thou hast no idea, how hard 'tis been, to be able to reach something, which _they_ could barely grasp, in the first place. Thou try being the man you are, and compete with three maidens, a sister, a dead girl, and a secret; also, not to forget unjust compulsory. Not to mention, the one, who has to walk in the snow, without leaving a track to trace."

Tatewaki, slipped his hand, up by Ranma's check, as he pulled him in. "Only if those footprints would show, footed among us. Then, how I Tatewaki Kuno, can wait no more, not another day, another minute, another second then to lap and clip my legerity around thee. Or to be placed, in the self pile of cards; the ones that the world throws upon us. To see which road we take, which direction we follow, which path we choose, and which footprints we pursue. For the path that is choose for me, has already been picked out. Now, it's your turn, to choose."

By the time Tatewaki, was through speaking, he and Ranma, were so close, that any closer, their lips would've meet. The minute Tatewaki, stared to remove his hand from under Ranma's cheek, Ranma, bent his neck, along with motion of Tatewaki's hand. Tatewaki, only let out a small smirk, leaving Ranma, with a million questions, however, there was only one, he was most confused at the time.

"So that's why you have name tattooed to your arm?"

Tatewaki, nodded. "For there are shorter terms."

Ranma, looked aside towards Tatewaki, as they started walking to the ladder. "Yeah, no kidding."

To make long story short, they got back to the Tokyo Dome Hotel, and finally headed off for some sleep."

Two days before the Sunny Day Showcase!

The moment, the group entered the room, Shinako, snapped her fingers, as she called everyone out, the middle where she was.

"Okay, guys, here's what we're going to do today. First off, we won't be needed our tailcoats, until later. So, everyone, let's strip off those coats of yours."

Everyone, finally took off their tailcoats, as they tossed them in a pile.

"Okay, good, good. Next, we're going have one group work on Aerials and Lifts. Another, on Flips and Dips, The other, on Circling and Speed, and the last, on Catches. So garb your partner, and let's get to it."

While everyone, was working harder than ever, each _team_, got pulled aside; in order to practice on two basic transitions, throughout the song. Not to mention the parts where they had to bring out their Top hat, Tail Coats, and Canes. Later on, the teams, switched places, each time, before they start to practice all together again.

Half-way through, everyone was doing good, until they heard Tatewaki and Ranma, in yet again, another argument.

"No, you're supposed to do it, like this!"

"Nay Saotome, thou art suppose to do it like this!"

Shinako, walked over by them, as Akira, continued instructing the rest of them.

"Which one of us is right?" Ranma, asked her.

"You're both wrong."

Tatewaki and Ranma, where stumped. "Huh?"

"You're suppose to start off, with your left foot," Shinako, noted.

Tatewaki and Ranma, just stood there dumb.

"Now do it again boys!" Shinako, instructed.

Tatewaki and Ranma, pulled of the move right there, when they went to join back in, with the rest of the group.

Boom Boom Boom, continued to play along, while the rest had swing along with the tune. While that was going on Shinatsu, walked up to Akira. "So what photo's did they give you?"

Akira, pulled the photos from his pocket, before he handed them to her. Shinatsu, let out a bit of laughter, when one of the photo was snatched out of her hand.

"Let me see that!" The minute Ranma's eyes lie on the photo, he abruptly stopped dancing. He glared angrily at it, as an awkward look upon his face. (What the-) After that, he ran right up to Tatewaki, as he stuck the photo out at him. "Kuno!"

Tatewaki, turned back to Ranma, with the other photo in his hand. "Saotome!"

"I don't even want to know, where or how, you got the idea, of making a photo like this."

"Sasuke, doesn't that answer you questioned. I mailed it out, while we were in prison." After that Tatewaki, re-lifted his picture. "What about mine, huh?"

"I found a camera, along with the rest of junk."

Tatewaki and Ranma, didn't need any other words, to explain anymore of their opinions; so they just went back, to beating each other up. The group, went over, as they raised a riot. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Shinako, shook her head, as she folded in her arms. "And to think, they hadn't had enough, practicing all day."

"They're always going at it," Akira, pointed out in annoyance.

Akira, went to stop the fight, as Shinako, pushed Tatewaki and Ranma, apart. "Do I have to resort to TWTEPTTF Game, with you two. Cause if I have to, I personally make sure, the one of you, will walk around Tokyo Dome City, with ice down his underwear, alone; while the other runs around, out there naked."

Ranma, almost fell for it, when the thought of running around naked outside, was a crime. "You can't do that!"

"That's not fair!" Tatewaki, protested.

Just when Ranma, was about to agree, he heard Tatewaki's voice, continue.

"What if I'm the one, who has to run around out there naked?"

Ranma fell, before he popped up with his fist to Tatewaki. "You shouldn't want to do this, at all."

Akira, overhearing, came with some ice, and tossed them down Tatewaki's pants.

"COLD!" Tatewaki, shouted, as he turned around. "What didst ye, do that for?"

Then, just when Ranma, was distracted, Shinako, came and pulled down Ranma's pants, along with his boxers.

Ranma, atomically flushed. "Hey!"

Shinako, faced the two boys. "If you two, don't want to learn the easy way, then you two, could learn the hard way." Right after that, she pulled Ranma, in by his shirt, before she ripped it, off of him.

"Quit that already!" After that, Ranma, looked down at this clothes. "Great, now themes no chance, of changed, until I hit the hotel." Then, he glared up at Shinako and Akira. "You guys, owe me a new costume."

Afterwards, Ranma and Tatewaki, finally got kicked outside, as they locked the doors from the inside. Speaking of inside, Shinako, turned to Akira. "Get the other door. We have to make sure, they don't get back inside."

"Right," Akira, locked the other door, as he overlooked the view of a naked boy, and another boy, who only had hot-pink boxers on, with ice down in them. Akira, smirked, before he went back to the stage area. Little did the two boys know, that a security camera, was watching them the whole time."

Ranma, looked around, before his eyes meet Tatewaki. He shrugged aside. "Well, at least they put us out here, when it was dark."

Tatewaki, smirked. "They probably didn't have enough nerve, to put us out here, in broad daylight!"

"I can see them, getting mad; but did they really have to put us out here, naked?"

Tatewaki, looked down. "They could've at least, let us keep our shoes."

"I don't even know why they're making us, do all this stupid stuff, in the first place; seeing as it's not going anywhere."

Tatewaki, faced Ranma, as he held out his finger, making his point. "Okay, if thou cannot think of this mentally, then think of this physically. If they kept on trying to separate us, back there; the only reasonable explanation, we're naked out here, is so that we won't even think of touching each other, thus starting another fight. If they not want us, to fight each other, that's the way they'll do it."

"If you lay one hand on me, you're a dead man," Ranma, called out. 

Tatewaki, peaked back at Ranma, in agreement. "Not even if thou grew old, and rotted away, in that prison."

"Well at least, I'm not wearing Hot- Pink boxers, with eyes in them; it already looks like you've wet your shorts."

"That's right, cause thou art not wearing nothing!" Tatewaki, implied.

"Innless those boxers of yours, spilt off of you," Ranma, responded back.

"I kinda wish they would…I can't feel anything," Tatewaki, put aside aggravated.

"Well don't do it," Ranma, folded in his arms. "Even if I think you deserve it."

Tatewaki, turned back around, facing Ranma. "We deserve this, not at all! Don't ye get it? They're only treating' us like this, because we're still under arrest. Remember, I only shortened our time is prison; that doesn't necessary give us the indication, that we'll out, after all of this."

"I'll agree, that we've been punished a whole lot more, then from what we done," Ranma, rejoined, just when a thought hit him. "Hey, I just realized that we're surrounded by a bunch of stores, that have clothes in it."

Tatewaki, looked around as he drew a breath. "Take another look Saotome, they're all closed."

"So…we'll just bust in, take what we need, and we'll return it the next day…humph…"

Tatewaki, just frowned upon Ranma. "Thou want to spend the next ten- twenty years, in strikers prison!"

Ranma, froze, when his thoughts caught to him. "Oh…" He gritted his teeth together. "…right…"

"Not that, that was a bad idea…to begin with anyway," Tatewaki, plugged in honestly.

Ranma, shrugged. "See, that's what they're talking about. Why can't we get along like this, during practice."

"'Tis mystery to me." Then Tatewaki, nodded in the direction the hotel was in. "Let's back to our hotel…there's plenty of clothes there."

Ranma, smirked aside. "Right."

Last day, before the Sunny Day Showcase

The last day, before the Sunny Day Showcase, finally arrived. All the groups where sitting in their chair, as Shinako and Akira, gave a full introductory, on how the Sunny Day Musical. came to be. [AN: If you want my personal opinion, I got it off of the Sunny Day, Samsung Intensity ringtone…That's right…now you know where I got the name Sunny Day, from and how this whole Fanfic fell into place…Okay enough about me, on with the fic.

After the intro, everyone got in their positions, as they practiced their swing-dancing moves, for the first half of the session. [AN: Seeing, as this melody, wasn't nearly as long, as the others.] Anyways, everyone, was doing well, for the first second portion of the session, until…

"Raannma….."

Ranma, froze stiff in place. (Did I just hear, what I thought I heard.) He finally saw, the petite old man, in purple, with a bucket of water in his hand.

"Now dearest, why won't you turn into a girl for me, an-" Then, he pulled out a bra. "Put this little number on."

Ranma, gave a vertical punch, straight to the old man. "I DON'T THINK SO!"

Tatewaki, shrugged, before he leaned towards Ranma. "Why not? Would ye want to know not, before he changed into a girl?"

Ranma's eyes almost dropped out of his sockets, before he turned to Tatewaki. "What did you just say?"

"Thou art still getting surgery done, right?" Tatewaki, inquired.

Ranma, held back as he took a breath. "Oh…" (That's what he meant.) Then he shrugged. "Not if I make it back to China."

Then, out of nowhere, Cologne, popped up. "Where is he, Son in Law?"

"Who?" Ranma, question.

"That ol' man?" Cologne, looking around for Happosai.

Ranma, pointed over the by door. "I kick him over there, by that door."

Cologne, turned to Ranma. "Don't worry Ranma, he won't get away with this. Once you marry my Shampoo, he won't be a brother to you anymore." With that said, she hopped away, as Ranma, just stood there, with a _whatever you say_ face.

Right then and there, before Ranma, knew it, Shampoo, gloomed him, when everyone else, heard a laughter, coming near.

Takai, put the obvious, to question. "What is that!"

The other five, shrugged, as they looked around the room.

"Oh brother dear…"

Tatewaki's eyes widen. "Kodachi."

"Guess who I brought!"

Tatewaki's eyes, were about to drop out of his sockets, at the sight of his father. At that point, he glanced at Kodachi, for the moment. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Ah! Tachi, my only son, is prison!" Tears streamed down his face. "Oh the horror." Then, he brought a finger out, as he shook it. "No, no ki- ki, of the Kuno family, shall be dwelling in no prison."

Then, a small bit of words, slipped through Tatewaki's clenched teeth. "For I had my reasons."

Just as Ranma, was trying to push Shampoo, off, Kodachi, came from the other side.

"Ohhh Ranma, darling…"

Ranma, gritted his teeth. "Great."

Kodachi, lifted some flowers to him. "I could get you, out of here."

Shampoo, snuggled against Ranma, more so. "No, only Shampoo, sneak husband, out of here!"

Ranma, veined. "And what makes you think, I want to escape out of here, in the first place? If I do that, then I'll just end up back in prison, for the whole six years." Ranma, held himself back, as he held up with wrist. "As you can see…I can't, I'm stuck anyway so…"

Kodachi, hardened her eyes. "Well, then I'll just disable it then."

Ranma, raised his hand higher, as it _just_ slipped out of Kodachi's grasp. "Are you that stupid? You'll just end up in prison."

"Oh, but Ranma, I have no problem, going to prison for you," Kodachi, replied.

"Well Shampoo, die for you," Shampoo, declared after.

Ranma, folded his arms, before he glanced back at Tatewaki. "Neither dose he…"

Kodachi and Shampoo, stood there confused. "What?"

Ranma, shook his head. "No- nothing."

By this point, both Kodachi and Ranma, got distracted for a minute by Tatewaki and Principle Kuno's fight. Ranma, eyed Kodachi, again. "So, Sasuke didn't come with you or…"

"He's a part of house security; he couldn't come."

They all continued to watch the fight, until they got distracted by more voices.

"Oh, Ranma, take a look of what I got on," Ukyo, throwing him, no mystery.

Ranma, studied Ukyo, oddly for a moment. "Why are you dressed like a lawyer?"

Ukyo, stood there, as she laughed. "Oh come on silly, remember, I was gonna disguise myself as a lawyer, to get you out of court. I have a really good story, do you wanna hear."

Ranma, looked aside, as he shrugged. "Okay, so what's my story?"

Ukyo, laughed out again. "Oh my sorry, well, it goes like this…that Kuno, threatens you, to burn down the Tokyo Dome, or he'll come after me, and take my life…so in other words…Kuno, will be blamed for the whole incident, while you go free…and then…"

Ranma, lifted an annoyed brow to her. "And then."

"You come rescue me, and we end up happily ever after."

Ranma, just wore a narrowed expression on her face. "Right."

Just then Shampoo, jumped in the way. "No, Ranma, go with Shampoo's plan."

Kodachi, veined, as she stepped back in. "No way, Ranma-sweetums is going to go with my plan!"

"No! Ranma-honey's gonna go with mine!" Ukyo, shouted at last.

The three continued to argue, as they pulled Ranma, from limb to limb. Ranma, finally had no other choice. "Hey Big Boy, Hair Spray Killer, get over here!"

Tatewaki and his father, paused, when Tatewaki, turned to Ranma. "Thou not see that I Tatewaki Kuno, hast _his_ own battles to fight!"

"And if I pulled to pieces, I won't be able to perform Sunny Day at all; innless they sew my pieces back together and make me a puppet!"

Tatewaki, growled as he sighed. (Saotome's right…I have no other choice.) "We'll finish this later…" He, finally came over, and pulled on Ranma's left leg; in a way, that let the other three go."

Akira, watching, he nodded along, with his arms folded against him. (Good partnership. Why can't they cooperate like that, during their actual practice?)

"HEY!" The three, all shouted at once.

"What you do that for?" Shampoo, inquired angrily.

"What do you think, you're doing?" Ukyo, hissed nasty next.

"Oh brother dear, why had you pulled my Ranma darling, away from me."

"For you three to acknowledge, that Saotome, cannot leave at all, until he hast preformed Sunny Day; such lozel cannot perform Sunny Day, with such a weakened conditioned body."

Ranma, jumped up at Tatewaki, with his fist up towards him. "Hey, look who's talking!"

"Hey, my body can handle a whole lot more, then what yours ever could; that just goes to proves I'm made out of more sterner stuff."

"Yeah, and apparently there's a lot of things, it _can't_ fight off!"

Shinako, walked over to Tatewaki and Ranma. "Hey, as far as I know it; both of your bodies, are in weakened condition!"

"HEY!" Tatewaki and Ranma, let out in unison.

Akira, walked over, next to her, with a shrug. "Besides, you two would rip each other limb to limb, before those girls ever do." Then, Akira, held his finger out. "But, before you two do that…I believe I hear the Sunny Day, calling your names?" Akira, pointed to the stage. "Go, before it turns into The Hair Spray Killer, The Drag Queen, and the Three Little Naked Men!"

Out of nowhere, Ryoga and Mousse, popped into view, when they busted out in laughter, as the rest made their own comments.

Tatewaki and Ranma, tossed looks, that could kill, over to Akira.

Suddenly, Shampoo, leaped on Ranma. "Ranma, you dance with Shampoo?"

Kodachi, popped up, as she pulled Ranma, over to her. "Hands off vile treacherous. Ranma- darling is going to dance with me!" Then, she look sweetly into his eyes. "Won't you sweetums."

Ranma, just stood here, in sweat. "Huh…"

"No way you two, Ran-Chan, is going to dance with me!" Ukyo, put in at last.

Soun, popped by Akane. "Go on Akane, go up there and dance with your fiancé?"

Akane, half-turned to him. "No way!"

Soun, started up some fake tears. "But- but Akane."

Genma, popped up, on the other side. "Can't you see your father, only wants what's best for you?"

Akane, stepped back. "I-uh-"

"Why not Akane," Nabiki, plugged in. "He's your fiancé, isn't he not?"

Akane, took a seconded look, when jealously struck, so she turned away. "Humph."

Just then the three, that were fighting over Ranma, got distracted by Kasumi's voice. "Oh dear…was that really you, on the Lawson's rooftop?"

Ranma and Tatewaki, exchanged looks with each, before they faced Kasumi; while everyone else just blinked and stared.

Ranma, just blinked after. "How did you know that?"

"Why, I saw it on the news," Kasumi, reported.

Tatewaki's eyes, expanded, as well as Ranma's. "On the news?"

Ranma, turned to Tatewaki. "I didn't see any news crew there, did you?"

Tatewaki, thought it over a minute. "Well I have seen a few camera's there, but I had not figure for it, to be on the news."

Nabiki, just as confused, as everyone else. "Kasumi, what's he talking about?"

Tatewaki, flushed quickly, as he replied. "It's nothing."

Ranma, folded his arms in, as he smirked. "Try telling that, to the rest of the world, Mr. I'm too sexy for my Big Sexy Hairspray!"

"Silence wretch."

"Too sexy for Espree Good Girl dog Spa, too?"

"Not another word."

"Wait a minute, if your too sexy for your hair…" Then, Ranma, pointed at him. "Then that means, you would've have mind that dog shampoo, to go blade!"

"ENOUGH!" Tatewaki, grabbed his cane, and appointed at Ranma. "I wouldst not be the one talking, Saotome. For I Tatewaki, shall smite thee and take back Akane Tendo and the Pig-tailed girl; since thou art no longer able suitable for any of them."

Ranma, ignored everything, except for one thing; the everything he eyed. "With a cane?"

"Thou still wanna hide, behind jealous reflection, loose the lawsuit, enchant more spells; steal drugs from hospital, after such surgical practices. Or, is it that ye rather change thy name to Neo, and bond your soul to Nippon; as they say convict, opposites attract. Or, is it that I Tatewaki Kuno, hast mistaken that last statement, as well."

"For one Meilo, I ain't Neo. Two, I don't steal drugs, either, besides how am I so sure, you aren't the one enchanting things; you're the one who has all the tattoo's."

Kasumi, popped in, with a question. "Oh my, whose Meilo and Neo?"

"Ga-" Kotatsu, started.

"Nobody!" Ranma, jumped ahead, as he raised his voice, above Kotatsu's.

Tatewaki, shrugged a shoulder, as he gave Ranma, a look. "Figures he wouldst acknowledge of such novel."

"Big Sexy Hair spray?" Ryoga, asked as he starched his head.

"Espree Good Girl dog Spa, Shampoo?" Mousse, asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Drugs?" Nabiki, questioned.

"Surgery?" Akane, asked after.

"Tattoo?" Ukyo, wondered off in curiosity.

"YOU TWO ARE _STILL_ ON THAT!" the fracture of the team, yelled out.

"Wow…" Shampoo, let out. Then she pointed at Ranma and Tatewaki. "What you two, doing in prison?"

Just then, everyone got interrupted, by a voice. "I READ THE WHOLE THING!" Kotatsu, spat out.

Akira's conversation with Shinako. "Meilo and Neo, oh wow, I haven't read those Manga, since in my teen years."

Ranma, just glared in sickness, towards Akira. "Tell me why I'm not surprised."

Akira, turned to Tatewaki. "So, how far did you get?"

"Past the first two volumes, since they were here."

Tatewaki's ears pricked up. "Maybe I should."

Ranma, held his stomach, I his hand. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Then the most, unexpected thing happened.

"Pretty Boy!" A voice called out.

"Shorty!" Another voice, called after.

Ranma, blinked. "Shinatsu?"

Tatewaki, ran right to Hinata, has Hinata, ran to him. "Hinata/Kuno!" They gave each other a hug, as they arrived looks from Shinatsu and Ranma.

"So, how have you been, long time no see," Hinata, let out.

"Well, my sloppy dance partner, has been keeping me busy," Tatewaki, replied, as he and Hinata, laughed it off.

Ranma, stood their red. "Hey!"

Shinatsu, glared at Hinata. "He's right, Hinata, you promise you would restrain yourself."

"I know, but Pretty Boy's here."

Shinatsu, sighed as he hung her head down.

Ranma, turned to Shinatsu. "Not that it's really any of my business, but are you two-"

Shinatsu, shrugged. "Yeah, we agreed on some things; I was expecting a fresh start."

"Quit a bumpy one, huh?"

Shinatsu, nodded. "Yeah."

Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi, started to rise in jealously, before they begin questioning the girl."

After Shinatsu and Hinata, introduced themselves, to everyone else. Ranma, Shinatsu, and now Genma, caught Hinata, whispering something to Tatewaki. Tatewaki, nodded in replay, before they were about to head the other direction, until a voice stopped them.

"Kuno," Genma, simply walked up to the two. "What's going on boy?"

Tatewaki, stood there as he sweated nervously. "Huh-huh…"

Ranma, popped up between. "That's right, what is going on here! I wanna know what secrets you two have been keeping from me!"

Genma, shrugged. "According to him, you already know most of them, my boy."

Ranma, grabbed Genma, by his gi collar, as he glared at him. "Well, I wanna know the rest of them."

"You should know better, then to come to me, for secrets, boy!"

Hinata, tapped Tatewaki, as they exchanged glances, and took off the next second backstage.

"Fine thing, I'll just get them out of Ku-" Yet, by the time, he glanced, to what was supposed to be Tatewaki. Ranma, just caught the glimpse, of him and Hinata, going behind stage, and he knew, for exactly what. With that in mind, he twitched, as he clenched his fist, before he brought them together.

"Why you little-"

Genma, put his hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Are you all right, my son?"

Ranma, simply shrugged him off, as he grabbed the cane Tatewaki, had, from off the floor. After that he threw that, and then, everything else; From canes, to Top hats, canes, to whatever displays, he could find, before he threw them, to and through the certain.

"You Delusional Idiot!"

"Idiotic loser!"

"Senseless Poser!"

"LAIR!"

"Cheater!"

"Sleaze!"

"Douche bag!"

"Homo!"

"Fag."

"Actor!"

"Deceitful Basterd!"

"Fake!"

"Whore!"

'Slut!"

Wretch!"

"Get out here, you good-for-nothing prostitute! I know you can hear me!"

No one in the room, made a sound.

Akane, was even surprised herself. "Woo…look at him go."

Genma, blinked with a frown. "Ranma…)

Suddenly, Akira, walked out in front of everyone. "What is this, some kind of dramatic play. Please, someone, get up on that stage and start dancing.

Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi, didn't wait another minute, before they practically dragged Ranma, onto the stage.

After a good thirty- to thirty-five minutes, Tatewaki and Hinata, walked back out.

Hinata, turned to him. "Wanna dance."

Tatewaki, took his hand. "Sure."

Then Ryoga and Mousse, walked up by the stage.

"Say Ranma, aren't you suppose to be dancing with that Nippon person."

Ranma, glared at him, not much in the mood for anything, at the moment.

Then Mousse, finally found a piece, of half- crumbled paper on the ground. Mousse, adjusted his glasses as he read it. "I sell drugs to homos."

Ranma, widened his eyes, as he froze. (He found the note.)

Yomochi and Hazaru, popped up by Mousse.

"You do?" Yomochi asked.

"What kind?" Hazaru inquired.

Ranma fell.

Mousse, steeped back. "No." Then, he held the paper up to them. "I was just reading off this paper."

Yomochi and Hazaru, went in unison. "Oh."

Ranma, then leaned over the snatched the paper out of Mousses hand. He marched right up to Tatewaki, before he held the paper out to him. "I should take a needle, and tattoo this on the back of your head, instead!" [AN: Seeing as people shave hair off, before they start tattooing. ]

Tatewaki, retorted right back. "Then ye, shalt be the drag queen on crack, lost in the stormiest woods, running away from hairspray and spray pain psychopath! Time for a new make-over, say Saotome!"

Ranma, scowled. "Just wait until your picture!"

"Not if they see yours first!" Tatewaki, shouted back.

Ranma and Tatewaki, send out nasty looks at each other, as they scowled.

Mousse, looked around closely at the group. "So which one of you are guys is Nippon?"

Ranma, fell; once he was on the ground, he up a fist to Mousse. "None of them are! You've already seen who Nippon was!

Tatewaki, turned his eyes downward, at Ranma. "Well, maybe he didn't get a close enough look!

Ranma, raised his fist again, to Mousse. "So you forgot your glasses again, or somethin, huh?"

Tatewaki, finally stepped away, when he pulled the picture of Ranma and Nippon, kissing on their weeding day. "Thus, this is Nippon and Ranma, kissing on their weeding day!"

Ranma, then grabbed Tatewaki, by his ankle, as he pulled him down. "LAIR!"

Everyone, gather around the picture, as the rest of Ranma's so-called fiances, where into the belief that Ranma, had actually gotten married. Which included the feelings, of anger, sadness, and grief.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! You guys wanna see something." Ranma, stood on the chair, as he raised the photo. "Who wants to see Kuno, in drag." After that he let out a smirk, as he received a nasty frown, from Tatewaki.

Tatewaki, popped up on the chair, next to Ranma. "Of course, for anyone, who wants to see Ranma's hair and make-up fashion sense. For I Tatewaki Kuno, had been asleep."

Just then Ranma, dropped the picture, before Tatewaki, pushed Ranma, off the chair.

Ranma, got right back up, as he pulled a fist out to Tatewaki, this time. "You wanna fight, then let's get on with it already!"

"Thou read me well!" After that Tatewaki, jumped in, as they exchanged hits, while rolling on the ground.

Everyone who hasn't witnessed it yet, watched pretty surprised.

"I've never seen them, fight like that before," Akane, said.

Nabiki, shrugged, along with Kasumi. "Me either."

"Since when did they learn, how to wrestle?" Mousse, questioned, losing his glasses again.

Ryoga, kneeled down, as he eyed them, awkwardly. "Is it even wrestling?"

"I don't think wrestling's, the word for it," Nabiki, said aside.

"It looks like they aren't doing much of anything… is more like it," Akane, pressed in annoyed.

The photo of Nippon, finally dropped into Hinata's hands. "So, this is Nippon!"

Ranma, glanced back at them, then to Tatewaki. "You're gonna pay!"

"Thou must be, sadly mistaken!"

Shinatsu, glanced at the two, rolling around the floor, back to the photo. She, shrugged aside, as she gazed at the photo, awkwardly. "Is Nippon, our Japanese telephone company?"

Tatewaki, peeked up at them. "It's the guy, that represents it."

Ranma, then held Tatewaki, back, as he turned back at the other two, again. "Actually it's just a sticker, with a guy, that says Nippon on it; so technically speaking, it doesn't represent anything at all… it's just a stupid sticker. Like I told everyone before, that fake prostitute, just made all that crap up!"

"Fake prostitute! Why you!" Tatewaki, added in another hit, feeling insulted.

"Oh come on, you know that you did, what you did, for one only one reason," Ranma, spat out. Nonetheless, he continued. "Innless you actually became a real one, sneaking around with Hinata."

Tatewaki, sat up as he blinked. "Hinata and I, had done anything."

Ranma, sat up as he blinked. "What?"

"What I did in prison, stays in prison," Tatewaki, stated.

Ranma, gave him a look. "How do I know you aren't lying."

Hinata, walked up to them, in Tatewaki's defense. "He's not. We _really_ didn't do anything back there. Trust me, if we had, we would've been over there, a lot more longer."

Just then, Genma, entered the scene. "Is that true Kuno?"

Tatewaki, raised himself up to Genma's ear. "I only went back to their, to see what he's reaction would've been." Then Tatewaki, pulled away. "Otherwise, the plans, have changed, not at all." After that Tatewaki, shrugged. "Why would I, when after getting this." Tatewaki, took off his tailcoat, and pulled down his sleeve.

Genma, finally saw the tattoo, placed on Tatewaki's arm. He was taken aback, astound. He first render speechless, until he spoke. "Well, it makes sense."

Ranma, glared at Tatewaki, quite surprised himself. "You mean, he didn't know." Then, he looked at his father. "What do you mean, it makes sense?"

"That my son, is only for us to know, for you to find out," Genma, spoke out.

Soun, popped up. "What tattoo, is he speaking of Genma? Let me see."

At that very moment, Tatewaki, gather up his sleeve, as he threw a look, across to Soun. "I Tatewaki Kuno, shall not."

Soun, grabbed Akane, to his side. "Look son, Genma and I, will use our _Bail Ranma, out plan. _So when you come out, you can and Akane, can finally get marri-"

"He's taken," Tatewaki, interrupted.

Genma, stepped back, as Soun, turned to Tatewaki; everyone else, was taken aback, as well. "Huh!"

Soun, shook Genma, by his shoulders. "What do you mean, he's taken."

Genma, narrowed at Soun. "Don't ask me, I'm just as surprised about this, as you are."

Ranma, was almost taken in, as the rest, until he realized what Tatewaki, had really meant. "Oh come on…"

"So I was right! I knew it!" Kotatsu, shouted out.

"KOTATSU!" The rest of the group, let out.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself!" Hazaru and Rujiku, let out.

Each other person, was more confused than the next.

Tatewaki, walked up to Ranma. "They've all seen it."

"Seen what?" Kasumi, asked.

Ranma, looked over to Kasumi. "He's pulling the same Nippon, crap, he did last time, with Ukyo, over the phone."

Ukyo, pounded her fist, together. "Oh yeah, that's right."

Soun, swiped his forehead. "Few, that was a close one."

Genma, gave Soun a serious expression. "See…worrying over nothing." After that he laughed.

Soun, turned back, as he frown, to Genma. "Now Genma, is that really necessary, to laugh about that?" Then he shook him, by his shoulders again. "What if something happens; we need to make sure, we find, every possible way to try to get Ranma and Akane, together."

Genma, laughed nervously, with one hand behind his head. "Don't worry Soun, I'll take care of it."

Tatewaki, stepped in, as he gave Genma, a look. "Matters of what now?"

Genma, turned to Tatewaki, wearing the same guilt, as he waved his hand, up and down. "Ah, come on now Kuno-boy, there's nothing I've done, to make you make you think."

Tatewaki, raised a brow. "For I Tatewaki Kuno, to acknowledge ye, that thy son, and Akane Tendo, are no longer suitable for each other-"

The words, took not even trillions of seconds, to actively reach Ranma's brain. Ranma, jumped up, as he lean forward to Tatewaki, with his hands, by his sides. He then flushed, as he snapped. "Shut up about that!"

"No longer- suitable for each other?" Soun, questioned, confused.

"Is this about Nippon?" Genma, inquired.

"NO IT'S NOT-" Ranma's eyes grew wide, as he felt a hand, that had cupped his mouth.

"Humph umm, um, um, um…." Ranma, trying to speak, through Tatewaki's hand.

"Not just because of Nippon, is seems as Ranma Saotome, had a lot more on his mind."

"Humph umm, um, um, um…"

"Ranma Saotome, is to undergo intersex sugary, to become the Pig-tailed girl, under the influence, of sorcery and Hallucinogenic drugs; specifically under Ecstasy and LSD."

Everyone, that knew Ranma, closely, had expressed their shock; in many different ways. Ranma's actions, where no different. "Humph, umph, umph, um, um, UM!"

"Only because he's jealous of Akane Tendo and the Pig-tailed girl." Tatewaki, paused, as he glanced back at Ranma, before he turned to Soun and Genma again. "So, when I win in court, Ranma, is secretly planning, on taking the Pig-tailed girl's place, so that I Tatewaki, will end up, stuck with him, instead of the Pig-tailed girl. It's the perfect plan to keep her and Akane Tendo, away from me. He may try to deceive me, in the psychical from of the Pig-tailed girl, but not as long, as his soul, is the form of a guy."

"HUMPH! HUMP! HUMP, UMP, UMP, UM!"

Everyone, at this point, was confused, as a million question, started to fly all over the room.

"You're right, he is crazy," Nashi, let out.

"Whose this Pig-tailed girl!" Takai, asked, without a second thought.

Ranma, protested more in Tatewaki's hand.

Genma, blinked confused. "Kuno-boy, I thought you already said, that you knew about Ranma's change."

Ranma, eye's popped wide open, as he forced Tatewaki's hand away, from his mouth; he atomically turned to Tatewaki. "WHAT!"

Tatewaki, looked at Genma, to Ranma, back to Genma again. "What art ye saying?"

Genma, just realized, he let out one of Tatewaki's most important secrets, as he stepped back, anxiously, with one hand, behind his head again. "Uh…uh…"

Ranma, dropped jaw, as he eyes widen. He, looked back and forth from Tatewaki, to his father, back to Tatewaki. "That was one of the secrets, you two have been keeping from me, wasn't it!"

[AN: I'm not even going to begin to explain, the audience's reactions.]

Tatewaki, lifted a finger to Ranma, making a new point. "Let me put it this-"

Ranma, pushed Tatewaki's arm, down as he leaned inward. "I'll make it short for you, yes or no?"

Tatewaki, sighed before he dropped his head, and looked aside, away from Ranma.

Ranma, faced Tatewaki, in a serious tone. "Kuno?"

Tatewaki, nodded. "Aye Saotome, I Tatewaki Kuno, knew about your transformation."

Everyone, stood there, in utter and complete shock. Not too soon, zillions of questions, were being thrown out now. At least, until Takai, shouted out the last question. "Can someone please, tell me, who this Pig-tailed girl is!"

Ranma, sighed, when everyone turned to another voice.

"You wanna know, who the Pig-tailed is, then I'll tell you."

Everyone, turned to see Happosai, there, holding another bucket of water. "Ohhh Rannma…"

"AH!" Ranma, atomically hide behind Tatewaki. "Stay away from me, you freak!"

Tatewaki, eyed, behind him to Ranma. "Since, when did I become your body guard."

Ranma, just gave him a look. "Shut up."

'I'll just splash the both of you, it not like it matters to me," Happosai, squirmed in. With that, he did as he said, and got Tatewaki and Ranma, with the bucket of water.

The two boys, were soaked the bone, when the four, Akira, Hinata, Shinako, and Shinatsu, all widened their eyes, as they gasp, as they all stared.

"So you were a girl, all along?" Rujiku asked.

"NO!" Ranko, shouted.

Tatewaki, finally filled in about what had happen, to prove the fact, that he wasn't lying.

Ranko, eyed him. "So, you do really know."

Tatewaki, nodded. "I told you, that I did."

Then Happosai, popped up, another conversation. "So, I heard you got a tattoo. So, what does it say, huh? Well come on, tell me, what does it say?"

This time, Ranko, covered for Tatewaki. "It doesn't say anything, you got it. So keep your nose, out of other people's business."

Soun, turned to him. "Look, if that tattoo, has something to do with you, we have the right to know."

"No you don't!" Ranko, shouted back. Then he shrugged. "I mean, it is his tattoo, after all."

"I wanna see it."

"Come on, show it to us."

"What does it say?"

Everyone, started to gather around to get a look at Tatewaki's tattoo, until a voice interrupted them.

"You two, should be thanking me for this. If you two had been practicing in the firs place, this wouldn't be happening," Akira, started. "Or do we have to resort to TWOTEPTTF and the musical stripper game!"

"NO!" Ranko and Tatewaki, shouted in unison.

Whoever didn't know, went into question. "TWOTEPTTFG!"

"Musical Stripper game?" Ryoga asked, as he exchanged looks, a snickering mousse.

Just then, Akane, poured hot water over Ranko, while she was talking. "Last time we play this stupid game, we ended up handcuffed, wearing cheerleading uniforms, walking backwards, all over Tokyo Dome City."

Ryoga and Mousse, busted out manically laughing.

Akira, turned to the rest. "Oh, so you guys hadn't heard." He took a breath. "Well, it's a discipline/punishment game, called _Ten Ways on to embarrass performers to their fullest, game_. The point of the game, is to make any performer, go though high levels of embarrassment; to the point, where they'll behave, in a way, so they don't have to get traumatically embarrassed anymore."

The newcomers finally got it. "Ohhh…."

Akira, pointed the stage with his head. "Now you two, get back to practice?"

"But we've through it like, a million times already," Ranma, stated.

"I don't care, if you two have through it a trillion times, do it again."

Tatewaki, grabbed Ranma's hand, as he shook. "Let's go…you heard the man."

Genma, didn't miss a beat, as he watched Tatewaki, walked his son, the middle-side stage. [AN: Awesome sounds like a weeding…]

Akira, let out one last thing. "Oh, and if you guys, fight, or mess up, even once, you two, will be sent to the closet."

"Ohhh…" The other six let out.

Tatewaki and Ranma, blinked. "The closet?"

Takai, jumped on his chair, on his feet, about to leap off; he held out one hand. "Hold on a minute."

Everyone watched, as Takai, finally leaped off his chair, and went back stage. Afterwards, he out, wheeling a long box, that looked like a small closet. He placed it between the circled group, and the other two. He, walked to the other side, when he heard a question, come from Ranma.

Ranma, dropped his brow. "What is that?"

Takai, cleared his throat, as tossed both of his hands, towards the box. "This is, the _closet_."

Ranma, folded both his arms, across his chest. "So, what about it?"

Akira, came around, as he finished explaining. "You two will be in there, for fifteen minutes, making out, as a part of the TWOTEPTTF game."

Tatewaki and Ranma's eyes, expanded, as they dropped their jaw. "Huh!"

Tatewaki, pointed to Ranma. "With my nemesis…art thou mad?"

Ranma, scowled back, as he twitched. "Have you lost your mind!"

"If it helps, we've all been through it," Yomochi, cleared out.

Tatewaki, threw up a fist to Akira. "If it's anyone whose gonna be locked in that closet," Tatewaki, re-pointed to Ranma. "-it's going to be him, cause there's no way, you'll see me locked up in that thing, making out with my nemesis, for fifteen minutes.

Ranma, scowled and veined. "That's right, not even for a minute!"

"Not even for a seconded!"

"Not even half!"

"Not even a tenth of a seconded!"

"Not even a hundredth!"

"Not even a thousand!"

"Not even a millionth!"

"Not even a billionth!"

"Not even a trillionth!"

"Not even half of a trillionth!"

"Well then, not even a quintillionth."

"Not even A sextillionth

"Not even a septillionth."

"Not even a 1/2 of a Quadrillionth, of a seconded.

"Not even 1/4."

"Not even 1/8."

"Not even 1/16."

"Not even 1/32."

"Not even 1/128."

Everyone, just continued watch them bark back and forth, like a tennis ball.

"Not even, in a million years!" Tatewaki, start up again.

"Not in a billion years!"

"Not in a Quadrillion years!"

"Not in a Quintillion years!"

"Not even in a Sextillion!"

"Not even in a Septillion!"

"Not even in a Octillion!"

"Not even in a-" Ranma, scratched his head. "Crap."

"Rujiku, sat back in his chair." "Nonillion."

Ranma, shrugged aside. "Yeah, whatever said, nonillion!"

"Not even Decilion!"

"Not even in a-" Ranma, turned to Rujiku. "What higher than that?"

"Udecillion," Rujiku, answered.

Ranma, turned back to Tatewaki. "Well, not even in a Udecillion!"

"Not even in a-" Now, Tatewaki, had to pause and think, before he turned to Rujiku. "What's higher than that?"

"Duodecillion," After that, he turned to Ranma. "And the next Tredcillion."

"Not in a Duodecillion, Saotome!"

"Not even in Duodecillion, Kuno!"

Tatewaki, held his fist, to Ranma, this time. "Not even in a Quattuordecillion years."

"Not even, in a Quindecillion years," Ranma, said, catching on.

"Not even a Sexdecillion!"

"Not even a Septedndcillion!"

"Not a Octodecilion!"

"Not a No- No-

Rujiku, sighed annoyed, as he rolled his eyes. "-vemdecillion, and the next Vigintion, and the last that I can think of Centrillion… there, you guys are done!"

Ranma, hissed back, not satisfied. "Not even a novemdecillion!"

"Not even a Vigintillion years!"

"Not even in a Centillion years!" Ranma, roared back.

"Not even higher than that!"

"Not even higher than _that_!"

"ENOUGH!" Half the crowed, shouted.

Akira, stepped out, hearing enough. "That's right, because there's one you're both missed." After that, he pointed to the closet. "I want the both of you in there, _NOW_! Or, you're both going to be severing the rest of your time, in strikers prison. I specifically told the both of you, if you _fought_, or messed up your performance, in anyway, that you will be in there. _Now_, get in there, before we end up in court! You two, are still under hotel arrest, and this our last day, before the Sunny Day Showcase; so get to it.

"But I- I…" Ranma, started, before he got distracted by Akira's voice again.

"I don't wanna hear a peep, out of you two. Now, I have been easy on you two, and I had gave you plenty of warning. All I wanted was a nice- down routine, from the both of you; but you two, won't stop bitching and throwing things at each other. The least you two can do, while you're in there, is apologize." He, pointed to the closet again. "Now go serve, your fifteen minutes.

Everyone, stood there in silence. Tatewaki and Ranma, just let out a long sigh, before they had finally entered the closet. Little did they know, that they were being watched; not only by a camera, but also the people that gather around, to watch them through a monitor screen, the showcase had.

"And you're not gonna sit there and tell me that you're not mad."

"I'm angry all right, I'm just not expression it, for I have many other things, on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Thou honestly want to know?"

"Look man, I'm not in the mood, for listening to your stupid speeches."

"I honestly don't see, why thy art so upset. We're just sitting in a closet."

Ranma, pointed his hand out to, what would be, outside the closet. "We've got people out there, thinking we're doing _stuff_ in here, got it now." Ranma, then leaned back, against the wall, as he crossed his leg, in a sitting position, over the other one; with his arms, folded across his chest. "You've been a fake prostitute, you should be able to figure out, what I mean."

"I acknowledge, what you mean. I Tatewaki, behold not of why ye care so much, of what other people, think of the thee. I honestly see it, as the blessing in disguise."

Ranma, narrowed at Tatewaki, confused. "A blessing in disguise?"

Tatewaki, pointed out the same way Ranma, did before, with his thumb. "I rather have them thinking that we _did_ do something, than rather have to face the consequents, if they think that we didn't do anything."

Ranma's eyes widened. "Now why hadn't I think of that."

"Simple revere psychology, 'tis not that hard, to figure it out."

Ranma, leaned over a bit, more interested. "Well, how would they know."

Tatewaki, looked Ranma, up and down for a minute, when he noticed Ranma's pig-tailed, leaning over his left shoulder. Tatewaki, leaned in a bit closer, as he reached for Ranma's pig-tail.

Ranma, leaned back. "What are you doing?"

Tatewaki, looked back at him. "Relax Saotome, I am not doing anything." After that he released the tie, as his hair, slowly unravel. Then, Tatewaki, then use both his hand to mess up Ranma's hair.

Ranma, asked again. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a new make-over."

Ranma, narrowed at him. "Is this, some sort of revenge."

Tatewaki, looked back at him. "If I had all the stuff you had, it would be. Now thou, shall flip hair over."

"Why?"

"It'll be more messy."

Ranma, simply flipped his hair over, and then back.

Tatewaki, studied him, for a minute. "Ummm…after that, he pulled Ranma, in by his tailcoat, and started to unbutton it."

Ranma, atomically blushed, as he pulled away again. "Hey, hey, I got it, I got it."

Tatewaki, pulled away as he shrugged.

Ranma, finished buttoning his tailcoat, before he took it off, and put it to the side.

"On the ground Saotome," Tatewaki, order. "Thou not know, how to do anything right?"

Ranma, gave Tatewaki, a look of annoyance. Before he threw his coat on the ground.

Tatewaki, gave Ranma, a look. "Now your shirt."

"No way!"

"Only girls whine about their shirts, being pulled off."

"You're gay, that gives me a problem, of pulling it off."

"If we don't go out there, at least have naked, they're not going to think we did anything. Besides, it's not like I've never seen you naked before. Even half- naked as a girl."

Ranma, blinked surprised. "How'd you-"

"Dose walking around the Tokyo Dome City, with ice down my boxers, and watermelon island mean anything to you."

Ranma, paused, feeling stupid. "Oh." Then, he blushed again. "That." He glared at Tatewaki, before he pulled off his shirt. "Fine." After he was that, he caught Tatewaki's staring at him.

"What?"

"Now your pants."

Ranma, threw a fist at him. "Now you've gone, way too far!"

"And only a girl, would say that." Tatewaki, sighed. "You don't gotta, take them off, you just gotta unzip them, and pull them down a bit, to the side."

Ranma, nervously, did as Tatewaki, instructed, before he glared at him. "So what are you gonna do, get naked or something?"

"This is only a make-out session, keep your hormones down Saotome."

Ranma, atomically blushed. "Shut up man, I was just being statistic; besides, you're the gay one."

"That doesn't mean squat, when he comes to people you're not interested in, in the first place."

"Well, glad to hear it."

Tatewaki, started taking of this clothes, around the same level, as Ranma, before he made his next statement. "If it was Hinata, on the other hand."

Ranma, just glared at Tatewaki. "Don't remained me." Then, he leaned sideways, as he hands meet his cheek. "So, why'd you guys stop?"

"I told ye before, whatever happened in prison, stays in prison," Tatewaki, stated.

"Oh, but you're willing to take him in here."

"Like said, it's just a make-out session…" Then Tatewaki, smirked, as the next thought had hit his mind. "At least a fake one, anyway."

Ranma, smirked aside. "You can say that again." Then, he tossed a lowered brow, at Tatewaki. "Hey, your shirts still on."

"So."

"Well, it's not like I've never seen you naked before," Ranma, added with a blush, and a smirk.

Tatewaki, blinked surprised. "What's this?"

Ranma, narrowed with one eye, as he raised brow with the other. "Don't strip searches, ring any bells to you."

Tatewaki, paused, as he thought back. "Well, my pants are off; call it even."

With no reply, Ranma, then walked over, before he went to mess up Tatewaki's hair; only until he noticed Tatewaki's pulling back.

Ranma, blinked. "What? You did it to my hair."

Tatewaki, snapped. "Stay away from my hair, miscreant. Knowing the next time you touch it, it'll fall out, and never grow back again."

Ranma, sighed, surprised. "You're _still_ on that!"

"Very much so, Saotome!"

Ranma, shrugged. "Oh come on, I'm doing all this for you."

"No, thou art only doing it, so ye not face the consequences."

Ranma, won't stop. "It's not like I sunk dog shampoo, in here or something."

Tatewaki, glared at Ranma. "If I find out that ye, hath sunk that dog shampoo in here, I'll make thee drink it; before ye ever dear touch my hair."

"Well, I don't have anything on me; I give you my word, Kuno."

"Innless ye brought scissors."

"I didn't being any scissors!" Ranma, protested, as he stepped back.

Tatewaki, sighed.

"Please…I won't do anything to do…besides mess it up," Ranma, smirked.

Tatewaki, eyed him for a minute. (Well, I guess my true trust in him, comes down to this.) "Fine…call it a blessing in disguise, for my sake at least."

"Okay." Ranma, went to mess up Tatewaki's hair, as he heard Tatewaki, starting on something.

"Speaking of disguise, I Tatewaki Kuno, hath fell behind my own defeat mask; in closets, behind double- locked doors, out of the fear of being deceived and rejected. So I Tatewaki, hath lied using distractions, which is beneath one's knowledge. The hidden nature of such embodiment."

Ranma, slowly lowered his arms, as he looked right into Tatewaki's eyes. "Huh?"

Tatewaki, took a seat on the closet bench, before he pulled Ranma, into his lap. Ranma, blinked confused by the situation, when he heard Tatewaki, continue. "Calling among the matter, I Tatewaki, hath planed my tracking, planted my prints, and had left my trace; throughout the smoothest snow, in the most hallucinated weather. Footed in patterns of circles, which cycles on and on; which purses to trick whoever walks it. This sphere path, has directions, yet invisible to the simple eye."

By this point, they were eye to eye, without a moments separation. "Nonetheless, there are signs, beyond are very step. In spite of this, we just keep missing them. What's more, still missing them, until the world as placed it's cards down. It's not only, until we've made our path, when the open and closed doors surrounded in our thoughts; that landscape, in our future before us. The minute, we do find that door, there ahead, would already be, a fork in the road, designed for us. For we are lost, but only by two directions; between the one's we've made, and one's chosen out of what we've made."

Tatewaki, then put one arm, around Ranma's neck, as he pulled him in closer. "Whichever one we choose, is already blueprinted, opened new situations and new experiences; affairs, never one thought could. Such affairs, that might have us to compete for survival and braved sacrifices. Judging and scrutinizing, with the power of our own eyes, we seek out which one, we should'st take. Yet, why choose only one, or to fall, into false cozen and deception; when that one person, finally realizes, that no matter which door they hath chosen, the path will always be the same. No matter what life puts upon us. So why fight what fate has brought among us, why wait, or to feel strung, separated, and frozen; when we could be sweated away, in our own magical moment."

Ranma, wrapped his hand behind Tatewaki's neck, as he pulled Tatewaki, closer to him. "To be strong- willed, without permission. Only brings, the most useful and beneficial virtue, for the both of us. That makes our heart and soul, choose the door we did. Rather, then fall six feet under. I Tatewaki Kuno, promise for us, to reach up and grasp the nearest hand, that next to us; telling us, we shall not fall. That we shall support, save, and share, whatever is a value to us. Even when it's not just an act of Heroism."

Tatewaki, then held his other hand, under Ranma's chin side. There was a silent pause, as they pressed on, with the longest staring consent, in their lives. Tatewaki, then brought his hand up, before he traced his hand, throw Ranma's bangs, to the back of Ranma's ear.

"Beauty, is only in the eye of the beholder, and true blessing in disguise. Love is like a drug; it could become so powerful, that it could be easily misleading and mistaken for lust; and blind peoples true ambition and purity. To stay in for love, for one must wait, to have patients, for the other. For my heart are drums, and thou art, the only one's that's beating it; more and more as I clip and lap thee. Thee, who is truly adoring, admiring, striking, charming, dashing, stunning, swashing, handsome future, strong-suited, audacious one like thyself."

Ranma's eye widen, as a priceless expression, spread across his face. (He was talking about ME!) After the thought passed through, Ranma, intensely blushed.

"Such surprise given to thee, of my own legerity; only to enlighten thee, in such a Captivating, persuasive, intense, deep, passionate, moment. For this moment, for I Tatewaki, cannot last another day, another minute, another second, of listening, wishing, wanting, hoping, dreaming, yearning, and caring…for thee. I Tatewaki Kuno, give ye my most solemn vow-" Tatewaki, went to trace Ranma's bottom lip, with his finger. Ranma, then took his finger into his mouth. Tatewaki, lowers his lips to Ranma's ear, and then lowered his voice, in almost a whisperer. "I'm in love with you, Ranma Saotome."

Ranma, paused, as he slowly, drew Tatewaki's finger out, as he pressed against him, away, as his blush grew darker. "Kuno."

"There's a million ways to say I love you, and that's my way. I acknown of ye think of my speeches but-"

Ranma, shook his head. "No- no…that's only because I didn't understand. Now that I do, I don't think they're stupid at all, Kuno. I actually think they're very enlightening, and not to mention entertain." Ranma, let out a small smirk. "Heck, even I got carried away by them. You know I can't deny that; you know I do. They were interesting, always a mystery to me, always something to keep me guessing, always giving me, something to think about."

Ranma, took a breath, before he continued. "To be honest, I didn't want to admit it before, but when you were gone…and when you came out of that tattoo shop, I was really worried…really worried. I don't have all the words, but I like it when you're here with me, love every minute of it; especially when we're like this."

"That's perfectly all right Ranma. Thou hast to not know all words; I just read too much for my good."

Ranma, let out a chuckle, before he circled his arms around Tatewaki's neck, and tried to kiss him. In spite of this, Tatewaki, held him back. "Not now, my sweet, but come here."

Tatewaki and Ranma, went into an automatic hug, when Tatewaki, felt a pair of lips, nearby his tricep.

Tatewaki, get out a grin, as the two just rested there, for a good few minutes, before Ranma, popped up a question. "Do you think it's been passed fifteen minutes?"

"Why longer then that; we've in here, for about thirty."

Tatewaki and Ranma, slowly pulled away, before Ranma, went to test the door. Suddenly, he veined as he shrunk back. Tatewaki, noticed Ranma, tensed up, before he let out the next question. "What's wrong?"

"I think the door, was unlocked the entire time!"

"Art thou sure, I mean 'tis past fifteen minutes; maybe they unlocked it then."

Ranma, looked back at Tatewaki. "Then why, didn't day come get us?"

Tatewaki, shrugged in thought. "Now thinking of it, I haven't heard anything for a while now."

Ranma and Tatewaki, exchanged looks, before they both walked out.

Nothing.

There was nobody there; it was so quiet and so empty, you could hear and see tumble weed pass by. Then all of a sudden, they finally heard, a squeaking noise, rolling from the curtain, onto the stage. They both slowly turned around to see, something they never thought, they would see again.

Ranma, was taken aback, as he scowled in vein. "What is _that thing_, doing back here?"

Tatewaki, raised his eyes, in excitement. "Ah PUSH, thou art back!"

They both walked up closer to it, as Ranma, lifted a brow, with a frown. "What's wrong with it?"

Tatewaki, scowled at Ranma. "Thou not remember what hast happened?" Tatewaki, pointed to the trashcan. "You did this!"

Then, before Ranma, had a chance to comment back, they heard the blue crooked metal singing.

"I feel lonely, oh so lonely. I feel lonely, and gloomy, and dopey; and I'll forgive any boy, who apologizes to me today."

Tatewaki, eyes Ranma. "Apologize."

Ranma, clenched his hands to his side, before he raised up at Tatewaki, as he veined. "I'm not apologizing, to a trashcan."

"Thou shall take responsibility, of thy own actions!"

"Looks whose talking!"

"I Tatewaki Kuno, already had!"

"That's only because, you're lovesick; otherwise, you wouldn't have done anything, at all!"

"Why would I go through all of that, for someone I didn't love?" Tatewaki, quizzed.

"Pretty please…I'll be your bestest friend in all of tomorrowland!"

Ranma, turned back to PUSH. "Aren't you suppose to be, in a dump someplace."

Tatewaki, handed Ranma, another look.

Ranma, scowled. "Look, I'm not apologizing to a trashcan."

"I'll let you in, on a little secret, if you apologize," PUSH offered.

"A secret?" Tatewaki, inquest.

"What secret?" Ranma, asked in suspicion.

"First apologize…" PUSH, ranged out.

"Fine," Ranma, rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Look behind the curtain," PUSH, informed.

Tatewaki and Ranma, walked behind the curtain, as they obtained some of the strangest look, from the rest, that was back there. Half made, half happy, half serious, half laughing, half mocking, half teasing; half- still looking the monitor.

Ranma, eyed them all. "Aue, come on, you guys don't know what happened." Ranma, then exchanged odd looks with Tatewaki, before he turned back to the group. "Or do they."

Suddenly everyone was getting on Ranma and Tatewaki's case, about everything. In end the end, the two were left, beat up on the ground; while PUSH, was rolling back and forth singing.

"I feel better, oh so better. I better and greater than ever! And I pity any boy, who isn't rolling with me today. LALALALALALA!

That was the last straw, for Tatewaki and Ranma. "SHUT UP!"


	9. Sunny Day!

Chapter Nine- $unny Day

Sunny Day Musical Showcase! Broadway performance, at Tokyo Dome! In Tokyo Dome City!

All of the performers in the back, got ready and dressed, before their Sunny Day performance. Ranma, faced the mirror, as he took a break out of nervousness; especially as he thought about what happened the other day. Just then a hand popped up on his shoulder.

"Hey you, worry not about it, thou art willst be just fine."

Ranma, sighed, as lifted a hand on Tatewaki's, before he had torque around. "Yeah, I know….thanks."

Tatewaki, pulled in again, and then tapped Ranma's shoulder, as the weight of Ranma's hand, was finally released. "Good luck, out there sweetness."

Ranma, turned fully this time, as he and Tatewaki, gathered into a hug. Out of nowhere, some whistles hit around the room, before the two blushed, and finally let go. Yet again, after that, Tatewaki, grabbed Ranma's hand. "Ready to go."

Ranma, nodded.

Akira and Shinako, entertaining the audience, before some of the performers. Have gathered in their places behind the curtain. The audience watched the stage, in stun silence, as they observed the stage settings.

For the first stage setting, for HEARTBREAKCLUB, was bar/club them, that had maroon curtains, with maroon rings, a red accent floor, and a dark-maroon back- wall. What was left, was the dim stage light, that hit the stage.

Suddenly the music of HEARTBREAKCLUB, as the Extras, Takai, Nashi, Kotatsu, Yomochi, Hazaru, and Rujiku, took place, atomically swinging their partner left to right, and right to left, as they rock-stepped, in the middle pause each time. At the end, they were holding their partners hand, as the switched them back and forth, while squatting and tapping outwardly, after.

Then, the spotlight had hit Tatewaki, who was setting in a black, high, bar chair, snapping his fingers. He then caught the sight of Ranma, from across the stage. After that, he turned his head, as he tapped his left foot out, in the processs.

Then, the spotlight had hit Ranma; who had caught Tatewaki's eyes, before he turned left, as he tapped outward to the right. While he snapped his fingers, he rocked his body, back and forth, side to side; his own way, he gave out annoyed look, while notice Tatewaki, getting up from his chair. Ranma, finally slide out, while tapping; he then held his left hand out to Tatewaki, as he held right hand, above, to create style.

In the main Transition, Tatewaki, placed his hand in Ranma's, as they both pull in and out; with both hands outward, they kicked their legs behind them, and then back out. After that Tatewaki and Ranma, hand in hand, put on a short top dance, out towards the audience. Then Tatewaki spun into Ranma, and Ranma, swung Tatewaki out, as Ranma bent back-aways, with his right hand out.

One of the extra's placed an empty tray in Ranma's hand, just before Ranma, skipped his over way to Tatewaki. The moment Tatewaki, lifted tray, another extra snuck it away. Glances, went back and forth, between them, for a moment, as Ranma, started to walk away; when, all of a sudden, Tatewaki, grabbed Ranma's hand, and torque, in a circular motion, in front of him. They both took turns, until they fell out; they did this as they stepped back, ducking down, while they were snapping their fingers, at the same time. They come up for less than a second, before they went back down again, until they separated again.

With Tatewaki, now on the right left side of the stage [AN: His left] and Ranma, on the right, Ranma, tapped his feet left, to Tatewaki, before he leaned into him, in a flirting style.

During their next main transition, Ranma, Tatewaki, and all the extras, started stage- fighting over the tray

Half of where pulling at each other's cane, ripping of each other's tailcoats, and knocking off each other's Top hats; while attacking each other with them. The other half, where just pushing and shoving, for the tray. The other half, were stomping to each other, face to face; acting all tough, as they started throwing fake punches. Then a few, went sliding across the stage, for laughs. The weak kneeled, and the stronger ones, conquered.

The tray, kept switching back and forth into Tatewaki and Ranma's hands; as an extra kept popping up, and taking the tray away, from them. In the next moment, Tatewaki, finally got a hold of it again, as Ranma, went over and begged for, before he snatched it out of Tatewaki's hands, in act.

Tatewaki, pulled Ranma in, by his tailcoat, as he was about to pretend to punch him; all until Ranma, pushed him away, and ran off with the tray. He add in a small tap dance, while he snapped his fingers, while holding the try up with the other, in style. Tatewaki, was about to pretend to hit Ranma, with his cane, when Ranma, blocked with him the tray, knocking him off.

At this point, Tatewaki and Ranma, both end up losing their Top hats, as they both squat down, to pick it up, and replace it, back on their head. It didn't end there; all of a sudden, the extra's sunk, behind Tatewaki and Ranma, planning on taking their canes and Top hat's. Takai, took Tatewaki's hat. Then Nashi, took Ranma's cane. Then Kotatsu, took Tatewaki's cane, and then Yomochi, took Ranma's hat. Tatewaki and Ranma, both slowly turned around, before them and everyone else, got into a big brawl.

Half of the performers where dancing, the other were fighting. Some went into the rolling Pin Dip, and a few of them, were doing lifts and aerials. The whole stage look like a mess, but a organized mess.

Tatewaki and Ranma, came together in the end, kicking out, snapping their fingers, and swaying, back and forth, at a time. Then they went off tapping and stomping out towards the audience again, before they took a few steps back. During this point, Tatewaki swung Ranma, into the their first transition, right to left, before Tatewaki, head into a tornado; he ended in a half- dip, while Ranma, simply kicked out.

Afterwards, they both face forward to the audience, as Tatewaki, made his way behind Ranma. They started swaying their head right to left, then left to right, before they switched places. Tatewaki, then held his left hand in air, as he received the tray, at shoulder length. Ranma, then spun underneath Tatewaki's right arm. They stepped back, ducking again, before they separated.

Onwards, everyone went into the their first transition. Mixed in with the extras, Tatewaki and Ranma, meet up again, when Ranma, tapped, left again to Tatewaki.

Everyone, then took turns, to into a huddle, as they covered Ranma and Tatewaki. Then, Ranma, Tatewaki, and the extras, spread their arms, in the end of their Sunny Day, routine, called HEARTBREAKCLUB.

Without, closing the curtains, the scene changed before the audiences eyes. In the next stage setting, in SING SING SING, the curtains were black, the rings were black, the back-wall was black; though the floor was checkered-board, and nothing but spotlights, hit the stage. SING SING SING, didn't really have a theme, but it did have a parade.

Sing, Sing, Sing, started to play, as everyone watched the extra's playing the instruments, instead of dancing.

First Ranma, enters from left stage, into the parade, marching in. Secondly Tatewaki, enter from right stage, into the parade, marching in. Then, they both joined hands into a swing, then they both start hop- kicking, with the same leg, as they fell out into a small tap dance. They rejoined hands again, into more hop-kicking. They repeated this motion, as it was their transition.

Tatewaki, then took Ranma's Top hat, put it on his head, and skipped away. Ranma, chased Tatewaki, and pretend to strike back, making Tatewaki, tip back; then as he rolled back up, he replaced the Top hat on his head; he continued tap-dancing. They repeated that as well.

After all that, Tatewaki and Ranma, pulled each other in and out, swinging from a long distance. They connect their hands together again, while tapping. In a torque position, Tatewaki, got behind Ranma, moving back, and then had torque again, as the two switched places; just before they head off back into their long distance swing again.

Everyone started linking into a chain, while tap-dancing. During the pauses, Tatewaki and Ranma, went out, and back into the line, at a time. Next, everyone started to swing one another, in and out throughout the parade. Another pause hit, as Tatewaki and Ranma, took the spotlight. Not any sooner or later, everyone linked together again

After that Ranma and Tatewaki, held hands again, pulling each other in and out, in a circular motion, while they stated adding kicks, in the end.

Then everyone the, started randomly Tap- Dancing for some of the song.

Onwards, Tatewaki, grabbed Ranma, and Ranma ducks under his arm twice; after that, they switched places. Then, after that, Ranma, slowly dipped Tatewaki, back, before Tatewaki, went under Ranma, next arm, spinning twice.

They re-connected their hands, as they once again, pulled each other in an in and out circular motion; except this time, they start kicking first. Right after, they spun, under their arms again. They repeated this, before everyone started linking to each other again, tap- dancing.

They went into their first transition, two more times, before they brought out the Top hats and canes; that was added in, while Ranma and Tatewaki, where randomly tap-dancing. In the next moment, Tatewaki and Ranma, threw their canes in the air, before they came into a pretzel. From there, Tatewaki slide out his arm, from the underside, of Ranma's neck.

Tatewaki and Ranma, started tap- dancing, this time in front of each other, while marching and showing off to each other.

A few started linking, as some more, started to swing slowly through, parade. While some of the others were being lifted in aerials; going in slow circles, before the spotters, slowly let the dancers at the time, drop, or jump down.

Everyone bent down for a minute, in silence, as the audience hear the music.

Ranma, popped up first, hoping and tapping, swaying and finger-snapping.

Then Tatewaki, popped up, hop-tapping, with the march-stomping. [AN: Yeah I totally made up stuff, as I was going along.]

Their second transition, finally came, when Tatewaki and Ranma, where no later, tap-dancing in front of each other again; only before Ranma, led Tatewaki, into a backpack throw. Followed by a princess dip, before Ranma, lowered him in a three second pause, into a shin splints; right back up again.

Subsequently The two, were standing back to back, as they slightly take turns twisting to and from each other. Onwards, Tatewaki and Ranma, tap-danced into a sweet hear square, spinning, sliding, waltzing, circling, turning, and tap- dancing around. The extras, came over to add to the tap- dance, as they huddle over Tatewaki nad Ranma; only until they slowly separated, one at a time.

Right after that, they all went into their first transition, one last time, before the song had ended.

Afterwards, the scene changed once again, this time, for the Brass da Chocobo. The certain changed to blue, with a yellow ring time this. The floor turned checkered-board, but the back-wall stayed the same. Not only, did dim lights hit the stage, but also the huge Chocobo bird sculpture, that hung from the ceiling. [AN: I'll be laughing if that feel on everyone on stage, while they were dancing. Not if they got hurt or anything…to be honest, I just pictured it.] Not just the Chocobo bird either, but also, the Piano, that stayed put, on the left side of the stage. [Stage left]

The Brass da Chocobo, finally played it's melody, as the performers where at it again. The extra, started spinning and swinging, before they disappeared into the curtains. Ranma, then poked his head outside of the certain, looking left to right, right to left, left to right, before he saw Tatewaki's head pop out of the certain. Ranma, stumbled back into the certain, in style.

Tatewaki, now poked his head outside of the certain, looking right to left, left to right, right to left, when he fully came out. He placed a hand on the bottom of his chin, with a strange appearance on his face, acting suspicious. After that, he struts, side-words, back into the curtain.

Ranma and Tatewaki, both repeated the same thing; however, this time, Tatewaki, just stood there in style, without notice, that Ranma, wasn't too far behind him. Ranma triple – tap stepped, along with dragging his feet, as he snuck up behind Tatewaki, as he tried to take his Top Hat.

Tatewaki, then, twist around and stared at Ranma, in suspicion; Ranma, on the other hand, jumped scared, as he rock-step, while tripping backwards, away. After that, Tatewaki, then got the idea, for payback; so he tap- dancing, while drag-stepping, as he snuck up on Ranma. He tried then, to reach for Ranma's cane. Yet, Ranma, caught on, and pretended to attack him with it; he also kicked out for style. After they were done, they repeated it, with the exception, of switching positions, and props. Toward the end, this time Ranma, was about to grab Tatewaki's cane, but grabbed his hand instead, as they had swing off into the middle of the stage.

In the next part, Tatewaki, was tapping, while Ranma, swayed into a pretzel. Right after, Tatewaki, picked up Ranma, and quickly carried him, from the right to the left, as Tatewaki twisted back into his regular position. Soon, after Tatewaki, turns around, behind Ranma, tossing to side to side, in fast motion. Ranma, then spun into a shin split, in front of Tatewaki.

Tatewaki, then tapped around Ranma, nine times, in a tornado spin.

The extra pop back in, as they and Ranma and Tatewaki, go back into their transition. Clapping on Tatewaki and Ranma, they switch again, the second time around, like they did last time; as Ranma, finished swinging out once again.

Ranma, was the one tapping this time, as Tatewaki, swayed into the sweetheart position. They both, then toss side to side together, in sweetheart position; as the extra repeated it, in the back, at the same time. Ranma, then torque to get behind Tatewaki, as he lifted Tatewaki, and had carried him left to right.

Tatewaki, skipped back, around Ranma, as he then torque, behind him; this tie Ranma, was the one drifting side to side. After that, Tatewaki, spun Ranma out, still holding onto Ranma's left hand. Ranma swung, atomically back in. They both finally reached the waltz position; where Tatewaki, held Ranma's right, as he held his left, as they tap left, behind, and fall halfway down, with their holding-hands, facing the audience. Right after, the popped right back up, and tapped some more, with an added kick.

The extra's, including the two leads, all go in one last transition, of Brass da Chocobo.

Once the Brass da Chocobo, was done, the cretins closed, as intermission music, played for the audience; while the performers, when for a short break.

The minute Ranma and Tatewaki, entered backstage, Tatewaki, left to a small cooler they had, as he took out, two bottles of water. "Foul sorcerer!"

Ranma, turned to him, as he lowered his brow. "What, gonna start attacking me, with water-bottles now?"

Tatewaki, smirked aside, before he tossed the bottle to Ranma. Ranma, finally caught the bottle in his hand, to find out, that Tatewaki, had dried the bottle off, beforehand. He turned to Tatewaki, with a small grins. "Thanks pal, I'm really thirsty."

Tatewaki, shrugged aside. "I really don't see, what the big issue is, especially now that everyone knows.

"Can't perform Sunny Day, has a girl, now can I?" Ranma, quizzed.

Tatewaki, jumped on the shelf, before he took a drink himself. "I guess thou hast some point there."

Suddenly, Takai, Nashi, Kotatsu, Yomochi, Hazaru, and Rujiku, came in with Japanese/Chinese food, with extra snacks and deserts aside.

Tatewaki and Ranma, moved from their places, before they checked out the things on the table.

"What's all this?" Tatewaki, inquired.

Kotatsu, shrugged aside. "Oh, we always throw these little parties, after out Sunny Day Musical; so, we're just getting prepaid for it.

Ranma, tossed a hand out. "Well, let us help you out?"

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma. "Since when ye, turn so helpful."

"Hey, if it saves me six years, then heck, I'm all for it." Ranma, jumped in to help, as Tatewaki, fallowed along.

Rujiku, pulled Kotatsu, aside. "Hey, you didn't tell them, what this party is really about, right?"

Kotatsu, shook his head. "No, I didn't- I didn't."

Hazaru, re-entered the area with Yomochi, Nashi, and Takai; and not to mention, with a huge cake, over their heads. "Rujiku, quiet threating Kotatsu, over there and help us out.

Kotatsu, snapped back at Rujiku. "That's right."

Rujiku, shook his head, as he rolled his eyes. Just then, they all saw Ranma and Tatewaki, going through some things, before they heard Yomochi, shout. "Left! Left! Left!"

The rest, finally caught on. "Oh- oh right."

After they hid the cake, they helped Tatewaki and Ranma, out with the rest of the stuff; as they left the audience, with their own thoughts.

Some of the audience where laughing, others were quiet, but most of them talked, as they token a liking to the Sunny Day Musical.

Despite the fact that Sasuke, Cologne, and Happosai, were not there; the rest got rolled into watching, despite their anger. Most of them were mad at Ranma, all of them, were unseat with Tatewaki, only until they blamed the next person, who stood inline.

Nabiki, looked aside. "So Akane, did Ranma, ever tell you, that he liked guys?"

Akane, looked away. "Humph, that jerk can do whatever he wants; it's not like I care."

Soun, stood there, shaking Genma, to death. "Genma, what happened?" Then he lifted his fist, as he clenched it. "Did you know, that this was gonna happen. Will did you Saotome? DID YOU!"

Genma, shrugged aside. "Hey, I can't control the boy." Genma, adjusted his glassed. "If that's his decision, then there's nothing I can do about it."

Ukyo and Shampoo, finally put Kodachi, under suspicion, as they integrated her.

"Why, didn't tell us, that your brother was gay?" Ukyo, started.

"Why, you not stop brother, huh?" Shampoo, ended.

Kodachi, scowled. "I never was under the suspicion, that he was; so of course I didn't do anything about. All this time, I thought he was in love with Akane Tendo and the Pig-tailed girl."

Everyone, but Mousse and Ryoga, finally figured it out. "Ohhh…"

[AN: As for Mousse and Ryoga, well…]

Mousse, then adjusted his glassed. "So, not only is Ranma, a girl, but now he's cheating on Shampoo, with Kuno. I wonder how Kuno, got Ranma, to even fall for him, in the first place?"

Ryoga, stood there, only angry at the fact that Ranma, _ditched_ Akane. "There's no doubt that he's a pervert too!" He clenched his hands, in anger. "How could ever even think of _betraying_ her; for another man, of all things." Then, Ryoga, caught up in the moment. "Ranma, you'll be wishing you never did that, once I get through with you!"

Everyone, turned to Ryoga, for a second, before the lights dimmed down.

Kasumi, blinked. "Oh my, do you guys think, the show is about to start?"

About a good thirty- minutes later, the intermission music, started to fade, as everyone saw the curtains open.

This time, for BOOM BOOM BOOM, the curtains and ground, where black, and floor was white, and spotlights, from every corner, hit them. Not to mention ahead, that this time, the performers, didn't start with their tail-coats on; however, with the white under-shit they had underneath.

BOOM BOOM BOOM, started to play, as the extra's atomically started waltzing around. A screen appeared in front of two leads; who were in huddled position, tapping side to side. The screen raised up, as did, with the performers who were down, at the time; Ranma, on the other hand, slowly raised up, as he spun underneath Tatewaki's arm.

Right after, Tatewaki and Ranma, atomically brought their arms up, connected their hands, swinging them, back and forth. Ranma, then atomically step backwards, as did Tatewaki, but forwards. Then they re-connected their hands, as kept holding them, while they shook their hips side to side, at the same time; while they also stepped back in Tatewaki's direction. The direction, that was away from the audience; taking it to the left side of the stage, with a small tap at the end.

[AN: [TRANSITIONS #1 a.k.a HAND- SHAKES CONNECITON. (With a few spins.)

They both, tap-danced, as they swayed back and forth.

Tatewaki, leaned in on Ranma's shoulder, as Ranma, rock stepped back, swaying and tapping away, from Tatewaki, backwards. Then Ranma, atomically came back, as he strutted over to Tatewaki, before they went into a waltz. After that, Ranma, spun Tatewaki, once, before they got ready for their second Transition.

In their seconds transition, Tatewaki and Ranma, went hand in hand, doing different squats and kneeling; while throwing arms out, at different times. Then, after that, they switched positions.

Tatewaki, got behind Ranma, has he held, he hands from behind; taking controlled steps, side to side, backwards. Tatewaki, spun Ranma, in place, with rising and falling.

They both made it back to their first transition. Tatewaki, then tapped on, until he kneeled down; Ranma, went behind, and grabbed Tatewaki's right hand, and spun upward, as Tatewaki, spun up, as well. They went back to transaction one, one more, before they both went into the sweetheart position, rocking each other back and forth; with Tatewaki, in the back, and Ranma, in the front. [AN: Let's just face it, Tatewaki's taller…not that, that _really_ manners…]

Onwards, they both swung each other outward and inwards. Tatewaki, then had tornado around Ranma, as Ranma, spun under Tatewaki's arm; Ranma, jumped, sitting on Tatewaki's knees, for a quick second, before Tatewaki, carried him off into a princess dip. Tatewaki, then pulled Ranma, slowly up, while spinning him backwards. After that, they both came face to face, tapping and drifting side to side.

Tatewaki, turned his feet, back and forth, into a shin split. Right then Ranma, walked over in style, slowly pulling Tatewaki, towered him; without letting go, they swayed their arms and body, in a waltz.

So forth, they both hit transition two, as Ranma, spun and Tatewaki, did the rising and falling. Then, they were off to transition one, again. Afterwards, they were both tapping and swaying, back and forth together; with an extra spin, they finally spun into their tailcoats.

They both, this time where pulling their canes back and forth; before they pretended to beat each other up, and drop their cane's in the process. Next, was their Top hats, as they, did the same thing. After that, they were face to face, as they exchange handshakes, while tapping.

They both picked up their Top- hats, canes, before they returned them all, as they turned back around.

Tatewaki, then had torque Ranma, into their second transition. Right then Ranma, skips off, as Tatewaki, taps backwards, pretending to pull Ranma, back to him. Ranma, then turned back around, before he skipped into a backpack throw. They both swung each other in and out again; including with the small pause, wither that tapped. After they repeated that, they got their Top hats, canes, and tailcoats back; when they pretend to have a fight, while tap dancing. They were in the constant motion, of bending, ducking, going back and forth.

The extra's come to remove the props from the two leads; as for the leads, they went to a pretzel, into a sweetheart, and Ranma, jumped to Tatewaki's lap, one last time, before Tatewaki, kneed Ranma, up to the other side. Ranma, grabbed Tatewaki's right hand, as he pulled him in and swung him, back out.

They both, got their canes back. They fight, and then begun to tap dance, with cane in one hand, before tossing them behind them, with extra kick. Right after, they head to transition one; then waltz around, while tap- dancing.

Tatewaki spun Ranma, backwards, out and then in a circle; then into a half- dip, with a spin; only before Ranma went father down, in a 1, 1. 2222 beat. Tatewaki, on the other hand, pulled Ranma, right back up, into transition one. Then, the swung their arms out, with kick, two times in a row.

The both went around and collected their canes back. This time with canes and Top Hats and Tailcoats. They Tap danced with their cane. They went to transition one, right after.

Ranma, then back flips, skipping to the other side, before he entered into sweetheart. Tatewaki, lifted Ranma, by his hips, before Tatewaki stuck his arm out, as Ranma flipped over it, to the other side of the stage. After that, they swung with their canes and Top Hats, over their heads. They got back to transition one, for last time.

Onwards, Ranma, did his tornado, as Tatewaki, finished the finishing spin.

They both tapped around each other, with Tatewaki, behind Ranma; then they both held out their hands, in the opposite direction of each other, in the end.

The stage curtains closed, for a moment, leaving everyone, wondering, if they were done yet. Just as they least expected it, they saw red curtains this time, opening up, wand finally held with yellow rings. There was a drama mask, on the curtain, that was, in the right corner, of the stage. The back-wall, was black, and floor was checkered-board. Dim lights and spotlights, have token turns, shining onto the stage, when the melody of Sunny Day, begun to play.

The performers, atomically came triple- stepping out, from each side of the stage; they went to join their partner, as they went into a controlled- waltz/tango position. With that in mind, they took three steps left, then right. Then, from there, Ranma and Tatewaki, broke off from the group. Ranma, tripled stepped, before Tatewaki, swung him left, letting him go; as he picked up his cane, tap- dancing around it. With the cane in Tatewaki's left hand, Ranma, had swung himself, into Tatewaki's right hand; Ranma, then kicked out, before he ran into a skipped back and forth, to Tatewaki. Tatewaki, then lifted him, spun him, then dropped him, before Tatewaki, caught him, in his arms. Ranma, atomically leaped off to the left side of Tatewaki; before he tripled stepped, back into Tatewaki, as Tatewaki, dipped him back, and placed a rose in his mouth. They faced out to the audience, in style, in the end.

Stage curtain closed for minute, as all the performers, got into a big line. Once, the curtain arose, they all connected hands, before they bowed to the crowd. A huge applause went among the audience; as other hooted, shouted, or whistled out at them. When the stage curtains closed again, ending the final show. The audience finally left.

The performers, then separated doing different things, when Akira and Shinako, stepped in. The performers, atomically circled around, to see how their musical worked out.

Shinako, cleared her throat. "Guys…Tatewaki….Ranma-"

Tatewaki and Ranma, exchanged glances with each other.

Shinako, continued. "-we have some news."

Akira, brought a glass- sculpture, from behind his back. "They loved us!"

"Yeses, and all right's, went out among the group, as they started talking among themselves."

Shinko, filled then, from that point. "They want us, to perform, next year."

The six, then atomically stopped talking, before they looked back at the two.

"But, we won't have enough people?"

Hazaru, shrugged. "Yeah, after that Tatewaki and Ranma, are gonna be gone."

Akira, filled in next. "We talked with the judge, and she, also watched your performance.

Tatewaki and Ranma, widened their eyes, to their chorographers.

"She said, that if you two could behave yourselves, and participate, in next year's Sunny Day Musical, then you two are free to go. So, do you have your word?"

Tatewaki and Ranma, widened their eyes, speechless.

She, stared at them. "Guys."

Ranma, blinked. 'you mean, we're _not_ going back to prison?"

"If I can have your word," Shinako, repeated.

"Of course you have our word!" Tatewaki, shouted.

Akira, then pulled out some papers. "All you two have to do, is sign, and you're free."

Tatewaki and Ranma, finally signed, as were finally relived of their wrist bracelets.

Right after, Shinako and Akira, left, Ranma, jumped right into Tatewaki's arms, as Tatewaki, spun him around; they let out some laughter, in excitement.

"I can't believe, we're finally out," Ranma, stated.

Tatewaki, chuckled in more relief. "Me either."

Forehead to forehead, deeply eye to eye, Tatewaki and Ranma, finally shared their first kiss; at least until they heard hooting among the other six. Tatewaki and Ranma, both, let out of a blush, before Tatewaki, put Ranma, back down. After that they turned, to see a huge cake on the table.

"What's the cake for?" Tatewaki, inquired.

"Someone's birthday, or something," Ranma, eying the cake oddly.

"For you guys, you know, for joining our group, and helping us out, with our Sunny Day Musical. Not runny away, _for good_. Not causing any incidences, or accidents, that would prevent us performing, and deciding not to quiet, after all the crap, the two of you been through."

"For luck and fortune, and a life-time of happiness…"

"For the newly, lovable couple."

Ranma, lifted his brow, in surprise. "THAT'S what this is all about?"

"We we're kinda celebrating everything."

Tatewaki, warped his arms around Ranma, from behind. "That's right, we're the hottest couple."

Kotatsu, grabbed Yomochi's arm. "No, we're the hottest couple.

Yomochi, pulled away as he blushed. "No we aren't!"

Nashi, pulled Takai over. "No we are."

Hazaru, then pulled Rujiku. "No we are!"

Rujiku, narrowed at Hazaru. "What are you doing?"

Ranma, thinned his brows, in question. "Wait a minute…so you're all a couple?"

Rujiku and Hazaru, spread apart, as Yomochi, pushed Kotatsu,, off of him.. The only two left standing, where Takai and Nashi.

Nashi, shrugged. "No, it's, it's really just us too."

Tatewaki, scowled. "Hey don't forget us."

"Oh please you have a cake," Takai, replied.

Everyone, eventually, went to cut out their piece, when Ranma and Tatewaki, went for the same one.

Tatewaki, eyed Ranma. "Tallest go first!"

Ranma, scowled. "There's no such thing!"

Tatewaki, sighed, before he pulled back. "Not this time, Saotome."

Ranma, blinked, confused for a second. "Huh?"

Tatewaki, shook his head. "The piece is yours, take it."

Ranma, blinked, surprised. "Kuno…" He grinned, with a good feeling. "Thanks…" He looked at it, but then pulled back. "…But you can have it."

Tatewaki, tossed a fist up to Ranma. "I told ye, that ye can take it."

Ranma, glared up at him. "And I told you, that you can have it."

Tatewaki and Ranma, glared at each other, before Tatewaki, grabbed Ranma, by his shirt. First he kissed him, and then punched him in the arm, afterword's. "Now we're even." After that, Tatewaki, walked away, before he turned, to see a very confused look on his face.

"Didn't you see, what Loves Got To Do With It!"Tatewaki, just continued, talking about the move, until he noticed Ranma, speed-walking to him.

Tatewaki, blinked confused; not being able to read, what Ranma, had in mind. What? He, stepped back, appearing shocked. "What?"

After that, the two went off play fighting, as the rest of the group, sat there and watched them.

THE END!

[AN: I'll be honest, not my best work. Longest fic, I've ever written in my life though. Seriously this thing is 370 pages long. It's also the more hilarious fic, I've ever written, aside, form the more serious issues. Remember, I don't own anything the obviously does not belong to me…and don't commit on stuff, I've specifically Author- Noted you beforehand, or I will take it off. It's a silly fanfic, so don't take it too personally. Okay, enough… I am done with fic….I just hope you sit back, read, and enjoy.]


End file.
